Funny Thing About Love
by CreativeSplash
Summary: Sookie saves Godric from destruction, and he finally sees what Eric sees in her, who will she choose? will she choose both? One thing is for sure, she'll probably trip in the process. lemons sookie/godric   sookie/eric   sookie/godric/eric
1. Chapter 1

'7:00' was what my car watch was blinking at me. Here I was late for my interview and my car was taking its sweet time. It was at 7:15 for a position at Fantasia. I felt kind of bad for taking up another job behind Sam's back but I really needed the money. Gran's house wasn't looking too hot. And the potholes were getting worse on the driveway. Hey what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I slowed down and stopped at the red light. I really didn't see the point of having one in a small town like this. People walk around like cattle in the middle of the freaking street anyway. The only thing that was really killing me was swallowing my pride and interviewing with Eric.

Ever since you know who (Bill Compton may he rest in hell) told me that he pretty much used me and pretended to love me because of the (excuse my language Gran) Queen bitch herself Sophie-Ann, its been hard to face any type of vampire. Oh come on car go a little faster. I tried to accelerate but it protested. Luckily I saw the Fantasia sign up ahead. I sighed. I hoped I was dressed well enough, I wasn't sure how were supposed to dress to a vampire interview. I wore my hair up in a messy bun, with two curls hanging in the front, one on each side. I had on a cheetah blouse and a pencil skirt (a proud size 6...on a good day) with some red peep toe sling-back 50s heels. Thank you Tara's Togs. I pulled up and parked at the employee area. I figured it was wishful thinking. Deep breaths. I checked the rear view mirror to see if my makeup was still ok. I gave myself a little pep talk 'C'mon country girl, you can do it!'. My car watch blinked 7:14. Sigh. I reluctantly got out the car and walked my way to the back entrance. I wasn't sure what to expect since I haven't been to Fantasia in a coon's age.

I opened the door and when my eyes adjusted to the red lighting, it was just like I remembered. Big room with the actual bar on the right. On the left was the DJ playing some song I didn't recognize. There were tables in the middle and booths at the darker parts of the bar. The fang bangers were the same as usual. Desperate look in their eyes, tight black clothing, and occasional holes in their necks. I saw this one girl who wore her skirt so short I saw that she had bite marks on her thighs. Sad. At the front of the place was the stage and the throne where a huge blonde, blue eyed viking is suppose to be sitting. Where was he? Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a semi attractive woman wearing a tight grey jumpsuit and heavy eyeliner.

"Are you here for the interview too?"

"Yes I am. Im Sookie Stackhouse, what's your name?"

"I'm Janice! Im so excited, I really hope we get to work here"

_Why __does __this __dumb __blonde __bitch __think __she's cool __enough __to __work __here?_

I stared at her. When you can read minds, you always know which people suck. That's not always a good thing let me tell you. It's not as cool as they show you in Twilight.

"Um me too" I looked around praying to find somewhere I can go to when I spotted Pam. Relieved to see a familiar face, I practically ran towards her.

"Pam thank Heavens"

"Ah. Sookie. It has been quite a while since I have smelled you. You are late."

I glanced at my watch and saw it was 7:30. Crap.

"Pam I've been here since 7:14 I just couldn't find anyone I swear! Can you just please tell Eric I'm here?"

Pam gave me a long look up and down and smiled. I shivered.

"Come" was all she said. I followed her. Guess what else followed? Every fanger's eyes when they saw me make my way into Eric's office.

_Dumb bitch._

_I'm way skinnier than her!_

_She won't put out_

_They'll get bored of her quickly_

Oooo thanks guys. I put my shields up as high as they could go. I heard Pam say something in a language I couldn't understand and then she told me to go in. When I stepped in I was taken aback at how fine Eric was. He was sitting in his desk chair with his hair cut up a little above his neck now. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and some jeans I probably couldn't even dream to afford. He was staring at me, and I flushed. Then I realized another set of eyes were staring at me. I looked to my left where the other couch was and saw a man sitting there. Ok he was hot. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea he was hot. He has the face of someone in his 20s, yet he still looked sweet and manly. He had his shirt unbuttoned so you could see his intriguing tattoos, beautifully tousled curly black hair and piercing ocean blue eyes rapped together with some soft plush pink lips. Calm yourself Sookie. Then I realized something else. He's the guy I talked down from meeting the sun in Dallas. He's the guy I saved from the fellowship of the psychos. Oh yah, Eric's maker. Oh...what the hell was he doing here? Then I heard Eric's throat clear

"Sookie, if you're done drooling at my maker, you may come sit"

I nearly died from embarrassment as I walked over to my seat in front of Eric. I saw a little smirk on his maker's face which made me want to die all over again from embarrassment. Sigh. I gave Eric my resume.

"You are late, that isn't a very good impression"

"I wasn't late, I was standing in the front for more than 10 minutes."

Eric didn't even glance up from the paper he was reading. Mr. Manners.

Then Pam walked in and said something to Eric in another language. Then Eric had a very scary look on his face. One that made me feel for whoever was on the receiving end of it. He said something to his maker on the couch and rushed out of the room. I was confused and well aware that I was alone with a vampire. I let my shield down relieved that I didn't have to worry about that with vampires. I turned around. He was staring at me. I quickly turned back, my heart beating faster. I heard a chuckle

"It's alright, you can turn around, I will not hurt you"

I slowly turned around. "I'm not afraid of you. Just a little embarrassed is all"

"Well I'm glad you are not. I wouldn't want the woman who saved my life to be afraid of me"

I blushed a little "Oh...well I'm Sookie in case you don't remember"

He chuckled again. Thats me, Sookie the entertainer. "Of course I remember. But they call me Godric."

"Yah I remember your name" Gran would chastise me for lying but I didn't want to be rude. And well he was hot "What are you doing here if ya don't mine me asking?"

"Well theres a bit of a...problem at my nest so I've come to stay with Eric for a while"

Ah. I didn't know why but the word 'nest' always made me laugh. Don't ask. I didn't want to press him on what the problem was because I figured I'd be finding out very soon. Then he got up and walked to the mini fridge. My he had quite the backside in those jeans. Snap out of it Sookie. He took out a Tru Blood, and put it in the microwave. It seemed to be the favorite among the vampires I knew. At least Bill preferred it. The microwave beeped and Godric took out the blood and opened it.

"It's better if you shake it" I said

"Pardon?" I walked up to him, carful not to wobble because my foot was a little asleep from sitting so long in heels. I took the bottle from his cool fingers and shook it. His eyebrows furrowed while he stared at my actions curiously. I opened the bottle and gave it to him. "Try it now" I said with a little sheepish smile. Who said being a barmaid was a useless job?

He took a swig of the O negative blood. He looked so beautiful when I saw the rose color surface on his skin from the blood. He put the bottle down, and looked at me with a smile. I noticed his fangs were out a little. "Better. Thank you again ma cherie"

I felt a blush coming up from the nickname but I tried to focus on something else. It didn't help that his shirt was unbuttoned...Damn what was taking Eric so long!

"So you think I got the job?" Godric twisted his kissable mouth

"I'll put a good word in for you" I couldn't help but smile at that considering he was Eric's maker. Speak of the devil. Eric walked in, but he wasn't alone. A woman walked in after him wearing a tailored suit and an I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-right-now expression. Godric took me by the hand and sat me on the couch. Now I recognized her, she was that vampire lady on the news. Huh, I guessed the camera added 10 pounds to vampires too. Eric looked more frustrated than when he left. The woman walked right to Godric who was still standing with his Tru Blood.

"Well well well if it isn't the 'hey fellowship guys, why don't you make the vampire's lives hell by taking me?' Godric in the flesh"

"Good to see you again" Godric replied in a neutral tone

"Oh cut the bullshit. Because of you I went to hell and back cleaning up that mess, now someone is going to pay for it and I don't care which one of you bitches it is but I'm leaving happy tonight"

I was completely shocked by this woman's rudeness! If she wasn't a vampire I think she'd be drained by now.

Eric growled (I'll admit, it was hot at the moment) but Godric put a hand up. "I agree, I will take full responsibility for my actions, no one else"

The bitchy woman stared at Godric and said "Fine, you are stripped of your title as Sheriff in Dallas. I feel better already"

I didn't like the way she was talking to him like he was inferior, if anything he could be her grandpa.

"You can at least take the attitude out of that unflattering voice of yours" I heard a voice say, it took me a second to realize it came out of me.

Every vampire in the room was staring at me. "And who is the blood bag? A fang banger?"

"Nope I'm not but that's more than you'll ever be" then suddenly I was pinned to the wall, the woman's hand on my neck

"Maybe you should watch that pretty little mouth of yours" my fingers clawed at her hand. Then Eric threw her across of the room

"I've grown tired of your disrespect, out!" he said with a menacing growl. The woman straightened herself up.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Northman" she barked and she left. Godric was hovering over me for a while but I didn't notice until now. I was still in shock. "Are you okay ma cherie? Does anything hurt?" I mentally felt myself around. Nope, I was good.

"Uh, I'm okay y'all. So did I get the job Eric?" I was eager to change the subject because both vampires had their fangs out. Eric and Godric both stared at me. Then they started laughing.

"Yes, you get the job lover" oh thank goodness. I didn't think Janice would be happy with the news though.

Eric walked to a closet and threw me a fangtasia shirt.

"Your first assignment is to keep Godric company"

I stared at him waiting for the punchline. Oh Crap, he wasn't joking. Eric walked out the door, and for the second time tonight, I was alone with a vampire. Who I noticed has his fangs fully extended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and story follows! As someone said in a comment, there aren't much Godric stories out there. I hope you guys like the story so far, I don't know if you guys want me to put hardcore lemons in so I'll put in a mini one, so Warning! Tell me what you guys think! Your review make me want to write!**

**-I do not own these characters I just play with them**

Godric strolled towards me in that fluid inhuman kind of way, and sat besides me. My heart was beating faster with each moment that passed. I felt cool soft finger tips trace up my arm. Then down. Then up. Then down again. The pattern was sending heat waves between my legs.

"So ma cherie...how are you enjoying the job so far?" Godric murmured

I wasn't sure what to say. But I was enjoying the feel of his fingertips. I wondered how the rest of him felt.

"It's better than waiting tables I guess" I said. He let out a chuckle and continued to stroke my arm. My eyes wandered to the tattoos on his chest. His shirt was buttoned now but not all the way up. I decided to be impulsive for once

"Can I touch your tattoos?" I asked, and we were both surprised. He smiled at me and my heart stuttered, maybe because his fangs were out saying hello.

"By all means go ahead" I lifted a shaky finger and started to trace the intricate Roman looking patterns on his upper chest. Then I unbuttoned a beautiful pearl button on his shirt. I traced more of the patterns. Then I unbuttoned another one. The patterns seemed to be going downwards, but I was too mesmerized to realize what I was doing. Pop went another one, and I kept tracing. I was about to unbutton another one when I realized there wasn't anymore. I quickly flushed and put my hands on my lap. "I'm sorry for my rudeness" I looked at his dark ocean blue eyes and I saw lust in them. What in the name of shit was I doing?

"It's quite alright" he said with a smile. "I enjoyed it"

Oh goodness gracious. I barely knew him! Gran didn't raise a hussy, there was no way I was going to sleep with a vampire that I hadn't even been on a date with...

"Um...I'm glad you did"

Suddenly I felt a rush of cold air, and I was standing up. I felt Godric standing behind me. His soft lips were on my neck and slowly slid down to my shoulder. I felt his hands going up and down my curves. "Why did you want a second job ma cherie?"

I couldn't focus. "Because my house has seen better days and my driveway is one pothole away from looking like the Grand Canyon"

I felt his smile on my neck and I shuddered. "You are quite adorable, I hope you know that"

Then I felt a hand slide under my shirt and trace the lacing of my bra. "Thank you" was all I could say right now because I felt the familiar tingling on my nipples as they hardened. This wasn't happening...

"It looks like your body agrees with me" I think that's what he said. I felt his fangs go slowly up my neck. Like two very sharp knives. I felt his second hand under my shirt and suddenly they were under my bra massaging my nipples. Oh my lanta did this feel amazing. He then started to squeeze them, if it hurt, I didn't notice because I was lost in the sensation.

Then I was on the couch. Godric was kneeling between my legs smiling up at me.

"In case you are a screamer, these walls are sound proof so you don't have to worry ma cherie" he said with a devilish smirk.

I didn't know what to say. Here I was about to do something inappropriate with Eric's maker and I didn't even know his last name! Forgive me Gran

Godric's cool fingers slid up my skirt and pulled down my thong. He then pulled up my skirt and pulled me towards him. His tongue traced circles on my inner thigh. The suspense was driving me mad. Then suddenly I felt his cool tongue on my sweet spot. My eyes rolled back a little. He started swirling, sucking and biting me in a way I didn't think was possible. I started to writhe with the intensity of the pleasure. My fingers went through his hair begging for more, and he gladly gave it to me. I felt a finger go inside me in one fluid motion. I felt it going in and out at a more abrupt speed. The faster he went, the more he sucked on my sweet spot. Then I suddenly felt a sharp mix of pleasure and pain on my inner thigh. I gasped as he bit me, the giant tsunami wave of pleasure finally crashed on me as I rode out the orgasm. "Oh Godric" is what I think I said. When I finally came to and opened my eyes, Godric's eyes were directly in front of me, and he was smiling.

"You're a screamer" I head him say with an amused tone.

"Really? I didn't notice"

"As much as I would like to ravage you right now, you are not ready for me yet"

Huh? "What in the world are you talking about Godric?" I really really wanted him to go on. If that was just from him eating me out...I nearly drooled at the though of how amazing sex must be with this vampire.

"I mean, you won't be able to take it" He said with a cocky grin

"You conceded bastard"

Godric stared at me for a moment, and then started laughing. Yup, Sookie the comedian is here every weekend if you want to catch her show.

Godric moved at vampire light speed and was laying on the couch, his head on my lap. The door opened and Eric walked in. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. Then he smiled. Oh gracious the room smelled like sex

"So I take it the job is going well?" Eric said with a sly smile when he walked to his desk.

"Zip it Northman" I said glaring at his amused expression.

"Godric, we can leave now" said Eric

"I would get up, but I am very comfortable at the moment" I didn't realize that I was twirling Godric's beautiful curly hair with my fingers. I was sure missing a lot lately.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I put my hand on the couch

I saw Eric's amused smile from the corner of my eye. "Here is the schedule lover, the next time you come in will be the day after tomorrow. As for the uniform, anything black will do. Or nothing at all" he said with a wink.

"But wouldn't everyone else see me naked?" I said trying to control my temper. I heard Godric snicker from my lap.

"True" he said with a pondering look.

"Okay then only in my office can you show your perfect ass" he said with a triumphant smile. My ass was far from perfect.

I sighed. "And what exactly is the pay" I couldn't believe I didn't ask before the interview. Eric put one finger on his perfect chin as if to think.

"We'll start with $50 an hour. Then there are the bonuses of course. And it looks like you already earned one with my maker" He said

I blushed 3 shades of red and Godric was laughing. "I will meet you in the car" Eric said to Godric before he left.

Godric stood up and pulled me with him. "What are you doing tomorrow ma cherie?"

I was about eye level with him because of my 5 inch heels which were starting to hurt now. I thought for a second.

"Well I'm working at Merlotte's 'till 5 then I'm free as a bird. Why?" I really hoped he was about to ask me out.

"I would like to take you somewhere. May I pick you up at 8?" I smiled at his politeness

"I can't wait"

"Then it's a date" he said with a beautiful smile of his own. "Shall we head for the exit? I feel Eric getting impatient. He isn't good to be around when he's irritated"

"He really isn't. Sure, it's getting late" I glanced at my watch. 10:30 PM. Time flies when being naughty with a vampire. He gently held my hand and we walked through Eric's doors. The sounds of the bar hit me instantly. As we headed for the exit I caught a few dirty looks. We said goodnight to Pam who replied with a good morning. Ha ha Pam. The fresh cool air of the outside slapped me as we made our way to my car. I spotted Eric's cherry red Corvette on the far end of the parking lot. "So I'll see ya at 8?" I said to the beautiful vampire holding my hand. His skin had a hint of a glow in the moonlight.

"I'll be counting the seconds ma cherie"

Then he kissed me on the cheek and disappear. I stood there a little dazed, then fumbled in my purse for my car keys. I heard Eric's car peel out of the parking lot. Someone's angry. I got into my car and pulled out of the parking lot. When I got home, I was replaying today's events over and over in my head like a VCR. What a day this turned out to be. I told off a famous vampire,almost got killed, was eaten out, got a job, and landed a date with the cutest vampire I knew. As I pulled on a clean night gown and crawled into bed, I wondered what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! As a treat I did an extra long chapter :) let me know what you guys think and what I should add! Also I've been trying to think of nicknames for sookie to call godric, what do you guys think? Warning for next chapter, hardcore lemonade. I'm almost done with it. Thank you guys!**

I woke up at around 9 a.m. That was surprising. I slept pretty late last night. Sheesh. What a night. I rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. My neck ached from that crazy woman trying to kill me. Oddly that wasn't the first time something like that has happened to me. I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and let it run while I brushed my teeth. I've got nothing to do until my shift at 12. I guess I'd go grocery shopping and buy something new to wear for my date with Godric. I smiled at the thought. I was missing him already. He was having a weird effect on me after only one night. I couldn't be glamoured...I was sure. I got into the bath and relished the feel of hot water around me. It especially felt good on my neck. I reached for the radio and turned it on. A Michael Jackson song was playing. I drifted into the beat for a few moments until something snapped me out of it. I was sure that noise wasn't apart of the song. Something was in the woods in front of my house and it was angry. I turned off the radio and held still. There it was again. Black and snarled anger. I slowly got out of the bath, pulled on my robe and silently made my way downstairs. I held still again. Whatever was in the woods was gone now. Spooked, I made a mad dash upstairs. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day. I convinced myself it was the wind and put it in the back of my mind. I figured I'd go without a bra today. Why not. I pulled a pink shirt on, some jeans and a white cardigan just in case. I rushed downstairs and pulled on my boots. I grabbed my keys and made my way to the car with caution. I was still a little creeped about what was (supposedly) in the woods. I jumped in the car like my life depended on it, and peeled out (or at least as much as my old car can do). I felt better as I drove down Hummingbird road. I made a mental checklist of what to get in the store and what I should do when I got home. I parked, and thanks to my checklist, was in and out in seconds.

I made my way to Tara's Togs. I missed her. We had been drifting apart lately. She's been through so much. I pulled in the front of her store and walked in. The store had a summer theme, and there were different colored clothing racks in the middle and the sides of the store, all hues of summer. On the left was the cashier counter where I spotted Tara.

"Hey girl!" Tara said and rushed from behind the counter to hug me. I hugged her in return remembering her warm embrace.

"How've you been, I take it business is booming!"

"Hell yah! I've been great. I've been meaning to call you because I got a new shipment in."

"Perfect timing. I need a hot date outfit..." I said not knowing how she would take it. She stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Sook please tell me you're not going out with Bill Compton after what he did to you."

"Oh heck no! Its someone else" I felt the pain simmering in from the memory

"Is it too much to ask that he's human?" Tara said cautiously

"Yes" I replied not wanting to continue with the subject. "So what have you got for me?"

Tara sighed and led me to the back. After an hour I ended up picking a tight black mini-dress with beautiful sequins patterns trailing the sides. It was short so I felt a little uncomfortable, but Tara convinced me that I looked hot so I went for it. I then strolled around the store. I remembered my fun on the couch with Godric. Still couldn't believe I did that. I picked up a very sexy bright blue bra and panty set with gold lacing all over it...just in case. Tara eyed me with a knowing look.

"I hope you're being careful. You and I both know how...dangerous vampires can be" I noticed her shudder. I came and hugged her.

"I am. This one is different"

"How long have you known him?"

I paused for a second. Technically adding Dallas, like 4 days. Oh goodness I hoped Gran wasn't seeing this.

"Oh for a while" I lied. Okay it wasn't technically a lie because her definition of 'while' and my definition of 'while' are two different 'whiles'. Okay I'll go to church this Sunday.

"Well just be careful Sook" She said, dragging me to get some jewelry and shoes. My bank account was going to be angry with me.

When I got to the register to pay for everything, Tara stopped me.

"A tab has already been set for you baby" she said wide-eyed

Huh? "What? By who?"

"It's from Fangtasia"

Oh crap. I forgot about Eric's 'Work Allowance' that conniving bastard.

"Just put the dress on it, I'll pay the rest in cash"

"Alright, but I would take advantage of it."

I thanked Tara, gave her a hug and walked to my car. I looked at my watch. Holy cheese and rice! I only had 30 minutes before my shift started. I jumped in my car and raced (35 mph) to my home. I left the car running and dashed to my house to get changed. I put on my work clothes ( black shorts and a Merlotte's tee). I checked to make sure the front door was locked and ran out the back. I jumped in my car and once again sped down my pothole riddled driveway. When I got to Merlotte's, I sloppily parked and raced through the employee entrance. I checked in with with Sam, and quickly got to my tables. Phew! Things were starting to look up. It instantly sucked again in record timing. Who should walk in but my ex Bill and a pretty girl holding his arm. I feel my Crazy Sookie smile spread. I should really trademark it. Maybe I could sneak away...Bill suddenly catches my direct eye contact and smiles. Damn it. They make their way to my section and sit in a booth. I walked up to them and I felt the girl analyzing my every movement.

_This Is what I'm up against? She looks dumber than a post. Hah your average country whore"_

Bitch. "What can I get y'all?"

"Hello Sookie" Bill said in his cool voice

"Hi there" I reluctantly said. I was starting to feel the ache of the memories and I wanted to stake this woman who was still analyzing me. I was so not in the mood.

"This is Selah Pumphrey" he said

"Nice to meet you" She said in that polite but bitchy manner

I looked at her, then turned to Bill. "Anyways, what can I get y'all?"

She looked appalled by my rudeness and I smiled a little. I took their orders and went to give it to Lafayette.

"Want me to shank that bitch in the parking lot?" Lafayette whispered

I smiled at him. How I loved him and his eyeshadow. "Nah, not yet"

He gave me the orders and I gave it to the table of evil.

"Excuse me barmaid? You forgot the ketchup" I heard Selah say.

_She's so retarded she can't even put ketchup on a table. How does she breathe by herself?_

Maybe I'll take up Lafayette's offer. I walked over to the table and dropped a half-empty bottle of ketchup on the table.

"If you need anything else oh please don't hesitate to ask" I said and rushed away.

Throughout my shift Bill was watching me. I knew this because Selah kept thinking why he was looking at me not her. No matter, I had a delicious date and it was not with him. I emptied my locker in Sam's office, and literally skipped to my car. I saw some teenagers laughing at me, but are they going on a date with an absolutely sexy vampire? Uh, no.

I sped down Hummingbird road once more, and started to get ready. It was 6, so I had two hours. I quickly put the groceries away and went to the bathroom. I drained the tub and opted for a shower instead. After I got out of the steamy bathroom, I turned on the radio. It was Get Naked by Britney Spears. I shrugged and put on my new bra and panty and looked in the mirror. I was feeling a little insecure because of Selah. I hoped she chokesd on her next salad. I put on my new gold alligator (faux of course) 4 inch heels and started to dance around to the Spears song. I started to crack up because I felt like a total stripper. I felt a little better now. I pulled on the little black dress from Tara's store, and looked in the mirror again. Little is right. I did my makeup, very simple. Smoky eyeliner and blood red lips. I had a feeling Godric would get a kick out of that. I curled all of my hair and parted it on the side like Marilyn Monroe. I put on my new shiny gold chandelier earrings. There we go. Class A hooker. Lafayette's lingo hadn't worn off yet. I spritz on some perfume and went downstairs. I hoped he was taking me somewhere to eat because I haven't eaten all day. I heard the doorbell ring and my heart started beating faster with excitement. I looked at the clock and it was 7:59. He just earned some extra points. I walked as fast as those heels could carry me and opened the door. Oh my angels. Standing in front of me was one very gorgeous vampire. He was wearing a long sleeved beige dress shirt with black slacks,and dress shoes. His hair was in that beautiful curly disheveled way that I loved. Now on any other person this would look average. But on him let me tell you...

"You look...mouthwatering" He said in his sexy voice. He was slowly checking me out. I also noticed his fangs were showing a little. I didn't know whether to be turned on or scared.

I smiled "Would you like to see the back?" I whispered. I chose turned on.

He nodded. I turned around slowly. When I was sure he was gaping, I slowly moved my hips side to side

"Do you normally play with fire ma cherie?" he said

"It's pretty fun" I replied with a wink. I couldn't believe I was actually flirting and haven't passed out yet. He smiled, kissed my hand and led me to his car. I don't know jack about cars but this one definitely looked top of the line. It was shiny and black. He opened the door for me and I slid in. The interior was beautiful. All the chairs and the roof were red velvet and everything else was black.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked

"I believe it's a Rolls-Royce" he replied

"Are they expensive?"

He laughed and I immediately felt stupid. I didn't think a vampire would buy a used car. He pulled out of my driveway and we were on the rode at 95 mph. Jeez.

"So where are we going?" I was curious because he didn't tell me before.

"It's a surprise" he turned to me and smiled. I wasn't much for surprises, my little quirk always killed it. But it wasn't helping me now.

We arrived in Shreveport in half the time I would've. I never noticed how pretty the nightlife was before. We slowed in front of this very fancy restaurant. I guessed it must have been the opening because there were cameras and a lot of people outside.

"Ma cherie?" Godric whispered

"Yes?"

"The valet has to take the car now" I heard humor in his voice. The valet man was in the driver's seat staring at me. Godric opened the door and helped me out. Then there were flashes of cameras everywhere, and we were suddenly in front of the desk inside the restaurant. My eyes finally adjusted to a gorgeous Athens styled restaurant. There were Cherubs painted on the ceiling and intricate fountains on the corners of the room. In the middle there was an orchestra playing on a spinning stage. The pay must've been good to get dizzy like that. We walked and were seated in a booth that was away from the noise.

"Do you like it?" Godric asked

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Its amazing! I've never been to such a fancy restaurant"

"I knew you would like it" his beautiful ocean blue eyes lit up.

I opened the menu. Cheese and rice this food was expensive. Not even a kidney would cover the appetizers.

"This food is a little pricey" I didn't feel comfortable with him spending so much money on me. It made me feel like a gold digger.

"Ma cherie, you do not need to worry about money with me" he said "Have I told you how breathtaking you look right now?"

I giggled like a Justin Beiber fan "Yes but you can say it again if you want" I said with a bashful grin

He took my hand "Okay, you are pure perfection ma cherie" he breathed and kissed my hand. I blushed. Normally I would think this was cheesy but I could listen to it all night. Before I said anything, the waiter came. I wondered what they served vampires.

Godric spoke first "Sangue Italiano" he said. I really enjoyed him speaking in another language. It was so hot

The waiter nodded, "And for you bella?" the man said. He was staring at my breast.

_Damn thats a fine piece of ass. Its a shame she's a fang banger _

Ugh. "I'll take the Esperta Bistecca" I really didn't know what I just said, but I was really starting to get uncomfortable with the guy. I looked at Godric, he was looking at the waiter.

"Excuse me waiter? I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at my date's chest or I will have to take your eyes out and force them down your throat." Godric said in the simplest voice. He looked just plain scary.

The waiter and I both stared shocked. "My deep apologies Signore" the man said and scurried off. Now I was afraid to tell Godric what I heard him say in his head. I didn't hate the waiter that much to put him through that.

"I'm sorry ma cherie. I'm going to have to see to it he gets fired"

I've never had anyone do that for me before, and I felt so protected but he was overreacting. It was still cute though.

"No no Godric, it's totally fine." I was dying to change the subject now. "Tell me a story. I love your voice" I would've never admitted to that if I wasn't trying to distract him from his anger. It worked

His face lit up. "Would you me to tell you why I went to the fellowship?" I curiously nodded. As we ate through our food (his blood), he told me why. To sum it all up, he was lonely when Eric left him. He told me that he's done so many bad things, and the loneliness was eating at him.

"But you showed me another reason to live ma cherie" His sparkly ocean blue eyes were looking at my soul now, and I was entranced by his voice,his pain,and his words.

"I'm really glad I did. I would've miss all of this. And I have a feeling you're going to be around for a while" I said looking down.

He was silent. I looked up, he was still looking at me with warm eyes. "I hope so ma cherie"

He paid the bill (I protested I swear), and we went in the car. As we were speeding down the road, I was basking in the feel of his smooth hand. I stroked it with my finger, back and forth, just like what he did to me in Eric's office. I heard his fangs click. That sent heat waves between my legs. Then his phone rang. He sighed and answered. He was talking in lightning fast speed and hung up

"Who was it?" I asked

"Eric"

"Was he mad?"

He sighed again "Yes"

"Why?"

"He's just a little...jealous ma cherie, don't worry about it."

I tried to suppress my laugh. The thought of Eric being jealous when he has it all made me want to laugh my ass off. Soon we were in front of my house. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to come in. I reached over to the ignition and turned off the car. He looked at me curious. Here goes Sookie the Whore.

"You've never been in my house" I said shyly

"Are you inviting me?" he lifted an eyebrow with a smile. I nodded. I felt the familiar rush of cold wind and we were at my front door. I opened it with a shaky hand and invited him in.

He wandered the house while I went upstairs. What was I doing? Sex on the first date? I didn't think so missy! He was just here for a visit. Now I was even lying to myself. I'm definitely going to church on Sunday

I was taking off my jewelry when I felt cool, soft hands on my shoulders.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" Godric whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"I'm really loving it so far"

I felt his lips trace down my neck. He started to kiss it. Oh goodness. I put my fingers through his hair. I heard him let out a little moan. Good to know he liked that. I heard my dress unzip and fall to the floor, and the kissing suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Godric standing in front of me now.

"I truly love your body" He whispered

And I loved all the compliments he gave me when he was the one that was absolute perfection

I smirked and did a little spin on my 4 inch heels. Then I did a little stripper hair flip, silently praying I wouldn't fall over

"You really should learn not to play with fire" his voice was a hoarse whisper

"What can I say? I like to play dangerously" I said, blowing a kiss at him. He bit his lip. I definitely liked that. I started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing a part of his skin every time. I heard the familiar full extended click of his fangs. I ran my hands up his chest and looked at his tattoos. He kissed me. Our first real kiss. I held his face and kissed him back. It was getting more and more intense by the minute and the temperature difference of our tongues was making me crazy. I ran my tongue up his fangs and he let out another moan. I felt the bed on my back now but I didn't want to stop kissing him. He broke the kiss and chuckled

"Ma cherie there will be more." he smiled his fangy smile "Let me show you what happens when you play with fire"

Oh please show me


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the great and funny reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it. I feel I've been neglecting poor eric so next chapter he's gonna be all over it! This is actually my first time writing a complete lemon. Tell me what you guys want to see! And thanks for reading! WARNING PEOPLE: LEMONADE BEING SERVED WITH ICE! Theres also a little violence. Ok ill shut up now**

Godric's eyes were now a stormy ocean, add that with fangs and you have a chilling picture. But since he was naked, it just made it all the more sexier. His charcoal black tattoos were in beautiful contrast and almost glowed with his perfect porcelain skin. I wanted to run my hand over his flawless muscles. Everything was beautifully I mean everything. So this is what a Greek God looks like.

He smiled a devilish smile. I felt his cool hands run down from my legs to my hips and he suddenly pulled me. I felt him at my entrance. Then he laid on top of me, his face two inches away from mine.

"Tell me when I'm hurting you. I tend to...lose control if you will" he whispered

I was counting on that. "Tell me if I'm too loud" I said with a smile

He smiled back "Yes. You will be very loud tonight"

I was about to say something but I was cut short. He thrusted in me. I gasped. Then again. I whimpered. And again. Then he was in a rhythm going in and out and I was starting to lose it. I grabbed his shoulders. Oh my goodness. Then he immediately went faster and my eyes rolled back as the wave was starting to form. Then everything stopped. I immediately opened my eyes shocked.

"Brace yourself" he hissed

Before I could react he slammed into me and I screamed. He pumped me in a faster rhythm as he started to lose control. I wrapped my legs around him wanting more. Wanting to feel everything he had inside me. I heard him growl and that pulled an "Please Godric" out of me. My nails were digging into his back as he slammed into me repeatedly and the wave was now a tsunami mixed with a hurricane. I opened my eyes and was looking directly into Godric's. The black storm of his eyes were taking me to an unknown level of ecstasy. I felt the sharp mix of pain and pleasure as he bit my neck. The tsunami orgasm body slammed me and I screamed his name so loud. I saw him throw his head back and let out a roar as he came. I'm really glad I don't have neighbors. He fell on the bed as tried to grip with reality and my breath

"What in sam Hell was that?" I asked in disbelief that something could feel so good

"That ma cherie, was called amazing sex" he said. I turned my head to the side where he was laying and he was smiling. His eyes were his beautiful calm ocean blue again. He pulled me and I was laying on top of him.

"Playing with fire is a very very good thing now" I sighed. My head was resting on his chest and the feeling of fuzziness was blanketing over me as you get when you have good sex. But I've never had sex that good, not even with Bill. I melted into the feeling of his arms around me as I drifted into sleep.

I was awakened to someone tracing patterns on my lower stomach, but I didn't open my eyes. I giggled.

"Babe, I know vampires don't get tired, but humans do" I said. I think we all know I'm lying through my teeth here. No matter how tired I was, that sex was too good to refuse.

"I've never heard you scream like that" I heard in a cool voice. My heart reacted before my brain because I felt the familiar heartache. That wasn't Godric's voice. My eyes immediately flew open. There was Bill lying next to me propped on one elbow. I held still. For once my brain was silent. That is how scared I was.

"Shouldn't you be with Selah or something?" I said, hoping my voice sounded as calm as I wanted it to be. I tightened the grip on the covers because I was still naked. Godric must've left to get home before the sun rises. I hate the sun with every fiber of my being now.

"I'm only using Selah to make you jealous. I guess its working because you're using Eric's maker to get to me"

Was he mad? Did he finally jump off the deep end and into the nut-wagon?

"Sorry to alert you but I'm not using Godric to make you jealous."

He looked confused "Why else would you be mating with him?"

Mating? Can you believe I dated a guy who just said Mating?

"Look , you're the one who used me, you're the one who decided to rip my heart out and do a broadway dance on it" The pain was starting to surface, but I held on to the anger. "What did you think I was going to take you back? Your bratty Queen is no excuse. Sorry to break it to you, but I think you've been drinking beer instead of blood"

Bill stared at me with wide eyes. Then they turned into anger. Then cold nothingness.

"Well I guess I'll get my last Sookie fuck in." He was between my legs in a vampire flash. I screamed and his hand was over my mouth faster than a millisecond. I tried to kick him but he pinned my legs with his. He took his erection out of his pants and I felt him at my entrance. I couldn't believe I was about to get raped by my first love. I never thought he would do anything like this. I felt a sharp pain on my nipple as he squeezed it with his fingers. I screamed but his hand was still tightly covering my mouth. I could barely breath because of the lack of oxygen, and shear terror.

"A smart girl would have rescinded my invitation." Bill said with an evil smile "But of course you will after this, so I better get as much in as possible" he laughed

I felt the tears forming, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I felt him slipping inside me, as my body protested. I shut my eyes praying that this was just a nightmare, and to wake up already. Then I heard a roar. A very loud lion-like roar. Suddenly Bill was off of me.

The oxygen filled my lungs as my mouth opened. I slowly opened my eyes. Bill was on the floor. My angel, my baby, my savior. Godric was standing over Bill. He looked so menacing that I scrambled under the covers. But I poked my head out because I just had to see this. Godric grabbed Bill by the neck and lifted in the air.

"You have balls Compton. Well, not when I get done with you. But did you not for one moment think she would tell me about this?" I think Godric's grip on Bill's neck was really tight because Bill was trying to pry his hands off.

"Forgive me, I thought it was a one time thing" Bill said in a strangled voice

Godric stared at him for what seemed like ages as Bill desperately scrambled to get his hands off his neck. The Godric finally spoke.

"You are under the mercy and protection of your Queen. But you must know that she is a child and I do not care for her silly little sandbox rules. I will leave your fate to Sookie"

That is the first time I've heard his say my real name. Godric turned to me. He was looking incredible sexy as usual, with his plain white shirt and jeans. Can you believe I was thinking of this at this time?

"Ma cherie? Shall I slaughter him? Or should I torture him first?" Godric said. I thought he was joking but he was as serious as a heart attack. Something tells me he's done those before. I hated Bill and wanted him to fry. But something in me didn't want to see Godric do it. Call me a goodie two-shoes, but I didn't want him to die.

"Let him live. Or whatever vampires do" I said quietly. Godric wouldn't have been more shocked if I jumped out of bed and started doing an Elvis impersonation.

"But he tried to...force himself on you" Godric said. I could hear the pure rage in his voice.

"I know but...I just don't want to be the reason another creature no longer exists"

There was a long silence. Like Ice Age long. Godric finally dropped Bill. Then there was a blur. From what I think I saw, Bill tried to make a break for it, but Godric pinned him down.

"She said to let you live. She didn't say not to this" I saw one of Godric's hands holding Bill's hand and the other on Bill's elbow. I knew what was coming next. My own hands flew to cover my eyes. I heard a sickening crack. I heard a disgusting scream right after that. Then I heard another snap. Why was this happening to me? Why was this happening to Sookie? Was this because I didn't go to church last week?

"If I hear you are EVER within 300 feet of her, I swear on whatever I believe in that you will truly know what pain is."

Hoping it was over, I put my hands down and opened my eyes. Bill's arms were in contorted directions. I felt sick.

"Beg Sookie for your forgiveness"

Bill turned to look at me. I stared at him. If I could read vampire minds, his would say 'I'm going to get you' I shuddered.

"I apologize for my unacceptable behavior Sookie Stackhouse. I beg for your forgiveness." Bill said in a cold, and detached monotone manner. Like he he rehearsed it.

"Forgiven but not forgotten" I said.

Godric took Bill and dragged him to the window. My eyes and Bill's were in direct contact. They said that this wasn't over. That he wasn't going to let this go. Godric threw him out the window and I hear a loud thud. I ran to the window and screamed at the top of my lungs "Bill Compton, I rescind your fucking invitation!"

I walked back into the covers and sat with my knees wrapped around my arms. My mind replayed what happened over and over. Tears that I've been holding back for what felt like ages started to fall. I don't know how much time passed but I realized that I was the only one in bed. I looked up and Godric was still standing by the window.

"Godric?"

"You're afraid of me. I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that it front of you. It just...it just made me go crazy to think someone so worthless would harm you. Would take such a joy away from you." Godric said looking at his hands

I picked up my jaw from the floor. He thought I was here crying because of him?

"Godric! How in the universe could you think that you made me cry? I cried because of the fact that my ex tried to rape me! You don't know how many summersaults I did in my head when I saw you" I'm not one for damsel in distress acts but this was an exception. I got up from the bed and walked to stand in front of him.

"No matter what you do I will never be afraid of you sweetie pie"

Godric finally looked me in the eyes. They were back to the pretty ocean blue. He slightly smiled

"You called me sweetie pie"

I laughed "So?"

"Nobody has ever called me that" Godric chuckled.

I'll be damned if I hear another girl call him that. Because I'll kick her.

Then he hugged me. I squeezed him back as hard as I can knowing it wouldn't hurt him. Wait a minute.

"Godric!" I broke his embrace (I wish. He just felt my sad attempt and let go) and spun to check the clock. It was 5 AM

"Ah! The sun is going to be up any minute! You won't make it back to Eric's in time!"

Godric didn't look worried at all. "In that case would you mind sharing a bed with me?"

For the millionth time I gaped at him. "I thought you guys had to be underground?"

He grinned at me "One of the many perks of being a vampire senior citizen, I don't have to sleep underground, so long as the sun doesn't hit me"

I stared in disbelief at him.

"Ma cherie?"

"Oh sorry, you just never cease to amaze me. Lets go to my old room, there aren't any windows."

I grabbed his hand and led him to my old room. I haven't been in here in forever. The walls were bare. The only things there were the bed, and the dresser. Godric disappeared and reappeared with sheets and blankets. Showoff. He made up the bed and I joined him. He pulled me to him and I snuggled up against his cool, soft body.

"How did you know I was in trouble? I thought you went back to Eric's" I asked out of the blue

"I just went to get a change of clothes. And it looked like I came back just in time" I felt his body tense. I started to play with his hair with one of my hands. I knew he liked that.

"My guardian angel" I whispered as I drifted of into dream land

"Always" was the last thing I registered. Not bad for a first date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a bit, its finals week : / I hope you guys like it, I was going to be too long so I broke it into two chapters. Ch 6 will be up tonight,pinkie promise! Tell me what you guys think! Your reviews inspire me**

I woke up to my new favorite scent. So sweet and earthy. Godric. My sweetie pie's soft skin and sweet scent. Weird that he was dead right now. It was really hard to believe as I laid there staring at him. He looked like he was in a deep sleep. His beautiful features at peace. I refused to think of him as dead, just a heavy sleeper. I put my hand through his hair and sighed. I removed his heavy arm from my waist and sat up. Vertigo hit me. Ugh. I looked back at Godric. I couldn't believe he trusted me enough to sleep here! I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that aside from Dallas, we only knew each other about two days. Woah. We were moving really fast. I slowly got up to avoid vertigo and grabbed my robe. I walked into Gran's room about to take a shower when I froze. Flashbacks of Bill trying to rape me flooded my mind. The fear. I ran out as fast as I can and into my old room where Godric was sleeping. I locked the door and sat on the floor. What was I doing? Was I really playing the weak innocent girl in a movie? Get a grip Sookie Stackhouse! The fact of the matter is that I will never forgive Bill and that is that. Get over it. I'd be ok.

I stood up once more. I looked at Godric. I just couldn't leave him here. I walked to the closet where the demon use to lay. I opened the hatch and looked inside it was pitch black. Another flash of Bill came to my mind. I closed the hatched, and went up to the attic. I found a couple of heavy locks and went back to the room Godric was in. It took me a while to figure out Jason's drill but I installed the locks to the doors. I just hope I didn't put them in backwards or something. I walked up to Godric and kissed him twice. Then I walked out and and made sure all the locks were locked and went to the kitchen. I made some coffee and sat on the counter. What was I going to do until 5 PM? I didn't have to go into Merlotte's today but I did start my first day at Fangtasia. That should be interesting. I was really starting to feel more like a hooker than an employee. I was going to have to beg Eric to lower my pay. If he didn't then I'd make Godric do it. Thats another thing. Things were really moving at light speed with me and him. Day one was foreplay, day two was sex (amazing sex), what was day 3 going to be, marriage? Sigh. Fantasy land was nice but I need to get on the first train back to reality.

I jumped off the counter and washed a few dishes. I walked back upstairs, I needed a shower. My body froze in front of my room which was Gran's old room. I still couldn't go in there alone. I was too afraid. I should've let Godric kill Bill. I unlocked all the locks to my old room where Godric was still sleeping peacefully and went to use the shower. I was sore. Man was I sore. I realized this as the hot water hit my body. I hurt a little on each side of my hips from Godric's grip. I smiled as I remembered. I got out of the shower and put my robe on. I'm glad there was a dresser here. I pulled on a casual blue strapless dress that was just above my knees. I kissed my vampire once more, locked all the locks and went out to the porch. I swung on the chair and thought for a while. I missed my brother Jason. I didn't want to just drop by because who knows which girl I'd see naked in his kitchen. I guess a phone call would suffice. I got up and stretched. My instincts immediately made my head whip to look at the woods in front of my house. Someone was watching me. I slowly took a couple of steps back as I scanned the woods for movement. I let down my shields. It was the same black rage that was there a couple of days ago.

"Who's there?" I said like a dumb blonde in a horror flick.

Nothing.

I felt the door knob on my back and slowly turned it behind me.

Movement.

I saw something rustle behind the trees. Probably as fast as a vampire I was inside the house and locked my door. I let down my shields again. It was gone. For some reason I had this fear that it was Bill coming to kill me. But he's obviously dead right now.

That's it. That's the last straw. I wasn't going to let anything bully me into staying in my own house. I went to the hat closet and pulled out the shotgun Jason left for me. There were 4 bullets inside. I ran upstairs to make sure the door to where Godric was sleeping was locked. I ran downstairs and opened the front door. I squared my shoulders and walked to the middle of my house and the woods. I scanned the woods again. I didn't let my shields down because I didn't want it to freak me out. I walked in the woods. Wow I guess horror flicks have some truth to them because I was acting just like a main character. I was at the graveyard now. I looked around. For some reason graveyards didn't scare me. I guess because I'm around dead people all the time. I held the shot gun on my right hand as I grazed the tombstones with my left. I remember running through here from Rene. I have no idea why all these things happened to me of all people. I saw Bills house up ahead. I stopped and stared at it. My heart was trying to beat out of my chest as I walked up the steps and to his front door. I need to face my fears. I took the key from under the mat and turned the knob. I stepped place was dusty and looked like a ghost lived in it. It felt like deja vu looking at everything. I walked around the house remembering everything that happened in each location. I walked up the stairs to the room I lost my virginity in. I opened the door, I saw something under the covers. A body. My heart was going to give out but I couldn't stop myself from walking to it. I held still. I slowly removed the blanket.

Laying there was someone I would have never expected. Selah Pumphrey sprawled on the bed naked. My hand flew to my mouth to avoid screaming. She was pale and had purple blotches all over her. I saw the bites on her neck, arms, and legs. I put my hand on her neck to check her pulse. She was still alive. Oh thank goodness. I had to get her to a hospital and fast. I put down my shotgun and searched for something to wrap her with. I wrapped her like a mummy, making sure she can breath. I don't know how I'm going to carry a body and a shotgun. I ran downstairs and found some rope in a drawer. If my memory served me correctly, Bill should be under the closet floor. The guy had a thing for closets. I walked to the closet with the shotgun. I cocked back the gun and opened the door. The closet was small and dark. I felt the floor for the latch and pulled. It opened to some stairs. I aimed the gun and slowly walked downstairs not knowing what to expect. When I got to the bottom, there were two coffins in the dirt. Big surprise there. I opened the first one and saw Jessica. I liked her. She was a sweet girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I closed the coffin and turned to the other one. I knew he was inside but I didn't want to open it. I wrapped the rope around the casket to buy us a little time just in case. I really wish I had silver. I ran upstairs and up to Selah. I heaved her body over my shoulder. She's lucky she's so skinny,otherwise I would have dragged her by her hair. I struggled downstairs and to the front. I let my shields down. Whatever was in the forest wasn't there and Selah was unconscious. I struggled for what seemed like ages, stumbling through the graveyard and I was finally in front of my house. She's not as light as I thought anymore. I opened the car door and put her in the back. I slammed it and ran inside the house to put the shotgun back. I ran up the stairs to check if all the locks to where Godric was sleeping was locked again and ran back to the car. I was panting now. I must've lost a good amount of weight this past week from all the running. I went in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. I turned around to check Selah's pulse. Still good. I burned rubber and wondered if her family knew where she was. I was in the hospital in Monroe now. I unwrapped her and I heaved her out of the car and struggled to the front. A man saw me and rushed to help me. There was a crew there in seconds. I was ushered to the chairs in front of where they took Selah in. A lady with dull grey hair,wearing scrubs came up to me.

"Are you this lady's family?"

"No" I replied a little shaky. I realized the police are going to want to know what happened. I don't think I even know what happened.

"How do you know her?"

"We're...friends"

"Do you have any idea what happened?" the lady pressed on

"No I just found her"

"Where?" she asked, but the doctor came. Thank you God. I got up

"Sookie Stackhouse" I said to the doctor

"Are you the young lady who brought her in?" asked the doctor. He was in his mid-30s, and his hair was thinning.

"Yah,is she alright?"

"Well she's suffering from a broken leg, two broken ribs, and her pelvis is fractured" said the doctor is a somewhat bored tone. He's probably seen a lot of this. I however stood there, my eyes almost popping out of my head.

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes you may. We got her heart beating at a normal pace, and her lungs pumping more air."

Without another word I walked past the two, and into the room. There was Selah with wires and tubes jacked up into her like she was a TV. I pulled a chair up next to her bed. She truly looked terrible. Her face was paler then a vampire's, and most of her body were various shades of purple and blue.

"Selah?" I whispered

She didn't reply. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. I laid my head on the edge of the bed wondering how I ended up waking up to a glorious after-sex morning, to sitting next to Selah Pumphery in a hospital.

"Sookie" I faintly heard. I immediately sat up. It was from Selah, her eyes were now barely open looking at me.

"Are you alright sugar?" I whispered

"Do I look alright?" even in a whisper I heard the tartness in her voice. I guess she doesn't know I can pull the plug on her.

"Oh Selah what in God's name happened to you? I found you and brought you here as fast as I could"

"You? How did you find me?"

What do I say to that? That I was going through the woods trying to blow something non-human's brains out then I was snooping through your boyfriend's house who tried to rape me the night before, found you instead and here we are? Realization hit me as I suddenly started to piece together what happened to Selah.

"Did Bill do this to you?" I whispered

She closed her eyes. "I wanted to surprise him. I came over to his house last night around midnight. He wasn't there so I waited upstairs on the bed..." tears were rolling down her face now "When he came home...i've never seen anyone so angry. And his arms looked broken. So I asked him what happened. I guess he didn't want to hear that. I tried to scream, but I knew nobody would here me. He messed me up Sookie."

By this time I was crying too. He needed to be staked. But she deserved to know the whole story.

"Bill was angry last night because he tried to rape me. But my...boyfriend came and broke his arms. Bill told me that he was just using you honey. You deserve better that that low-life piece of trash" I said trying to hide the anger in my voice

There was a long pause. "Its because of you all of this happened" she whispered in disbelief.

I looked down. "Im so sorry Selah. It wasn't my fault though, I didn't ask him to try and rape me, and I don't regret my boyfriend's actions" I looked dead in the eyes now.

Another long silence. She tried to pick her head up, and I helped her. She sighed.

"No I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. You saved my life. Thank you."

If I was shocked, don't blame me. I smiled at her

"The police are going to be here soon and I bet they're going to what to know what happened. We need to have similar stories, so any ideas?"

She thought for a moment. The nurse came in and injected some pain killers in her I.V, and left. Selah turned to me.

"We'll just say that I was raped by a vampire and you found me near the road" she said

What? "You don't want to turn Bill in?" I said in confusion

"No..."

I stayed quiet, I wasn't going to judge. Been there, done that.

"Well then I'm going to have to put some dirt in my car" I smiled

She did too, I kissed her on the forehead hoping it didn't hurt and climbed out the window. I'm glad we were on the first floor. I looked for some dirt and submerged my hands in it. I stepped around with my sandals and then put some on my dress and carried a good amount out to my car hoping nobody important would see me. I spread some in the back of my car and on the blanket I wrapped Selah in. I dusted myself off and walked back inside. When I did, there were already police in front of Selah's door. Now I'm really glad I climbed out the window. I stopped and ducked in a room. If they saw me they would wonder how I got out the door without them seeing me. I hurried out the window and looked around for Selah's. After a few awkward tries, I found her and climbed in. Just I time, as soon as I sat down the police came in.

I recognized one of the officers. Andy Bellefleur. He sighed when he saw me.

"Sookie you just can't stay out of trouble. Come on out to the hallway"

I looked at Selah, she looked asleep. I peaked into her brain. She was faking. I left with Andy.

"Alright, tell me what happened"

"I was driving on my way to get groceries when I saw a naked body near the side of the rode. And here we are" I sad impatiently. I looked at my watch. 3:30 PM

"Where were you exactly?" Andy pressed. I knew he didn't like me, but he was an honest cop

"Around Hummingbird Road. I had the blanket in my car because it gets cold when I go to football games" I answered both his questions. I quickly realized he didn't ask the last one out loud. Oops

He looked completely startled "So it's...it's true? You can read minds?"

I panicked thinking of something legitimate to say. "What? It was just the only logical question you'd ask next" I said hoping he'd buy it. He bought it. But then returned it

"I don't believe you." He said

"Look Andy, I have things to do, will that be all?" I said curtly

He looked at me doubtfully "Yah. My rookie is already looking at your car so lets go" We walked to the front of the hospital where my car was. The other cop was skinny and nerdy in a cute way. He came up to Andy.

"There was dirt in the back and on some blankets" he scanned me.

"Take the blankets and we'll analyze them." Andy said. Holy crap, I wasn't thinking of that. The rookie took the blankets. I went into the car without saying goodbye and drove off. It was starting to get dark so I drove faster, scared Bill might wake up soon. I parked in my driveway and ran in the house. It was 4:30 PM now. I went upstairs to make sure the room where Godric was in was still locked.

When I made the last stair I looked ahead and I saw the room was open. Oh. My. God. My heart almost stopped when I saw all six locks broken. I stood in the doorway paralyzed. I didn't want to see what was or wasn't there. Then something touched my shoulder. I turned and screamed so loud that Godric's hands flew to his ears.

"Jesus freaking Christ! Don't scare me like that!" I screamed

Godric's wide eyes were staring at me confused "Ma cherie?"

You really can't be mad at that face for more than 4 seconds tops. My hands flew around him and he hugged me in return

"What has you so freaked out?" he said in my hair

"I saw the locks broken, and its 4:30 PM so I thought something happened to you"

He laughed. I didn't see what was so funny about this

"You locked me in" he said and I heard the smile in his voice. Dang it! I knew I put those locks in wrong.

"But it was sweet of you to put those locks in and think of my well-being ma cherie"

I sighed and he laughed again. I walked ahead into Gran's old room. I wasn't afraid anymore now that Godric was up.

"I need a shower" I said. I had dirt all over me from putting it in my car. I wondered if I should tell Godric what happened. I looked over my shoulder, he was leaning against the wall staring at me

"Coming?" I said in the sexiest tone I could manage


	6. Chapter 6

**Have fun :) don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

Godric grinned. I winked at him and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot bath water. I lit some candles that Arlene got me for me for Valentines' Day. I hoped that he wouldn't think it was too cheesy. I slipped out of my blue dress and put it in the hamper. I washed my hands, they still had dirt on them. I'm glad I decided to put on the bright red bra and panty set. It looked great with my tan. I put bubbles in the bath and wondered what was taking Godric so long. I quickly brushed my hair out and peeked out the door. He was looking out the window, shirtless. The tattoos on the his back looked like they were glowing. I walked up behind him and ran my hands down his back and wrapped them around his waist. I rested my head on his back.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked. He was still staring out the window

"What happened when I was...asleep?" Godric asked in a low voice.

I focused on my breathing so my heart wouldn't accelerate. I ran my hands up and down his abs.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard Bill screaming. He is angry. And I have a feeling it has something to do with you" he said patiently. My heart started to beat faster. Dang it. He turned around and stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Tell me what you did ma cherie"

"Nothing important" I said looking at my toes. He put his finger over my heart

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" he said cocking an eyebrow

I sighed, and took his hand, I led him to the bathroom and closed the door behind us. I turned to him. He was smiling.

"I like the candles" he said with his angelic smile. "I also like what you're wearing" he added and his angelic smile turned a little devilish.

"I knew you would like it. I guess I shouldn't take it off" I teased

"No no, I would prefer it to be off" he chuckled. He stepped towards me and kissed me. Sigh. I melted into it as I kissed him back. I got as much as I could out of that kiss because I knew he was going to be mad when I told him the whole truth.

I felt his cool hands unhook my bra and I shimmied it off. I tried to get his pants undone without breaking the kiss but it just wasn't working. I felt him smile and he broke the kiss. He took off my panties. He stepped back and bit his lip. I put my hands in my hair and did a slow full turn. I heard his fangs click and I gave him a sultry smile. I pointed at his pants

"Off" I whispered

His eyes were in the dark cloudy storm that turned me on so much. His pants were off, and it was my turn to bite my lip. I don't think I've ever seen a body so perfect. And I can see that he was very turned on too. He smirked and went in the bath. He called me with his finger. I walked over making sure to sway my hips. I went in and laid my back against his chest. The warm water and the bubbles tingled. Godric's arms were around me now. His finger was tracing up and down my stomach. I wondered if this would lead to sex. I was really counting on it, but I started at Fangtasia in two hours and I needed more time to shag him than that

"Would you like to tell me what happened now ma cherie?" he said in my ear

I sighed. Well, here goes nothing. "I guess I'll just tell you from the beginning"

"I would appreciate it" he said

"A couple of days ago I picked up sounds from the woods with my...quirk. It was really angry and it freaked me out. But it went away. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to make it a big deal" I stopped. He was still tracing patterns on my stomach.

"So far so good" he murmured. His lips were on my neck now

I cautiously continued "So today I woke up, feeling great from phenomenal sex" I said whispering the last two words. I felt his smile and his fangs grazed my neck. I shivered.

" and after I put in the locks backwards, I heard that same thing in the woods. So I got my brother's shotgun and went out in the woods because I wasn't going to get punked anymore." He was tracing slower now. Here comes the bad part. I turned my head around and kissed him. He looked a little worried. I turned my head back and laid between his neck and shoulder.

"I went into Bill's house" He stopped tracing immediately. "I looked around, and went upstairs. I found his girlfriend under the covers. He raped, and messed her up pretty bad. So I took her and brought her to the hospital."

He was silent. It scared me. I turned around to face him and sat on my knees. We were staring at each other for what seemed like hours. I would have given anything for him to just yell at me.

"Please say something Godric" I pleaded. He closed his eyes. He unnecessarily let out a breath through his nose.

"Why did you go out in the first place? What if whatever was out there killed you?" he said in a strained voice.

"Because I didn't want it to think I was scared." I said in a small voice

His eyebrows drew together, and his jaw flexed

"Why did you go into his house" he said

I didn't exactly know the answer to that "Because I was too afraid to even go into my own room this morning! I figured if I faced my fears I'd get over what he tried to do to me." my voice was timid.

He finally opened his eyes. I saw something in them. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel sad

"Do you love him?" he said in a low voice

My eyes went huge "No no no I don't love Bill Compton anymore" I knew I didn't because my heart felt nothing when Selah was talking about him

He relaxed a little and his eyes were looking at the water. Oh my gosh, was he jealous?

"Sweetie pie I guarantee you that you will never have to worry about that vampire ever being with me again. I promise" I said with a little smile and put my hand on his soft cheek. His eyes came back to mine and they were that beautiful ocean blue. He broke into a smile that tends to take my breath away

"Sweetie pie" he said with a laugh. I splashed a little water on him and giggled. Good to know that's the secret phrase to butter him up

"Come ma cherie, I can feel that Eric is mad enough at me for not coming home last night. If I don't show up today he will panic and destroy Shreveport." he said and rolled his eyes. I scooped up some bubble foam and blew it at him. He laughed and kissed me.

"I missed you" he said. I grinned. When a smoking hot vampire is naked in your bathtub and tells you he misses you, its a big ego boost.

"I really missed you. It took me a while to leave the bed" I pouted. I didn't want to rehash the other events in the day, because we were having such a good moment. I submerged my head in the water. Godric watched me as I stood up from the bathtub. I saw that his fangs were out again. It was so fun playing with him. I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. I walked in the room and it was freezing! He left the window open. I threw my towel on the bed and grabbed my robe. I heard Godric getting out of the water. I couldn't miss this. I went to the bathroom door and peeked in. I'm so happy I didn't miss this. He was dripping wet as he stepped out, his beautiful body was glistening and his tattoos dancing in the light. He put his hand through his hair and grabbed a towel. God I didn't want him to put it on. He put it on (darn it) and headed for the door, I quickly went to the dresser and pretended I was there the whole time.

"You were watching me" I heard humor in his voice. I flushed because I got caught.

"And how do you know this?" what a stupid question

"I heard you" he said. I turned and he was grinning ear to ear. Then his smile faded. The dark clouds rolled in his eyes as I heard the click of his fangs. I was about to ask what was up with him, when I felt a breeze on my body. I looked down. Oh, I didn't close my robe. I looked up at him. He looked just plain hot in that towel. It needed to come off. I'll play with him a little first. I turned around and looked over my shoulder at him. I slipped my robe off one shoulder. Then the other. I felt him watching my every move. I dropped the robe and it hit the floor. I instantly felt the cold breeze as he moved at light speed directly behind me. I took a slight step backwards and felt his erection on my back. He hissed in my ear. His hands came to my breast. After he tortured them for what felt like ages, I turned around and went on my tippy-toes to kiss him. He picked me up and met my kiss. I ran my tongue down his fangs and he moaned in my mouth. I couldn't get enough of that. Then he stopped and put me down

"What what what?" I asked shocked wondering if I did anything wrong

He let out a small growl. "Eric" he said. I was going to shove a Tru Blood down his throat for interrupting me and Godric's amazing foreplay. My vampire sighed.

"We must finish this later ma cherie" he said, reluctance in his voice

I grimaced at the image of Eric in my head. "Ok, tonight" I kissed his neck and went to find something to wear.

After an hour I finished. I'm surprised Godric was still downstairs waiting patiently. I decided to wear a tight black long sleeved dress that had an opening from my shoulder blades to my lower back so I didn't wear a bra. My chest was completely covered so that lessened the whore factor and it was about 4 inches above the knee. I put on some 5 inch black ankle boots. My hair was straight except for two strands that were curled in the front. I smoked out my eyes and had on pink 24 hour lipgloss. I had to look good the first day at work right? I grabbed my little red purse with the long strap and walked downstairs. Godric stood up. Wow. I contemplated skipping work and doing him right there on the couch. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. It amazed me how he made simple things look so extraordinary. I saw his fangs a little when I walked up to him with an extra sway in my hips.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" he breathed "You look..."

I turned around and I smiled as his mouth dropped. I turned back around

"You look super sexy yourself" I blew a kiss at him and walked out the door. There was a shiny red car on my driveway. What the...

"I took the liberty of going to get my car at Eric's while you were changing" I heard next to me. I jumped, startled.

"I took that long?" I asked a little embarrassed, as we walked towards the expensive car

"Well I have lived a while, so no" he smiled, and I laughed as he held the door for me and I slipped in. The interior was beautiful. Everything in the car was a very glossy black, and the windows were tinted. I think this costs more than my house. We were on the road at 100 mph and I quickly put on my seatbelt. I heard him chuckle.

I put my hand on his as we sped through Bon Temps. We went in a gas station. He kissed me and got out. I got out too wanting to get some food. I realized I haven't eaten anything all day. I went in the mini-mart and browsed the selection. There were maybe six people, 5 guys and 1 girl, inside and they were all staring at me. I blushed a little because I knew what they were thinking (hello telepathy) and picked up some Pringles. I looked around for Godric. He was paying for the gas. The cashier, a red headed girl around 20, was flirting with him. I rolled my eyes and went up to him. The cashier stared at me and I looped my arm around his.

"Ready to go babe?" I said looking at the girl. She grimaced at me. I smiled a little at her. Godric was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, and a smile. I gave her my Pringles and my debit card. Godric took the card and put it back in my red purse. I was about to protest but he spoke

"I don't want to hear it" he said firmly

I stuck my tongue out at him, but kissed him (that red head needed to know this one was mine) and went out to the car. It kinda turned me on when he spoke to me like that. With authority. Jeez I needed to get a grip. Godric was back in the car and we were on the road.

"Was ma cherie a little jealous?" he chuckled

"Heck yah" I said admitting it

"Well there were 5 men gawking at you. It took a lot of control not to snap their necks" he confessed. I put my hand over his again.

"You're so cute" I gigged. I thought it was cute that a guy wanted to snap peoples necks. I've come a long way.

He turned and gave me a quick kiss. It amazed me how good vampires can drive. We parked behind Fantasia and was instantly at my door to help me out. We walked up to the door that said 'Employees Only' in bold red. He sighed.

"He won't be that bad" I said to make him feel better

"I know my child, trust me, it will be pretty bad" he said in a low voice. I felt partly responsible. I laced my fingers with his and we went in. We walked through a wooden hallway and into the bar. I looked around at the familiar settings. We walked behind the bar where Pam was, with a cute young man named Denny. Pam turned to us and her eyebrows shot up at the sight of my dress. Then her eyebrows went to unimaginable heights when she saw mine and Godric's hands entwined. "Hello grandchild" he said with a smile. I smiled too, that was really cute. Pam tilted her head. And then did a small bow.

"Hello Godric. The brat is on the throne" She said in a passive voice. I knew he was sitting in his throne. He was glaring at us. I felt like we were going to catch on fire with the intensity of his stare. I looked at Godric, and he was staring at Eric back. Eric got up and went into the office. Godric sighed again, and then took my face in his hands.

"I will see you later ma cherie" he said. I looked in his mesmerizing eyes. He kissed me and disappeared. I turned to Pam who's mouth was hanging open. Denny's eyes were wide.

_Dumb whore_

_Bitch_

Jeez, it was just a kiss. I looked at Pam again. "So what do I do?" I said flashing my crazy Sookie smile.

Pam called over a girl. She had jet black teased hair, with green eyes, and was wearing a tight black mini skirt, with a black leather top showing her midriff and blue fuck-me heels. She was 23 and her parents didn't know she worked here

"This is Michelle. She will show you the ropes" I could see Pam was proud of herself for using a human expression. Then she went to the front door, her beautiful long black tight dress trailing behind her. The Fang bangers gawked at her.

"So pretty lady, what's your name?" she said with a cheerful smile. I'm going to like her.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I said

"Very cool. You can put your stuff in Eric's office later. But you have to call him master. I don't really follow that rule unless I'm speakin' to him directly. Anyway, you'll be working with me delivering drinks to people, bringing stuff to Eric, and/or standing around looking attractive" she said. "If you have any Q's just holler honey" she said as she ran back to bring a drink to a customer. Ok then.

"Here Sookie, this is for that guy sitting at the second stool. Good luck" Denny said and laughed. I smiled and took the drink. I brought it to the guy

"Here you go, enjoy!" I said. The guy looked at me and whistled.

"Hey sexy" the guy said. His friend leered at me. I was use to this from working at Merlott's. I smiled at them and walked to Denny. Michelle looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. After an hour of running around the bar, I was regretting wearing these heels.

Michelle came up to me behind the bar. "How is it so far hon'?"

"Exhausted! 2 hours left. When do you clock out?"

"In 3" She scrunched her nose and elbowed me "You should put your purse away, the FBs get a little frisky" she poked my tummy

"FBs?"

"Fang Bangers hello!" she whispered

I laughed, and walked towards the office. I missed Godric, and wondered how it was going with Eric. I went into the office. Eric was standing by the window with his fingers holding the bridge of his nose, and the other hand was clenched into a tight fist. Godric was sitting on top of his child's desk. I walked in, the only sound were my heels clicking on the wooden floor. Godric turned to me and gave me a half-hearted smile. I mouthed 'Be Strong' at him and put my purse in an available locker. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Eric's voice

"Sit" he said in a very strained voice

I turned around and perched on the arm of the couch. Oh boy.

"The next time you are going to _fuck_ him all night you inform me, understand?" he seethed at me, and I flinched

"Eric stop it" Godric said. Eric turned around. Godric came stood in front of me and took my hands.

"Ma cherie...I have to go to Dallas tonight"

I gaped at him. He was leaving me? "What why?" I jumped up

He looked down "I kind of left a mess over there. Eric has informed me that I've been called to clean up" He touched his forehead to mine. I pouted.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked in a small voice. I was already use to being with him. He hesitated

"I can't say but I'll try to be home as fast I can. Maybe 3-4 days" he whispered. I huffed.

"ok" I whispered

"There's going to be a cell phone being sent to your house, when you get it call me ok?"

I nodded. I was a little down so I didn't feel like protesting about the phone. He kissed me and I kissed him back with all I had. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"See you later ma cherie"

"Bye-bye sweetie pie" I touched his face. He grinned and went to Eric

"My child, please relax. For me." He touched the middle of Eric's forehead with a finger. Eric closed his eyes. Then Godric disappeared. I looked at the sheriff. He was looking at the floor. Then he looked at me. I tensed. He walked up to me. I slipped on the couch. He sat next to me.

"Why are you really upset that Godric spent the night at my house?" I didn't buy that he was just worried. Godric was a 2000 year old vampire. My baby can handle himself. I turned and faced him crossing my legs. There was a long silence, and I wondered if Michelle needed me right now.

"Because I get scared" he said. He was looking straight ahead. I tried not to show any emotion, because I didn't want to scare the deer away.

"I ever since he tried to meet the sun...every second I am not near him I start to panic. I feel like everyday is the last day I have with him." he muttered

I bit my lip. I had no idea he felt this way. He continued "I just don't want to feel that pain again. It hurt so bad. I don't know how you convinced him not to meet the sun but...Thank you Sookie."

I was catching flies in my mouth now. I wanted to cry. I sucked it up and closed my mouth. I put my hand on his

"Honey as long as I'm here, he's not going anywhere." I said reassuringly. He finally looked at me.

"I really am counting on you to hold him to Earth" he said

I put my hand on his cheek. And then he kissed me


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sorry it took a bit, I've been drowning in finals. This one is kind of the opener to the next one. I was trying to get two chapters up, but the second one is taking a while for me to finish because its almost a 10 pager. Ill get it up as soon as I can, thank you guys for holding on! **

...This is bad. My boss was kissing me. My vampire boyfriend's child was kissing me. Eric Northman was kissing me. And the worst part was that I didn't stop him. I was kissing him back. I felt his arms around me. I instantly got up as reality slapped me.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" I said panicked

"Do what lover?" Eric said. I turned to him. He looked good in his open black dress shirt with a red shirt under, and jeans. His fangs were running out a little. I searched for something to say.

"Miss work for so long" I quickly said and made a dash for the door. I ran full speed into an Eric wall.

"Don't be shy lover, I won't bite" he said with a fangy smile. Jeez

"Hello, Godric is gone not even 30 minutes and you want to jump me?" I said incredulously

Eric cocked his head to the side. "What is your point exactly?" I gaped at him

"Uh, Earth to Northman? I'd be cheating on Godric! You remember, your maker right?"

He stared at me. Then doubled over laughing. I really didn't think I was that funny. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for him to stop laughing. After a couple of minutes of annoying laughter, he spoke.

"Cheating on Godric? Lover you wouldn't be cheating on him. He is my maker, we share everything" he said

Excuse me? "Sorry, but I'm not some whore frog. I don't go mattress hopping as soon as my boyfriend leaves." I said with a glare

"Boyfriend" he stated. Then started laughing again, grabbing his desk to stay up. I threw my hands in the air and stormed out of the office. I truly don't think I've ever met someone so infuriating. Michelle ran up to me

"I could kill you woman for leaving me to deal with all this!" she said. I looked around. The place was packed. I instantly felt terrible

"I'm so sorry! They were just talking to me-" I said

"Details later babe, serve some drinks!" She laughed. I smiled, and quickly walked to Denny

"Well there you are Sookie, I was afraid one of the FBs beat you up" he winked at me and handed me a couple of drinks. I stayed for an extra hour because I felt that I had to make up what I missed. It was soon closing time and I was helping Michelle clean up as Pam counted the money.

"So how long have you known them?" Michelle said

"For a while. But it's really getting harder and harder to be their friend" I said and rolled my eyes. She laughed.

"Well I'm gonna jet, my parents are going to be pissed if I don't get home from the library soon. What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked

"Nothing, why?" Her parents really thought she was at the library at 2 AM?

"Well now you have something to do! Let's go to the mall! I really want to get to know you more, and this isn't the greatest environment" she said and pointed to an FB passed out on a table. I laughed. I really did like her. She wasn't a loud broadcaster and i'm short on girlfriends, why not.

"Sure! Write your number down and I'll call you with details" I said

"Okey dokey, see you tomorrow!" she said cheerfully and went in Eric's office to get her things. Oh man Eric. I really didn't want to see him right now. But the fact that Bill was really angry and Godric wasn't here scared me more. I just wanted him to walk me to my house, as soon as I'm inside I'll be safe. I huffed and walked to Eric's office passing Michelle. She poked me and left. I went inside and he was leaning on his desk staring at me with smirk. He was waiting for me. I must admit he looked really hot.

"I need a favor" I started. I wondered if Godric told him.

He interrupted "Godric told me to either take you to my house, or stay at yours. He wouldn't tell me what happened so you tell me." he said with curiosity. So I take it that Godric didn't tell him.

"Ok so Bill tried to rape me, Godric was gonna kill him, I said no, and then I broke into his and brought his girlfriend that he raped and beat up to the hospital, and now he's extremely ticked off" I said with a rush. I watched his different expressions. Confusion, astonishment, pity, anger, and now scary. His fangs were fully extended

"He tried to...rape you?" he asked darkly. I nodded a little scared myself.

"I'll kill him. I'll torture him then kill him again" he said with a growl. Oh, that's why Godric didn't tell him.

"No, just forget-" he was immediately in front of me

"Forget it? Have you been drinking behind the bar? You bet you bet your ass I will not forget this. Get in the car." He said and stormed out. Crap. Crap crap crap. Why did my big mouth tell him! I grabbed my stuff and went out of his office. I waved to Denny, and Pam. She waved back smiling widely. I guess Eric told her what was about to go down. I rolled my eyes and walked out the bar and into Eric's cherry red convertible. We instantly hit top speed and my body was pressed against the seat.

"Don't kill him" I said

"Hah! He'll be lucky if I kill him"

"Eric" I said hoping he would listen

"Sookie I am not going to just sit here and do nothing so stop trying to convince me otherwise. I can't believe Godric didn't kill him" he said, anger in his voice

"Because he respects me enough to care what I want" I shouted. He was pissing me off now.

"And I respect you enough to mangle the worthless shit that tried to _rape_ you" he said growling back. I thought the steering wheel was going to break from his grip on it. I crossed my arms.

"Eric, thats nice, but I would much prefer it if this wasn't on my conscience." I pleaded trying again

"And I would prefer it if he didn't have a dick anymore" he said in a deadly voice. Ew.

I quickly grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial button that had Godric's name on it. He picked up on the second ring

"What is it my child?" My heart jumped at the sound of Godric's sweet voice

"Nono it's Sookie" I said trying to hide my giddiness

"Ma cherie. I miss your voice" I could tell he was smiling. I really wanted to continue the conversation, but we were already on Hummingbird road.

"Baby, please talk some sense into your psychopath child. He is about to slaughter Bill, because I told him what happened"

He sighed "There was a reason I didn't tell him in the first place"

"I know I'm sorry. I figured that out after the shit hit the fan" I said

"What?" he asked confused. I forgot they didn't really understand human phrases. I handed the phone to Eric and stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me and snatched the phone, then pulled over. He was speaking in another language. Now he was shouting in another language. I had a feeling that that rage was going to be pointed towards me when he hung up for tattling. I had to. I felt like the only person with morals now. Is it my fault that I didn't want anyone to be killed?

He snapped the phone shut and threw it in the back. We sat there for a while as the crickets chirped. I was too intimidated to say anything because I didn't want to get my head chopped off. But the silence was killing me. I had to break the ice.

"So?" I asked cautiously. He still sat there quiet, his beautiful blond hair flowing in the wind. After a moment he spoke

"Godric says not to do anything until he comes back" he said quietly. I said a silent Thank you prayer to God

"I just want you to walk me to my front door and I'll be good" I said

"Nope sorry, you're coming with me" He made a U-turn and accelerated.

"No Eric Northman, you take me back to my house this minute!" I screamed over the wind

He turned and smirked "No can do, maker's orders" I gaped. Now I have to kill two vampires.

"Eric I don't care who told you, take me to my freaking house" I seethed

He was at a full blown smile then "Oh relax lover, I'll make sure you have a good night"

Oh my gosh, this wasn't happening. No freaking way was I staying over there. I sighed. I guess couldn't do anything about it. We were soon at a gate. Eric punched in a code and drove in. Wow. It was the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It was lined with trees. There were lights lining the driveway and to the house. It was two stories and a beautiful beige color. The windows had a cocoa brown trim. It was like being on a vacation. Well besides the top security cameras and stuff. I didn't expect him to have such a happy looking house.

"Pam designed it" He said, regret in his voice. Ah now it kind of makes sense.

He parked in a garage the sized of my front yard. There were 4 cars there. I've seen two of them. One was that Rolls Royce thing, and the other was Godric's red car that we drive in to Fangtasia tonight. The other two looked just as fancy. I briefly wondered who brought Godric's car back here and when. Eric opened the door for me, and I stepped out. We walked into the house. It was just as beautiful. The floor was hard wood and the stairs winded up to the second floor on each side. You can see clearly through the windows from the inside, but they were tinted on the outside. I started to walk up the beautiful winding stairs

"I love the way you move in that dress" Eric said behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him. I could see some of his fangs. I continued up the stairs wordlessly. I finally got to the top. It split in 3 ways. To my left looked like it lead to a gym, my right looked like it lead to a den of some sort, and straight ahead looked liked rooms so I walked straight. Eric was instantly in front of me.

"Sleep with me tonight lover" he whispered. No Sookie

I shook my head

"You body wants to" he pointed at my chest and smirked

I looked down and you can see my hard nipples since I wasn't wearing a bra. I should've worn one. He took my hand and lead me to one of the rooms in the end of the corridor. He opened it and led me inside. It was a gorgeous room with faint yellow walls, white carpet, a king-sized brown made up bed, and mahogany furniture. The right side had a window from the ceiling to the floor with a beautiful view of a garden. Eric sat me on the bed.

"You will sleep here tonight" he started "We will have our fun tomorrow night, but if you are eager I will be at the room across" he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, goodnight Eric" I said. He kissed my cheek and lingered there for a moment. I closed my eyes. He walk to the door. Jeez he looks very good from the back view in those jeans.

"Sleep tight lover" he said before he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I wanted to make it up to you guys for taking so long so I made this one very lengthy. Anyways review and tell me what you guys think, and thank you guys for your support, especially my girls from UTEP! Your request will not go unnoticed! **

I woke up to the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. It felt like a cloud. I turned to the clock. It was 9:30 AM. Why was I waking up so early now? I sat up and stretched. I looked around to the unfamiliar, but beautiful room. I reluctantly climbed out of the high bed, and stepped through a door that I hoped was a bathroom. It was and it was amazing. The pure white tiles were lined with a light blue. The walls were a dark blue, and the two sinks were shaped like seashells. The bath stall was huge and lined with glass. Good job Pam! There were already two yellow towels and two robes. I was starting to feel like I was in Noah's arc now. I stepped in the shower and it felt like heaven. The hot water relaxed my skin, and by the time I was out I was as soft as a baby. I wrapped myself in a towel and put the robe over me. I finally realized something. When did I change into that long shirt? I went back to the bed and picked up the shirt. It was a black men's shirt. Holy crap it was Eric's. Did he actually take my clothes off and put me in this? That bastard, I'll kill him!

I briefly wondered if I was alone in the house. I went to the window to look out. What a beautiful view. There were rose gardens for as far as the eye can see. The thought of Eric gardening made me want to die from laughter. Then I noticed an envelope on the nightstand. I walked over and picked it up. I opened it

_Dear Lover,_

_I trust you've had a good sleep? If you haven't noticed, I put you in one of my shirts. Before you go assuming, I didn't do anything else even though I wanted to. When you finish reading this, go to the room two doors down. When Pamela comes over, she stays there so you can borrow some of her clothing. Also there are 4 car keys on the kitchen table, pick one and go crazy. Oh, and I got some things you might want to eat for breakfast. Have a nice day beautiful._

_-Eric_

I read it once more to make sure I didn't confuse anything.I must admit that was really sweet of him to put me in something comfortable, and to get me something to eat. I also liked the last line. I went to the room two doors down. It was almost the same accept the color scheme was red, and white. It was like being swallowed by a candy cane. I walked to the double doored closet with doubt on my mind. I am fairly sure that Pam and I aren't the same size. She's got to be like a 4 or a 2. I opened the closet and walked into a mini mall. There were expensive clothes, accessories, shoes, and jewelry organized everywhere. It was like the size of my living room. Jeez vampires. I walked to one end that held dresses. I found a pretty white and navy blue stripped dress that was maybe 3 inches above the knees. It had an appropriate scoop neck and thick straps. It surprisingly fit me perfectly. I went to the vanity. I figured it was for show because Pam's face was flawless. I played with some of the makeup. I was a little iffy about using someone else's makeup, but since it was a vampire's I doubt I would get an infection. I went to her shoe wall. I was pretty sure we were the same size because we were relatively the same height. I picked some 4 inch gold strappy wedge sandals. Ok I won't borrow anything else. Maybe some sunglasses...

I ended up leaving with an additional wide brimmed sunhat, aviator sunglasses, and a pretty diamond bracelet. I felt a little guilty but I also looked like a movie star so that cancelled each other out in my mind. I know the stuff I borrowed cost more than anything I owned put together. I made my way down the winding stairs and to the kitchen. All the appliances had a chrome finish. I went to the granite island in the middle and looked at the 4 keys next to a small box. The symbols on them looked familiar but I didn't know the names exactly. I looked at the small box. There was a note on it. I was getting more and more oblivious by the day. I picked up the note

_P.S my gorgeous blue-eyed lover_

_This is the cell phone Godric promised to you, he redirected it to here. I wrote down the basics on how to use this particular one in the back. Mine,Godric's, and Pamela's numbers are already programmed on it. Go to my number and call it. Push 62892 after the tone and you will hear the code for the gate. I trust you lover. See you tonight._

_-Eric_

Oh crap. I forgot about that. I'd give it back to Godric when he came back. I wasn't comfortable accepting expensive gifts from people, even someone I'm dating. I missed him. I missed him terribly. But he wasn't up now so I couldn't call him. One pitfall about dating a vampire. I picked up the box and opened it. Blackberry. I was so giving this back. I took it out and was mesmerized at how complex it was. I was more glad than insulted that Eric wrote the basics down. I followed the instructions on the note and made a mental note of the gate code. Then I went upstairs to grab my purse and put down Michelle's number. I remembered my plans with her. I went to the window that was from ceiling to floor and looked for a way to open it. There was a button near the window and I pushed it. The window slid open a little. I held the button and the window completely went open. Fancy. I went out to the balcony, sat one of the pretty brown chairs and called Michelle. I was going to pick her up and we'd go to a pretty cafe in Shreveport called Mangi, at 2 PM. I went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. I opened the chrome refrigerator and hoped Eric didn't get something that involve blood. I gasped. Every type of food you can think of was inside. Belgian waffles, pancakes, deviled eggs, bacon, you name it. It would take me a week to finish all this. I just made an omelet and went to the living room. I sat on the large half circle chocolate colored suede couch. It took me a while to figure out the remote to the huge TV mounted on the wall but I did. I felt like I was becoming spoiled being exposed to so much of the finer things in life. I had to get back to reality soon. I finished my food, washed the things I used, and put them away. I sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen and checked my phone (that I was giving back) for the time. It was 1 PM. I didn't know how long it would take me to get there so I opted to leave now. I took all 4 keys and went into the garage. I stared at all the cars matching up the keys with the signs. Mercedes, BMW, Rolls-Royce, Bentley. They all looked too flashy for me. I chose the Bentley because it wasn't as show-offy as the rest but it was still a little too much. Shiny black on top of gleaming chrome rims. I was already embarrassed of the attention I would receive in it. I went in the house, and put the rest of the keys back on the table. I went inside the car and was surprised by the off-white suede interior. I looked around for any clues as to who owned this car. I knew Godric owned the red BMW, and that Eric owned the cherry red Mercedes convertible, and the Rolls-Royce. So I'll assume that this one is Godric's. I instantly smiled at the warm thought of him sitting here. Sigh. I put the key in and revved it up. I tried to backed out of the garage. The car sped and I slammed the breaks. I wasn't used to fast cars but I was amazed at how quiet this particular one was was. I slowed to the gate and looked around. I put in the code and the gates slowly swung open. Cool. I gently put my foot on the petal and it sped forward. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the address to Michelle's place. I looked at the GPS on the car, and tried to put in the address. I gave up and went back on the road. I guess I'l ask someone at a gas station. I tried to slow down without taking my foot off the petal but that failed. I saw a gas station up ahead and pulled in. I looked through the tinted windows. Everyone was glancing at the car. Dang it. I put on my (Pam's) sunglasses, stepped out and walked in the mini mart. I walked up to the cashier, a teenager with curly black hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of Godric.

I asked him for directions, and he wrote them down for me. I thanked him and walked out. I looked at the paper, and I noticed he wrote his number at the top. His name was Travis. I laughed and got in the car. I sped down a nice quiet suburban neighborhood. I tried to slow down. I spotted the house number Michelle wrote down and parked in front of it. Something started beeping. I looked around confused as to what the hell was going on. I looked in my purse. The noise was coming from my phone. Oh. I checked it, and it was a text message from Michelle.

_Ugh sookie Im sorry. My parents are such a pain. They want to meet you, so can you come in? Pretty please? 3_

Dang it! I got out the car and made my way up to the front of the nice suburban white two story house. I rang the door bell. Michelle opened the door and I was taken aback. She was wearing a long jean skirt, a turtleneck, wire-rimmed glasses and her hair was tied up. I stared shocked, wondering if I was at the right house. She just pleaded with me with her eyes as her parents came to greet me.

"Hi I'm Jerry and this is my wife Sharon" They looked like a picture perfect family.

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I shook his hand.

"So where are you and our little Michelle going?" asked Sharon

"Just to the mall" I said. I felt like a teenager all over again

"What do you do? Thats quite a car you have there" said Jerry

Uh... "Well I work for the Sheriff. Its great pay" that's not a lie. Eric was the Sheriff of Area 5

"Ok mother, father, we'll be on our way" Michelle said kissing them both on the cheeks, and towed me to Godric's car. We got inside. I revved it up and made a U-turn through the suburb.

"Sookie you have a bitchin' car! Please tell me you didn't steal it. Or are you sleeping with the boss?" she asked as she opened her big purse. She let her hair loose.

"No, it's my boyfriend's" I said. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she took off her wire-rimmed glasses. She then pulled some white shorts under and pulled off her long skirt.

"How long have you and Eric been dating?" she asked as she pulled off her turtleneck to reveal a bright pink tube top. My mouth was hanging open at her transformation. I snapped my head back to the road.

"Not him, Godric. The one with the curly-ish black hair" I said missing him even more. She was putting on her makeup and black 5 inch ankle boots.

"Oh my gosh! Eric's daddy?" My mouth dropped again and we laughed like crazy.

"Shut up. He just...changed him" I said after fits of laughter.

"Sookie he is so smokin'!" she said I grinned thinking of his smile

"I know, and thats with clothes on" I said still grinning. She hooted and hit my arm. We were finally there and I parked in the lot near the cafe.

"How do I look doll?" she asked. I didn't notice how pretty she was. Her hair was a wavy brunette. She had on black eyeliner and red lipstick.

"Hot" I said honestly. We got out the car and people were already staring at us. I flushed and put on Pam's sunglasses but left the hat in the car. We crossed the street and went towards the cafe. It was like a slice of Italy. It was a beautiful antique looking restaurant with little tables inside and outside. We sat at the tables outside. It was such a nice sunny day. I opened the little menu.

"So tell me girl, are you feeling Gorgeous Godric?" she said browsing through the menu. I rolled my eyes at her cheesiness.

"Yah, he's so amazing" I said almost swooning

"Does he spoil ya?" she said

"He tries to but I try not to let him. Like he got me this phone, but I'm giving it back" I gave her the phone. She raised her eyebrows

"Well shit me, this is one piece of equipment! Look, if he gives it to you, it would be rude to give back! Think of it that way" she winked at me. I rolled my eyes again and put it back in my purse. The waiter came and took our orders. He was giving us both appreciative looks

"Why are you working at Fangtasia?" I asked curiously.

"Working through college. Its the only job around here that pays really well, and the nightlife is great" she said in between bites of lasagna

"But your parents don't approve" I said. She twisted her mouth to the side

"They're really overprotective. They still treat me like a child and I'm 23! I need to get my own place" She said with a huff

I ate half of my pasta, I was still pretty full from the omelet. We went dutch with the check and went back to the car. I once again sped down the road to the mall. Nothing much was coming from her mind, and I wondered why that was. Unless she was a Supe? I tried to figure out how I would ask her.

"Um. Are you anything supernatural by any chance?" I asked awkwardly

I felt her staring at me. "How'd ya know? Please don't be freaked out I won't hurt you!" she said with worry. I quickly glanced at her

"No no I'm not scared of you don't worry. It was just a lucky guess" I said. I didn't want to let the telepath thing out of the bag just yet.

"I'm a...mix of demon and angel. But it's complicated" she muttered. I tried to hide my surprise. I didn't want to press it because she was already looking upset. But I doubt her parents knew about this either.

"Don't worry, it's our little secret." I said reassuring what I heard from her mind. I parked in front of the mall and we went out. We walked through the mall window shopping for a bit, and she pulled me into Bloomingdales. She picked up a pair of midnight blue sparkly 6 inch fuck-me heels. I almost had heart attack when I saw the price.

"I bet I can get that guy to pay for it" she said with a smirk.

"No Michelle, that's really not nice" I started to say but she interrupted

"I'm only half nice" she winked, flipped her hair and did a seductive walk towards the guy. He was middle aged, with a full head of hair and very white teeth. He was a surgeon. And married. Michelle started to flirt with him and he was butter. She came back with the shoes in a bag. I shook my head at her.

"What? Oh shush, you can do the same looking like that" she said

"I have morals Michelle, he was married!" I threw my hands in the air

"Then she should spend more of his money!" We made our way back to the car. I still couldn't believe she did that. But she didn't force him to buy the shoes for her. We were at her house now

"I had a seriously awesome time! We must do it again" she said changing back into what she was wearing before.

"We really do! See you later" I said smiling. She winked at me and left. I drove away looking at the car clock. It was 4:30 PM. I wondered if Godric was up yet. I pulled over on the side of the road and took out the phone. I stared at it wondering if I should call. Suddenly the phone rang. The caller ID said Godric. I jumped around my seat giddy like a teenager. I picked up

"Hello?" I tried to hide my happiness

"Hello ma cherie" I heard his sweet, angel voice, and my heart was going crazy

"Hi baby! I miss you! I was on the fence about calling you so I pulled over" I said still excited

"Are you driving? Just attach the phone onto a wire near the radio" he said. I did

"Hello?" I said again. He laughed. Woah! That was crazy, I heard him through the speakers of the car. I revved up the car again and started driving

"I miss you too ma cherie, I think I'll be done here in two more days tops. But tell me about yours" he said in the voice I loved so much

We continued to talked until he had to go to a meeting. I hung up the phone satisfied. I talked to my baby so I was ecstatic. But I would buy something sexy to wear for when I see him again. I pulled into the gate, punched in the code and drove in. I parked in the garage, and took my stuff. I bought a pretty red Marilyn Monroe style dress. I walked into the house and put the car key on the table. I checked my phone. 5 PM. Eric would be up soon. I went to the living room and turned on the TV. That psycho lady was talking on CNN. I went upstairs to Pam's room to put all the stuff I borrowed back. I was getting too comfortable in this place. I reluctantly removed the diamond bracelet and was about to put it back when a big cool hand wrapped mine.

"It looks better on you lover. I'll buy Pam another one" I knew that smooth baritone voice anywhere.

"No Eric, it's too expensive. Besides, I've got enough bracelets" I said hoping he would drop it. I felt his chin rest on top of my head

"I'm not going to fight you on this, beautiful. Just accept my gift." I turned around and looked way up at him. Then put the bracelet back and walked around him to the staircase. He appeared in front of me, picked me up and we were suddenly on the couch in the living room. He sat me on his lap.

"I'll get it to you one way or another. Tell me about your day my lover, and after I will tell you where we are going" he said in my ear. I sped through my day because I was curious as to what we were going to do.

"Now tell me" I said trying to hide my eagerness.

"The Gulf of Mexico" he said with a smile.

"What are we doing there?" I asked confused

"Its the only waters near Louisiana that's warm at night. I have a surprise for you there" he said as his sky blue eyes glowed. Jeez this would make any girl open her legs right now, but not me...

"When are we going?" I asked eager to know more. He lifted me up, and walked me to the garage

"Now" he grinned

"Are we even going to make it back before the sun is up?" I questioned

"That's only if you drive" he said as he opened the door to his convertible for me. I stuck my tongue out and him and he chuckled. Whatever. We were on the road in minutes and the night was beautiful. One thing I loved about living in my area is that you can see the stars anywhere.

"Did you talk to Godric yet?" I asked. He shook his head. I was scared to know why but I just had to know. There was a long pause

"Are you going to tell me why?" I asked slightly irritated. He sighed

"Because I don't want to add anything more to his plate by saying something stupid. They're giving him a hard time over there. I just want to go over there and rip all their throats out" he said with a growl. His knuckles were past the normal vampire white

"But I thought they took his title? What more do they need?" I asked feeling hopeless. If anyone was giving Godric a hard time, I'd shoot them with my shotgun

"There are still more legal matters than that. Like he wants to leave Isabelle in charge, so he has to sign everything over. He also has to deal with the counsel." Ok now he was pissed. I didn't ask anymore because I didn't want him to break the steering wheel. Now I was frustrated. I wish I could help Godric right now.

I felt someone moving me and I immediately woke up and screamed. Ever since the Bill incident, I was scared of anything touching me while I slept. I realized that Eric was carrying me and I immediately felt stupid. He just looked shocked

"Did I hurt you?" he looked as worried as Eric Northman could look

"No I just...you surprised me" I said weakly. He stared at me skeptically, but he didn't press it and I secretly thanked him for that. I looked at my surroundings. We were at a beach I've never been to before. Eric put me down. The sand was so soft and white. I looked ahead to the ocean. It was calm and a clear light blue even in the night.

"It's amazing! This is really the Gulf of Mexico?" I asked

"Yes, this is the only part of the Gulf where the waters are as clear as the sand" he said. Then he took my hand and led me closer towards the beach. I noticed that he had a huge basket on his other hand. No way. Was the Sheriff of Area 5 throwing me a picnic on the beach? No vampire would believe me, not even Pam. Speaking of Pam, I just realized that I was still wearing her clothes, and shoes. I don't recommend wearing wearing 5 inch wedges when walking on the beach. I stopped Eric and took the shoes off. He had a good 12 inches on me now. He smiled a beautiful pearly white smile and I couldn't help but smile back. We were about 15 feet from the water when we stopped again. He put down the basket and spread out a blanket. I never imagined that I would see this side of him before. I had a feeling that he was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. He laid on the blanket and propped himself up on one elbow. He looked up at me with his seductive smile and patted the spot next to him. I went and sat next to him on the blanket. I took the basket and opened it. Inside were my favorite foods. Mashed potatoes, chicken strips, a beautifully tossed salad, and a slice of chocolate cake. I also saw Godiva and champagne which was such a nice touch. I looked at him amazed

"How did you know?" I asked

"I've known you for a bit lover, of course I should know what you like to eat" he chuckled

I took a bite of the cake. Oh man that was delicious. I closed my eyes and relished the taste

"Did I do good?" I heard him ask

"Very good" I smiled at him. I took a bite out of everything as he sat up.

"Lover I don't want you to work as a waitress anymore" he said.

Huh? "What do you mean?" Was he firing me?

"I mean that I don't want you to be a waitress. I don't like other men looking at you like that"

"What do you want me to do then?" I had to hear this

"I want you to me my telepath" he said

...I don't even know how to respond to that.

"And what do you mean by _your_ telepath?" I said in an even voice

"When I or Godric go on business trips, you will tell me if the humans know something or are trying to be dishonest"

"We'll discuss this later" I said. I didn't want him to put me in a bad mood

After I was satisfied eating the food, he spoke again "Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked. I looked down at my clothing.

"I don't think Pam would appreciate me soaking such an expensive dress" I said

He lifted an eyebrow and had a sly smile. Oh no

"No no, I am not skinny dipping" I said firmly. He chuckled

"I figured so I packed you a swimsuit" I feared what it would look like. I reluctantly pulled it out. It was a two piece zebra string bikini. I looked at him

"What?" he asked with mock innocence. Well at least it wasn't a thong

"Where do I change then?" I said. He turned around and his back was facing me

"I won't peak I promise" he said and I knew he was smiling. I looked around. There was nobody at the beach and no changing area in sight. I shrugged and pulled off Pam's dress and put on the bikini. I wonder how he knew my size. I liked the color on my skin and it was comfortable. I stood up.

"Ok I'm done." he turned around and looked me up and down.

"I'm glad I picked this one" he said and I saw his fangs. I couldn't help but smile. I felt a little better about myself. Then he stood up, and I turned around so he can change. I heard him take his clothes off.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. I wanted to get into the water already

"Ok" I heard him say. I turned around. Holy huge! I bushed a deep red and spun around. I heard him laughing. He was stark naked

"Please put on your swimming trunks" I said already near death from embarrassment

"Sorry lover, I didn't bring one" I gaped. Oh crap. Ok, I'll just keep looking up at his face. I slowly turned around and he was gone. I looked around and spotted him already entering the water. Wow he has such a nice behind. I quickly shut my eyes and scolded myself. Looking up was going to be harder than I thought. I walked towards him and stepped into the water. It was so warm like bath water. My body was already half submerged in it. The water was so beautiful and clear that I could see my hand in it when I put it inside. I looked up. Eric was staring at me. He looked amazing in the moonlight. He reached out his hand and I took it.

"I can't believe I've never been here before" I said amazed at how beautiful everything was

"I knew you would like this place." he said as he led me deeper into the water. I looked up. The moon was full and it looked closer than usual. We stopped and the water was just under my breasts. The water was half way up his body. I didn't dare look down. He tucked a lock of loose hair behind my ear. I prayed for it not to go any further. Then he disappeared into the water. Thank goodness. I felt something brush against my legs just then. For some random reason I thought it might be a fish or a shark. But it was worse, a vampire. I was suddenly flipped into the water. I frantically emerged from the water shocked. Eric was smiling. I couldn't believe he did that!

"What was that for?" I asked running my hands over my hair to stop the water from pouring down my face

"You were too dry" he said like he did a good deed. Wow. Then he came towards me and held my shoulders

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked. I tried not to smile. These vampires sure know how to make a girl feel good

"I don't know" I said looking down. Luckily I couldn't see any part of his anatomy. I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my head to look him in his crystal sky blue eyes. Will power Sookie.

"Exquisite" he whispered in his baritone voice. Oh dang it. Before I can try to hold my ground, he kissed me. I swear I tried to stop him, but poof went my will power. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me. I felt his erection on my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I finally got this up. Warning: Lemon alert! You might have the urge to shag the next guy you see! Have fun! Review and tell me what you guys think. Thank you for reading! **

**I don't own anything but Michelle**

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. I don't know how it happened but here I was in the Gulf of Mexico desperately clinging on to a gorgeous blue-eyed viking vampire kissing my neck. My legs wrapped around him as his fangs scratched my shoulder. He kissed me again. He ripped off my bikini bottom. I felt him at my entrance. He lowered me onto it and I gasped as I felt my entrance stretch. He lifted me off and slid me down his shaft again. I squeezed my eyes shut as he started to pump faster.

"Open your eyes lover" I think he said. I did it, gazing at his sky blue lust filled eyes and I pulled his hair. He hissed in my mouth as I kissed him. The water was splashing everywhere as he pumped me. The tsunami of pleasure was 100 feet high and about to crash on my shore. Then I felt him bite my neck and the orgasm slammed me. My eyes rolled back and I screamed as he came with a bellow of his own.

I felt the rush of vampire wind and I felt the blanket on my back. We were back at our picnic site. I was panting now. His face was an inch from mine. His crystal blue eyes were smoking.

"Round 2" he said in a hoarse voice. My eyes went huge. I was still panting, but I was instantly wet from the sound of his voice. But I wanted to try something. He let me flip him on his back, and I straddled him. I hovered over his erection. He watched me like a predator. I slowly took off my bikini top and tossed it aside. He exposed his fully extended fangs as I played with my breasts. I lowered myself on his erection but quickly pulled out. He made a loud hiss. I gave him a sultry smile and lowered myself again. I slowly picked up the rhythm as I began to ride him slowly. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down. I released a cry as he pumped me faster. I threw my head back as the wave of pleasure started to form. He sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved me up and down his shaft. I felt the sharp mix of pain and pleasure as he bit me again and I screamed his name as the orgasm smashed me. I heard him roar as he came. He fell back and I fell on top of him trying to catch my breath. I felt his fingers going up and down my spine now.

"Woah" I said between breaths

"Exactly" he said under me. I propped myself on my elbows on either side of his head and looked at him

"We need to get to a bed now" he said with a mischievous smile

"That wasn't enough?" I asked wide-eyed

"I can never get enough of you" he said. Who was I kidding? I wanted more too. We were instantly standing up. I quickly pulled on Pam's dress not even bothering to put on my bra. Eric was already dressed picking up the picnic stuff. I wondered if I could beat him to the car. I picked up my shoes and ran to the car. Eric was already in the driver's seat grinning. Dang it!

He sped into the garage and quickly parked, not even bothering to park straight. He was instantly at my door and at vampire speed we were in the room I slept in. He laid me on the bed, and came to lay next to me. I looked at the time. 4:10 AM. I turned to him

"The sun is going to come up soon" I said. He was on top off me instantly and his fangs were fully extended. He ripped off Pam's dress. I hope she didn't particularly love this one

"Just enough time for round 3" he whispered in my ear and he thrusted in me.

I woke up to the sun shining through ceiling to floor window. I stretched. Ouch. My body was so sore. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and flinched. My hair has seen better days. I saw some sand in it. I checked myself to see the damage from having rough sex 3 times with a blond 6'5" vampire. Everything seemed okay accept for the redness on parts of my body. Especially on my inner thighs. I sighed and turned to the shower. Dang it. I really wanted to take a leisurely bath today. There were chocolates and a rose on a silver platter on the little table next to the shower. I smiled and went to it. There was a note there too. I'll read it when I'm done showering. Then I noticed a button on the wall. I was instantly curious as to what it did. I pushed it and the glass walls of the shower rolled down. My mouth dropped. That was so cool. Happy, I turned on the hot water to fill the square bath. I found some soaps next to one of the sinks and went into the tub. The feeling of a hot bath after good sex is just priceless. I bit my lip and smiled as flashbacks of last night came into my head. I ate a few of the delicious chocolates. Okay now I was feeling spoiled. I took the note and opened it

My fantastic lover,

Thank you for last night, it was so...generous. You must know how amazing you are. If you don't then I will tell you and show you again when I rise. The car keys are on the table, and some money if you need it. Rest up, because you are going to need it tonight.

-Eric

I read it again and blushed. Then blushed deeper from the last line. I put the note down and took another chocolate. I needed to tell him that leaving money on the table was for hookers. But I certainly felt like one. Sigh. I was mortified as I thought of what I was going to tell Godric. I really don't know what came over me. I felt my heart sink at the thought of him breaking up with me. I shook my head as if the thought would go away. I put it in the back of my mind and finished the chocolates. I got up from the bath and took one of the robes. I drained the tub and pushed the button so the glass walls would rise again. I still couldn't get over how cool that was. I walked out of the room and into Pam's. I really should have picked up some clothes from my house. I went into Pam's mini-mall and looked around. I was very sure her jeans wouldn't fit me so I opted for another dress. Then I remembered that I bought a dress from the mall. I ran back to my room and looked around. I had no idea where I put it. I checked under the bed. Nothing. I looked in the mahogany dresser. Nothing. I opened the double door closet. There was a dress bag hanging on one of the bars. I unzipped the bag and there was my red dress. I don't remember putting it in here. I unhooked it and brought it back to Pam's room. I needed shoes right? I slipped on the Marilyn Monroe style red dress and borrowed some black gladiators. It was about 3 inches above the knees so I'm glad I shaved my legs. What I loved about this dress was that I could instantly make it a night dress with heels. I saw something gleam on the hanger that my dress was on. I went to take a closer look. It was Pam's diamond bracelet. Jeez Eric. I picked it up and put it on. I really did love it, but I just couldn't accept something so expensive. I picked up the dress bag and put it back in my room.

I tried to think of what I would do today. I took the phone Godric gave me and went downstairs to the kitchen. I hopped up on the island in the middle of the kitchen and checked my phone. There was a text message from Michelle

_So bored. Lets do something today?_

Well at least I had someone to do something with now. I think I'll go check on my house. I haven't been there for two days. There was a basket of muffins on the counter. I laughed at the thought of Eric baking them, and took one. I grabbed a car key but left the money (Can you believe he left 5 grand?). I drove his cherry red convertible just to spite him for the bracelet and drove up to the gate. I punched in the code. I sent a quick text to Michelle as the gate opened and tried not to speed down the road. As I drove I wondered what Eric had in store for me tonight. I was in Michelle's driveway and I saw her coming out of her house. I got out of the car to quickly greet her parents. Her dad really liked what I was wearing. Her mom thinks I might be some type of prostitute to have another fancy car. I pulled out my crazy Sookie smile and Michelle towed me back to the car to save me from further embarrassment. She was wearing baggy jeans and a sweater. I made a U-turn and hit the road.

"The boss's car. You slept with him didn't you?" she asked as she pulled off her sweater to reveal a low cut purple blouse. I blushed

"How did you know..?"

"You have the after-sex glow" she said with a laugh. She let her hair loose and pulled off her baggy jeans to reveal black tights. I smiled. Then she pointed on a red spot on my leg.

"I take it he rocked your world?" she said

"Oh yah" I said

"Does Godric know?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. She pulled on some over-the-knee black boots. My stomach tightened at the thought of it. I shook my head.

"I'll tell him when he comes back." I said hoping she'd drop the conversation. She took the hint. We were in front of my house now. I actually missed my holed up driveway. We got out and walked to the front door. I opened it and we went inside. I instantly felt at peace. Oh how I missed my home.

"It's beautiful Sookie" she said as she roamed the house. I smiled proudly and went upstairs to my room. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I felt the familiar warmth between my legs thinking of the sex I had with Godric. I smiled and sat up. I opened my eyes and shrieked. Michelle was right in front of me

"Sorry sorry! I just didn't want to disturb you. You looked like you were having a moment" she cocked her head to the side. Jeez I forgot she was a supe. I guess they're all silent movers. I stood up

"It's okay, I was just remembering good times I had here" I said. I went to my closet and changed into skinny jeans and a white tee. I didn't want to mess up the dress before Eric got to see it. Then I walked to the bathroom and froze. The angry blackness was in the woods again. And it was angrier. I turned to Michelle. Her eyes were wide.

"Sookie don't panic but there is something in the woods that I'm sure isn't a deer" she whispered

"I know" I whispered back

"How?" she whispered incredulously. I guess it was time to tell her

"I'm a telepath" I whispered cautiously. She just stared at me

"No, your thoughts are kind of hard to hear" I whispered knowing she'd be thinking that. She looked a little relieved, mouthed "later" and then pointed towards the woods. I nodded and we both tip toed downstairs. I grabbed my shotgun

Sookie?

I looked at her shocked because she didn't move her lips. I guess if she directed her thoughts directly towards me, I can hear them as if she said it out loud. I nodded

We'll go straight to the front of the woods, keep your guard up and stay by me at all times

I heard from her head. I nodded again and we made our way to the middle of my yard. I let down my shields. I regretted it instantly. I counted. 1...2...3...4...5...6. There were 6 things buzzing in the woods now. I looked at Michelle. She startled me. Her teeth were all razor sharp.

Sorry I should've warned you. But I hear about 4 or 5 things in there.

"six" I mouthed. Her mouthed dropped a little, exposing more of her knife looking teeth. She inclined her head towards the woods, and we started walking into the woods. I scanned the woods with my eyes and my mind to see where they were. The black rage wasn't there but there were still 6 angry things buzzing around us. We were at the cemetery now. Michelle stopped me and I looked at her.

Here we go

She thought. We looked ahead and a man was 10 feet in front of us. He was bald and naked. I heard leaves crunching around us. I looked around and there 5 full sized wolves of different colors around us. Weres. The man in front of us was a Were too.

"Who sent you" Michelle said. She looked terrifying. The man let out a crazy laugh

"It doesn't matter sweetness, you're not worthy enough to know my master" he smiled

"Your master was here but left, does he not have the balls to face us?" I asked. I had a feeling that black rage was their leader. He didn't look too happy about my question.

"Our master has better things to do" he said

"Well what do you want?" Michelle asked in a disgusted tone

"Her dead" he said pointing at me

"You first" I spat. Then he started convulsing, and he transformed into a black wolf. Then they all leaped at us


	10. Chapter 10

**Wooooo! My 10th chapter! I'm so ecstatic that you guys liked the last chapter. I didn't know if you guys would like it or not. I wasn't planning on putting up another chapter for a bit, but your reviews got me so excited I just had to post! I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you guys think**

I cocked back my shotgun and aimed it at the wolf running fastest towards me. Then everything turned black. I thought one of the wolves got me from the back and knocked me out. But I blinked. I slowly got up and frantically looked around as I saw the wolves bounce off the blackness. I looked at something in the shadow dome with me that I was sure was Michelle. Her outline was glowing white. I saw her hands in the air. Then I pieced together that the black shadow barrier was coming from her. I ran to her and she looked at me. Her eyes were white light. I was glad she was on my side

I can't keep it up for long. Get ready

I nodded and pointed my gun at the closest wolf. In an instant there was light again. The barrier was down. I shot the white wolf and it went down. I saw it convulse and it went back to a naked human. I cocked my gun back and aimed at navy blue wolf quickly speeding towards me. I shot and it dodged. Before I can cock back my gun I was on the floor. The navy blue wolf was instantly on top of me. It tried to bite my neck but I hit it with the butt of the shotgun. I felt its claws digging into the space between my shoulders and chest. It bit the gun and threw it. The wolf was too heavy for me to push off. I briefly wondered if this was the end. The wolf was about to attempt another snap at my neck when my hands grabbed its head instinctually. My hands glowed white, and its head started to bleed. I saw the life fading away from the wolf's black eyes. I was too hyped up on adrenaline to be shocked and confused as to what the hell just happened. I heaved the wolf off me and ran for my gun. I wiped my face from the blood and turned to Michelle. There were two wolves around her. I saw one dead 20 feet away. Michelle's hair was swaying in all directions like Medusa and her nails were long and sharp like daggers. There were black markings all over her and her eyes were still glowing white. I stumbled over the tombstones to her and we were back to back. A burgundy wolf jumped at me at near vampire speed and a black shadow hit it. It flew and hit a mausoleum. It slowly got back up and cautiously walked towards me. It jumped at me again. I dropped my shotgun and my hands instinctually flew in front of me. White beams came out of my hands and hit the wolf. It went down but this time it convulsed and turned back to human form. I turned around and saw Michelle on top of the grey wolf. Her dagger nails sunk into the wolf as she ripped its throat out with her knife sharp teeth. She was next to me in a flash but she was looking past me. My head turned around to see what she was looking at. There was still one wolf left. The black one. It was about the size of a small hoarse. He took a step towards us. I turned to face him and braced myself. Michelle crouched forward. The the leader of the pack turned his head to the side as if someone called him. I looked in that direction but I didn't see anything. I looked back at the black wolf. He howled and disappeared. I dropped my shields. I didn't hear anything. I looked at Michelle

He's gone. I think his master called him. But don't let your guard down yet. We need to get to the car and hit the road. I don't think we should press our luck and wait for him to come back with reinforcements

That sounded like a good idea to me. I stepped over a shattered headstone and I slowly led the way to my house. I was paranoid that a Were would fly at us. I saw the car up ahead and I ran towards it.

"Wait, I forgot my stuff in the house!" she said. Her eyes and hair were normal again. She still had some markings and her nails were receding. I rolled my eyes and we made a mad dash in the house and up to my room. She grabbed her stuff and I took the red dress. We ran back to the car and she jumped in the passenger's seat like the Dukes of Hazzard. I did too, hoping we didn't do any damage to Eric's car. I floored it and thanked God that this car was so fast. We were burning rubber down Hummingbird road in an instant. I couldn't even comprehend what just happened but I was starting to get the shakes so we had to get somewhere fast.

"Is there a diner of some sorts around here? I think we'll be safe around lots of people." she said as she took out a little blue vial.

"Yah, Merlott's" I didn't get a chance to tell her that Eric didn't want me to work as a waitress anymore. Screw him he isn't my dad. We parked in front of the bar. We got out and she stopped me.

"Sookie!" she pointed at my shirt. I can't believe we're just noticing this. The top part was completely soaked with blood from when one of the wolves punctured me with its nails. I looked at her panicked. She pulled out a shirt from her bag. We ducked behind the convertible and I pulled my shirt off. There were 3 holes the size of pencils on each side of the space between my shoulders and breasts. The blood already completely stained my upper body. I was still in shock so I didn't feel the pain yet. She took a bottle of water and soaked the shirt to quickly clean the wound before anyone came out. She took her finger and dipped it into the blue vial. She covered the wounds with the bluish liquid and she drank the rest. She handed me a shirt to put on. She really had everything in her bag. I put it on but was mortified because it was about 4 inches up my belly button. I looked at her and she stared at me with a questioning look. I had no choice but to put on my red dress. She knew what I was thinking and ducked into the car. She was back at light speed holding my dress. I took off the doll shirt and pulled on the dress. I took off the jeans under and gave them to her. She threw them into the car and we walked into the bar. I made sure the dress straps covered the wounds. Arlene made our way to us

I guess the hoe is too classy to clock in now

I looked at Arlene shocked and hurt that she would be thinking that. Her eyes went huge as she remembered that I can hear her thoughts.

"Right this way" she said and quickly walked to a table. I sat in the booth and Michelle sat opposite of me. She looked at Arlene, then to me, and to Arlene again.

"two eggs sunny side-up and a coffee" she said

"Just a coffee" I said

Arlene wrote down the order and left. Michelle looked at me

"What did I say?" she asked. I rolled my eyes

"We've got bigger problems to think about" I said to her. She nodded

"You have no idea who would want you dead?" she said in a lowered voice. I shook my head. But then thought. I must be on the hit list for a thousand vampires.

"Well that vampire lady who is always talking on CNN" I said thinking of that night

"No it can't be a vampire. Vampires and Weres hate each other. But then again stranger things have happened" she said. She was about to say something else but stopped when Arlene came back with our orders. She set them down and left without another word.

"The Fellowship?" I asked. She pondered that thought

"I don't think the Fellowship knows anything about the supernatural except for vampires" she said. I sipped my coffee.

"Sookie you're shaking" she said taking a bite out of her eggs. I guess what happened finally started to hit me.

"Are you sure you're not a Supe hon'? You have the power of telepathy and I saw those light beams come out of your hand" she said cautiously. I shrugged looking at my hands. Gran never told me anything. All she said about my telepathy is that it was a gift from God. But I never thought so. I wanted to change the subject.

"What are you again?" I've never seen anything like what she did in the woods. She looked down at her coffee.

"Demon and Angel. We're called hybrids" she said as she sipped her coffee. She continued

"I take after my demon side a little more. Thats why I can control shadows. But I don't like to use my power because my hair gets lighter" We laughed. Thats a random side effect. But I do remember her hair being jet black when I met her

"Your parents?" I asked

"I was adopted. They don't know of course" she said

"What about your parents? Do they know about what you can do? It must not have been easy telling them" she asked

"They're dead. That makes it easier" I said taking another sip of my coffee

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's okay, you didn't kill them, a flash flood did" she finished her eggs and I finished my coffee. I looked around the bar. It was exactly the same as how I left it. Sam was staring at me from behind the bar. He knew something was wrong. I quickly looked away. I really didn't want to face him right now.

"Pretty bracelet. Eric? You know, if I sold it I could probably pay off my parents' house" she said eyeing the bracelet. I nodded and laughed

"Speaking of, how long have you been working for him?" I asked. I wanted to know if he trusted her enough because I wanted her to come back with me to his place.

"Like 4 years maybe" she said waving to Arlene to come over

"What?" she said

"Well unless this food is free give us a check" Michelle said. Arlene glared at her.

"Sam says its on the house" I looked at him. He nodded. I gave him a half-hearted smile. I'd call him later to thank him and tell him what happened. We walked out of the bar and into the car. I wasn't going to bring her to Eric's house. It wasn't my house so I'd have to ask him if it was okay first.

We drove back to Michelle's house. I walked in with her and we went up to her room and dodged her parents because she forgot to change. The walls of her room were painted light green. It was a really cozy room. We sat on the queen-sized bed. I looked at the clock. 4 PM. I had to leave soon. I let down the top part of the dress to see the holes. They were healing. I looked at her confused

"What was that blue stuff?" I asked.

"Centaur blood" she said combing her hair. I stared at her.

"And why do you have centaur blood?"

"Because it helps control my blood mix" she said tying her hair in a bun at the crown of her head. I really didn't want to ask so I didn't. After half an hour I figured Eric would be up when I get there so I hugged Michelle good-bye

"I wonder what we're gonna do next" she grinned at me. I smiled and made my way back to the car. I revved it up and hit the road. I thought about what I would tell Eric. I picked up my phone and called Godric. He picked up at the first ring

"Ma cherie" he said in the voice I missed so much.

"Godric! I miss you honey" I said trying not to swerve off the road

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you"

"Me too, I bought something you might want to see" I breathed

"And what is that ma cherie" he asked

"Well let's just say its red and covers maybe 4 inches total of my body" I heard his fangs click and I smiled. I continued to make him wish he was here right now. As I neared the house, I figured Godric might have the answer to my question.

"How do you tell Eric bad news?" I asked

"On a scale of 1-10?" he asked

"10.5" I said and he chuckled

"Make sure he's happy first, tell him the bad news, and then give him something to make him happy again" he said. Then he had to go to another meeting so we said our good-byes. One thing I loved about Godric is that he never asked unless you told him. I pondered what he said as I punched in the code to the gate and drove in. I parked inside the garage and cleaned up the dirt in the car. I made my way into the house. I needed to change my bra before Eric smelled the blood. There was probably no use but I'd give it a shot. I ran up to my room and took a quick shower. I put on a lacy purple bra. I figured if he was too distracted my this bra he wouldn't noticed the blood. I checked the clock. 5 PM. I quickly hid the bra and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. I prayed that he wouldn't notice the wounds even though I knew he would. Then I went into Pam's room to put back the shoes. I put them back and turned around. I jumped. Eric was standing in front of me with a raised eyebrow. He was holding up the bloody bra. Blast it. He waited for an explanation.

"Hi" I said stalling so I could think of something

"Sookie" He said impatiently. I took him and led him to the bath I drew. I figure I'd do the same thing I did to Godric and see what happens. I closed the door behind us. He turned to look at me curiously. I turned around to face my back towards him. I was glad my hair was long enough to fully cover the wounds. Hopefully I'd distract him long enough. I turned back around. I started to trace the lace on my bra with my fingertips. He watched me in that predatorial way that made me feel sexy. I took it off and started tracing circles around my nipples. Wait for it. Click. I smiled as I saw his fangs fully extend. I slipped off my panties and walked up to him in the sexiest walk I could manage. I pointed at his shirt and it was off in an instant. I slowly took off his belt. He have me a smile that made me want to do him right now. I took off his pants and bit my lip at the sight of his erection. I led him into the bath. He went inside and I straddled him.

"I must say you do a very good job of distracting lover" he said touching my breast

"I don't know what you're talking about I said and kissed his neck. He let out a little moan.

"I promise I won't me mad" he said. I looked at him. I really wish that were true.

"After" I said. "But how about we move this party onto the bed?" I said and kissed him again. We were out of the bath instantly. He was carrying me, my legs on either side of him.

"I hope you saved your energy" he said

"I'll get the ice cream and chocolate syrup" I whispered in his ear

"For what?" he asked

"Well I gotta have something to wear"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks guys for bearing with me, I've been feeling under the weather lately :(. But this one is a very naughty chapter. Like serious lemonade. But I miss Godric so I'm going to bring him back next chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think, enjoy!**

He showed a wicked smile and we went into the kitchen. He set me on the island. It was cold against my naked skin. I watched him move to the freezer. Such a nice tush. He was instantly in front of me with chocolate syrup.

"Sorry no ice cream" he said

"Good enough" I winked at him. He had a devilish smile on. He took his finger and pushed me down on the island. I propped myself on my elbows. He took the syrup and made a line in the space between my bellybutton and breasts. Then he scooped it up with his finger. I took his finger and put it in my mouth. I sucked all the chocolate off his finger, looking in his eyes the whole time. I knew how much he liked that. The lust in his eyes made the heat intensify between my legs. I took his finger out of my mouth and slowly trailed it down my body and to my entrance. I watched him lick his bottom lip as I slid his long, cool finger inside me. Then Eric started to kiss me in a hungary way. I felt his finger moving in and out of me now. My tongue circled his fangs and he let out a shaky breath in my mouth. I felt another finger slip inside me and I gasped. He was moving at a slow and maddening pace. I let out a little whimper wanting more. I felt him smile and he broke the kiss. I watched him slip a third finger inside me. I moaned as he finally picked up speed. I felt my stomach tighten as the wave of pleasure rose. I felt his mouth on my clit and I arched my back at the intensity of the feeling. I held his head and ground my hips as his fingers moved faster inside me. I cried out as I climaxed. Then he was instantly kissing me. I sighed as his tongue played with mine. I pushed him off.

"Payback" I said. He sat up on the island next to me with a curious smile. I hopped down and stood in front of him. I picked up the chocolate syrup and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. I showed him a sultry smile and pushed him back until he was propped on his elbows. I looked at the syrup wondering what would push him over the edge, but wouldn't put me on the list to hell. I still had my morals. I took the chocolate syrup and trailed it from his chest to the base of his erection. I licked up the syrup all the way up to his chest. I saw his eyes roll back a bit. I wrapped both hands around his penis. I kissed it. I looked at him. His eyes were smoking and his fangs were gleaming

"Suffer" I whispered. I slowly put his erection in my mouth. I slowly swirled my tongue around the tip and I heard a loud hiss. I wasn't even going to try to put the entire thing in my mouth so I just went until his penis hit the back of my throat. I looked in his eyes as I moved up and down his length. He let out a moan as I went a little faster. I felt his hand on my head and I went faster. Then he roared as he climaxed. I stood up and smiled at him.

He growled and was behind me in a vampire flash. He bent me over on the island.

I felt his erection slip inside me and I shuddered. He slowly pulled out and then I gasped as he thrusted in without warning. His hands grabbed my hips and he started to pump faster. I pushed my hips back against his thrusts to feel his entire length inside me. I felt his grip tighten as he slammed into me. I clawed at the granite island trying to hold on to my sanity. I felt his body press on me as he bit my shoulder. I screamed as the orgasm wave took over me. I heard his own reaction as he came right after. Then I heard a loud noise. He slowly pulled out of me and turned me around. I was still shaking from the orgasm when he picked me up so that my legs were on either side of him. He lowered me on his penis. I held on to him and reality as he lifted me and then lowered me again. He picked up speed and my nails dug into his back. He grunted. My breast were jumping against his chest as he slammed. I felt him lick my neck. Then he bit and my mouth opened as if to scream but the pleasure was too intense. The tidal orgasm came over me and the scream came out. Then I heard Eric's roar. I heard another loud shatter. He laid me down on the island and I was panting like I ran a triathlon. I didn't think I could take anymore of that. I saw him pick up the chocolate syrup again and smile. I was still trying to control my breathing. We continued to play with the syrup for a bit. When I picked it up again it was empty. I looked at my body. I was sticky everywhere. I looked at Eric. He looked sticky too. We laughed.

"What do you say we go take a shower?" he said with an ulterior motive. I hopped down the island. I looked at it. There were a couple of parts broken off of it. So that's where those loud noises I heard came from. I had to admit that was kind of a turn on. I looked at him. He smirked. Then he scooped me up and we were in my bathroom. He set me down. I walked over and turned the hot shower on. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water soak through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was leaning against the counter staring at me with a sexy smile. I called him over with my finger. He walked towards me and I looked at that 6'5'' body up and down. He smiled his trademark cocky grin and I rolled my eyes. He was in the shower with me now. He picked up one of the liquid soaps and lathered it in his hands. He went over my chest and eventually my entire body. His hands felt so good against my skin. Then I picked up the soap and did the same to him, paying extra attention to his penis which was now erect. Then he pressed me against the shower wall.

"Round 3" He said. He lifted my leg and hitched it on his hip. I kissed him and he hungrily kissed me back. One of his fangs cut my tongue but I was too into it to care. The blood mixing in our kiss would definitely drive him insane. I was right. He growled in my mouth and he slammed into me. I screamed into his mouth. He pounded into me and I pulled his blond hair. He hissed on my lips. He moved to my neck and I closed my eyes. I couldn't even feel the heat of the water anymore. He bit my neck and the orgasm rocked me. He threw his head back as he came. We slid down and sat on the floor of the shower.

"Fantastic lover" he said.

"Right back at you" I smiled. After my breathing was normal again, I stood up and turned off the shower. I got out, and toweled off. I grabbed a very short purple silk robe. I turned around to see if he was still in the shower but he was in front of me wearing black boxers. He have me an appreciative look. Then he took my hand and led me to the bed. I climbed in it satisfied beyond words. Eric was laying next to me so I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you happy?" I asked stroking his neck.

"Beyond words. I've never had sex so...interesting with anyone else" he said. I smiled. That made me feel sex goddess status. He must've been with a lot of vampires in his time.

"I also need to replace the island in the kitchen" he added with a smirk.

"If we keep this up we might need to replace the entire house" I said

"Sounds like a plan" he said in his sexy voice. He trailed his finger down my stomach. Well I guess now is a good a time as any to tell him.

"So I think you should know about my day" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow

"Finally" he said. I sighed and sat up, sitting on my knees. He sat up also, leaning against the headboard. He stared at me curiously. I lifted my hair to show him the wounds. Now they were glazed with shiny pink skin, so I could see why he didn't notice right away. Sex also helped. His eyes were huge. He moved with a blur in front of me. He ran his fingers over the wounds. Before he could say anything I started.

"It was a little worse than this. You can probably guess that from my bloody bra...my friend put something on it." I didn't know whether Michelle would want me to tell Eric what she is. Then he slowly bent over to the wound. He inhaled.

"Centaur blood. I can't believe I missed that." he balled his fists. I immediately felt guilty. He blurred again and he was standing across the bed.

"You are to tell me everything immediately" he said impatiently. I was about to snap at him for his rudeness but I didn't think this was the time. I sighed again.

"I decided to go back to my house to check if everything was okay and to grab a few things with my friend-" He interrupted me

"Michelle" He stated

"Why do say that?" I asked

"I knew she was something supernatural. She's the only Supe that you've talked to recently. She must have had the centaur blood" What did he have me wired or something?

"Okay fine, Michelle came with me and then we heard something in the woods. I've been hearing the same creature for a bit so we went in to investigate and there were 6 wolves waiting for us. One of them told us that they were sent by their master who wants me dead and they attacked us but we managed to drive them away." I didn't want to tell him about Michelle's transformation or the random beams that shot out of my hands. "But before that, one of the wolves managed to dig its claws into me" I rushed through the story because I saw his different reactions. Most of them were anger. He was instantly in front of me

"When" he growled. His fangs were fully extended once again

"Around 2 PM" I squeaked. He disappeared to the other side of the room. I closed my eyes. I immediately opened them when I heard a loud noise. Eric punched a hole in the wall. That's it. I climbed off the bed. Then he appeared in front of me

"Sit" he whispered.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You will not bully me Eric Northman" I shouted and stalked out of the room. I was mid-way down the stairs when he was in front of me again. I crossed my arms.

"I'm..." He paused. I waited for what seemed like hours

"Sorry?" I added

"Yah, that. You must understand how I must feel. You were attacked by worthless dogs" he said. I heard the control in his voice.

"I know but that doesn't give you license to be a dick" I said.

"I thought you licked my dick?" he said with a smile. I gaped and flushed.

"Back to the problem! Weres are trying to kill me. What do we do about it?" I asked trying to pull his mind out of the gutter. His smile disappeared and he was down the stairs. I went down in my human pace and walked to the living room. I sat on the couch as I saw him approach. He started to pace in front of me. I watched his muscles flex and I wanted to kiss him again. No Sookie. He stopped mid-way and turned to me

"We're going to Dallas" he finally said. I stared at him. That's the best he could come up with?

"_We _are not going anywhere" I had a feeling that I missed a little too much work at Merlotte's as it was. Plus I really didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"Yes, you are going. I won't have any of it Sookie." Okay now he was pissing me off. But I wasn't going to act like a child.

"What's going to Dallas going to do?" I asked

"We're going to get some answers. And I need Godric's help" He said pacing again. I wondered what I was getting myself into.

"And what will my role be in this?" I asked a little scared to know

"Remember what we talked about? I don't want you to be a waitress anymore, so you have a new job. I need you to tell me if the humans we question are being dishonest or know something" he said still pacing. I stood up and went to stand in his way

"Stop pacing Eric, you're making me nauseous. You do realize there will be ground rules right?" I said

"We can negotiate later lover. You need some sleep" he said taking me in his arms. I really was exhausted. From the crazy wolf action, to the crazy Eric action, this entire day just depleted me. He scooped me up and we were upstairs in my bed. He laid next to me and stroked the claw wounds that now had white shiny skin covering it. I glanced at the clock next to the hole Eric punched in the wall. 3 AM. Relatively early. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my knee. Then I felt his hand slowly going up my silhouette. It rested on my ribs. His hand snaked around to my beast. Vampires just don't get tired. I turned back around to meet his eyes and protest. His crystal blue skies were cloudy now.

"I like the way you look when you orgasm" he said horsely. I blush and was just about to say something but he kissed me. I returned it and he rolled on top of me

"Round 4" he whispered on my lips


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here you go guys! My holiday present to you? A nice long chapter! Review and tell me what you guys think! So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, and Happy ****(Insert Holiday I Missed Here)**** to you all! Please stay safe and have fun for me okay? Happy Holidays! **

I was awake for a while now. I finally opened my eyes. I looked around and stretched. Ow. I checked the clock. 12 PM. Then I looked next to me. Of course, Eric was gone and at rest by now. I climbed out the bed and hobbled to the shower. My body felt so stiff. I looked in the mirror to check the damage. Yesterday was pretty rough on me. My entire body had red blotches on it, especially my inner thighs and backside. I checked the holes where the wolf attacked me. It still had white shiny skin covering them. I guess it really was going to stay like that. I shrugged and drew a bath. I slowly went inside and closed my eyes as it stung. My mind replayed yesterday's events like a montage. It's a chilling feeling knowing someone is trying to kill you. I've been raised a good person, I don't know what I did to anyone to be on a hit list. I still think it's a vampire but Michelle says it's not possible. I sighed and sunk into the bath, submerging my head. Then I remembered the terrible things I did in this bathtub with and to Eric. I felt my skin heating up from embarrassment. I knew he would tell Godric, but I wanted to tell him first. I just hope to God he wouldn't be mad at me. Who was I kidding? I would burn his coffin if he did that to me. I surfaced and got out of the bath. I towel dried my hair and grabbed a robe. I dragged my feet into my room and went to the window. It was cloudy which was rare in Louisiana. I guess because the holidays were coming up. I looked around for a note. Eric usually left one. I spotted it on the nightstand.

_My voluptuous lover,_

_I hope you slept well from all that physical activity yesterday? I can't even express how good sex is with you lover. But I can show you. Anyway, you should pack because, our flight leaves at 4 PM. Don't worry about anything, there will be a car waiting for you at 3:30, to take you to the airport. I set a tab for you at a clothing store that I know you'll like , so go crazy. Make sure to get cocktail, evening and business 'll be there for a week. Have an amazing day beautiful._

_-Eric_

Jeez. I forgot about today's agenda. I looked at the clock. 12:41 PM. I only had a couple of hours until the flight. I wonder why he didn't take a night flight. I guess I'll go to Tara's to get some of the clothes he requested. I walked into Pam's closet. I really loved her clothes. Too bad most of them didn't fit me. I found a yellow 50's style, sundress with white trimming. The straps were thick and it was 2 inches above the knee. I really didn't feel like wearing heels, but the dress just looked so good in Pam's white 4 inch pumps I couldn't help it. I brushed my hair and braided it into a low side bun,but I parted my bangs to the opposite side. I put on red lipstick, and some large pearl earrings. I went into my room and grabbed my phone. I had to call Sam and Jason to tell then I'd be gone for a week. Jason didn't pick up so I left a voicemail. I hoped he was okay. I hadn't spoken to him since I got back from Dallas. I called Sam next.

"Sookie?" He answered. It was nice to hear his voice again

"Yah, hey Sam"

"Are you okay? What happened?" I saw this coming.

"Well I was attacked by werewolves" I muttered. There was dead silence on the other end

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I would have helped you" he said in a frantic voice

"I know Sam, but it was all just too much so I really didn't want to talk about it" I said trying to reassure him but failing miserably.

"But you're okay right?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Listen Sam, I know I just had time off, but I'm going to be gone for another week" He was quiet again

"Why?" He asked

"Well, Eric thinks it's safer for me to be out of town for a bit until they figure out who's behind all this" I said. I can feel the tension from the other end when I mentioned Eric.

"You need to be careful Sookie" He finally said

"I am...You know I'll understand if you want to replace me right?" I asked. I know all my work skipping was costing him

"Cher you know you will always have a position here no matter what." He said and I smiled.

"Well I know someone who can cover for me when I'm gone. You know that girl I was with? I bet she'd be willing to do it" I said, remembering how she needed money for college.

"Okay sure, that would save me a lot of time" He said sounding happier. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I sent Michelle a text hoping she would say yes

Then I shlepped down the winding stairs, and went into the kitchen. I felt my face heating up as I saw chunks of the island missing. I couldn't even believe the things I did last night. Gran would never forgive me. Then I snapped out of it and realized the 4 keys that were usually laying there weren't there. I cocked my head to the side confused. I looked around for a note to explain. I didn't find one. I put my hands on my hips. Are you serious? Was he really trapping me in the house? Wait that can't be because he told me to get the fancy attire. I'd have to look in his room for one of the keys. He wasn't going to get up and stop me. I opened the chrome refrigerator and took out some eggs and the leftover fried chicken strips from our picnic. I put the large skillet on the electric stove. I was about to turn it on when I picked up something. I stopped what I was doing and let down my shields. Two creatures coming towards the house. I panicked as I remembered the patterns of the snarled thoughts. Weres. I picked up a large butcher knife and slowly shuffled quietly (As quietly as you can in heels) to the door. They were at the front door now. The doorbell sounded. I hesitated at the doorknob. Michelle said that vampires and Weres don't get along, but then how would they get through the gate? I hid the knife behind me and braced myself. I opened the door. Two tall men were standing there. One was clean shaven with neatly combed hair, but the other one was more lumberjack looking. But they were both very attractive. Lumberjack man spoke first

"Hey. Are you going to let us in or just stand there?" he asked. I was going to slam the door in his face if he didn't change his attitude.

"What he means is, were you expecting us pretty lady?" The other man said.

I showed him the knife. "What do you think? Anything I can I do for you guys?" I asked looking at the presentable one. I saw Lumberjack man eyeing the butcher knife I was holding, and the other man smiled.

"Actually we were hired by Eric Northman to protect you. My name is Roland. This is Alcide" The clean shaven one said. I gaped. Oh no Eric didn't.

"He hired bodyguards?" I asked incredulously

"Hired, hah" Alcide scoffed. I looked at him confused. Roland gave him that shut-your-mouth look. I stepped aside and let them in. I led them into the kitchen, and they sat on the stools for the island. They were both looking at the broken parts of the island. I flushed.

"Excuse the damage, there was...an incident" I said. Roland gave a skeptical smile and I flushed deeper. He laughed and I quickly turned around, making use of the butcher knife I was holding

"Have y'all had breakfast yet?" I asked turning on the electric stove.

"No, but I'll have whatever you're having if it isn't too much trouble." I heard Roland say.

"None at all, how 'bout you Alcide? I'm a real good cook" I said bringing out more eggs. I turned to him because he didn't answer.

"Uh, sure" he finally said. I shrugged and started cutting up the chicken strips.

"So how long have you known Eric?" I asked Roland since he was obviously the friendlier one.

"For a couple of years actually. And you Miss?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I've known him for well over a year, so not as long as you" I smiled

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a vampire's house?" he asked

I smiled again at his compliment, and then pondered the question.

"What's a Were doing taking a job from a vampire?" I asked. They both stared at me. Roland broke the ominous silence

"Touché" he said and laughed. I grinned and gave him an omelet.

_I wonder if it's true that the fang banger can read minds_

I looked at Alcide. He was staring off into space. I grabbed a plate and put the second omelet on it. I I dropped the plate in front of him. He looked at me surprised

"Yes, it's true" I said. He instantly looked embarrassed. Roland looked at us confused.

"I'm...sorry" Alcide murmured.

"It's okay. Happens a lot" I took my omelet and sat on the stool across from them on the island.

"Are you guys going to be accompanying me on my errands" I asked

"Yes. There is a car waiting for us in the driveway." I sighed. That's why there weren't any keys on the island. Roland got up and washed his plate.

"My, you sure know how to make an omelet Sookie" Roland said, and I thanked him. Alcide got up and did the same. I put everything everything away and turned to them.

"Let me just grab my purse and we'll head out" I said and went back upstairs to my room. I picked up my purse and checked my phone. I just noticed a new text message. It was from Godric.

_See you tonight ma cherie_

I smiled. I really missed him. It's been way too long. Was he awake now? Nah. I put the phone back in the purse and went back downstairs. Alcide and Roland were waiting by the entrance. We went out the door and there was a very fancy black town car in the front. I walked to the driver's seat to drive but the window rolled down. There was a man in a black uniform sitting in the driver's seat

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm driving" the driver smiled at me. I was instantly embarrassed. Roland laughed and held the door for me. I slipped inside feeling stupid. The interior was very spacious, and cream leather. There was a mini-fridge in the corner of the car. I sat in a seat and the Weres sat across from me. I just couldn't believe Eric would hire bodyguards for me. I'm not Madonna! The tinted window that separated the driver's seat from the passengers rolled down

" says for me to drive you to the big mall in Shreveport, but is there anywhere you would like to go first Ma'am?" he said. I wasn't really comfortable with giving people orders

"No it's okay. I'm Sookie by the way" I said. I really wanted to go to Tara's but I guess not.

"Hello Miss Sookie" He said. Then he tipped his hat and the window rolled up. I crossed my legs and looked at the two men. They were both staring at my legs. I cleared my throat. They both looked up and then they looked away embarrassed. I felt a little self conscious then. I wonder why they're working for Eric. I rummaged through Roland's head. He was being blackmailed for accidentally killing a girl. Oh. I went to Alcide's head. He was clearing his father's drinking and gambling debt. Huh. I could see why they would want to keep that secret. I took out my phone and responded to Michelle's text. She agreed to cover me at Merlotte's. I slid down the seat and knocked at the tinted window. It rolled down

"Yes Ma'am?"

"On second thought, can you pick up my friend Michelle first?" I asked

"Of course Ma'am" The window rolled up. How did he know where Michelle lived? I peeked into his brain. Eric gave him the address to all the places I usually go to. I think he has a tracker on me. That vampire was getting on my last nerve. We were soon at Michelle's house. I peered through the window and saw her walking towards the town car. Her mom officially thought I was a whore. Michelle came in with a huge smile. Then the smile disappeared as she stared at the Weres. Her teeth were immediately razor sharp as she came next to me. Alcide and Roland looked at her perplexed. Then they crouched forward ready to attack

"You guys, you guys calm down! It's okay Michelle, they're my...bodyguards" I muttered. She looked at me confused, shocked, and then finally laughed. Her teeth were normal again

"Leave it to you to give the boss such good sex, he gives you bodyguards!" She hollered and I nudged her

"He didn't even warn me! They just showed up at my door" I said dying of embarrassment. Roland was laughing too

"So how do you know that they didn't kidnap you" she said calming down from laughter. I tapped my temple and a look of understanding came over her.

"Well damn you must have been good last night sugar" she said smiling and shook her hair loose. I nudged her again hoping she would shut up.

"I'm Michelle Harrison" she greeted them and took off her sweater to show a tight red sweater that showed her midriff. I blushed as the Weres stared at her intrigued and confused.

"I'm Roland and this is Alcide" he said inclining his head a bit. She smiled and took off her jeans to reveal black leather shorts. I rolled my eyes at her as she slowly crossed her legs, looking at Roland. He smiled. She slipped on some gladiator heels and some lipgloss. I prayed that we were almost there. The car slowed. Thank you God. We got out and walked into the mall. It was huge and had 3 floors. The driver told me the name of the store, which sounded like a show I use to watch as a kid, but what do I know about rich people stuff. We finally found it on the second floor and walked in. It had a very fancy setup. A girl in her teens and auburn hair tied back into a pompadour walked to us

"Welcome to Barney's, I'm Jackie" she said eyeing me and my company.

"Hello, we're under Eric Northman" Roland said. I looked at him puzzled. Jackie looked at us wide-eyed.

"Right this way" she said. We followed her to the back. I was going to kill Eric. There was a room sectioned in the end of the store that was filled with clothing

"These are our newest arrivals, please let me know if you need any assistance" Jackie said and ducked out of the room avoiding eye contact.

"Okay boys, you bring Sookie to the dressing rooms, and I'll grab a few things for her to try on" Michelle said skipping into the clothing maze. She was such a handful. We went into the dressing room area. It was a large octagon shaped room with mirror doors and pretty light bulbs around them. Alcide and Roland knocked and checked in all the rooms. I rolled my eyes embarrassed as the other customers stared. Alcide opened a dressing room door for me. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. It was a very large room with pink walls. There was a red stripped lounge chair on my right, and an empty clothing rack on my left. In front of me was a mirror almost the size of the wall, and the edges were illuminating. I sat on the lounge chair and waited for Michelle. Soon I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and I think Michelle was behind the pile of clothes someone was carrying in. She walked in and dumped the clothes on the lounge chair I was sitting on.

"Phew! So try these on and model them for us" she grinned and left. There was no way I was trying on all these clothes. I picked out a couple I liked. I tried on a long silk violet long sleeved dress. The neckline plunged all the way down to my bellybutton. I didn't even want to leave the dressing room I felt so exposed. I heard another knock at the door.

"Everything okay?" I heard Alcide say. I told him I was fine and mustered up all my self esteem. I opened the door and walked out. All three of their mouths dropped.

"Well?" I asked

"Yes yes yes!" Michelle screamed. I smiled, and looked at Roland

"Stunning" He said with a thumbs up. I laughed and turned to Alcide. He just stared at me

"Alcide?" I asked

"Yah, it looks nice" he said. And looked away. I shrugged and went back into the dressing room. I had too many butterflies in my stomach to do that again, so I just picked 14 other ensembles and a pair of jeans. We were going to be there for a week, so 2 for every day. I figured it was a business expense. We browsed the store a little more. Michelle picked out shoes and accessories to match the outfits. I didn't even want to look at the total of all this. We went to the checkout area. The sales girl looked at me, as Roland and Alcide put down everything. I smiled sheepishly. She rung up the total. I looked at it and nearly fell over. Definitely more that my house. I was about to put back a couple of pieces when Michelle grabbed my hands and held them behind me. I struggled but to no avail. I sighed as we walked to the car. I was going to return everything when I came back. I had nowhere to wear these anyway. Alcide and Roland put everything in the back and we slipped into the car. Alcide sat next to me as Michelle and Roland sat across from us flirting up a storm. For some reason I had the need to please Alcide, and have his approval. I looked at him.

"Not as bad as it could be?" I asked him. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile

"I've had worse jobs." he said. We continued to have normal, idle conversation until we reached Michelle's house. I hugged her.

"I'm not going to be here for a while, I'm going to Dallas today" I said to her

"I know, Pam told me" she said with a pouty face. I stared at her momentarily confused but didn't ask. "I'll take good care of Sam" she added and smiled. We hugged each other again. Then she said goodbye to Alcide, and gave Roland her number. No surprise there. She got out of the car and we drove to Eric's. I really needed to go back to my house, but we didn't have time, it was 3 PM. Soon we were at Eric's. We made our way up to my room and they dropped my things on my bed. I thanked them and the Weres went downstairs. I climbed on the bed and kicked off Pam's heels. I wasn't in the mood to travel. I sat up and looked at some of the jewelry I got. Then I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I went to the edge of the bed and looked. 6 luggages. 6 fancy luggages. Eric was on my worst side. I groaned and rolled off the bed to use the bathroom. I shuffled out and started to put things into the luggages. I was excited to see Godric, but I was also scared as to what was going to happen next. I threw in my romance novels that I brought over. I haven't had a chance to read them because I've been busy with Eric. When I finished stuffing everything into the luggages, I tried to drag the huge one into the hallway. It was so darn heavy, but I was almost there. I tried to open the door with one hand but I overestimated my strength. The luggage fell on my bare foot and I screamed. Jesus! Alcide and Roland were instantly at my side.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Alcide say. I hopped on one foot waiting for the throbbing to subside.

"Tried to bring that damn luggage into the hall and it freaking fell on my foot" I muttered

"Why didn't you call us?" Roland said trying to hold me still and check my foot

"Because I wanted to do it myself" I said trying to shake off the pain.

"Well that didn't work out too well did it?" Alcide said and I shot laser beams at him. He shrugged, and picked up the luggage with one hand. Showoff.

"The car is waiting Sookie, do you think you can walk?" Roland said. He helped me on the bed. I sighed and slipped on the heels. Alcide came back and got the rest of the luggages.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. Probably not, but my pride wasn't going to let me wear anything else. Gran always said to walk off the pain anyway. I limped to the stairs. Roland tried to help me but I moved his hand away. I made my way down the never ending stairs and into the black town car. It was 3:40 PM. I hope I didn't make us late. The car sped down the road. I took off the heel and rubbed my foot.

"Are you guys going on the flight with me?" I asked

"Unfortunately, no." Roland said. I felt a little saddened. We were all just starting to become friends

"Why?" I asked

"I guess they don't trust Weres on a plane with dead people" Alcide said. I thought about that. Oh. The vampires thought that the Weres would do something to them while they were at rest. I guess Michelle was right. We were at the airport, and the car drove in the back. We stopped at a gate. It opened and we drove through. We stopped in an aircraft area. My foot felt a little better so I put the heel back on and got out of the car. Maybe a hundred feet away was a black private jet. I guess first class isn't good enough for vampires. I was really starting to get annoyed with all this. I finally made it to the stairs leading up to the jet entrance. I looked around. I saw Roland and Alcide giving my luggage to these guys in blue uniform. I looked at the other end of the carrier and watched as this lady a mile away demanded to be on the black jet. The Weres came up to me then.

"See you around pretty lady" Roland said. I gave him a weak smile and hugged him. I turned and hugged Alcide too. He was surprised at first but then returned my hug. I waved to them and walked up the stairs. There was a man at the entrance

"Name?" He said not looking up from his clipboard.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I stated. He stepped aside and I walked in. It was very spacious and luxurious looking. Everything was beige suede and there were 6 large seats lined on each side of the jet. I sat on one of the large soft seats in the middle. I looked out of the window. I saw Roland and Alcide getting into the car. Alcide looked at me before he got in. I squinted to see what he was doing. He was waving. I waved back. He got into the car and it drove away. I sat back into the soft seat wondering when I would get there. Since I've flown on a plane before, I knew what to expect, but it didn't mean I liked it. Two people I didn't recognize walked in just then. One was a man that had to be as tall as Eric. He looked of Egyptian decent, because his skin was a pretty light caramel color. His long, tight curls were a dark brown, complimenting his hazel eyes. He had on jeans and a blue tee. The girl was tall too. Maybe over 6 feet. She had a curly afro and beautiful rich coffee skin. She was wearing a fitted gold short mini-dress, with the see-through sleeves trailing to her ankles like veils, and white 4 inch go-go boots. She looked like a 70's Cleopatra. They were both drop dead gorgeous and foreign looking. They sat on the seats across from me. The girl looked at me, and I looked away nervous.

"Hey" She said. I looked at her and she smiled. I waved.

"I'm Diana and this is Drake, what's your name?" she asked. She had some type of accent I couldn't place. He didn't even look up from his phone to acknowledge me.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I grinned. There was a certain air to her that made me want to just tell her everything.

"_We're about to take off. We will arrive in Dallas in one hour. Please relax and enjoy the ride"_

I heard through the speakers. I looked back at Diana, and she was cuddling with Drake.

"Want to borrow my iPod?" she asked, tossing it to me. I caught it and thanked her. I stared at it confused at how it worked. I was really feeling left behind in technology's dust nowadays. I finally figured it out and a very nice earthy beat started to play. It was so melodic that I drifted off into sleep.

I jolted up to a big shake. I blinked several times and looked around

"Turbulence" I heard in a whisper. I turned around. It was Diana. Drake was sleeping on her shoulder. I nodded in understanding. I wondered what they were doing for Eric. I peeked in her brain but I couldn't. It was like looking directly into an extremely bright light. It made my head hurt when I tried again. I looked at her. She was looking at me. She smiled and I smiled back. It weirded me out that she didn't turn away when I looked at her, but it weirded me out even more that I couldn't get through her head.

"_We're about to land in the Dallas airport"_ The speakers blared. I looked out of the window. The lights in the night from up here were amazing. I hated the landing part. After maybe 15 minutes of me gripping the armrests, we landed. Drake got up and stretched. He definitely had a nice body. Diana got up and did the same. Wow she had a nice body too. I got up and wobbled over to the exit. I wondered who was waiting for me on the other side. The door opened, and a man was standing there. He stepped aside and I slowly made my way down the stairs. My legs felt a little tingly. Everything looked the same as the Shreveport craft carrier, except this place was empty and had more lights. I walked a couple of steps, hearing only the sound of my heels. I looked around and spotted a black car. I was guessing it was for me, but I was smart enough not to go any closer to it. Suddenly the door opened. A very tall blond, blue eyed vampire stepped out of it. I was instantly relieved and happy when I saw him. But just as fast, I remembered how mad I was at him. He walked up to me and smiled that amazing smile. He touched my cheek and I smacked his hand away

"Touch me and I will stake you in your _sleep"_ I seethed. He stared at me momentarily perplexed. Then he laughed.

"What did I do this time lover?" he asked smiling

"No more town cars, no more tabs, no more V.I.P treatment and no more bodyguards" I said crossing my arms daring him to refuse.

"Do you realize any girl would love to be getting spoiled like this? To be in your position?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"If I was "any girl" I wouldn't be here would I?" I growled. I heard a deep voice instigating an "oooooo" from behind me. I assumed it was Drake. I walked around the silent Eric and went inside the car. I was so heated I wanted to punch the next human I saw. The car door opened and Diana slipped next to me. She crossed her long legs and put her hand on my forearm. Her nails were a stripped with sparkly white and gold.

"Don't be so hard on him yah?" she said.

"I just wish I was strong enough to tackle him" I said looking at her go-go boots

"Well you must understand that the guy has been associating with vampires for a very very long time. It's hard to be empathetic when you're a vampire, trust me." she said in a soothing voice. There was something about her that felt so safe.

"Okay I'll play nice" I said. She smiled. Eric and Drake came in and sat across from us. Eric was staring at me. I avoided sending daggers his way. I looked at Diana

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the hotel. That's where all the conferences and stuff happens" she replied. The car started to move and I looked out the window. I saw the city lights zipping by. I felt the butterflies taking off in my stomach as I thought of seeing Godric. I missed everything about him. I felt Eric burning a hole in my cheek. I turned to look at him. He pursed his lips, and his eyebrows drew together. I gave him a little smile. His eyes lit up. My smile got bigger then, as he returned it. I saw Diana watching our silent exchange, pleased. The car finally stopped then, and the door opened. I stepped out, smelling the fresh Dallas air. I looked up at the sign. Silent Shore Hotel. This place had so many good and bad memories. Eric extended his hand to me. I looked at him for a minute then took it. We went into the hotel, Drake and Diana behind us. We were at the front desk now and Eric started speaking to the vampire behind the desk. I briefly wondered if Barry the bellboy was still here. Eric led me to to the big chrome elevator on the left. We all went inside and he pushed a button. I heard a ding as we hit a floor. Diana waved to me and then got out of the elevator hand in hand with Drake. The elevator doors closed and we went up 2 more floors before getting off. We walked to the end of the corridor and stopped in front of one of the double door suites. Eric turned me to face him

"You look very beautiful" He said, brushing away a loose strand of my hair with his finger. I was still a little angry at him for his harsh words before, but I tried to remember what Diana said

"Thanks" I said, not meeting his eyes. He lifted my wrist.

"I see you finally decided to keep the bracelet?" he asked. I looked at my wrist. I was wearing the diamond bracelet. I guess I forgot to take it off.

"I forgot to put it back" I muttered. He gave me a skeptical smile, and I gave him a challenging look

"I will meet you back here in an hour to take you to the affair going on in the East wing of the hotel. That's where Godric is, and he'll give me hell if he doesn't see you soon" Eric said. I processed what he said for a moment, and checked the time. 5:45 PM. I wasn't a fan of parties, but Godric was there. That was the silver lining I suppose. Eric kissed the top of my head, gave me the pass key to the double doors, and disappeared. I locked the doors behind me and walked inside. It was a very large room. The walls were a light brown, matching the king sized bed. The carpet was a faint yellow and all of the furniture was an off black. There was also a vanity in the corner of the room. I loved the smell of a hotel. I went and sat on the plush bed kicking off Pam's heels for the second or third time. An hour was just enough time to take a bath if I moved now. I reluctantly got off the bed and went to a door. I opened it and it was a closet. My clothes were already hanging, and my shoes were organized. I shrugged and shuffled to another door I saw, hoping it was a bathroom. It was. It was a warm nut color, and very sensual looking. There was a bath, and I was so grateful. I drew it and went inside, relishing the feel. The pain in my foot was completely gone now. I looked at the scars the wolf gave me. They were still shiny. I closed my eyes and relaxed imagining how the night would end. After what felt like a couple of minutes, I checked my phone. 6:15 PM. Crud. I quickly got out of the tub and drained it. I only had half an hour to change. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair as I ran to open the closet. I opened it and skimmed the clothes. All he said was that we were going to an affair, so I assumed I was supposed to dress fancy. I picked a tight long sleeved silk red dress. The sides, from the underarms to my hips were cut out, and were about 3 or 4 inches wide. There was also a hole an inch above my chest. It was about 1 and a half inches wide. The dress was definitely on the short side. I picked a pair of 5 inch peep toe leopard heels that had ankle cuff straps and a matching clutch. I'm glad I painted my nails. I laid everything out on the bed and ran to pick my undergarments. I was planning on spending the night with Godric, and I promised that I'd have something that would knock his socks off. I wore a cheetah bra and thong set that had red ruffle fabric lining it. If this didn't render him speechless I didn't know what will. I slipped on the dress, and went over to the vanity. I put on a 5 piece chain necklace with matching earrings. I smoked out my eyes and put on a nude lipgloss. Then I quickly sprayed my hair and made curls with my fingers. I put on the shoes and steadied myself. I looked in the mirror. Go Sookie. I looked at the clock. 6:45 PM. Someone knocked the door. Right on time. I walked to the door and opened it. Eric was standing there looking striking in a charcoal black 3 piece suit. I guess I dressed right for the occasion. I heard the familiar click. I looked up at him and saw his fangs fully extended.

"Oh, lover" he breathed. I smiled and did a turn.

"You look delicious" I said to him.

"Let's skip the affair. Would you like to show me what's under this dress?" He said, tracing the hole above my chest. I cocked my head to the side and then walked around him, making my way to the elevator. I knew he was watching me. I turned around and put my hands on my hips

"Are you going to lead the way?" I asked

"I can watch you lead all day" he said and I laughed

"The problem with that is that I have no idea where I'm going" I said. He mock sighed and led the way. We walked for what felt like hours in these heels until we finally reached very large double doors. What was with this place and double doors? Eric offered his arm and I took it. The butterflies were going insane in my stomach. He knocked. A moment passed and the door swung open. A man wearing a uniform gestured for us to go in. We stepped into a in a very large event hall. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and fancy vampires everywhere. I immediately wanted to go back to my suite, but Eric pulled me forward. I could definitely say we were attracting attention. A man came up to Eric and started greeting him. Then he introduced me to the man. His name was Bruno. He was the first vampire I had ever seen who was balding. They went into politics mode then and I tuned out. I looked around the hall. There were humans inside. Servers as well as companions.

_I bet the cheap bitch puts out for a pack of gum_

My mouth dropped. The sad thing was that I think I've heard that before. That definitely put a little damage on my pride. I continued to scan the room, not sure what I was looking for. And then I found it. He was wearing a midnight blue velvet suit. Godric. He was staring at me. I could see his fangs running out from here. It took all my power to root myself to where I was standing. There was a man talking to him but he was still staring at me. I broke from his entrancing eyes and looked at Eric. He was still focusing on what the man was saying. I tugged at his arm a little. He looked at me, and I inclined my head to Godric's direction. He looked and then looked back at Bruno to close the conversation. I know that was rude but I just wanted to go to Godric already. We finally started walking to him. He was still staring at me. I gave him my best walk. When we finally reached him, Eric spoke

"Godric" he said, giving a little bow of his head. Godric finally teared his eyes away from me and to Eric

"My child. It's been a while. This is the king of California, Charles Decatur" he said, gesturing to the man who looked exactly like Rhett Butler. The resemblance was uncanny. Maybe...No. Then again, there was Bubba. Charles looked at Eric and smiled

"Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5" said the king. Eric nodded.

"And this is...Sookie Stackhouse" Godric said, gazing at me. I smiled

"So this is the lady that has been stealing your attention from me this entire time. I can see why" Charles said, taking my hand and kissing it. I was tempted to ask him where Scarlett O'Hara was, but I kept my mouth shut and just smiled. Godric gave him an apologetic look. Eric's expression wasn't a happy one. Godric gave Eric a look then. He nodded.

"So tell me Charles, how is the court?" Eric asked. That's all it took for him to start yammering away. I stared in awe as he continued to not shut up. Then I felt a cool soft hand grab mine. I looked and it was Godric. He smiled and led me away. Understanding hit me as I realized Eric was distracting Charles so we could duck away. I'd thank him for that later. People (Vampires?) stared at us as we made our way up the stairs and out onto the terrace. I made sure my shields were impenetrable as I saw the nasty looks from my own human race. We were finally outside and the fresh cool air hit me. There were two humans already there, but as soon as they saw Godric, they made their exit. The view was amazing. You can see the night life of downtown Dallas. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you ma cherie" He whispered into my ear. I loved the way he said that. It was the voice I've yearned for. Then he inhaled my scent

"The way you smell" He kissed my neck

"The way you taste" I felt his fangs across my skin and I shuddered. Then he released me and turned me to face him

"The way you look" he said looking at my dress.

"You like the dress?" I asked showing a sultry smile

"Oh yes, so much...access" he said in that voice of his.

"I missed you too, you know" I said putting my finger on his soft lips. I remembered what a beautiful blue his eyes were as I stared into them "I really want to show you how much I did" and then I was pressed up at vampire speed against one of the columns in the terrace.

"Show me" he breathed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and I melted. God I melted. I felt his erection between my legs and I yearned for it. I broke the kiss for air. I loved the smell of his breath.

"I promised you I'd give you a show tonight" I whispered tracing his jawline with my lips.

"Oh, really?" He just had no clue what his voice made me want to do to him.

"Mmmhmm. I wore something just for you" I said kissing the space under his earlobe. I felt his hand slide under my dress. He ran his fingers across the ruffles of my thong.

"I wonder what it looks like" He said inhaling the scent of my neck

"Meet me in my suite in 25 minutes and I'll show you" I drew out then kissed him again. I wanted to give him time to say goodbye to the people he needed to say goodbye to, because he was mine for the rest of the night. I broke the kiss then. His ocean eyes were smoking

"Make it 15" He said. I smiled and slipped around him and started to walk. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. He was taking me in

"Don't keep me waiting" I said in a luring voice and left. There was something about teasing a vampire that made you feel excited and scared at the same. I rushed down the stairs and back into the hall. It was exactly the same as I left it. Wow. I spotted Eric. He looked at me. He grinned and shook his head then. I winked at him and made my way through the crowd. I was finally through the exit. I tried to remember my way to the suite. I was definitely on the right floor. I walked as quickly as I could in these heels until I found a bellboy.

"Excuse me, do you know which way suite 6280 is?" I asked. The man looked at me. He looked familiar but I could place my finger on where I've seen him before. He checked me out and I snapped my fingers 3 times and pointed at my face.

"Oh, if you walk down there and take a left, you will see the 6200s, so just follow the numbers" he said. I thanked him and rushed in that directions. Like he said, I saw room 6200. Then I remembered how to get there. After a couple of minutes I finally saw my room number. I fumbled for the pass key in my clutch. I opened the door and went in. I wondered if I should lock the door. Then I figured Eric would give him the key so I locked it. I thought about what I was going to do first. I dragged the chair that was in the corner to the center of the room. I figure I'd give him nice strip tease first. I went to the bed and pulled down the heavy comforter. What else? I went to the vanity and sat there. I curled my hair again and applied red lipgloss this time. 5 minutes. I didn't need to use the bathroom. I took off my earrings, put them on the vanity, and spritzed on a little perfume. I heard the door open, and suddenly there were hands covering my eyes. I smiled. He blew a cool breath on my neck, and I shuddered.

"I promised _you_ a show Godric" I said wanting to kiss him

"Guess again cupcake" I heard in a voice I didn't recognize. And then I was out cold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I trust you've had an awesome holiday? I hope I'm not the only one sad to see 2010 leave. This year has been very good to me, and so have you guys. I hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you guys think. Please be careful on New Years', but have fun!**

**Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the original characters I made. Plus even if you sue me it's not like I have anything good to take :p**

My eyes fluttered open. It was pitch black. I blinked a couple of times to reassure myself that I wasn't dead. My hands and ankles were tied with what felt like rope. I tried to sit up as quietly as I can. My hands were tied in front of me so I felt the floor to asses where I was. The only thing I could remember was that I was sitting at the vanity, and I blacked out. I wasn't at a hospital that's for sure. I inched forward on my knees feeling my way around for any hint as to where I could be. I finally hit a wall. It felt like bricks. I turned around and stood up slowly, in case the ceiling was low. It wasn't. I sat back down because I didn't think it was safe to hop around in unknown darkness. After sitting there for an eternity I started to think about who kidnapped me. I was pretty sure I was kidnapped. Maybe the Rhett Butler guy. He seemed a little too friendly. Or the bellboy that I ran into. I still couldn't place where I saw him before, but he gave me a bad vibe. However, I was sure whoever was behind the wolf attacks was behind this. Then I had an idea. Barry. I'll try to reach him and see if he could get a message to the vampires that I was still alive. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I'll tell you that is some feat when you're tied up in a dark place that smells like someone died in it. I thought to Barry as hard as I could. Then I felt the connection

_Sookie? Where are you? These vampires were going crazy yesterday looking for you_!

Barry finally thought to me. Yup that's Godric and Eric alright.

_Barry! I've been kidnapped. I don't know where I am but when those two vampires rise, I need you to tell them that I'm alive okay?_

I waited to hear Barry. This was like deja vu

_Okay, I will. It's 2:14 PM. Please be careful Sookie, I'll keep my mind open in case you need to tell me something_

_Thank you Barry_

I thought, and then the connection I felt was gone. I sat there feeling alone. I haven't felt this alone and scared since Gran passed. I started to crawl again, determined not to be helpless. I hit another wall. I kicked my heels off, stood up and started to feel my way to the end. I tripped over something, and scrapped my knee on the hard floor. I'd come back to investigate. I stood up again and continued. I hit another wall and did the same. Then there was no more wall. I crouched to see what was there. Stairs. I crawled up them. I must have been deep underground, because there were maybe 600 steps. Or maybe it was because I was crawling. My head finally bumped a door. I put my hands in front of me to feel it. It was steel bolted. I stood up and felt the wall next to it. I felt a switch. I flipped it, and there was dim light. It hurt my eyes as they adjusted. I looked down the stairs. It was dim there too. I held the rail and hopped down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I almost ran back up. Now I knew why the room smelled like someone died. Because it was true. There were 3 naked bodies, and 2 skeletons laying around the room. That's what I must have tripped on. I hopped to the nearest one. It was a girl, and she was starting to rot. I nearly threw up. I hopped to another body, this one was a man. He had navy blue hair. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen him somewhere. I crouched over his face. I flipped him over, but I fell over with him because my ankles were bound. Ew. I quickly scooted off the naked body. Then I turned to examine it. There was a terrible wound on his back. It was blackened from the dried blood. I closed my eyes to regain my composer. I opened them again and looked at his body. There was a mark on his lower back. I hunched over to examine it. It kind of looked like the one that were on those werewolves that kidnapped Bill a while back. So this man must have been a Were. Then it hit me. I flipped the body back over again, and looked at his navy blue hair. This was the wolf that attacked me and gave me my battle scars (as Michelle puts it). I scurried to the other body, not wanting to remember that day. This one was also a man. He looked like a teenager. I noticed his fist clenched. I picked it up and pried his fingers open. It was an interesting black key that had hundreds of little white beads on it. If he was holding it even in death, it must be important. I put it in my bra. Then I noticed I was still wearing my dress. Sigh. How did such a perfect evening planned turn into this? I officially had the worst luck in the world. Right when I was about to have amazing reunion sex with one of the hottest vampires in the universe I get knocked out and end up in this cave. I should play the lottery. I decided to hop up the stairs and turn the light off before someone came. I picked up my heels and put them in a far corner. I didn't want to even get near those skeletons. I held the rail and started to hop up as fast as I can without tripping. I made it up there, and turned off the light switch. I hopped back down, and crawled to the corner I put my heels in. Knowing what was in the room made me more terrified than I was before. I needed to distract myself. I dropped my shields and reached out to see if there were any waves. There were two brains on the other side of the steel bolted door. I tried to read what they were thinking

_I can't wait to fuck that chick once the boss gets done with her_

I covered my mouth to avoid making any noise

_I wonder why they cancelled Fear Factor_

Well two things for sure, they weren't Weres, and one was a moron. I sat there praying that someone would come and save me before anything happened. I was in the darkness for what felt like days, maybe weeks, listening to the water dripping somewhere. I tuned out of their minds because their thoughts were of no use to me. I laid down because my behind was going numb. I wondered if Godric and Eric would come looking for me. I wondered when they would give up and just forget me. A sound snapped me from my depressing reverie. Someone was unlocking the door. I heard it creak open. Then the dim lights came on, and I blinked several times to adjust to it. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I quickly struggled to put my heels back on. I heard the steps getting closer. I finally got the damn ankle strap of my heel to close, and I laid back down closing my eyes. The person made it down the stairs and stopped. I heard his shoes turn and walk, but I didn't hear it coming towards me. The footsteps stopped, and I didn't hear them for a while. I was so tempted to open my eyes. I gave up and barely opened my eyes enough to see. I saw a man in jeans and a sweater over the body of that girl. I couldn't see what he was doing. I opened my eyes a little more. I saw his hands between the girl's legs. Oh. My. God. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't scream. I heard him zip his pants down. I hoped he'd die a painful death. After a while of disgusting noises, I heard him zip his pants up. Then I heard him walking. This time towards me. I held as still as I could. I heard the footsteps getting louder until I was sure he was standing in front of me. His rough hand grabbed my wrists, and he pulled me up. Then he swing me over his shoulder. He smelled of death and sex. We were moving now, and I opened my eyes. I saw the girl flipped over, and her legs were apart. I shook my head. We were going up the stairs now. I knew this would take a while so I closed my eyes again. Then my eyes flew open as I felt one of his hands going up and down my leg. Words couldn't express how much I already hated this man. He smacked my behind. I could see why vampires hated humans. I concentrated on the steps, as they passed one by one. Then he stopped. The dim light turned off and I heard the heavy door open. I closed my eyes as he started to walk. I could see the light through my eyelids. I dropped my shields, and probed the bastard who was carrying me's mind. From his eyes, the room was grey. Everything seemed grey and eerie. He set me on a hard black couch in the middle of the room. I slumped. It's really hard to pretend you're unconscious. He pushed me to lay on the cushion. He was looking at me, I could see from his mind. He looked at my dress and wondered what I was wearing under. I felt his hand on the side of my thigh. I tried hard not to fidget and punch him. He slid up my dress a bit.

_If the boss saw that I tampered with her, I'll be rotting down in the basement like those other fools. I'd better wait before Madison comes. _

Whoever this Madison was must have been scary. The boss must have been scarier to stop this pathetic necrophiliac from molesting me. The other moron went out for a snack. He went to the table that was in the middle of the dull room, near the couch I was on and took some tape. He walked to me again, and I heard a rip. He put the tape over my mouth. He dragged a chair to sit in front of me. He started to fantasize about things he would do to me. I immediately put my shields up. It was becoming really hard not to open my eyes as I waited for this Madison person. I was now deciding whether I should pretend that I just regained consciousness, or just pretend to stay unconscious. As I weighed the pros and the cons, I heard his pants unzip. I let down my shields. Ew, he was going to masturbate. Okay if I get up now, he'll stop. Or he won't but I just couldn't take keeping my eyes closed any longer. I started to fidget, pretending that I was regaining consciousness. I heard him stop his movements. Then he continued. My eyes fluttered open to a grotesque (Yesterday's Word of the day, that I didn't get to use) sight. I sat up and stared at him mortified. He just smiled and kept going. I closed my eyes. It was the bellboy I saw at the hotel. Note to self: Never tell a bellboy your room number

"Open them, or I'll hurt you" I heard him say. I called his bluff and cocked (no pun intended) my head to the side, with my eyes still closed.

"Open them or I'll cum all over you" he said, and I knew he was smiling at the idea. If I ever got the chance to kill him, I would do it gladly. Then I heard the door open, and heels click in

"Do it, and it'll be your last jack-off" I heard a female voice say. I opened my eyes. I looked at the striking woman. She was tall, and had pretty skin like butterscotch. She had big bouncy curls that framed her face. She was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt that said 'STFU' on it, and it showed her midriff, with black jeans. She wore heeled boots to accompany all the jewelry on her. She kind of reminded me of Diana. He quickly stuffed his sad penis back into his pants and zipped them up.

"Has he touched you in any way?" She asked me. She had a bit of an accent, maybe French. It seemed like every I knew had one now. I nodded. She looked back at the vile bellboy, her big doe eyes in slits.

"Madison, I swear I didn't touch her. She was unconscious up until now" He begged. She crossed her long arms and started to walk slowly around us with the grace of a gazelle. Then she stopped behind me. Her presence scared me, like a predator. The tape was ripped off my mouth. Ouch. I heard her heels continue to click on the floor as she walked. She stood in front of us.

"Speak" she said. I didn't know what to say. Should I say Hi? I opted to just tell her what he did.

"Well first he had sex with one of the bodies down there" her face scrunched in distaste. "and then he started to touch my leg, then he smacked my behind. He also lifted up my dress" I said satisfied with myself. If I got him in any kind of trouble, I was giddy. He looked mortified. Madison turned her cold gaze to him

"Rebuttal?" She asked to the snake

"She's lying. The only thing that was true is that I fucked that girl down there." He said looking down. I gaped. She walked until she was right behind him. She knelt down to his ear.

"You do realize that if she tells him, it'll be on me correct? So I advise you to tell me the truth now, because if I find out you're lying, I'm going to slowly skin you alive" she said in his ear. She emphasized the last three words. He shuddered and so did I. Where the hell was I?

"Okay okay. So I did slap her ass, but it's not like I fucked her, what's the big deal?" He said not meeting her face. Her red lips formed into a smile and she walked to stand next to him

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why did you lie about it in the first place?" I asked. If looks could kill, I'd drop dead right now. Her hand went on his shoulder, and she shifted her weight on it, crossing her leg. He slightly jumped at her touch

"Because I didn't think it was such a big deal" He growled at me. I saw Madison's hand squeeze on his shoulder and he flinched in pain

"The big deal, pathetic human, is that I would have looked like a fool in front of him" she said looking somewhere in the distance. I wondered who was this 'him' she kept speaking of. She took her hand off of his shoulder and walked to stand in front of him.

"Now tell me, what should I do with you Caleb?" She asked. He got on his knees and bowed.

"Please have mercy on me Madison" He groveled. I've never seen such a sad life form in my life. She looked down her nose at him, and put her hands on her hips. She took a step closer to him, and he visibly flinched. She hovered her heel over one of his hands. Then she stomped, and my eyes widened as he screamed. Her heel went through his hand. The other man ran in. He was maybe in his 20s with ginger hair. When he spotted Madison, he bowed his head. She stepped on Caleb's hand with her other foot to remove the heel. Then the blood started to gush out. She took a couple of steps back.

"Don't just stand there half-wit, clean this up." She said to the man who was staring at the punctured hand mortified. Caleb was in a ball still moaning and writhing in pain. I closed my eyes not wanting to see. Then I heard muffled noises. I opened my eyes. Madison was stuffing a gag in Caleb's mouth. The other man walked over and wrapped his hand so the blood could stop. Then I heard her heels clicking to the door.

"James, Bring her" He immediately stopped what he was doing, and walked over to me. He took my bound hands and pulled me up

"Sorry" he whispered. Then he gently put me over his shoulder, and started walking. I stared at the pile of shame still on the floor. He looked at me, and then shot daggers my way. I smiled and flipped him the bird. Screw being ladylike today. James carried me through the door and into a fabulous room. It looked very cozy, like a cabin. I assumed this was the den. There was a window on the left shining light through. I couldn't believe the sun was still up. God was toying with me. Then he walked through and we were at the front of the house. I saw the large, arched doorway. I craned my neck up and saw a humungous chandelier, hanging. We continued moving. Two shirtless men walked past, not even looking at me. I guess they were use to seeing crap like this. We continued to move until we were in what looked like a kitchen. James set me down on a red spinning stool next to the white island. I looked around. Everything was red and white. It was designed in the Coke classic style. Madison walked around to the other side of the island, and she clapped her hands twice. A short Latin woman in an apron quickly scurried in

"Get some food on the table" she said staring at me. The woman quickly followed orders, and nearly ran to the refrigerator. Madison sat on one of the stools, crossing her long legs. James was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I saw her reach into her pocket. I watched her intently. She pulled out a black knife. She got up and slowly walked to me. I shut my eyes bracing myself. Then my hands, and ankles were freed. I opened my eyes shocked. The rope hit the floor, and she folded the black blade. She put it in her back pocket, and walked back to her seat across from me. I rubbed my wrists, looking at the bruised marks the rope left. I looked up at her. She was staring at me. Her elbows were propped on the island, her hands holding up her doll-like face.

"A natural blonde. I guess he doesn't like brunettes anymore" she said fingering one of her big curls. I looked at her confused. I started to rub one of my ankles.

"Who?" I asked. I smelled the delicious food and my stomach growled in return. I clutched it embarrassed. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Let's just say we've both had the luxury of being naked under him" she said with a smile. I gawked at her bluntness. I thought of the only possibilities. Bill, Godric, and Eric. I was putting my bets on Eric, considering he just loved to objectify women like that. I looked at her again. She puckered her full lips thinking of something. Maybe if I peeked into her mind, I'd find out for sure. I dropped my shields and reached out. James was hoping I didn't die, the cook was wondering who I was. I probed Madison's. Before I could even get inside, I felt like I ran head first into a wall. Shocked, I put up my shields and returned my attention to her. She was watching me

"Don't even think about it" she said twirling one of her curls. I looked at her astonished. Now I was scared. She knew I was a telepath? Eric might have told her. But what scared me the most was that she blocked me. Now I was afraid of what she could do. I wondered what she was. I was tempted to ask, but I didn't think she would answer. Being the helmet head (as Eric puts it) that I was, I tried anyway

"What are you?" I asked, as the Latin woman put a plate in front of me. I looked at it. Diced steak, eggs, and hash browns. My mouth watered.

"You can sit James, dear" I heard her say. He shuffled to one of the stools near me. The woman gave him a plate too.

"I like your dress. Did you wear it for him?" she asked. She was looking at me through her long lashes.

"Well it was kind of for both of them" I said a little embarrassed. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. I flushed, and she laughed, her big curls bouncing. It was like the sound of bells.

"Both of them?" She asked

"Godric and Eric" I said, nodding. A plate was placed in front of her then. I proceeded to cut into my steak. She watched me as I took a bite. She was like a vampire in that sense, they never knew when not to stare. Then I realized that she completely avoided my question. Dare I ask again? Hell yes.

"You know you didn't answer my question." I said eating the soft steak. She looked at me and her red lips curved up in a smile

"He's right, you are a persistent one. And what make you think that you can ask me questions?" I thought about my answer carefully as I dug into my hash browns. I looked at James who was quietly eating and following the conversation.

"Well, you kidnapped me just when I was about to have an amazing romantic night with my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in a week. The least you can do is answer my questions." I said finishing my eggs. She took a bite out of her steak. After she swallowed, she clapped once, and the Latin woman came to take her plate. I thought it was just plain inhuman for the Latin woman to respond in claps but I don't think I was in the position to say anything. Madison propped her elbows on the island again, lacing her fingers and resting her chin on them

"Your boyfriend?" she asked with an inquisitive look. I nodded, not particularly loving the look she was giving me.

"Hmm. Good point" She said as her face turned back to her natural misleading innocent look. She dropped one of her hands, propping her face on one hand. "Do you know Diana?" She asked me. I nodded, getting that bad feeling in my gut.

"Well, she's an angel" She said looking at the nails of her other hand. I figured she was something when she blinded my mind with light before I could read her thoughts. I couldn't believe I met an actual angel. I couldn't believe they existed. Then again stranger things have happened.

"Let's just say I'm one of the bad ones" She said eying me.

"As in a fallen angel?" I asked, getting up and bringing the plate to the sink. The Latin woman rushed to me and took the plate out of my hand. I stared at her a little surprised, but sat back down to face Madison. Her mouth was twisted to the side as she thought.

"You could say that" She finally said. Now the big question

"What the hell am I doing here?" I asked slowly. She looked at me for a long time. I felt uncomfortable all over again. I looked at James, who has been quiet this entire time. He's been watching Madison.

"The King of Mississippi wants to meet you" She said. My mouth dropped. All this because some guy wants to meet me? There had to be more than that. All these psycho vampires wanted to stick a flag on my head. First Sophie Ann, now this freak?

"Then why didn't he just invite me?" I asked

"Because certain undead people wouldn't let you come, and you're to be here permanently."

So the cat was out of the bag. Well I'll be damned.

"Was he behind the wolves attacking me?" I asked. Then I thought that would be weird, because they said their master wanted me dead

"Nope, he wasn't" She said putting a glass of soda to her lips. Then I was stumped. For now, the only thing I needed to focus on was getting out of here. I looked at myself. My skin was dirty. I had smudges all over my legs, and there was dried blood on my knee. Perfect excuse.

"Do you think I could take a shower? I'm filthy" I said looking at her sheepishly. She examined me. I was instantly self-conscious. Then she flashed her teeth in a blinding smile

"I suppose. It would be better to meet the King clean." Then I heard footsteps. I turned my head to see who it was. It was a very feminine Brazilian looking man

"I see you've dragged her up here?" said the bitchy weirdo in a heavy accent

"Talbot. I figured she might starve to death if we didn't bring her up soon" The fallen angel spoke

"My dear Madison, you should have sent her food down there. Now she's making a mess of my good stools" he said, waiving to a shirtless man who brought him a glass of something red. I really have nothing against gay people, but this one I could do without. I stood up

"I was leaving to take a shower anyway" I muttered. He looked at me appalled

"And who said you were worthy enough to even be allowed to bath?" He asked. That's it, I was ripping out his conditioned hair follicles. Before I could launch at him, I felt two hands clamp on my shoulders.

"Calm down before you chip a nail Talbot. I told her she could. We wouldn't want her to meet Russell like this now would we?" she said as she walked over to him. He sneered at me. I sneered back in a mocking manner. I saw Madison smile as Talbot's face darkened. I felt James pushing my shoulders, and I started walking. We went to the stairs that led to the second floor in the front. I started to walk up, and James walked up next to me.

"What the hell is that girl's problem?" I asked. He laughed

"You mean Talbot? He's just jealous" he said smoothing his ginger hair back

"Of what?" I asked shocked

"That the King wants you. See, they've been together for maybe a hundred years." He said as we made it at the top of the stairs, and started to walk through a hallway. Woah woah woah hold on there. A hundred years? Then that meant he was a vampire. That also meant...

"Hey James, do you know what time it is?" I asked trying to level my voice as he led me to a room. I noticed that the door had a silver doorknob. The room was also beautiful. There was a large bed in the middle with burgundy and gold comforters. There was a Persian rug lining the entire room.

"It's 6:22 PM" He said as he left and closed the door behind him. I stood there wondering if Barry had talked to Godric and Eric already. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I was definitely not in the mood for a bath so I just turned on the shower. I looked at the window that was next to the large stall. I went to it and opened it. This would be my perfect escape, but I'm pretty sure vampires were faster than me. If I was still here in the morning, I'd climb out it. I closed it, and went to look in the mirror. My hair wasn't in the pretty finger curls anymore. It was more like a wavy nest. My dress was still in tact but dirty. I kicked off the stupid heels. I took off the dress, and stared at my lingerie. I felt like crying. Last night was supposed to be amazing. How the fuck did this happen? I sighed. Crying wouldn't do me any good, so I took them off and went inside the hot shower. It was so hot that it stung my skin but I didn't care. I watched the dirt come off me as I lathered myself in the fruity shower gel. I thought of what the King of Mississippi would want with me if he was gay. Maybe he was bisexual. I shook the thoughts out of my head. The cut on my knee stung as I ran through it with soap.

_Sookie?_

I jumped and looked around frantically. I opened the glass door of the shower. I couldn't see anyone through the steam

_Sookie it's me, Barry_

Oh. I immediately relaxed as I realized it was coming from my head. Then I shook my head at how insane I sounded. Note to self: Call a psychologist. I closed the shower door

_Hey Barry. You scared me_

I thought, closing my eyes to concentrate

_Sorry about that. But are you okay? Are you harmed in anyway?_

That didn't really sound like Barry. More like...

_Are you with a really hot vampire with black hair and dark blue eyes, tattoos maybe? _

_Well I don't roll that way Sookie, but yah I'll admit he's hot, and I'm kind of scared the big blond one is going to hurt me_

I heard Barry's voice echo in my head, and I smiled

_Tell them that I'm okay, and tell the blond that if he hurts you I won't talk to him again_

I was kind of glad to have a little normalcy in this day. I've been through some shit.

_Okay the huge one says that you guys will be together soon. Actually there was more to that, but I think it's a little too obscene to repeat, even for me_

I laughed. That's definitely Eric

_The guy with the black hair told me to ask you where you were_

I still didn't really know, but I'm sure they could locate the King of Mississippi's mansion.

_Tell them that I'm at the King of Mississippi's mansion. I was with this girl named Madison. _

I didn't hear a reply. I briefly panicked as I imagined Eric snapping Barry's neck

_What's going on Barry?_

After an agonizing minute I heard his voice in my head

_Well the one with black hair looked extremely mortified, and the blond punched a wall. I nearly peed my uniform. Then they started talking about something, and then the black haired one said that he hoped to the gods that you weren't alone with Madison, and the blond was quiet. Then he said that they needed to get there ASAP. Lots of cussing. Then the black haired one told me to tell you to stay away from Madison no matter what. And the blond told me to tell you to stay put_

I tried to process everything. Madison seemed like the only person I needed to stay _near_, here. She's the one who took me out of that makeshift graveyard, gave me food, and let me take a shower. Then I laughed at the thought of Barry peeing his pants. But she definitely seemed lethal. Especially since she can block me out of her mind.

_Okay. Tell them that I'm about to meet the Russell guy right now and he wants to keep me permanently. Now tell the blond to stop making holes in walls, and tell the black haired one that we'll have our romantic night soon enough. But to hurry the hell up_

I sighed and turned the cold water on a bit. My skin was starting to get red.

_Sookie I'm a little uncomfortable saying some of that_

Oh for God's sake

_Barry! Tell them word for word, they know it's coming from me not you!_

I waited to hear his response. It came

_Alright I did. They both said things along the lines of stay put and don't do anything stupid_

_Thank you Barry_

I sent to him, and closed the connection. I was starting to get pruny from saying in the water for too long. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I grabbed the two burgundy towels I saw, and wrapped one on my hair, the other on my body. I picked up my dress. I don't think I could return it now. I slowly walked to the bathroom door and opened it. I peered out. Nobody was there. I stepped out, the steam following me. I moved to the bed. There was a short red strapless dress that looked like suede. I guess to replace the one that they messed up. I also saw white undergarments. I put them on, then slipped on the dress. It was a little snug, but I'll live. I saw some red heels by the door. To hell with wearing heels at a time like this. I heard someone knocking at the door. I jumped. I wiggled to the door and asked who it was

"It's me James" I heard him say from the other side. If anything, I counted him as harmless. I opened the door and he came in. He looked at me

"You look great" he said with a smile

"Thanks" I replied combing my hair with one I found in the bathroom

"If it wasn't for the fact that I saw a guy rape a rotting corpse, and I was being held here against my will, then I'd like it here" I muttered jumping up on the bed to sit

"Yah, Caleb is a freak but easygoing. Don't worry, I'm sure the boss will release you as soon as you give him what he wants. Madison just blabbers about stuff even if she doesn't know what's going on" He reassured me.

"What the hell does he want from me?" I asked hoping he knew the answer

"I really don't know. I just know that I was supposed to guard the basement incase you tried to escape" He looked at me sheepishly

"What's a nice guy like you doing here anyway?" I asked

"Well the pay is great, and I'm kind of in love with Madison" He said. I looked at him surprised.

"I don't think that's a healthy crush" I said, eying him as I finished combing out my hair. I really needed a haircut. He looked at his shoes

"Yah I know. But she really does have some good in her, and I see it when nobody's there. I guess she's like a really rude coconut. Once you break through the hard shell, you see the gold." he said, still looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. After Godric's warning, I had a hard time believing that she had any good coconut juice in her. Especially since she got kicked out of Heaven

"Anyway, you're requested downstairs" he said finally looking up from his very interesting shoes. Fear settled in me

"I'd prefer to stay up hear 'till I find a way out if you don't mind" I said. He chuckled

"I don't mind at all, but they do" he said, pointing at the floor to indicate the people downstairs. I scooted off the bed, and walked to the stupid red heels. If I ever get home, I'm wearing nothing but converse from now on. James steadied me as I put them on. I sighed and just left my hair down, feeling too nervous and scared to do anything to it. He opened the door for me and I reluctantly stepped out. I said a silent prayer that Godric and Eric would be here soon to bust me out. We walked down the stairs that we came up with. It was a bit difficult because the shoes were a little big on me but I made it down with no broken limbs. I followed James into the room near the basement entrance, what I assumed was the den. There were four large armchairs around a beautiful glass table. The room was warm because the fireplace was on. One chair was occupied by Talbot, who I already disliked. The second one was occupied by a vampire with black hair slicked back. He had on beige slacks, with a burgundy blazer, and loafers. The third one was occupied by a very very very tall gorgeous vampire with blond hair, and blue eyes. Could you blame me if I was catching flies right now? I didn't think so. I felt James push me into the available armchair. I looked at the armchair facing across from me. Eric was watching me with his ankle resting on his knee. I finally closed my mouth and gave him a glare that would make him drop dead, if he wasn't already. I saw the corner of his mouth slightly move up. Then I noticed a long leg crossed near Eric's knee. I looked up it to see it attached to the Barbie bitch herself. Madison was perched on Eric's armrest, with her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at me. I pasted a smile on my face.

"She's a vision Russell" I heard Eric's baritone voice say. My fingers twitched, annoyed. I didn't even want to look at him, or that girl's hand massaging his very broad shoulder

"She is isn't she? Russell Edgington" I hear the man sitting in the armchair across from Talbot (Who was sending me death stares). I looked at the smiling man

"Um...Sookie Stackhouse" I said. He laughed

"Ah but I know who you are my dear, and what you can do" Russell said in an amused tone. Well I'm glad someone was happy in all this

"And what can I do exactly?" I asked carefully. He laughed again. I forgot that I was the standup comedian for supes

"You, my dear Sookie, can listen to the minds of others. An amazing feat" he said, taking a sip of the blood in his wine glass. I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say

"Can she only listen to the thoughts of humans?" I heard an annoying deep voice chirp. He was pretending he didn't know me.

"That's the big question" he said finishing his blood. I heard Talbot clap and a shirtless man came in to give the vampires more blood. I was getting more and more terrified by the minute being in this room. I saw Madison toying with the thorn in my side's blond hair. For some reason, I just wanted her to choke on her Coke. Everyone's eyes were on me, waiting for me to answer

"Well it's not a very big question because I can't read vampire minds" I stated. Russell's eyebrows raised

"I assume you can read everyone else's' however?" he asked

"Only if they don't block me" I said, looking pointedly at Madison, who was tracing her fingers up and down a certain damn vampire's biceps. She cocked her head at me. Russell watched our exchange

"Well that's an interesting statement Miss Stackhouse. But I do like you none the less" he laughed

"If you would excuse me, I'll give you and your new _girlfriend_ some alone time" I heard Talbot's snippy accent say, and he stormed out of the room. Russell sighed.

"He's so dramatic. Sookie, James will take you back into your quarters, Eric, Madison, please excuse me while I go sedate him" I saw him taking off his belt as he walked after Talbot. I stood up as well and James came to me

"I'll see you later lover"Mr. Baritone said. I looked at him shocked at his audacity. I flipped him an unladylike gesture and stalked out of the room with James. I heard him laughing, and it infuriated me even more. We walked back up the stairs, but this time I took of my heels. We made it up and James opened the door for me, I thanked him and closed the door. As if I wasn't annoyed enough, I finally noticed there was no lock on this door. I walked towards the bathroom, thankful that there was a lock for that. I walked in and closed the door, locking it. I was immediately seized. I was just about to let out a scream when the sweet earthy scent flooded my mind as it brought back memories. I melted into his embrace

"Godric thank goodness" I said in his chest

"Are you alright ma cherie? We got here as fast as we could" his voice doing wonderful things to my lower abdomen. I took a step back to see his face

"Yah I'm okay. Did you know your bastard of a child is downstairs?" I asked. He smiled he trademark smile and nodded

"He was buying time"

"Wait how did you even get in here? The doorknob is silver" I said. Then he showed me his palm. There was a burned in circle that was healing there

"Doesn't mean I can't open it" he grinned. I smiled back and pulled him down to kiss me. It was like home. His hands started to roam my body as his tongue made me light headed. I ran my hands down his broad muscled shoulders and circled his running fangs, inviting them to join the party. They fully extended with the familiar click, and it cut my tongue. I knew the blood mixing in our kiss would drive him to the brink. I felt the rush of cold air and the bed was now beneath me.

"This probably is not the time or place to finish what you started" I heard him say hoarsely, between kisses. He was right, but did he think I gave a damn? After what I've been through today, I needed him now more than ever. I was started to get frustrated with his belt that was fighting back with me

"Be quiet" I whispered, and rolled him over to get on top of him. He let me. Why did vampires wear such complicated belts? I gave up on his belt. I'd come back with reinforcements. I felt his smile on my lips as he aided me in taking off his shirt. I ran my hands over the abs and tattoos that I missed. Then there was suddenly a knock on the door. I whimpered and broke the kiss

"What?" I screamed

"It's me, Madison" I heard from the other side. I felt Godric tense. I looked at him. His eyebrows were furrowed. Then he was gone. I looked around. He was standing next to me. How he got out from under me I will never understand. I hopped off the bed, and opened the door. Madison walked in. This time she was wearing a little black dress. Emphasis on little. I wondered if she would take it personally if I punched her. Eric walked in after her, wearing black slacks, and black dress shirt.

"Oooo my oh my, have we been doing something naughty?" she asked, clicking her fuck-me shoes towards the little couch across from us. If that dress got any shorter, you'd be able to see her liver. Eric noted that. She plopped there and crossed her legs. Eric moved to sit on the bed. I looked at Godric, whose face was unreadable

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to hide my resentment.

"To help, you silly blonde" she said fiddling with one of her big curls again

"Well can you help later?" I pointed

"Oh, I'm sorry were you in the middle of something?" she said with a nasty look on her face. I heard Godric sigh

"Enough Madison" he said in a firm tone. She smiled at him like she was an innocent little schoolgirl

"Eric" I finally said his name out loud "Take you psycho ex girlfriend and pull a Houdini act" I said coldly. I heard him laugh

"Before you hurt yourself jumping to conclusions lover, Maddy's not my psycho ex girlfriend, she's Godric's" he said, clearly enjoying the show.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! WOW! 100 reviews! I wasn't expecting to get that much! I don't even need to tell you guys how AWESOME you guys are! I'm so giddy that you liked the last chapter! I really wasn't expecting that. But anyway, I want to try something different, so I'm going to try a Godric POV. It was fun to write! This is what happened when he left for Dallas. If you guys like it then I'll try an Eric one later. Also, if you guys are interested about what Madison did, and her relationship with Godric, just let me know. Please be merciful :) Review and tell me your thoughts! Have a badass 2011!**

I wasn't up to it. I really was not up to it. There was no possible way I could sit through one of those meetings again. I reluctantly sat up, sliding down the unnecessary black sheets. It has only been two days, but it feels like it has been an eternity since I've seen her. I've walked the Earth for 2000 years, but these certainly felt like the longest two days of my existence. I looked around the dark room. I didn't like all of the dark colors, it messed with my mood. I stood up and used my speed to get in the shower. The only perk of being the immortal damned. I let the water seep through my hair as I pondered an excuse to not attend the meeting. I couldn't get sick. I couldn't oversleep. Maybe I'll leave a message saying I was kidnapped and staked. But that was kind of what got me in this mess in the first place. I sighed, turning around to let the water hit my face. I looked down to my chest. I was still breathing out of habit. I thought I stopped that centuries ago. Ah. Sookie. I felt a smile spreading across my face remembering how she would forget I was a vampire when I breathed. I assume that's why I do it subconsciously. I looked at the markings on my arm. My smile widened as I remembered how much she liked them. If only she knew how painful they were to get when I was human. It felt like a lifetime ago however. Technically many lifetimes ago. I reached for the knob to turn off the shower and was in the dark room again with my towel. I walked over to the closet and opened it. I didn't want to be there anyway so I just grabbed the first thing I saw -jeans and a white dress shirt- and put them on. I would never understand why it took so long for women to get dressed. I put on my shoes and strolled to the door. I had another suite on the top floor, all the darkness underground was a tad saddening. I sped to the elevator at the end of the corridor. I put my finger on the ridiculous scanner, and the elevator doors opened. Apparently, only vampires were able to open it. They could have been a little more creative. I stepped in the elevator, and pushed my floor. I hoped to the gods that no one else entered on my way up. _Ding._ I assume the gods are busy today. 3 young women came in on the lobby floor, no doubt going back to retrieve something from their suite before they went out to their club of choice. Sookie called these sorts of women mattress hoppers, which I had to force her to explain to me. One of them with red streaks in her hair made eye contact with me and looked away bashfully. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"Hi" she said, looking back at me

"Hello" I replied. Her and her friends giggled. I should have taken the stairs.

"Your tattoos are like, super badass" the one with big black hair said. It took me half a century to realize that people referred to my markings as tattoos. My father would roll in his grave if he knew that's what people called them nowadays.

"Why, thank you" I smiled. Another round of giggles. I ran my hand through my still dampened hair, patience thinning because elevator was so blasted slow

"So like...we were just about to go to a club, wanna come with?" the girl with the big black hair asked me. I debated whether I should join them. That's how bad I didn't want to attend this meeting. I put my hands in my pockets. I saw the quiet one's eyes fixed below my belt. I leaned on the rail, and she looked up at me, but instantly looked away flushing.

"Actually, I have some business to attend to. But I'll take a rain check" what can I say? They kind of amused me.

"Okay cool, so I'm Tiffany, and this is Aubrey and Janet" the red streaked girl said, pointing to the black haired girl and the girl who couldn't stop looking below my belt.

"Our suite is 6110. You should stop by when you're finished with your business" Aubrey, the black haired one winked at me.

"Maybe" I said smiling at her. That earned another set of giggles. _Ding._ Mercifully, the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out, but not before blowing a few kisses and winks my way. Eric always accused me of being too nice

"Omg! Can you believe we talked to a _vampire?_ We're gonna to be so popular when we tell everyone at school!" I heard one of them say down the hall. I rolled my eyes. The elevator doors closed, and finally started to take its sweet time upwards. If this was 100 years ago, Eric and I would have showed those girls things they would never forget. Needless to say they would have been legends at their school afterwards. A decade later, the elevator opened to my floor and I stepped out, walking to my suite. I walked past a maid who froze when she saw me. I smiled at her, and she gave me a shaky smile back. I didn't blame her. Humans were so fragile, all I had to do was push her and her ribs would snap. But you would think she would be use to it, working at a _vampire _hotel. After I walked past her, I heard her resume what she was doing. I got to my suite and opened it with the pass key. I stepped inside, and my mood lifted when I saw a bottle of Tru Blood. I closed the door and sped to the bed, taking the blood and turning on the TV as well. I drank the blood, closing my eyes as it sloshed down my throat. Delightful, but not as good as Sookie's. Nothing I have ever tasted was as good as Sookie's. Picture starving in a desert for 6 month, and then finally eating steak. That isn't nearly as good as her blood. And then I smelled something, someone. I was immediately standing in the middle of the room. How I didn't catch it before was beyond me. I took another whiff. That scent was unmistakable.

"Godric, how I've missed you" her voice made me slightly cringe. I reluctantly turned around. She was standing under the doorway to the bathroom. Her long black silk robe was open to reveal red as sin undergarments. I tried mind you, I willed my fangs not to extend, but I felt them run out a little.

"What in the world are you doing here Madison?" I asked hoping she wouldn't answer it.

"Why, I've come to see you my darling" she said. I remembered she always looked so misleadingly innocent

"Why after 200 years?" I asked, taking a step back as she took a step forward

"Because I couldn't take not being with you anymore" she whispered, taking a couple of more steps towards me, and I steps back

"Madison, you're the one who left me" I said backed onto a wall now. She took the remaining steps to stand in front of me

"Because I needed to give you space to grow. And I'm glad I did. Surprisingly, you look sexier than I remembered" she said taking my hand. I let her lead me to a chair near the bed. She sat me down. I still didn't know what to do or say. She taunted and tortured my heart for more than a millennia, and just when I was over her, she comes back? She did the walk that I memorized to stand in front of me

"Did you miss me my darling?" she asked standing over me, her legs on either side of mine.

"I don't miss the pain" I said dryly. She took my hand. I tried to push her warm touch out of my head. Then I had to push her light golden skin out too

"But you miss this, no?" she trailed my hand down her chest to her navel. I closed my eyes, focusing on keeping my fangs from showing

"Madison stop it" I managed to say, trying to stop the memories that were seeping into my mind from the feel of her skin. She released my hand, and I opened my eyes. There was delight in those big eyes that use to leave me at her mercy. She lowered onto my lap then, her face so close I could smell her sweet breath.

"Godric" she whispered. If I were human I'd have goosebumps, but I am not, so my fangs just came out a little more. She slowly licked her bottom lip. I fought the desire

"Do you know how long it has been since we've kissed?" she breathed. It might have been rhetorical but I answered anyway

"Yes" I said, quickly removing my hands from her thighs that I just noticed now I was rubbing. She kissed the spot at the base of my throat, and I shook a little. That was my...sweet spot, as mortals called it

"You're mine Godric. And I want what's mine tonight" she said in my neck. I was extremely tempted to take her up on that, because I wouldn't have to go to the meeting. But the damage afterwards would be far worse than any meeting I had to go to

"I am not yours Madison" I said, hoping that sounded as firm as I wanted it to sound. She looked at me with that devilish smile I use to get on my knees for. She rose, and I closed her robe. She fingered one of her curls. I recalled that was one of her habits. She stepped back and slowly walked around to stand behind me. Then she put her bare leg over my shoulder. Her hand slowly unbuttoned my shirt

"I remember the day you got those markings." she purred on the ear opposite of her leg

"I was willing to do anything to make the pain go away. Even steal one of the Guardians' elixirs. But the punishment was worth seeing you smile again." I had to hand it to her, she was good. She has always been good at getting me to do anything her heart desired. But I was over that.

"Aviana" I hissed. I felt her hand tense on my chest

"I haven't heard you call me that in ages" she said putting her leg on the floor

"Is that not you middle name?" I asked sarcasm lacing through the words

"Well yes my darling, but I remembered you only called me that when you were mad" she said

"What, you think I'm happy? If you do, then you just might be more of a psychopath than I thought" I said tartly

"Really? Because I think you are, my sweet" she purred in my ear. Her hand slowly slid from my chest and to the erection over my jeans. What? So I was still a man, burn me at the stake.

"I recall you also calling me by my middle name when you were...horny" She breathed on my neck. My eyes fluttered

"I also remember how crazy you got when I did this" I heard her whisper. She lightly bit my neck and I clutched my chair at the same time my fangs fully extended; I couldn't hold them back any longer

"Ooooo I use to love that sound. It was like the flag signaling the games to begin. You were so creative with your games, even when you were human. I remember one you were particularly good at..." she breathed as she nipped my earlobe. The man in me couldn't take much more of this. My jeans couldn't either. I took both her wrists in my hand and pressed her to a wall, her arms over her head

"Is this a new game my darling?" she said breathlessly as my lips traced her neck. Her scent rushed so many memories in my head. I felt her shiver against my body when I grazed my fangs over her neck, where the blood use to make me high. I kissed her neck once, fighting the temptation to bite, my free hand lingering on her collarbone. I looked her in the eyes then, her face two inches away from mine

"Enough Aviana" I whispered, but I knew she heard the firmness in my voice this time. The eyes I once loved to my core widened as she realized I was serious

"Who?" she asked but it sounded more like a statement

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, knowing what she meant. She grimaced

"There has to be someone that has made you move on" she said. I tore away from her gaze then. No matter how long its been, I still couldn't hurt her

"Sookie" I whispered. I didn't hear her respond for a moment so I looked back at her. Black tears were falling from her eyes. If my heart were still beating, it would have surly stopped from the pain this sight still caused me. I dropped her wrists

"I gave up Heaven for you Godric" she whispered through tears

"And I gave up everything in return" I whispered back wiping away her charcoal colored tears. She closed her eyes. I kissed her lightly, and pulled back quickly, afraid it would lead to something more. Her eyes were still shut, but she smiled. She opened them then, her eyes nearly engulfing me.

"I remember the first thing you said to me when you were 17 years old. 'Did you just ascend from Heaven?' I couldn't stopped laughing because of how true it was" She said in a nostalgic tone. I smiled weakly

"That is all in the past now my Madison" I said, chiding myself in the inside to stop calling her that. Her eyebrows arched up again, but then settled back down

"Believe it or not, everything I've done was out of love. But what I did wasn't worth losing you my sweet angel." she said, placing her hand on my cheek.

"I'm hardly an angel" I scoffed

"Oh I've seen that first hand" she laughed. She walked around me then.

"I have and will always love you my Godric. But I will always loathe the person who stole your heart away from me." she said slipping off her robe and putting a white dress on that she pulled out from the corner. I averted my eyes, even though some small part in me truly did not want to. Then I processed what she said

"Madison?" I asked darkly

"Yeeeees?" she asked with mock innocence, slowly turning to beam at me with the smile that use to make me want to kill for her. But it didn't effect me like that anymore

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked in a voice that made her hesitate a bit. She put on her heels and swung her hips for me to the door. I have the control of a god. I was instantly in front of her blocking her way

"Well my beautiful, I just mean that I love you so much" she said putting a hand on my abdomen, I flinched slightly at her touch.

"And I do crazy things for love" she chimed, trailing her hand across my abdomen as she walked around me to the door

"You've seen what I do personally. But don't worry, I'll tell her you said Hi" I heard her say as she closed the door behind her, leaving me with that. I felt something settle inside me that I haven't felt for a long time: Raw fear. I moved to the bed still shocked at all that just happened. She was my first everything. I think I've done all 7 of the deadly sins, and broke all 10 commandments for her. Vampire or not, I was going to hell regardless. I picked up my phone and looked at it. I gave Sookie a phone, but I never had the heart to call her

"_I'M A...SLAAAAVE FOR YOU, I CANNOT HOLD IT, I CANNOT CONTROL IT" _I recovered from my momentary shock and saw that Sookie was calling. I hit Talk, reminding myself to strangle Eric for tampering with my phone

"Ma cherie" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice my exasperation

"Godric! I miss you honey!" she said. It made me smile, which I badly needed

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you" I said laying on the bed

"Me too. I bought something you might want to see" that got my eyebrow raised

"And what is that my cherie?" I asked curiously

"Well let's just say it's red and covers maybe 4 inches total on my body" my fangs automatically clicked. Haven't I been tortured enough for one night? I guess not, because she continued to torture me like that for a while. Then she asked me a random question

"How do you tell Eric bad news?" I pondered that, because I was still trying to master that after 1000 years

"On a scale of 1-10?" I asked

"10.5" I heard her said sheepishly. I had to laugh at that. I wondered what she had done, but I figured I'd find out eventually so I didn't ask

"Make sure he's happy first, tell him the news, and then give him something to make him happy again" I guessed. Then we said our goodbyes because I had a feeling Isobel was going to come looking for me any minute.

Then I heard the dreaded knocking at the door. I trudged over and opened it. Isobel bowed to me and walked inside. I didn't particularly like people bowing to me. It gave me a twinge of embarrassment.

"Come on Godric, I'm not dragging you in this time. I still have marks from the last attempt" she said rubbing her arm. I gave her an apologetic look, and gave her a bottle of blood as a peace offering. She took it gladly and opened it. She stopped midway to her mouth and looked at me

"What is that? That scent?" she asked, her eyes darting around the room. Then her eyes stopped at something near the bed. She walked towards it and picked up the long silk black robe. Damn it all. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at me

"Lonely?" she asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and buttoned up my shirt

"Actually someone stopped by for a surprise visit. Madison" I said carefully. She dropped the robe at the same time her mouth did. Then she growled

"Which way did that bitch go?" she said viciously. I exhaled and appeared in front of her to hold her shoulders

"Isobel, you know I adore you, but give me your word that you will not fight my battles" I said. She gave me a sour expression, but gave in

"You have my word but only because I respect you" she resigned, and I smiled

"But you still have to go to the meeting" she said with a smirk. I groaned then

"Cover for me" I pleaded with her

"This one is important, I promise I'll cover the next one" she laughed. I sulked but didn't fight her this time when she dragged me to the elevator. She put her finger on the elevator scanner and they opened. I stepped in with her, wondering if I would meet any more interesting young women. The elevator door sounded as we stopped on the floor to hell, and she pulled me out. We walked past a man who was about to give Isobel an appreciative whistle. When he saw me behind her, he quickly ducked away. Humans. We were now in front of the door to the meeting room. I looked at her and tried to plead with my eyes one last time. She grinned at me and opened the door. I shuffled inside, taking the seat at the end of the long table. There were 5 seats on either side of the table and they were occupied by dull vampires. The council. I heard Isobel walk to stand behind me, and the meeting began. After maybe an hour I was already in my own little world imagining Sookie sunbathing

"Godric?" I heard one of the council members say

"Pardon?" I wasn't listening to a word they saying. But I am sure it was along the lines of 'what you did was inexcusable and unexpected from such a respected vampire'

"I said what you did was inexcusable and unexpected from such a respected vampire" he said. I told you

"I agree, that is why I am stepping down as Sheriff" I have to repeat this countless times in countless meetings. One man handed me papers, and I signed off on my resignation and put down Isobel as my successor for the millionth time. I felt her hand on my shoulder

"Are you sure? Because you did nothing wrong and I will back you up 1000%" she whispered. I smiled and waved her off. I finished signing and passed the papers down. It was quiet as the council finalized everything. I basked in the silence

"_MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE..."_ I quickly silenced the phone as every set of eyes looked at me completely shocked. I looked at the caller ID. Eric. I was disowning him. I got up

"Excuse me" I said rushing out into the hallway

"Eric if you don't stop messing with my phone, I will make you do far worse" I spoke furiously. I heard him suppressing laughter. I sighed. You'd think I would be use to this by now

"You do not like the ringtone?" I heard him say

"Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard?" I asked him dryly. I heard him openly laugh

"It brings girls and boys" I tried not to groan at his arrogance. That I was use to.

"Now what else has you so moody?" he questioned.

"Madison stopped by" I said. I looked at the phone because I thought the call dropped. I reopened the bond to know what he was feeling. Anger.

"Why" he stated

"I am still not quite sure. She said she missed me" I said

"You are sad" he said. I closed the bond

"Well I'm not jumping for joy" I said sarcastically. I learned that from Sookie

"Did you have sex with her?" he asked

"No. You would have been proud of me if you saw what I had to resist" I said as the montage played in my head. I heard him laugh

"I always am. But you are not over her" I thought about that

"I think I am, because I didn't give in to her...like I always did"

"She always knew how to seduce you. But you must stay away from her. You know that because of Madison you wanted to meet the..." His voice died out. I rolled my eyes. He was the type of person who always rehashed everything.

"It was not completely her fault I was turned" I could almost see Eric gaping

"It was _completely _her fault!" he growled. I sighed again. Then I heard him apologize

"Forget it. Speaking of seductresses, Sookie told me something that you need to hear" I waited. I knew that I'd find out eventually

"She went back to her house with Michelle" he started

"The hybrid waitress sleeping with Pam" I stated

"Precisely. She said that she has been hearing a recurring black anger in her woods. Michelle and her went to investigate, and they were attacked by wolves" my eyes widened at his words

"How many? Is she alright?" I asked slightly panicked

"She's fine, however she has puncture wounds above her chest from claws. There were 5. I'm surprised that's all she came out with" I thought for a moment

"You need to assign her bodyguards. When I get there, I'll find some that will be able to watch her from afar. I have a feeling she won't be happy walking around with bodyguards." I said

"We're coming to Dallas" I was confused. A girl walked past me and winked. I smiled at her

"Why?"

"Because she would be safer out of this damn hick town" I heard him say

"Okay, but she must agree with it" I said picturing him throwing Sookie over his shoulder like a caveman. He laughed. I ended the conversation and hung up the phone. I thought about Madison being behind this. I doubted it. She may have been crazy but she couldn't work that fast. Isobel interrupted my thoughts when she opened the door

"That was an interesting way to end the meeting." Isobel said with a smile. She was never going to let me live that down

"My child" I muttered

"Ah, Viking boy. Well lucky for you, you can escape now" she said, and I thanked her. I walked to the elevator again and pushed the button. I looked at my watch. 2:33 AM. I still had the entire night ahead of me but no clue of what to do. I saw the woman who winked at me earlier walk and stand next to me. She gave me a 'Take off my top please' smile. I smiled back at her as a man walked to stand next to her, grabbing her hand. The elevator doors opened. We all stepped in. She leaned in -brushing my abdomen- to push their floor. The man was glaring at me. Once again, I should have taken the stairs. I put my finger on the scanner for the underground floor, and the man's face froze. I smiled at him, and he backed into the corner. I rolled my eyes. The girl started to slowly rub her neck. Eric would have been amused. _Ding_. The doors opened and she waved her fingers at me as they left. I let out a breath and leaned on the railing. Maybe I should stop by at room 6110, I had time to kill. No, that would end in nothing but trouble. The doors opened again, and I walked out. I sped to the front of my room and opened the door. I walked at a human pace to the bathroom. I wanted to take a leisurely shower. That might wash Madison out of my mind. I stepped inside and let the water run down my body. After a good hour, I stepped out and put on a towel. And then I smelled that unmistakable scent. I appeared in front of my bed. There she was laying there with her arms crossed behind her head. Her bent legs were crossed and swaying from side to side. I saw her distinct shape even in the darkness. I wasn't going to describe what she was wearing for my sake, but it was very scant.

"What Madison?" I growled. She smiled

"Goodness, I forgot how turned on I got when you growled at me. You can change here. I won't peek, I promise." she smiled. I shook my head, went into the closet and put on a grey shirt and jeans. Then she moved and sat on her knees. She patted the spot next to her

"Don't worry, I come in peace" she said. I walked over and sat on the bed. She put her hand on my chest and laid me down

"I told Russell that I wouldn't be back the entire night" she smiled sheepishly. I didn't ask who Russell was. But I knew where this was going

"I'll get you a room" I said

"Oh no need, don't worry I'll be the angel I once was" she said grinning and waving the remote. She laid next to me and turned on the television. We started to watch this ironic movie called Heartbreakers. I felt her take my hand, I let her.

"Is she pretty?" I heard her say. Here we go

"Divine" I said, still looking at the screen. She rolled to her side and placed her hand on my chest.

"Is she good to you?" she asked

"Yes she is" I said

"I hope for her sake she is" she said

"Aviana I do not want you near her" I said darkly. I felt my fangs coming down from being ticked

"I wouldn't do that to you my love" I looked at her then, because I honestly did not expect that answer. She smiled

"I'll just wait until she slips up" she beamed. That's more like it. I returned my attention back to the movie. When it was over, I looked back at her. She was asleep. What an interesting night this turned out to be. I reached for my phone, trying not to wake her because she was still on my arm. I saw a message from Eric

_Any signs from the mental angel?_

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing

_She's in my bed_

I was sure he wasn't going to like that response. After a couple of moments, I got a message

_Bad Godric bad_

I huffed and typed a response

_I didn't sleep with her you insubordinate child_

I got a quick response

_Well not with that attitude you didn't. Be strong my maker. And don't look at her breast, they're like a black hole, you'll get sucked in_

I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone on the floor

"He never did like me" I heard. I looked to the side to see those big eyes looking up at me

"Can you blame him?" I asked rhetorically. She pouted

"The sun will be up soon my darling" she whispered. I looked at the time. 5:02 AM. How in the world did that occur?

"Does that mean you are going to rape me?" I asked sarcasm leaking through. She released my arm and got off the bed

"Jeez that was one time! I was horny and you were naked. And I did not hear you complaining when you rose. In fact, other things rose as well"

"Enough Madison" I said shutting off the TV. She beamed and walked to the bathroom. I didn't dare take off my shirt, I just settled into the bed. She walked out and I averted my eyes, heeding Eric's warning about her chest

"Do you not have clothes?" I asked

"Did you want me to take them off?" It was official. She was the female version of Eric. I heard her pick up something so I looked. She slipped on one of my shirts. I sighed as she skipped over to lay next to me. For the first time in centuries, that's all we did.

"How I've missed being next to you in bed. Good morning my love" she pecked me on the cheek and settled in the comforters. She told me that every single time I went to rest. I rolled to my side and waited to fall asleep. I felt her arm wrap around me. I fell into death, knowing that I was completely and utterly over Madison Aviana Petrova.

~M~

I rose, and automatically looked to my side. She was gone. The night was already starting out well. I jumped out of bed, and something caught my eye. There was a small card laying in the far corner of the room. I used my speed to get to it. I picked it up and read it

_Don't worry, she won't die. I love you_

_ -Maddy_

It took 2 minutes for my night to immediately suck. I looked at the time. 4:02 PM. I didn't think Eric would be up yet. I sped in the shower and stood in my closet with my towel. I heard a knock on the door. I walked to it and opened it. It was a woman holding a card. She wasn't looking at my face. I plucked the card from her hands and closed the door. I wasn't in the mood. I opened it.

_Event at the East Wing tonight. Don't make me drag you. I'll cover for your next two council meetings if you go nicely_

_ -Isobel_

I groaned. This night went from good to bad, to worse. I dropped the card on the floor and went back in the closet. I once again picked the first sensible thing I saw. Lucky for Isobel, it was a 3 piece midnight blue suit. I put it on and walked over to my phone, which I tossed on the floor. I picked it up and saw a message from Sookie

_About to take off for Dallas. Can't wait to see you_

I sent her a quick reply and put the phone in my blazer pocket. The night was getting a bit better. I left to the elevator and scanned my finger for the doors to open. I stepped in and pushed my floor. I wondered who I'd meet this time. _Ding_. The doors opened to an old lady, and her grand daughter, maybe 6 years old. They stepped in and I smiled at them.

"Well don't you look nifty. Where are you off to?" the old woman asked. I didn't want to give her a stroke by telling her I was going to a vampire party so I lied

"To a wedding" I said politely. _Ding_. The elevators opened and they stepped out

"Have fun" said the woman, and her grand daughter gave me a small wave. I inclined my head. The gods were merciful today. I got to my floor and sped into my suite. I took a bottle of blood and walked over to the bed to watch a little TV. After a while, I felt my phone buzz in my blazer pocket. I took it out and saw that it was a message from Eric. They landed in the airport, and were on their way to the hotel. I smiled. It has been a while since I've seen them both. I loved him but Eric, I could do another day without. I got up and decided to go to the affair before Isobel came hunting for me. She's already put up with enough of my crap. I turned off the television and walked out onto the hallway at a human pace. I made it to the elevator and pushed the button. I would have nobody to blame but myself if I didn't take the stairs now. The elevator doors opened, and I walked in anyway. I pushed the 6th floor, and -thank goodness- made it there without anyone coming in. I sped to the East wing, hoping I wouldn't run into Aubrey, Janet, and Tiffany. I saw the doors to the affair and knocked. After a minute, the door opened. I stepped inside the hall. The council really throws the dullest affairs. I walked through, greeting vampires as I went. The King of California stopped me then

"Ah, Godric! Good to see you again, why haven't you visited lately?" he asked. I'm sure Sookie would get a kick out of the Gone With the Wind lookalike.

"My apologies Charles, I've been quite busy lately" I spoke absent minded. He continued to tell me what I missed, but I guarantee you, you didn't want to hear it. Then something caught my attention. A scent so delicious, I had to look around for it. Then I spotted the golden mane of my child. I looked besides him. Radiating next to him was a golden haired goddess. I stared in awe, completely unaware of how rude I was being to Charles. I watched as she looked around the hall. She wasn't the least bit interested in the politics Eric was probably spewing. I couldn't stop staring at her, no matter how bad I felt about openly ignoring the King of California. Then she finally looked at me. I saw her face brighten. She looked back at Eric and he looked at me. He smiled at me -no doubt hoping I forgot about the ringtone mishap- and ended the conversation with the odd looking vampire. They started to make their way towards me. She teased me with her walk, and I felt my fangs begging to come out. When they got to me, Eric spoke first.

"Godric" he said, giving a little bow of his head. I tore my eyes away from her and to Eric

"My child. It's been a while. This is the King of California, Charles Decatur" I said, gesturing to him. Charles looked at Eric and smiled

"Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5" said the king. Eric nodded.

"And this is...Sookie Stackhouse" I said, gazing at her. She smiled her beautiful smile

"So this is the lady that has been stealing your attention from me this entire time. I can see why" Charles said, taking her hand and kissing it. She looked like she was going to say something, but just smiled instead. I gave him an apologetic look for my rudeness. Eric did not look happy. I gave him a look of my own. He nodded.

"So tell me Charles, how is the court?" Eric asked. And then Charles's mouth took off. I took Sookie's hand, and she looked at me curious. I smiled and led her away. Attendees stared at us as we made our way up the stairs and out onto the terrace. We were outside now and the cool air was refreshing. There were two humans already there, but as soon as they saw me, they disappeared. I knew she would like the view, as she took in the city with her sapphire eyes. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you ma cherie" I whispered into her ear, inhaling her divine scent

"The way you smell" I kissed her soft neck

"The way you taste" I trailed my fangs across her skin. I felt her shiver. Then I released her and turned her to face me

"The way you look" I said looking at her dress. I never cared much for clothing until I saw this dress

"You like the dress?" She asked showing me an irresistible smile

"Oh yes, so much...access" I said fighting the urge to take it off

"I missed you too, you know" She said putting her finger on my lips. She looked me in the eyes "I really want to show you how much I did" I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed her up against one of the columns on the terrace.

"Show me" I breathed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back. For someone who hasn't lived a very long time, she sure perfected the art of kissing. I pressed into her, and she broke the kiss. I often forget how humans needed air.

"I promised you I'd give you a show tonight" She whispered tracing my jawline with her soft lips

"Oh, really?" I asked trying to stay in the present

"Mmmhmm. I wore something just for you" she said kissing the space under my earlobe. I slid my hand under her dress. I couldn't help my curiosity. I ran my fingers across what felt like ruffles on her undergarment

"I wonder what it looks like" I said inhaling the scent of her neck again

"Meet me in my suite in 25 minutes and I'll show you" she said and kissed me again. I've been tested many times these past few days, but this was just madness. She broke the kiss then. I needed more

"Make it 15" I said. She smiled and slipped around me and started to walk. I turned around to watch. And what a sight it was. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't keep me waiting" she said in that taunting voice of hers and left.

I let out an unnecessary breath. I straightened up my tie, and walked back into the affair. Vampires and supernaturals alike were mingling. I saw Isobel talking to some human. I spotted Eric, who was shaking his head at me, grinning. I waved him off and went down the stairs to say goodbye. I left into the hall and the silence was deafening. Then I heard the door to the party open. I turned around already knowing who it was

"You might need this" Eric said waving the pass key to her room. I took it from his hands before he asked me for something in return

"Don't break her" he grinned.

"Silence. You are still on my bad side for embarrassing me with your obnoxious ringtone" I said coldly. He pretended to sulk. I laughed and left for her room. I didn't know where her room was, but I could still smell her. I walked past a bellboy who was speaking in a quick manner on his phone. When he saw me he immediately hung up. Really, vampires were not _that _scary. I followed her scent and rounded the corner. I spotted the room number at the end and sped to it. Something seemed off to me, but I didn't know what. Something different. I slid in the passkey and stepped inside the room cautiously. I walked past the sitting room and into the bedroom. I saw a comb laying next to the vanity. On my way to it a scent hit me. I immediately stopped in my tracks. It was the unmistakable scent of a fallen angel


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here you go guys! My holiday present to you? A nice long chapter! Review and tell me what you guys think! So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, and Happy (InsertHolidayIMissedHere) to you all! Please stay safe and have fun for me okay? Happy Holidays!**

I was awake for a while now. I finally opened my eyes. I looked around and stretched. Ow. I checked the clock. 12 PM. Then I looked next to me. Of course, Eric was gone and at rest by now. I climbed out the bed and hobbled to the shower. My body felt so stiff. I looked in the mirror to check the damage. Yesterday was pretty rough on me. My entire body had red blotches on it, especially my inner thighs and backside. I checked the holes where the wolf attacked me. It still had white shiny skin covering them. I guess it really was going to stay like that. I shrugged and drew a bath. I slowly went inside and closed my eyes. God it stung. My mind replayed yesterday's events like a montage. It was a chilling feeling knowing someone was trying to kill you. I've been raised a good person, I don't know what I did to anyone to be on a hit list. I still think it's a vampire but Michelle says it's not possible. I grumbled and sunk into the bath, submerging my head. Then I remembered the terrible things I did in this bathtub with and to Eric. I felt my skin heating up from embarrassment...I'm a whore. I knew he would tell Godric, but I wanted to tell him first. I just hoped to God he wouldn't be mad at me. Who was I kidding? I would burn his coffin if he did that to me. I surfaced and got out of the bath. I towel dried my hair and grabbed a robe. I dragged my feet into my room and went to the window. It was cloudy which was rare in this season. I guess because the holidays were coming up. I looked around for a note. Eric usually left one. I spotted it on the nightstand.

_My voluptuous lover,_

_I hope you slept well from all that physical activity yesterday? I can't even express how...stimulating sex is with you lover. But I can show you. Anyway, you should pack because our flight leaves at 4 PM. Don't worry about anything, there will be a car waiting for you at 3:30 to take you to the airport. I set a tab for you at a clothing store that I know you'll like, so go crazy. Make sure to get cocktail, evening and business attire. We will be there for a week. Have an amazing day my goddess._

_-Eric_

I grinned bashfully. I forgot about today's agenda. I looked at the clock. 12:41 PM. I only had a couple of hours until the flight. I wondered why he didn't take a night flight. I guess I'll go to Tara's to get some of the clothes he requested. I walked into Pam's closet. I really loved her clothes. Too bad most of them didn't fit me. I found a yellow 50's style, sundress with white trimming. The straps were thick and it was 2 inches above the knee. I really didn't feel like wearing heels, but the dress just looked so good in Pam's white 4 inch pumps I couldn't help it. I brushed my hair and braided it into a low side bun,but I parted my bangs to the opposite side. I quickly put on some red lipstick, and these large pearl earrings. I went into my room and grabbed my phone. I had to call Sam and Jason to tell them I'd be gone for a week. Jason didn't pick up so I left a voicemail. I hoped he was okay. I hadn't spoken to him since I got back from Dallas. I called Sam next.

"Sookie?" He answered. It was nice to hear his voice again

"Yah, hey Sam"

"Are you okay? What happened?" I saw this coming.

"Well let's see, I was attacked by werewolves for one" I muttered. There was dead silence on the other end

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I would have helped you" he said in a frantic voice

"I know Sam, but it was all just too much so I really didn't want to talk about it" I said trying to reassure him but failing miserably.

"But you're okay right?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Listen Sam, I know I just had time off, but I'm going to be gone for another week" He was quiet again

"Why?" He asked

"Well, Eric thinks it's safer for me to be out of town for a bit until they figure out who's behind all this" I said. I can feel the tension from the other end when I mentioned Eric.

"You need to be careful Sookie" He finally said

"I always am, or try to be at least...You know I'll understand if you want to replace me right?" I asked. I knew all my work skipping was costing him

"Cher you know you will always have a position here no matter what." He said and I smiled.

"Well I know someone who can cover for me when I'm gone. You know that girl I was with? I bet she'd be willing to do it" I said, remembering how she needed the money.

"Okay sure, that would save me a lot of time" He said sounding happier. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I sent Michelle a text hoping she would say yes

Then I shlepped down the winding stairs (they were so cheesy), and went into the kitchen. I felt my face heating up when I saw chunks of the island missing. I couldn't even believe the things I did last night. Gran would never forgive me. Then I snapped out of it and realized the 4 keys that were usually laying there weren't there. I cocked my head to the side confused. I looked around for a note to explain. I didn't find one. I put my hands on my hips. Are you serious? That asshole really trapping me in the house? Wait that can't be right because he told me to get the fancy shmancy clothing. I'd have to look in his room for one of the keys. Like he was going to stop me. I opened the chrome refrigerator for some eggs and the leftover fried chicken strips from our weird picnic. I put the large skillet on the electric stove. I was about to turn it on when I picked up something in my brain. I stopped what I was doing and let down my shields. Two creatures were coming towards the house. I panicked, remembering the patterns of the snarled thoughts. Weres. I picked up a large butcher knife (better than nothing) and slowly shuffled quietly (As quietly as you can in heels) to the door. They were at the front. The doorbell sounded. I hesitated at the doorknob. Michelle said that vampires and Weres don't get along, but then how would they get through the gate? I hid the knife behind me and braced myself. I opened the door. Two tall men were standing there. One was clean shaven with neatly combed hair, but the other one was more lumberjack looking. Man, they were actually hot. Lumberjack man spoke first

"Hey. Are you going to let us in or just stand there?" he asked. I was going to slam the door in his face if he didn't change his attitude.

"What he means is, were you expecting us pretty lady?" The other man said.

I showed him the knife. "What do you think? Anything I can I do for you guys?" I asked looking at the presentable one. I saw Lumberjack man eyeing the butcher knife I was holding, and the other man smiled.

"Actually we were hired by Eric Northman to protect you. My name is Roland. This is Alcide" The clean shaven one said. I gaped. Oh no Eric didn't.

"He hired bodyguards?" I asked incredulously

"Hired, hah" Alcide scoffed. I looked at him confused. Roland gave him that shut-your-mouth look. I stepped aside and let them in. I led the Weres into the kitchen, and they sat on the stools. They were both looking at the broken parts of the island. I flushed.

"Excuse the damage, there was...an incident" I said. Roland gave a skeptical smile and I flushed deeper. He chuckled and I quickly turned around, making use of the butcher knife I was holding

"Have y'all had breakfast yet?" I asked turning on the electric stove.

"No, but I'll have whatever you're having if it isn't too much trouble." I heard Roland say.

"None at all, how 'bout you Alcide? I'm a real good cook" I said bringing out more eggs. I turned to him because he didn't answer.

"Uh, sure" he finally said. I shrugged and started cutting up the chicken strips.

"So how long have you known Eric?" I asked Roland since he obviously didn't catch the jackass disease like his buddy there.

"For a couple of years actually. And you Miss?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I've known him for well over a year now, so not as long as you" I smiled

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a vampire's house?" he asked

I smiled again at his compliment (I think), and then pondered the question.

"What's a Were doing taking a job from a vampire?" I asked. They both stared at me. Roland broke the ominous silence

"Touché" he said and laughed. I grinned and gave him an omelet.

_I wonder if it's true that the fang banger can read minds_

I looked at Alcide. He was staring off into space. I grabbed a plate and put the second omelet on it. I dropped on the island in front of him. He looked at me surprised

"Yes, it's true" I said. He instantly looked embarrassed. Roland looked at us confused.

"I'm...sorry" Alcide murmured.

"It's okay. Happens a lot" I took my omelet and sat on the stool across from them on the island.

"Are you guys going to be accompanying me on my errands" I asked

"Yes. There is a car waiting for us in the driveway." I sighed. That's why there weren't any keys on the island. Roland got up and washed his plate.

"My, you sure know how to make an omelet Sookie" Roland said, and I thanked him. Alcide got up and did the same. I put everything everything away and turned to them.

"Let me just grab my purse and we'll head out" I said and went back upstairs to my room. I picked up my purse and checked my phone. I noticed a new text message. It was from Godric.

_See you tonight ma cherie_

I smiled. I really missed him. It's been way too long. Was he awake now? Nah. I put the phone back in the purse and went back downstairs. Alcide and Roland were waiting by the entrance. We went out the door and there was a very fancy black town car in the front. I walked to the driver's seat to drive but the window rolled down. There was a man in a black uniform sitting in the driver's seat

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm driving" the driver smiled at me. I was instantly embarrassed. Roland laughed and held the door for me. I slipped inside feeling stupid. The interior was very spacious, and cream leather. There was a mini-fridge in the corner of the car. I sat in a seat and the Weres sat across from me. I just couldn't believe Eric would hire bodyguards for me. I'm not Madonna! The tinted window that separated the driver's seat from the passengers rolled down

"Mr. Northman says for me to drive you to the big mall in Shreveport, but is there anywhere you would like to go first Ma'am?" he asked. I wasn't really comfortable with giving people orders

"Nah it's cool. I'm Sookie by the way" I said. I really wanted to go to Tara's but I guess not. Freaking Viking

"Hello Miss Sookie" He said. Then he tipped his hat and the window rolled up. I crossed my arms and looked at the two men. They were both staring at my legs. I cleared my throat. They both looked up and looked away embarrassed. I felt a little self conscious then. I wondered why they were working for Eric. I rummaged through Roland's head. He was being blackmailed for accidentally killing a girl. Oh. I went to Alcide's head. He was clearing his father's drinking and gambling debt. Huh. I could see why they would want to keep that secret. I took out my phone and responded to Michelle's text. She agreed to cover me at Merlotte's. I slid down the seat and knocked at the tinted window. It rolled down

"Yes Ma'am?"

"On second thought, can you pick up my friend Michelle first?" I asked

"Of course Ma'am" The window rolled up. How did he know where Michelle lived? I peeked into his brain. Eric gave him the address to all the places I usually go to. I think he has a tracker on me. That vampire was getting on my last nerve. We were soon at Michelle's house. I peered through the window and saw her walking towards the town car. Her mom officially thought I was a whore. Michelle came in with a huge smile. Then the smile disappeared when she saw the Weres. Her teeth were immediately razor sharp when she came next to me. Alcide and Roland looked at her perplexed. Then they crouched forward ready to attack

"You guys, you guys calm down! It's okay Michelle, they're my...bodyguards" I muttered. She looked at me confused, shocked, and then finally laughed. Her teeth were normal again

"Leave it to you to give the boss such good sex, he gives you bodyguards!" She hollered and I nudged her harder than necessary

"He didn't even warn me! They just showed up at my door" I said dying of embarrassment. Roland was laughing too

"So how do you know that they didn't kidnap you?" she asked calming down from laughter. I tapped my temple and a look of understanding came over her.

"Well damn you must have been good last night sugar" she said smiling and shook her hair loose. I nudged her again hoping she would shut the hell up.

"I'm Michelle Harrison" she greeted them and took off her sweater to show a tight red sweater that showed her midriff. I blushed while the Weres stared at her intrigued and confused.

"I'm Roland and this is Alcide" he said inclining his head a bit. She smiled and took off her jeans to reveal black leather shorts. I rolled my eyes at her as she slowly crossed her legs, looking at Roland. He smiled. She slipped on some gladiator heels and some lipgloss. I prayed that we were almost there. The car slowed. Thank you God. We got out and walked into the mall. It was huge and had at least 3 floors. The driver told me the name of the store, which sounded like a show I use to watch as a kid, but what do I know about rich people stuff. We finally found it on the second floor and walked in. It had a very fancy setup. A girl in her teens and auburn hair tied back into a pompadour walked to us

"Welcome to Barney's, I'm Jackie" she said eyeing me and my company.

"Hello, we're under Eric Northman" Roland said. I looked at him puzzled. Jackie looked at us wide-eyed.

"Right this way" she said. We followed her to the back. I was going to stake Eric. There was a room sectioned in the end of the store that was filled with clothing

"These are our newest arrivals, please let me know if you need any assistance" Jackie said and ducked out of the room avoiding eye contact.

"Okay boys, you bring Sookie to the dressing rooms, and I'll grab a few things for her to try on" Michelle said skipping into the clothing maze. She was a damn handful that's what she was. We went into the dressing room area. It was a large octagon shaped room with mirror doors and pretty light bulbs around them. Alcide and Roland knocked and checked in all the rooms. I rolled my eyes embarrassed when the other customers stared. Alcide opened a dressing room door for me. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. It was a very large room with pink walls. There was a red stripped lounge chair on my right, and an empty clothing rack on my left. In front of me was a mirror almost the size of the wall, and the edges were illuminating. I sat on the lounge chair and waited for Michelle. Soon I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and I think Michelle was behind the pile of clothes someone was carrying in. She walked in and dumped the clothes on the lounge chair I was sitting on.

"Phew! So try these on and model them for us" she grinned and left. There was no way I was trying on all these clothes. I picked out a couple I liked. I tried on a long silk violet long sleeved dress. The neckline plunged all the way down to my bellybutton. I didn't even want to leave the dressing room I felt so exposed. I heard another knock at the door.

"Everything okay?" I heard Alcide say. I told him I was fine and mustered up all my self esteem. I opened the door and walked out. All three of their mouths dropped.

"Well?" I asked

"Yes yes yes!" Michelle screamed. I smiled, and looked at Roland

"Stunning" He said with a thumbs up. I laughed and turned to Alcide. He just stared at me

"Alcide?" I asked

"Yah, it looks nice" he said. And looked away. Yah, wow. I shrugged and went back into the dressing room. I had too many butterflies in my stomach to do that again, so I just picked 14 other ensembles and a pair of jeans. We were going to be there for a week, so 2 for every day. I figured it was a business expense. We browsed the store a little more. Michelle picked out shoes and accessories to match the outfits. I didn't even want to look at the total of all this crap. We went to the checkout area. The sales girl looked at me, as Roland and Alcide put down everything. I smiled sheepishly. She rung up the total. I looked at it and nearly fell over. Definitely more that my house. I was about to put back a couple of pieces when Michelle grabbed my hands and held them behind me. I struggled but to no avail. The girl was like Superman with boobs. Superwoman? I sighed as we walked to the car. I was going to return everything when I came back. I had nowhere to wear these anyway. Alcide and Roland put everything in the back and we slipped into the car. Alcide sat next to me while Michelle and Roland sat across from us flirting up a storm. For some reason I had the need to please Alcide, and have his approval. I looked at him.

"Not as bad as it could be?" I asked him. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile

"I've had worse jobs." he said. We continued to have normal, idle conversation until we reached Michelle's house. I hugged her.

"I'm not going to be here for a while, I'm going to Dallas today" I said to her

"I know, Pam told me" she said with a pouty face. I stared at her momentarily confused but didn't ask. "I'll take good care of Sam" she added and smiled. We hugged each other again. Then she said goodbye to Alcide, and gave Roland her number. No surprise there. She got out of the car and we drove to Eric's. I really needed to go back to my house, but we didn't have time, it was 3 PM. Soon we were at Eric's. We made our way up to my room and they dropped my things on my bed. I thanked them and the Weres went downstairs. I climbed on the bed and kicked off Pam's heels. I wasn't in the mood to travel. I sat up and looked at some of the jewelry I got. Then I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I went to the edge of the bed and looked. 6 luggages. 6 fancy luggages. Eric was on my worst side. I groaned and rolled off the bed to use the bathroom. I shuffled out and started to put things into the luggages. I was excited to see Godric, but I was also scared about what was going to happen next. I threw in my romance novels that I brought over. I haven't had a chance to read them because I've been busy with Eric...When I finished stuffing everything into the luggages, I tried to drag the huge one into the hallway. It was so darn heavy, but I was almost there. I tried to open the door with one hand but I overestimated my strength. The luggage fell on my bare foot and I screamed. Jesus! Alcide and Roland were instantly at my side.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Alcide say. I hopped on one foot waiting for the throbbing to subside.

"Tried to bring that damn luggage into the hall and it freaking fell on my foot" I muttered

"Why didn't you call us?" Roland said trying to hold me still and check my foot

"Because I wanted to do it myself" I said trying to shake off the pain.

"Well that didn't work out too well did it?" Alcide said and I shot laser beams at him. He shrugged, and picked up the luggage with one hand. Showoff.

"The car is waiting Sookie, do you think you can walk?" Roland said. He helped me on the bed. I sighed and slipped on the heels. Alcide came back and got the rest of the luggages.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. Probably not, but my pride wasn't going to let me wear anything else. Gran always said to walk off the pain anyway. I limped to the staircase. Roland tried to help me but I smacked his hand away. I made my way down the never ending stairs and into the black town car. It was 3:40 PM. I hoped I didn't make us late. The car sped down the road. I took off the heel and rubbed my foot.

"Are you guys going on the flight with me?" I asked

"Unfortunately, no." Roland said. I felt a little saddened. We were all just starting to become friends

"Why?" I asked

"I guess they don't trust Weres on a plane with dead people" Alcide said. I thought about that. Oh. The vampires thought that the Weres would do something to them while they were at rest. I guess Michelle was right. We were at the airport, and the car drove in the back. We stopped at a gate. It opened and we drove through. We stopped in an aircraft area. My foot felt a little better so I put the heel back on and got out of the car. Maybe a hundred feet away was a black private jet. I guess first class isn't good enough for vampires. I was really starting to get annoyed with all this. I finally made it to the stairs leading up to the jet entrance. I looked around. I saw Roland and Alcide giving my luggage to these guys in blue uniform. I looked at the other end of the carrier and watched as this lady a mile away demanded to be on the black jet. The Weres came up to me then.

"See you around pretty lady" Roland said. I gave him a weak smile and hugged him. I turned and hugged Alcide too. He was surprised at first but then returned my hug. I waved to them and walked up the stairs. There was a man at the entrance

"Name?" He said not looking up from his clipboard.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I stated. He stepped aside and I walked in. It was very spacious and luxurious looking. Everything was beige suede and there were 6 large seats lined on each side of the jet. I sat on one of the large soft seats in the middle. I looked out of the window. I saw Roland and Alcide getting into the car. Alcide looked at me before he got in. I squinted to see what he was doing. He was waving. I waved back. He got into the car and it drove away. I sat back into the soft seat wondering when I would get there. Since I've flown on a plane before, I knew what to expect, but it didn't mean I liked it. Two people I didn't recognize walked in just then. One was a man that had to be as tall as Eric. He looked of Egyptian decent, because his skin was a pretty light caramel color. His long, tight curls were a dark brown, complimenting his hazel eyes. He had on jeans and a blue tee. The girl was tall too. Maybe over 6 feet. She had a curly afro and beautiful rich coffee skin. She was wearing a fitted gold short mini-dress, with the see-through sleeves trailing to her ankles like veils, and white 4 inch go-go boots. She looked like a 70's Cleopatra. They were both drop dead gorgeous and foreign looking. They sat on the seats across from me. The girl looked at me, and I looked away nervous.

"Hey" She said. I looked at her and she smiled. I waved.

"I'm Diana and this is Drake, what's your name?" she asked. She had some type of accent I couldn't place. He didn't even look up from his phone to acknowledge me.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I grinned. There was a certain air to her that made me want to just tell her everything.

"_We're __about __to __take __off.__We __will __arrive __in __Dallas __in __one __hour. __Please __relax __and __enjoy __the __ride"_

I heard through the speakers. I looked back at Diana, and she was cuddling with Drake.

"Want to borrow my iPod?" she asked, tossing it to me. I caught it and thanked her. I stared at it confused at how it worked. Well you might as well give me a club because I was officially a caveman. I finally figured it out and a very nice earthy beat started to play. It was so melodic that I drifted off into sleep.

I jolted up to a big shake. I blinked several times and looked around

"Turbulence" I heard in a whisper. I turned around. It was Diana. Drake was sleeping on her shoulder. I nodded in understanding. I wondered what they were doing for Eric. I peeked in her brain but I couldn't. It was like looking directly into an extremely bright light. It made my head hurt when I tried again. I looked at her. She was looking at me. She smiled and I smiled back. It weirded me out that she didn't turn away when I looked at her, but it weirded me out even more that I couldn't get through her head.

"_We're __about __to __land __in __the __Dallas __airport"_ The speakers blared. I looked out of the window. The lights in the night from up here were amazing. I hated the landing part. After maybe 15 minutes of me gripping the armrests, we landed. Drake got up and stretched. He definitely had a nice body. Diana got up and did the same. Well that was two for two. I handed her her iPod and thanked her, wobbling over to the exit. I wondered who was waiting for me on the other side. The door opened, and a man was standing there. He stepped aside and I slowly made my way down the stairs. My legs felt a little tingly. Everything looked the same as the Shreveport craft carrier, except this place was empty and had more lights. I walked a couple of steps, hearing only the sound of my heels. I looked around and spotted a black car. I was guessing it was for me, but I was smart enough not to go any closer to it. Suddenly the door opened. A very tall blond, sky blue eyed vampire stepped out of it. I was instantly relieved and happy when I saw him. But just as fast, I remembered how mad I was at him. He walked up to me and smiled that (unfortunately) amazing smile. He touched my cheek and I smacked his hand away

"Touch me and I will stake you in your _sleep"_ I seethed. He stared at me momentarily perplexed. Then he laughed.

"What did I do this time lover?" he asked smiling

"No more town cars, no more tabs, no more V.I.P treatment and no more bodyguards" I said crossing my arms daring him to refuse.

"Do you realize any girl would love to be spoiled like this? To be in your position?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"If I was "any girl" I wouldn't be here would I?" I growled. I heard a deep voice instigating an "oooooo" from behind me. I assumed it was Drake. I walked around the silent Eric and went inside the car. I was so heated I wanted to punch the next human I saw. The car door opened and Diana slipped in next to me. I didn't think she was human. She crossed her long legs and put her hand on my forearm. Her nails were stripped with sparkly white and gold.

"Don't be so hard on him yah?" she said.

"I just wish I was strong enough to tackle him" I said looking at her go-go boots

"Well you must understand that the guy has been associating with vampires for a very very long time. It's hard to be empathetic when you're a vampire, trust me." she said in a soothing voice. There was something about her that felt so safe.

"Okay I'll play nice" I said. She smiled. Eric and Drake came in and sat across from us. Eric was staring at me. I avoided sending daggers his way. I looked at Diana

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the hotel. That's where all the conferences and stuff happens" she replied. The car started to move and I looked out the window. I saw the city lights zipping by. I felt the butterflies taking off in my stomach when I thought of seeing Godric. I missed everything about him. I felt Eric burning a hole in my cheek. I turned to look at him. He pursed his lips, and his eyebrows drew together. I gave him a little smile. His eyes lit up. My smile got bigger then, when he returned it. You just couldn't stay mad at his stupidass. I saw Diana watching our silent exchange, pleased. The car finally stopped then, and the door opened. I stepped out, smelling the fresh Dallas air. I looked up at the sign. Silent Shore Hotel. This place had so many good and bad memories. Eric extended his hand to me. I looked at him for a minute then took it. We went into the hotel, Drake and Diana behind us. We were at the front desk now and Eric started speaking to the vampire behind the desk. I briefly wondered if Barry the bellboy was still here. Eric led me to the big chrome elevator on the left. We all went inside and he pushed a button. I heard a ding as we hit a floor. Diana waved to me and then got out of the elevator hand in hand with Drake. The elevator doors closed and we went up 2 more floors before getting off. We walked to the end of the corridor and stopped in front of one of the double door suites. Eric turned me to face him

"You look very beautiful" He said, brushing away a loose strand of my hair with his finger. I was still a little angry at him for his harsh words before, but I tried to remember what Diana said. Tried hard.

"Thanks" I said, not meeting his eyes. He lifted my wrist.

"I see you finally decided to keep the bracelet?" he asked. I looked at my wrist. I was wearing the diamond tennis bracelet. I guess I forgot to take it off.

"I forgot to put it back" I muttered. He gave me a skeptical smile, and I gave him a challenging look

"I will meet you back here in an hour to take you to the affair going on in the East wing of the hotel. That's where Godric is, and he'll give me hell if he doesn't see you soon" Eric said. I processed what he said for a moment, and checked the time. 5:45 PM. I wasn't a fan of parties, but Godric was there. That was the silver lining I suppose. Eric kissed the top of my head, gave me the pass key to the double doors, and disappeared. I locked the doors behind me and walked inside. It was a very large room. The walls were a light brown, matching the king sized bed. The carpet was a faint yellow and all of the furniture was an off black. There was also a vanity in the corner of the room. I loved the smell of a hotel. I went and sat on the plush bed kicking off Pam's heels for the second or third time. An hour was just enough time to take a bath if I moved now. I reluctantly got off the bed and went to a door. I opened it and it was a closet. My clothes were already hanging, and my shoes were organized. I shrugged and shuffled to another door I saw, hoping it was a bathroom. It was. It was a warm nut color, and very sensual looking. There was a bath, and I was so grateful. I drew it and went inside, relishing the feel. The pain in my foot was completely gone now. Huh. I looked at the scars the wolf gave me. They were still shiny. I closed my eyes and relaxed imagining how the night would end. After what felt like a couple of minutes, I checked my phone. 6:15 PM. Crap. I quickly got out of the tub and drained it. I only had half an hour to change. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair as I ran to open the closet. I opened it and skimmed the clothes. All he said was that we were going to an affair, so I assumed I was supposed to dress fancy. I picked a tight long sleeved silk red dress. The sides, from the underarms to my hips were cut out, and were about 3 or 4 inches wide. There was also a hole an inch above my chest. It was about 1 and a half inches wide. The dress was definitely on the short side. I was sure Gran would have a seizure looking at this. I picked a pair of 5 inch peep toe leopard heels that had ankle cuff straps and a matching clutch. I'm glad I painted my nails. I laid everything out on the bed and ran to pick my undergarments. I was planning on spending the night with Godric, and I promised that I'd have something that would knock his socks off. I wore a cheetah bra and thong set that had red ruffle fabric lining it. If this didn't render him speechless I didn't know what will. I slipped on the dress, and went over to the vanity. I put on a 5 piece chain necklace with matching earrings. I smoked out my eyes and put on a nude lipgloss. Then I quickly sprayed my hair and made curls with my fingers. I put on the shoes and steadied myself. I looked in the mirror. Go Sookie. I looked at the clock. 6:45 PM. Someone knocked the door. Right on time. I walked to the door and opened it. Eric was standing there looking gorgeous in a charcoal black 3 piece suit. I guess I dressed right for the occasion. Or for a strip joint whatever. I heard the familiar click. I looked up at him and saw his fangs fully extended.

"Oh, lover" he breathed. I smiled and did a turn.

"It's not too much?" I asked. He just shook his head slowly, still taking the dress in a guessed

"You look delicious" I said to him.

"Let's skip the affair. Would you like to show me what's under this dress?" He said, tracing the hole above my chest. I cocked my head to the side and then walked around him, making my way to the elevator. I knew he was watching me. I turned around and put my hands on my hips

"Are you going to lead the way?" I asked

"I can watch you lead all day" he said and I laughed

"The problem with that is that I have no idea where I'm going" I said. He mock sighed and led the way. We walked for what felt like hours in these heels until we finally reached very large double doors. What was with this place and double doors? Eric offered his arm and I took it. The butterflies were going insane in my stomach. He knocked. A moment passed and the door swung open. A man wearing a uniform gestured for us to go in. We stepped into a in a very large event hall. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and fancy vampires everywhere. I immediately wanted to go back to my suite, but Eric pulled me forward. I could definitely say we were attracting attention. A man came up to Eric and started greeting him. Then he introduced me to the man. His name was Bruno. He was the first vampire I had ever seen who was balding. They went into politics mode then and I tuned out. I looked around the hall. There were humans inside. Servers as well as companions.

_I bet the cheap bitch puts out for a pack of gum_

My mouth dropped. The sad thing was that I think I've heard that before. That definitely put a little damage on my pride. I continued to scan the room, not sure what I was looking for. And then I found it. He was wearing a midnight blue velvet suit. Godric. He was staring at me. I could see his fangs running out from here. It took all my power to root myself to where I was standing. There was a man talking to him but he was still staring at me. I broke from his entrancing eyes and looked at Eric. He was still focusing on what the man was saying. I tugged at his arm a little. He looked at me, and I inclined my head to Godric's direction. He looked and then looked back at Bruno to close the conversation. I know that was rude but I just wanted to go to Godric already. We finally started walking to him. He was still staring at me. I gave him my best walk. When we finally reached him, Eric spoke

"Godric" he said, giving a little bow of his head. Godric finally teared his eyes away from me and to Eric

"My child. It's been a while. This is the king of California, Charles Decatur" he said, gesturing to the man who looked exactly like Rhett Butler. The resemblance was uncanny. Maybe...No. Then again, there was Bubba. Charles looked at Eric and smiled

"Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5" said the king. Eric nodded.

"And this is...Sookie Stackhouse" Godric said, gazing at me. I smiled

"So this is the lady that has been stealing your attention from me this entire time. I can see why" Charles said, taking my hand and kissing it. I was tempted to ask him where Scarlett O'Hara was, but I kept my mouth shut and just smiled. Godric gave him an apologetic look. Eric's expression wasn't a happy one. Godric gave Eric a look then. He nodded.

"So tell me Charles, how is the court?" Eric asked. That's all it took for him to start yammering away. I stared in awe as he continued to not shut up. Then I felt a cool soft hand grab mine. I looked and it was Godric. He smiled and led me away. Understanding hit me as I realized Eric was distracting Charles so we could duck away. I'd thank him for that later. People (Vampires?) stared at us while we made our way up the stairs and out onto the terrace. I made sure my shields were impenetrable when I saw the nasty looks from my own human race. We were finally outside and the fresh cool air hit me. There were two humans already there, but as soon as they saw Godric, they made their exit. The view was amazing. You can see the night life of downtown Dallas. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you ma cherie" He whispered into my ear. I loved the way he said that. It was the voice I yearned for. Then he inhaled my scent

"The way you smell" He kissed my neck

"The way you taste" I felt his fangs across my skin and I shuddered. Then he released me and turned me to face him

"The way you look" he said looking at my dress.

"You like the dress?" I asked showing a sultry smile

"Oh yes, so much...access" he said in that voice of his.

"I missed you too, you know" I said putting my finger on his soft lips. I remembered what a beautiful blue his eyes were as I stared into them "I really want to show you how much I did" and then I was pressed up at vampire speed against one of the columns in the terrace.

"Show me" he breathed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and I melted. God I melted. I felt his erection between my legs and I wanted those pants to be off. I broke the kiss for air. I loved the smell of his breath.

"I promised you I'd give you a show tonight" I whispered tracing his jawline with my lips.

"Oh, really?" He just had no clue what his voice made me want to do to him.

"Mmmhmm. I wore something just for you" I said kissing the space under his earlobe. I felt his hand slide under my dress. He ran his fingers across the ruffles of my thong.

"I wonder what it looks like" He said inhaling the scent of my neck

"Meet me in my suite in 25 minutes and I'll show you" I drew out then kissed him again. I wanted to give him time to say goodbye to the people he needed to say goodbye to, because he was mine for the rest of the night. I broke the kiss again. His ocean eyes were smoking

"Make it 15" He said. I smiled and slipped around him and started to walk, praying I didn't trip. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. He was taking me in

"Don't keep me waiting" I said in a luring voice and left. There was something about teasing a vampire that made you feel excited and scared at the same. I rushed down the stairs and back into the hall. It was exactly the same as I left it. Wow. I spotted Eric. He looked at me. He smirked and shook his head then. I winked at him and made my way through the crowd. I was finally through the exit. I tried to remember my way to the suite. I was definitely on the right floor. I walked as quickly as I could in these heels until I found a bellboy.

"Excuse me, do you know which way suite 6280 is?" I asked. The man looked at me. He looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where I'd seen him before. He checked me out and I snapped my fingers 3 times and pointed at my face.

"Oh, if you walk down there and take a left, you will see the 6200s, so just follow the numbers" he said. I thanked him and rushed in that directions. Like he said, I saw room 6200. Then I remembered how to get there. After a couple of minutes I finally saw my room number. I fumbled for the pass key in my clutch. I opened the door and went in. I wondered if I should lock the door. Then I figured Eric would give him the key so I locked it. I thought about what I was going to do first. I dragged the chair that was in the corner to the center of the room. I figure I'd give him nice strip tease first. I went to the bed and pulled down the heavy comforter. What else? I went to the vanity and sat there. I curled my hair again and applied red lipgloss this time. 5 minutes. I didn't need to use the bathroom. I took off my earrings, put them on the vanity, and spritzed on a little perfume. I heard the door open, and suddenly there were hands covering my eyes. I smiled. He blew a cool breath on my neck, and I shuddered.

"I promised _you_ a show Godric" I said wanting to kiss him

"Guess again cupcake" I heard in a voice I didn't recognize. And then I was out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

_**You guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You should've seen how giddy I was! It's like the best gift you guys can give me! So anyway, I just couldn't stop writing. Review and tell me your opinion! Love you guys!**_

Okay so I can successfully say that this wasn't going well. At all. I looked up to see Russell Edgington standing at the top of the grand staircase. I looked at Madison who was looking as surprised as she could. I looked at my vampires (You know, 'my' as in I know them...not as in they're mine or anything). Godric's face was completely blank, and Eric's was tense. I hoped that they didn't think I was going to say anything, because they were going to get sorely let down. I felt Eric's grip tighten on me as Russell started to walk down the stairs

"Well if it isn't the legendary Godric. To what do I owe this grace?" Russell said, buckling his belt. Uh, ew? I looked at Godric who was just about to say something, when Madison interrupted

"He, um, came to see me" she said, standing in front of him in a protective way. Russell looked intrigued

"Ah, well I can't say I'm not a tad jealous. But I can say this was a rather unexpected visit. I was under the impression that you wanted my help since you are still in some hot water"

"Actually that matter has already been settled Russell" Godric said, not the least bit scared that he just called the King by his first name. Russell looked at me then, and my hands reflexively tightened on Eric's shoulders.

"And what's your story Miss Stackhouse? I hope you were just going for a midnight snack, and not escaping?" I really didn't know what to say. But at least I now know how I would react in a situation like this

"Actually, I was the one who was going for a snack. She just happened to be there. Her blood is quite delectable King" he said, squeezing my leg to warn me to shut up or he'd make me.

"Ah" Russell said slowly walking towards us. I clung to Eric

"I don't think I believe you my very attractive Eric Northman" he spoke, walking around us in a circle. I just wanted to hit him with a frying pan and be done with it. Eric squeezed my leg again to warn me again, but of course I didn't listen

"Why don't you ask Eddie? He walked in and didn't help me" I said, looking Russell in the eyes for the first time. He looked at me in an interesting way. You see, vampires see humans like we see cheeseburgers. So imagine walking, talking cheeseburgers. Actually that would be kind of creepy. From the stillness of Eric's hand, I knew he wasn't happy with my rebellion. Godric looked slightly panicked

"Eddie? Hmmm, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie...Ah! Yes he just gave me a blow job." he said it so nonchalantly. I still couldn't believe how blunt vampires could be. He clapped twice and a shirtless, attractive guy came in who didn't look more than 19

"Was Eric Northman with this woman in a room tonight?" Eddie, who was looking at the floor, looked at me and Eric

"Uh, yah, he was drinking from her in a room I checked" he said. I didn't expect for it to go that easily. Russell pulled him by his arm and started to say something to him. I looked at Godric who gave me a brave smile. I returned it and looked back at Russell who was watching our exchange.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked

"She's the one who saved me from the Fellowship" he said with a poker face that would've made that Lady Gaga proud. From what I remember, he didn't really need much saving.

"Ah. How lucky for us all" he said. I didn't believe him for a second.

"Well it's almost bedtime, so I will see you all tomorrow tonight. Godric, you are welcome to stay in one of our guest rooms. Madison my darling, have fun" he said, kissing her on the cheek, and making his way up the grand staircase.

"Oh and Eric, when you're done with my new toy, please return her back to the toy chest with minimal damage. You're welcome in my room if you weren't completely satisfied" he actually winked at Eric and walked up the stairs. I know for a fact I was looking more than appalled and offended. He set me down, and the blood rushed to my legs in a painful way. Godric was in front of me instantly, holding me upright. He kissed my forehead

"I am so sorry you're in this mess ma cherie. I will make amends" his face was heartbreaking. I put my hands on his neck. I didn't want him to think this was all his fault. If it was Eric, I'd want him to think that though, just to knock his ego down a few pegs. But before I could speak...well you can guess who interrupted

"Yah, yah, blah, blah. You guys can go on Oprah later. Godric, you were just trying to distract me weren't you?" she said moving slowly. He tucked a lock of my hair, which I don't think even looked like hair anymore, behind my ear

"Yes Madison, I was. Now let's focus on getting Sookie out of here" he said still looking at me. My heart started to beat fast for two reasons: one, Godric's hands were rubbing my waist, and two, Madison looked just about ready to explode

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, I'm fucking SICK of it! Snap out of it already!" she screamed. We all stared at her, me surprised, Godric disapproving, and Eric amused. There was dead (a little pun intended) silence. She stomped her heels up the stairs, once again showing us her disgraceful underwear.

"She will be a problem Godric" Eric said, still looking up her dress. I would've thrown my shoe at him if I were wearing any. Godric sighed, and I looked back at him

"Godric, you'd think you would have better taste than Madison" I said. He smiled

"I do" he said kissing me on the forehead again and walking to stand in front of Eric. They started to speak in that language that was deader than they were. They were speaking so fast it was like someone hit the fast forward button. Then they suddenly stopped and looked at me. My human survival instincts made me take a step back. The blond predator spoke

"Sookie, we will go to rest and you will have to escape in the morning, while everyone is still asleep. We will call someone to meet you out by the stables." he said. I looked at them waiting for the punch line. There was no way I was going to escape the House of a Thousand Corpses by myself. Wait a minute, I'm Sookie Stackhouse! Gran taught me to be tougher than that.

"Okay then. Who are you going to call" I was tempted to say 'Ghostbusters' but I didn't think this was the time or place. He looked at Godric

"It'll be a surprise" the curlyish haired predator said. I didn't really like surprises (when you're cursed with telepathy, there was no such thing) especially from vampires. I looked at my watch, which I was amazed still worked. 4:54 AM

"You guys! Get underground or something! The sun is going to be up soon" I said panicked. Eric waved me off. They speed talked a little more, and then Eric was about to incline his head but Godric put his hand up to stop him

"You know I don't like that my child" Godric said. Eric looked at him disapprovingly but didn't fight it. He walked up to me then

"Be careful. Don't do anything you would normally do" he said, humor playing around his beautiful features. I grimaced at him and he laughed. He flicked my chin and disappeared. I saw Godric across the room, leaning on a little table, his hands holding him up. I could see why Madison lost her mind. He was just the whole platter of delicious. I walked the distance to stand in front of him. He smiled but it didn't reach his pretty ocean eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked down for a bit and then looked up at me

"What in the world happened to your shoes?" I looked down to see my bare feet. I wiggled my toes

"The heels they gave me aren't as comfortable as they look. And I think I left my heels down in the basement" I said. He stared at me and started to laugh. I loved when he did, it was like a dose of happiness.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to buy you every pair of shoes in existence" he said taking my hips and pulling me to him. I put my hands through his hair, and he all but purred. I hated to ruin the moment. Eric said that I'm really good at that

"No no, I have enough shoes. You know, you didn't answer my question" I said carefully looking at him. He sighed.

"Could you blame me for being a little worried you're going to get killed tomorrow?" He made it sound like I was going off to war

"You really worry too much Godric" I said, brushing his bottom lip with my thumb. To be honest, my insides were screaming right now. I wished badly that he could come with me, but there was the whole sun thing.

"You must wake up at early enough to get out of here safely ma cherie" he said. He picked me up and I felt the familiar cool rush. We were in my room, and on my bed. He tucked me into the blanket.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I asked. What if I did get killed tomorrow? I'm pretty sure sex was out of the question now, but I at least wanted something to die with! I really missed him. He thought about it for a couple of seconds, but he was under the blankets with me the next time I blinked. I went up against his body. Gosh did I miss his muscles, his dizzying smell. I couldn't stop myself. I wiggled up and kissed him. Him kissing me back was all the permission I needed to get on top of him, and give him as much Sookie as I possibly could. I felt his hands roaming my body, as my unholy side encouraged him, by rubbing over his jeans. He flipped me over and was on top of me, his eyes cloudy.

"Eric was right, you are quite the seductress" he breathed. Eric.

"I'm so sorry" I said, shame shaking its ass in my face. His eyebrows shot up

"No, I actually like it. I like how...sexy you are" I looked at him. For a guy who lived for 2000 years, he sure was oblivious. But I grinned at the compliment. If only he knew how remotely sexy he looks.

"I meant that I slept with Eric" I looked away bracing myself for pain. The next moment, the bed started to shake with his laughter. I hardly thought this was funny. But then again, I was the supe comedian. After a minute, he finally stopped laughing

"He can be very persistent, I've learned this in the past millennia. Ma cherie, we can talk about this later, when Eric is here. And for the record, I'm not mad." he smiled and it reached his eyes this time. I stared at him. I was starting to feel more and more sorry for Madison that she lost him. I wouldn't have forgiven him if he did that.

"But I-" he interrupted me

"It's different with vampires. I'm Eric's maker. Now if it was someone else, I don't think I could have stopped myself from slaughtering him" he said and kissed me. I thought about that, but then forgot I was going to say when he ran his tongue on the back of my teeth. After 5 minutes of (very) naughty foreplay, he told me he would be mad at himself if he keep me up any longer. I pouted under him. You would pout too if someone this hot was shirtless over you. He smiled and fell to his side. He pulled me against him

"Sleep ma cherie" I didn't fight it. This was the longest day of my life. I had an easier time going down the birth canal

"I beg you to be careful tomorrow. If you don't think it's safe, just wait for us to come get you"

"See you tomorrow night" I said with a kiss to dismiss his worries. Only one of us could be worried right now. I snuggled in his chest. The last thing I remember is him saying he...loved me? No. I was so sleepy, I'm sure I heard wrong.

~M~

My eyes fluttered open to a phone vibrating on the desk next to the bed. I cursed under my breath and took the phone. It was a text from Godric. On Godric's phone?

_I'm sorry to wake you ma cherie, but it was the only way I knew how to get you up_

I read it again, waiting for my groggy brain to piece it together. Ah, he sent himself a text knowing I would pick it up. I checked the time. 7:32 AM. I only had 3 hours of sleep. I yawned and looked to my side. He was laying there in all his shirtless glory. I could safely say Michelangelo would weep at this beautiful picture. I didn't want to leave him in here. What if the demented Madison came in and had her way with him? I'd have to kill someone again...My fingers started to mindlessly trace the complex tattoos on his chest. I traced the planes of his perfect abs and down his amazing V-cut; what I call the yellow brick road to heaven. I needed to stop before I became a full-blown necrophiliac. I kissed his chest and rolled off the bed and trudged as fast as I could to the shower. I nearly fell asleep in the stall, but a noise startled me to alertness. I creeped out the bathroom with a robe and looked around. Godric was still laying there asleep of course. I looked out the window near the bed. There were what looked like wolves prowling the premises. So this definitely wasn't going to be a walk in the park. This made me wonder where Eric was and if he was okay. I opened the closet and prayed that there was something sensible to wear. Due to the fact that I missed church for 2 weeks I presumed, there was nothing but short dresses, and heels. Dang it. I went over to Godric and picked up his shirt on the floor. I looked at it for a while

"Sorry honey" I put the shirt on. It was definitely more than3 inches above the knee. I shrugged and decided to go barefoot again. I looked around for anything I would need to take with me. I saw my heels in the corner of the room that I could've sworn I left down in the basement. I scurried to pick them up, and the scandalous red dress that resembled Swiss cheese. I nearly hit the ceiling when Godric's phone vibrated on the table again. I ran to it and checked the screen

_Take my phone please, it will give me a slight piece of mind_

I rolled my eyed and tucked it in my bra. I didn't have pockets okay? It's not like I knew how to use it anyway. I shuffled to the door and creaked it open. I peered through and saw that the coast was clear. I went outside and closed the door behind me. I had no idea which way the stables were, and I had no idea how to get there. I figured I'd improvise and just go with my gut. I started to tip toe down the hall and down the grand staircase. When I made it down the stairs, I heard a clatter and I nearly saw God. I turned around to see James picking up the platter he dropped

"What the _hell _are you doing?" he whispered, making wild gestures with his free hand

"Uh. Improvising?" I said stupidly. He glared at me, waiting for a better explanation

"What do you think I'm doing, making Talbot breakfast before I go to the Olympics? I'm trying to escape!" I fiercely whispered back. He gave me an exasperated look. Then he quickly looked around and took my arm. He led me to the kitchen, and told the cook to leave. He didn't need to tell her twice, because she ran out

"You are going to get eaten alive!" he growled

"I know that but it's better than getting drained!" I said back. He just shook his head. After a while I added

"Look, someone is going to meet me at the stables. Do you have any idea where that is?" I asked. James was the only person who I trusted in this house besides the obvious two undead beings. He gave me a crooked look

"Yah, I'll take you there, but if Madison catches us, you're on your own" he said. I didn't fight that. He gestured for me to follow him, and we walked through the kitchen and into a hallway I haven't been to yet. The entire right side of the hallway was a window. But the view wasn't something you saw on a postcard. There were huge, menacing werewolves slowly walking around waiting for their next victim. Probably me.

"Hurry up will yah?" I quickened my pace behind the impatient redhead. After a couple of minutes, he turned around and put his fingers on his lips, signaling me to shut it. He opened a metal door at the end of the hallway, and I slowly followed him through. A little part of me feared this was a trap. To reassure myself, I let down my shields.

_...here is...why?...oh man...Madison is going to...never love me...terrified...get her out of...psychos...family_

His thoughts were so jumbled up and random that I couldn't really make out what he was thinking about. But I did make out the name of evil. I had to shield my eyes from the bright sun. From the distance, I saw a large stable that looked like an aircraft carrier. In front of it looked like a pool that was covered.

"Okay, it's right there. Uh Sookie? Where are your shoes?" Oh for crying out loud

"I'm not going to outrun a Were in these" I dangled my heels in his face

"You couldn't outrun a Were even if your feet were rockets Sookie" he said disapprovingly. His churlishness really wasn't necessary

"Later James, stay safe" I said giving him a quick hug. I must've startled him, because he returned it a second after

"Same to you Miss Stackhouse. Good luck, I've done all I could" he said before I made a mad dash to the stables. Behind it I saw a black pickup truck, that reminded me of Jason. I'm guessing Alcide was going to drive me. I quietly shuffled to the car and looked inside. It was empty. I tried to open it but it was locked

"Guess who hot stuff!" I heard, and I nearly jumped to venus

"Michelle!" I smacked her on the arm as she giggled

"What in God's graces are you doing here?" not that I wasn't really happy to see her, I just didn't want her to get killed. Plus this was random.

"Well Eric said that if I didn't come, he'd fire me. Um Sookie? Did a Were steal your shoes or something?" Why was everyone focusing on my feet?

"I swear if anyone else asks me where my shoes are-"

"Then maybe you should wear shoes?" she interrupted, stating the obvious.

"Can we talk about my foot attire later? I need to get out of here before Madison takes my behind" I said in a low voice

"I didn't know you played for both teams" she said with a genuine smile

"So help me Michelle I will drop kick you!" I know I was being rude, especially since she came all the way here for me (or her job), but I was running on 3 hours of sleep and completely on edge avoiding supernatural crazies, give me a break. She just rolled her eyes and walked to the pickup truck.

"Who's is that anyway?" I asked, painfully walking on the gravel

"Roland's" she shouted somewhere in the truck. A pair of blue flats flew in the air and landed right in front of me. God bless her soul. I slipped on the flats, and I was so gad we were the same size. I ran and gave her a quick hug.

"Woah there! You're flashing everyone in boyfriend's shirt!" she said pulling down the shirt like Gran would. Except Gran would've submerged my head in water. I was just about to say something when her hand covered my mouth. I looked at her and her teeth were razor sharp daggers. Not a happy go-lucky sight. Her hair started to move around slightly, and I knew it wasn't because of the wind. She pulled me down in the crouching position. I looked under the car to see 2 sets of paws approaching us. I looked at Michelle panicked, and saw that her hair was already full-blown Medusa. I tried to grab her wrist but instantly flinched from her fire hot skin.

_Sookie! Focus you twit! Reach for the knife under the seat. That's the best I got for you doll_

She said, her eyes still normal, thank goodness. I nodded and got up slightly to reach under the driver's seat. I felt the end of the knife and pulled it out. It was about the size of my forearm. I looked at her shocked, and she grinned with teeth sharper that the knife I was holding. I nearly fell back. A growl rippled through the air and we jumped.

_I've never had to do this with my other friends_

She thought shaking her head. I rolled my eyes, but stumbled back when a growl that could wake the vampires came from Michelle's mouth. She shot up 50 feet in the air and landed on the hood of the truck with a crash, hissing. I watched the paws hesitate, so I guessed her eyes were glowing white light now. One of them disappeared off the ground and I heard the sound of denting metal. I stood up and braced to stab something. Michelle was wrestling with an olive wolf while the other one, a sandy one, stalked towards me. I didn't know what to focus on first. I threw one of my heels at the sandy wolf and it easily dodged it. I jumped into the truck and locked the doors. I frantically searched for the keys. I heard something land on the roof and I grabbed my chest to make sure my heart didn't fly out. I looked over the dashboard and saw that Michelle was chewing on the olive wolf's neck. I didn't have time to vomit, because claws were protruding from the roof. I firmly held the knife and said a silent prayer. I hoped that Roland wasn't too fond of this car. I thrusted the knife up with as much force as my 3 hour sleep gave me, and heard a howl. I heard scratching on the hood of the car and my head whipped to see Michelle climbing up, snarling, blood all over her...I shook my head and pulled out the dagger with all my might. There was deep red blood all over it. I heard a loud noise that made me cover my ears. Next thing I knew, I saw Michelle roll of the truck and hit the floor. I instantly jumped out of the car and ran to her. I rolled her over and frantically checked her body. I wasn't a doctor but I've seen plenty of broken bones in my time.

_Sookie get back in the car!_

Rang through my head. I looked at her shocked but forced myself to turn around to see the situation. There was what use to be a wolf a couple of feet away, and a wolf down on the roof of the car. I was right about this not being a walk in the park. More like a walk through hell. I picked up Michelle and trudged as quick as I can to the truck before reinforcements came. I hoped one of them wasn't an ex angel. I put her in the passenger's seat and ran to the driver's side. When I got there, Michelle was already in it.

"You're like Driving Miss Daisy babe, I'm driving" she said putting the keys in the ignition. I didn't have the energy to fight so I ran to the passenger's seat and locked the door. She floored it and we drove around the house and towards the gate. I hated leaving Godric and Eric here. I wanted to just wrap them in a blanket and take them with us...

"Michelle?" She instantly put her hand up

"Ooooo no. We're leaving, no side trips or Big Sexy will have my ass and not in the good way." I gave her a little shove and she giggled

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. I'm sure she wasn't a telepath

"The way you were rubbing Gorgeous Godric's shirt" she said, slowing the car down

"Oh shut up" I muttered. We pulled up to the toll booth. My heart started to pick up

"Tell your heart to shut up" she fiercely whispered. I rolled my eyes. Will do. The large man in the booth looked at us suspiciously. Michelle rolled down the window

"Just going to get some tampons" she said to the man in the booth. He looked at her a little surprised but responded quickly

"We have a man to run errands. Nobody is allowed past these gates" he said firmly. My heart sank immediately

"Oh, okay. Do you guys know what kind to get?" she asked. He paused for a moment

"Can't I get some napkins or something?" I looked away to hide shocked expression. Guys really were clueless when it came to mother nature's present to women.

"Uh, no. Just remember that her vagina is a heavy bleeder" Michelle said. I made an appalled sound, and the man looked uncomfortable.

"One second" he said and left the toll booth. As soon as he was gone, Michelle stomped on the gas petal. The car busted through the toll bar with a crash and I closed my eyes

"Michelle!" she sped down the street like a drag racer. We hit a car and it went flying. I screamed and my hands grabbed the dashboard.

"Seatbelt seatbelt seatbelt!" Michelle screamed. My hands scrambled to reattach the seatbelt. She swerved onto the freeway and dodged another oncoming car

"Michelle! You're driving on the wrong side of the damn road!" I screamed. I looked at her to see if she lost her mind or something. She was leaning over the steering wheel repeatedly yelling 'ohmyshitohmyshit' we dodged another car that was two seconds from hitting us. We were at 100 mph now and I was full blown panicking. There were horns honking everywhere as we dodged 3 more cars and skimmed anther one. Then she swerved through the cones (Which cracked the windshield) and we were finally on the right side of the road. I clamped my hands on my seat

"I don't think my heart can take much more of this" I whispered.

"Oh crap" was all she could say. We drove in silence for a couple of minutes trying to scramble our brains back together. Then a buzzing sound made us both shriek. I looked at her, and she pointed at my boobs. Oh yah. I took Godric's phone out of my bra and checked it. It was a text message

_What the FUCK is happening? You were very scared. Are you safe?_

I blinked at the phone

"Sookie? What's up?" she asked sounding shaken

"It's a text from Eric" I said. She stared at me

"Eric Northman? Juicy vampire?" she asked. I nodded. He once told me that very old vampires were able to wake up for a couple of minutes. They couldn't really do much, but they were conscious. I quickly explained this to Michelle. The phone buzzed again

_Sookie? What is happening? _

It buzzed again

_Don't worry Sookie, I will find you, we will be there and save you_

Another buzz

_You have my woman. I will kill you. But first I will rip off your dick and make you chew it. I will rip the hearts out of everyone you love and make you chew it. Everything you do to her, I will do one thousand times worse on you. Then I will crush your body with every object on Earth before you meet your final death. See you soon_

Well. I quickly replied before the phone could buzz again

_I'm ok Eric, just busted out w/ Michelle. We got attacked by two Weres but we're ok_

"Fill me in Sookie!" Michelle shouted

"Eric's mad" I said as the phone buzzed again

_You have much explaining to do when we rise. Get somewhere safe and stay put or I will punish you in my bed tonight_

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Eric to make such a scary situation into sin. I tossed the phone on the dashboard, but then took it back, afraid that if anything touched the windshield, it would shatter completely. We drove for a couple of more minutes, and I looked at the car watch. 10:21 AM

"Now what?" I asked as a couple driving next to us gawked at our car. The Weres must have really jacked it up. Hitting cars at top speed didn't help either.

"Burger King?" she asked. I shook my head in disbelief

"I mean what do we do, where do we go, what's happening!" although I didn't dismiss the Burger King idea. There wasn't one in Bon Temps, and I've only had it maybe twice in my lifetime. A minute later, Michelle responded

"Eric told me to go to this address. Check the glove compartment, I think it's in there" she said driving along side the rail that keeps you from driving off the cliff. I looked around to see no cars around us, but there was one in the distance. I opened the glove compartment, and a whole bunch of condoms fell out, opened and unopened. I looked at her disgusted

"It's not my car!" she said defending herself. My eyebrow twitched but I continued to look, sorting through papers and condom wrappers. I found a red sticky note that screamed 'Hey you, I'm from Eric's desk!'. I looked at it. It was a terrible stick figure of me and Michelle in a box, and dots leading to a forest. My stick figure happened to have two large circles on her chest. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he did that just for me because I've seen him draw an exceptions map to scale in 45 seconds. I handed it to Michelle

"Oh yah, this'll help" she muttered. The sound of shattering glass behind us interrupted my laugh. The little window behind us was filled with snarling red wolf head. The car swerved and I was pressed to the car door. I felt teeth clamp on my shoulder as the wolf tried to drag me out through the window. The shattered glass everywhere sunk into my skin. Another shatter. This time it was the windshield. A white wolf and a grey wolf were snarling at us from the hood of the car. I felt my wolf's teeth sinking deeper and deeper into my shoulder, I just wanted to chop it off already

"Michelle!" I screamed, hitting the red wolf's head as hard as I could repeatedly. Her head whipped to me. Her eyes looked like very bright flashlights again. I nearly passed out from the pain and the fact that the grey wolf's shadow just walked next to it and tore through the grey wolf like a blender, leaving a bloody mess. I screamed again, and the wolf biting me let go to howl. I forgot she could control shadows. I was definitely glad she was on my side. Michelle let out an earthquake growl at the white wolf, now covered in blood. The wolf's teeth clamped on the steering wheel and ripped it off. Holy shit. I knew Michelle was back to normal when she shrieked. The white wolf jumped off and the car slammed on the rail that was separating us from death.

"Sookie hold on!" she screamed

"No fucking shit!" I screamed back. I know I should have been praying and not cussing before death but come on! The car slammed again, and Michelle stomped on the brakes. From my peripheral vision, I saw something big and red on Michelle's side of the car. I whipped my head to look. Before I could warn Michelle, the wolf body slammed the car, and it busted through the rail. Everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**...Hi! Long time no see, I know, I really hope you guys aren't mad! I need a life guard for the pool of essays I'm drowning in :( I should be working on them but this is more fun :D So anyway, I decided to split this one into 3 chapters because I feared it was gonna be to long. So on a good note the next two chapters are finished, yaaaay! I do miss Eric, I feel like I've been neglecting him, so the naughty Viking is going to be smashing in next chapter. I'll wait a couple of days before I post the next one, or tomorrow if you guys want. So yah, enjoy and your reviews make me so giddy!**

My head was spinning. Spinning like a laundry machine. I knew I wasn't unconscious because I heard everything. Plus I was blinking

"Michelle" I whispered. She didn't answer. I looked at her, and saw that her hands were raised in the air. She had white light shining out of her mouth and eyes

"Holy mother of Jesus" I whispered. Her head whipped to me and I shrieked. I immediately saw sunlight again. The shadow dome disappeared and she closed her eyes

"Are you okay hon'? That was like so crazy! If you're hurt in any way you better lie to Eric or I will kill you before he kills me" she said. Glad she was back to normal. I don't know how long we've been upside down, but I couldn't even swallow anymore.

"Woah baby girl, your face is like a shiny red apple! I gotta take a picture" she said reaching for her phone, upside down

"Michelle!" I screamed.

"Okay okay" she said and releasing her seatbelt. She plopped and hit the roof of the car which was now the floor. I heard the crunching of broken glass and the creaking of the metal as she forced her door open with a kick. She crawled out. I heard muttering about Roland reaming her for this. That was the least of my problems. I heard metal creaking again, this time it was my door. Her leggings were shredded and her shirt, bloody. She poked her head in and fiddled with my seatbelt. Before I could fall and break my neck, she caught me. She dragged me out and I groaned. My shoulder felt like someone was stabbing it while it was on fire, and I had glass all over me. Sookies always got hurt when they came to Dallas. I steadied myself as Michelle crouched and surveyed the area for danger. I heard faint buzzing...oh crap! I forgot about the pulsing pain everywhere and quickly crawled back into the totaled car to find Godric's phone. Buzz buzz buzz. I frantically looked around. I slowly moved the glass and debris around and finally saw a flashing light. Too bad the screen was shattered. I whimpered as I came out of the car holding the trashed technology. Michelle took it out of my hands and examined it

"Yep its a goner" she said tapping the screen. It buzzed again, and we looked at each other

"I am so fired. Hold still" she muttered picking out glass from my skin as I flinched. The shoulder of Godric's shirt was shredded. I saw my skin there chewed up and bloody. I felt dizzy again as I fought back unconsciousness. Michelle took my good arm and lifted me on her back so I could piggy back her. We started to walk through the forest. I guess I couldn't be any more humiliated.

"What about the car?" I asked, on the verge of tears from shear pain

"Quiet, we gotta get you to that cabin" she said.

"Are you sure you know where you're going or are we just walking through a random forest" she didn't respond for half a minute

"I'm pretty sure" she said a little skeptical. She started to sprint through the forest now, and the trees whipped past us. The cool air felt surprisingly good against the gashes on my shoulder. After maybe 10 minutes, she slowed down. In the distance, there was a modern log cabin. As we got closer, I noticed that there was less and less noise. When we got to the front, it was completely quiet. Not an animal noise, not anything. The only noise was Michelle's feet crunching the leaves.

She slowly put me down, supporting my shoulder. She knelt down at the lock, and examined the pad

"He said that you would know the code." she said spinning the dial. He did?

"He didn't tell me anything" I said

"Well 69 didn't work" she said. That's Michelle, vulgar until the end

"No numbers from him come to mind?" she asked looking at me

"666?" I said shrugging with my good shoulder. She gave me a look. I guess she wasn't in the mood for humor. I concentrated, and tried to think of a code that Eric has ever told me. Oh! I nudged her aside and put in the same code that he has for his gate at home. It clicked open. Michelle helped me up and we stepped in. It was a very cozy place with a polished floor and Mahogany colored walls. That seemed to be a recurring color scheme when it came to Pam. I'm sure if it were up to Eric, the whole place would've been done in red and leather. I fanned myself as my very unholy side envisioned him shirtless and in leather pants...

"Speed it up old lady" Michelle said behind me. I ignored her. There were a few animals mounted on the wall and a large warrior-like sword hanging over the fireplace. Yep, that's my Viking (you know, 'my' as in I know him, that's all) alright. I eased on the large plush couch near the fireplace and Michelle came to stand in front of me. She took out a blue vial from her shirt and popped it open. She held out my arm and slowly poured it over my shoulder. I saw a little bit of smoke rising.

"You'll be okay, but I cant promise it won't leave a huge scar" she said drinking the rest of the centaur blood. I laid down and she propped up my shoulder with a pillow. This definitely made it in the top 5 on the worst days of my life list. She pulled up the end of Godric's shirt up to my mouth and I quickly put my hand there to hide my underwear. She rolled her eyes

"Bite" she said. I bit the shirt having a bad feeling. Michelle examined the bite, then slowly put her hand over it.

"The shirt is deep inside the wound hon', I'm going to pull it out in 5 minutes, before the wound heals. But first, how do you spell your last name?" she said still looking at the cut. I stared at her

"S-t-a-c-k-h-" I screamed. Even a blind man in Vegas saw that one coming. She ripped the shirt out of the gashes in one movement. Michelle smiled at me

"Sorry babe, I had to get you off guard or you'd tense up" she said, waving the now blackened with blood, cloth. I wanted to hit her so bad right now but pain made me immobile. I could confidently say that this felt worse than giving birth to a giraffe. She disappeared and came back with a white shirt

"It was the only thing I could find" she said shrugging. I took it with my good arm, making sure not to move my shoulder. She stopped me and teared the shirt I was wearing. It was ruined anyway, I'll buy Godric a new one, though I doubt he'd miss it.

"I don't think they have any bras laying around here so you can either go braless or still with the bloody bra" I look down at my chest. There were blood stains all over my skin and my bra was soaked. I slowly put on the clean shirt. I doubted they had any extra bras here and if they did, two vampires would meet their final death tonight. ( you know, because that's rude and unsanitary if you're going to have guests here, no other reason)

"Go to sleep, I promise you'll feel better when you wake up" she said leaving the room. She didn't have to tell me twice. I closed my eyes, and imagined how black and blue I'd be tomorrow.

I felt something touching my face. My eyes fluttered open to a worried looking vampire on top of me. Godric. I didn't even want to blink because I thought he'd disappear.

"Ma cherie?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded like an idiot. The sun was shining through the window, but we were still in darkness

"You're not okay" he said, looking over me. I mentally felt around my body to feel for any pain. Nope, nada.

"I'm good" I said. His dark blue eyes still didn't let up

"Really, I'm fine" I said again. He was about to get up off of me but I quickly grabbed his shoulders

"No don't. Please" I said. He looked at me for a second but lowered back down, his face inches from mine. I wrapped my legs around him to secure him to me. This was an interesting position. I quickly wondered where Michelle was and hoped she would disappear for an hour. Or four. I kissed him and to my satisfaction, he led the way. Godric's kisses made you feel like a woman. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened my legs around him. He pulled away, leaving me reeling. He smiled and kissed me again

"Take my blood ma cherie" he said on my lips. At this point I would've eaten vomit if it meant he wouldn't stop kissing me. But then the thought penetrated into my head

"Mmmh?" I said like an educated person

"My blood cherie, take my blood" he said with a little smile. I stared at him and tried to concentrate while he stroked my neck

"Why?" I asked. Digesting blood wasn't one of my favorite hobbies, you know

"Because it would benefit the both of us. You would heal completely without any scars, and I wouldn't have to..hold back" he said lingering on my neck. Well then. I couldn't say no to that.

"Okay then. But not too much" I said. He nodded and lifted his wrist to my mouth. This was definitely one of the less appealing parts. I hated the crunching noise. I kissed his wrist and he breathed. I secured his wrist with both of my hands and kissed it again. I silently counted to three and bit. Nothing happened. I looked at him.

"You have to bite harder" he said with a little chuckle. I huffed and bit as hard as I could. I heard the crunching sound and the blood started to flow in my mouth. I drank the sweet syrupy liquid. He took in a shaky breath. I felt him on me, and he was definitely enjoying this. I sucked harder, flicking my tongue over and lightly biting. To get the blood flowing you know, no other reason. I heard one of my favorite sounds, his fangs clicked and he hissed. I felt the blood working instantly. The dull pain in my shoulder was gone, and I felt like I drank 2 energy drinks. I moved his wrist away, and before I could wipe my mouth, he was kissing me. Scratch that, he was _frenching_ me. His name rolled off my lips. Drinking a vampire's blood was like viagra to them. He ripped off my shirt and his shirt teleported off of him. Panting, I quickly tried to take off my underwear, but he beat me to it. I tugged at his belt and it snapped off. Woah. His blood worked really fast. He came to my neck and probably made the biggest hickey in hickey history. I was all but begging him to take his pants off. He rose up and undid of the button to his jeans. I was practically hopping when he slowly let down his zipper. He was about to unveil the holy grail when I fell and hit the floor. My hands frantically flew around to assessed where the heck I was. Michelle was sitting on the floor across from me laughing her butt off. Where was Godric?...oh. I was dreaming. Damn it. Images flooded from Michelle's mind of me grabbing at the air and moaning. I flushed crimson as I pulled myself back on the couch. What the hell was in that centaur blood?

"That must've been one hell of a dream!" she hollered, tearing from laughter. I threw a pillow at her. Needless to say I was freaking humiliated! I looked at the time. 3:41 PM. My shoulder was at a dull pulse. I looked at it. The large holes that made a circle around my shoulder were now a deep red. It still looked bad but compared to how it looked before this was a blessing.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, trying to derail the subject. Michelle calmed down, still clutching her stomach

"I was watching the show! Oh Godric please...oh _Gooodric!" _she screamed

"Zip it Michelle!" I screamed covering my face with a pillow. Vampires didn't kill me, Werewolves didn't kill me, a fallen angel didn't kill me, not even a car wreck could kill me. But this would. We were interrupted by 3 quick raps at the door. We stopped and looked at each other.

"Maybe its Eric" she whispered. I shook my head. He wouldn't have knocked. I got up and slowly walked to the door, Michelle behind me

"Who is it?" I asked

"Oh little red riding hoe! I've found you! It's the big bad wolf" that ringing voice shouted from behind the door

Panic struck me like a wrecking ball

"Who are you calling a hoe, bitch! You don't mess with Sookie Stackhouse without getting your face messed with first-!" I heard Michelle scream from behind me. I tackled her to the floor, and covered her mouth with my hand

"Zip!" I whispered while she muffled. Although, it felt nice for someone to stick up for me.

"Oooo and who might that be? My dear Sookie, don't tell me you snack on V-chips too?" Yah ew. Michelle started to writhe under me to get free. I got off her and she sprang up.

"She sounds hot, let's let her in!" Michelle said pulling me up. She's been around Eric way too much. I wouldn't be surprised if she were his child

"That's Madison you horny psycho!" I always kind of figured Michelle went both ways, from the way she ogled my chest when we first met. She stared at me blankly and walked for the door. Then I remembered she had no idea who Madison was. I grabbed her, and pointed a finger at her sternly. I quickly walked to the door

"What do you want Madison?" I asked trying to keep my voice level. The last time I saw her, she stormed out because of me. I had a feeling she wasn't here to go couples skydiving

"Why, I'm just making sure you're alright, and it's so cold out here. Okay I'm only doing this for Godric and Eric, I couldn't care less about your well being." I looked at Michelle who shrugged. I hesitated at the lock. I'd be a damn fool to open this door, and I'm no fool. My unholy side begged me to let her freeze to death outside and go make s'mores in the fireplace. My holy side yanked the door open before my unholy side could strangle it. The demon was smiling there, wearing a cheetah tank top, daisy dukes, and sandals. I've never seen her in anything but heels. I just realized she was maybe just an inch or two taller than me. Well no wonder she was freezing, let the bitch die! My unholy side screamed. I just stepped aside and she sashayed in. I know I know, if anything happens I have nobody to blame but myself. I looked at Michelle who was practically salivating. I closed the door and went to sit back down on the couch. I guess I wasn't finishing that dream any time soon. Madison dragged a chair and sat across from me. I looked over my shoulder to see Michelle giving Madison a peculiar look. She took a step back.

"Pardon me" I said to Madison, wondering why I even bothered to be polite. I guess for Gran's sake. I walked over to Michelle and pulled her into one of the 3 rooms. It was simple, a large bed (of course) and a few pieces here and there.

"You forgot to mention she was an angel" she hissed at me. Did I?

"Really? I thought I mentioned it. Either when a Were tried to drag me through a window, or wait, I think when we were tumbling down a cliff" I said dryly

"Oh don't give me that shit! What the hell is she really doing here?" she asked. I shrugged

"Your guess is probably as good as mine." I said, peering through a crack in the door. Madison was fiddling with her phone. A little voice in the back of my head warned me that she could be calling for Weres to come get us.

"Well tell me the story! How do you know her?" I heard Michelle say. I turned back to see her sitting on the bed. That's one story she'd love to hear

"If we ever get back to Bon Temps, I'll tell you" I said, signaling for her to follow me. I opened the door and returned to my place on the couch. Michelle sat next to me, indian style, and Madison looked up with a smile

"Hello hybrid, tell me your name" the fallen angel said in a low voice

"Michelle Karaskobi" she said. Karaskobi? Well that was news to me.

"Ah yes, I knew your father" I saw Michelle's leg tense from the corner of my eye

"You did? How?" she asked. I wasn't Nancy Drew, but even I could guess how. Madison looked at us through her lashes.

"We had sex of course" she said. Of course. I looked at Michelle whose face was slightly disgusted. I briefly wondered if her father was the angel or the demon.

"Michelle may I have a word alone with Sookie?" Madison asked in a sugar sweet voice. Michelle wasn't a telepath, but she knew how to read me well

"Over your dead body" she said back in an equally sweet voice. Bless her soul. Madison's face darkened. She said something that sounded like a command in a language I've never heard before. Michelle immediately got up and left the room. What the hell just happened? I stared on confused and shocked.

"I was first in command before I was banished. Even though I've been exiled, there are still certain commands I can say that even a hybrid obeys to" she said while walking to what I assumed was the kitchen. I had to remember to tell Eric and Godric this. Assuming I survived. My shoulder was trying to get my attention again. I attempted to massage it and noticed a large bruise on my arm. I noticed a lot of bruises forming now. Madison came back in the living room with empty hands. My stomach twisted at the thought of what she did. I lowered my shields to see if Michelle was okay.

_Omigoshomigosh...weird...controlling...what...she's dead...no please God...protect her...I'm dead_

Okay then. I was startled to attention when I noticed Madison's face was a couple of inches from mine.

"You need to know something" she started. I instantly pressed my back against the couch

"About?" I asked a very scared

"About who you really are, and what you were put on this Earth for. Didn't you ever wonder why you of all people can listen to the thoughts of others?"

I looked away from her big eyes. What kind of a question was that? Of course I have, ever since I was a child. Obviously when I was young, I assumed everyone could do it. My parents thought I was crazy, and thought they could 'fix me'. I went to more psychiatrist and doctors than I could even count. When nobody could do anything about it, they just ignored the problem. But they sometimes used it to their advantage. I looked at her again. Gran always told me it was a gift from God, but I just thought He got the wrong Sookie. So the ex-angel who probably wanted me dead more than anyone I've ever met (which is saying something) knew who I was. It didn't occur to me that I could be anything but human

"Hello in there?" she said a little annoyed

"Yah, I have." I muttered. She straightened up and tied her curls up in a high ponytail.

"Well, you're maybe 65% human my dear" she said, studying me. Could she just tell me so we could get on with our lives already? I tapped my foot impatiently

"And 35% mermaid?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyed. My head whipped to the door when I heard a loud crash come from the other side

"As if on cue" Madison said still standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry you guys. I know I should've just put it up but I didn't proof read it and I've been under a lot of hot water lately :( Pray for me. Review too and tell me your opinion :D**

_Vampire_

I heard Michelle's voice inside my head. I looked behind me and saw her standing in front of the bedroom door giving Madison a menacing look. The front door swung open with such force, I was surprised it didn't just explode.

"The audacity, Aviana Petrova. You have the audacity to be here" the wavy haired predator muttered, baring his fangs in all his furious glory. Before any of us could move, he was on his knees in front of me. His face looked so hurt I just wanted to do anything to make it stop.

"Oh my Sookie" he breathed, inches from me. You've heard or seen those cheesy movies where the heroine and the guy are in a crowd full of people but she feels like it's just them on the planet? Well that was happening right now.

"I thought...we thought...where's my phone? Why didn't you pick up? I was ready to run through the blasted sun!" he said, his voice getting louder and louder. Oy, here we go. I tried to think of where I put it.

"Here you go, it got messed up in the car wreck" Michelle said walking up to us, still looking at Madison and handing Godric the unrecognizable technology

"Car wreck? Ah, your scent was in that twisted metal deathtrap a couple of miles away. Actually, Eric is on his way over so just wait" he said staring at his phone

"I'm sorry" I said, and he shushed me

"Better the phone take all the damage than you. Well most" he sighed brushing his fingers over my messed up shoulder.

"I couldn't protect you" he said, his ocean eyes morose. I leaned in and kissed him. Just the medicine I needed. His tongue asked me to dance and I happily accepted. Our dizzying tongue tango was interrupted when Michelle cleared her throat. How long was I under? I looked up from the perfect face in front of me to see the face of evil standing behind him. I realized Madison hasn't said a word the entire time, but she was giving me the nastiest look I have ever seen on anyone.

"It was daytime and you needed sleep honey. You can't blame yourself for who you are" I said looking back at my pretty vampire. But I could blame someone else in the room. As expected, his eyes didn't let up. I sighed and grabbed his shoulders. I briefly wondered who's navy blue jumper he was wearing since I ruined the shirt he was wearing last.

"Please?" he gave me a weak smile. He was about to say something but guess who interrupted? Go ahead, guess. Good job, you guessed it

"Are we done here? Because I for one am getting really tired of the Sookie song being on repeat" Madison said, walking over to sit next to the fireplace. I honestly only heard a quarter of what she just said. I was watching a Viking slowly enter the room. Stunning large muscled frame, everything rippling under a tight black sleeveless shirt, all wrapped in an incredibly sexy blond package of Eric. I met his clear sky blue eyes, which were cautious. I noticed he was carrying something. Food?

"Michelle, you're fired" was the first thing he said. I gasped

"Aww c'mon!" Michelle groaned from behind me.

"Woah woah woah, what did she do? If you saw what we've been through today, you would give her your fangs!" I shouted. If it wasn't for Michelle's shadow dome, or the way she teared those Weres apart, my story would've ended a little more like Humpty Dumpty. But I'm lucky I came out with a teared shoulder, and a good amount of bruises and cuts...That sounded sad even to me. Eric gave me a quizzical look. Then he looked at Godric. He looked back to me

"She was supposed to protect you, she didn't, that's that" he said walking across the room and rounding the corner to what I assumed was the kitchen. Those jeans did him too much justice. I looked at Godric helplessly. He kissed my forehead, and stood up.

"You're being irrational Eric" he said shaking his head. Blondie came back into the living room and handed me the bag he was holding. I opened it but my stomach already knew what it was: A chicken strip sandwich, and a side of seasoned fries. I nearly wept at the sight of it. I refrained from scarfing it down.

"Bless you" I said taking a bite of the fries. He rolled his eyes and dragged a chair to sit near the couch

"I don't think your blessings will help my situation" he replied. I still didn't think all vampires were destined to go to hell, but I wasn't up for that conversation right now.

"Tell us what happened" Godric, who was magically sitting next to me on the couch coaxed. I started from the beginning. Throughout the 'Sookie runs for her life' story, there was a lot of hissing, banging, and tension that was still dancing in the air. When I finally finished (I rushed through the story because they were starting to scare me, mind you) it was completely quiet. The first person to break the silence...well do I even have to say it?

"I feel like getting naked, preferably in a steamy shower. If anyone wants to join me, I'll be in the first room down the hall" she said brushing Godric's shoulder. Of course Eric and Michelle's eyes were following her behind down the hall. I didn't want to be the bigger person anymore. I wanted to be the smaller person and kick her ass. But before I could rip a nice chunk of her skin out, I was interrupted.

"What did she say to you?" Eric asked. Michelle walked over and sat on the chair near the fireplace, where Madison was originally sitting, sulking.

"I'm not telling you jack until you give Michelle's job back" Huh, that rhymed. I crossed my arms, forgetting Eric adores a challenge. He did his trademark eyebrow raise. Godric fed me another french fry, completely distracting me, which is why I didn't see this coming

"And what if I just fuck it out of you?" I nearly choked on my french fry. I saw Godric smile a little from the corner of my eye. I mustered up all my class.

"There is no need to be crude Eric Northman" I said.

_Jus forget it Sookie, he's fired me so many times. He'll get over it by tomorrow, or Pam will give him an earful_

I looked at Michelle who gave me a little thumbs up. What was going on between her and Pam? Okay then. But I still felt guilty. I glared at Eric, who winked at me, and I turned completely around in my seat to face Godric. I figured if I just ignored him, I wouldn't feel this nagging anger I had towards him at the moment.

"Is this really a safe place? What if the king finds us? What if Madison tells him where we are?" I wasn't really sure if I should tell anyone what Madison told me, so I decided to ask some distracting questions. Godric pondered the questions and fed me another french fry. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this.

"We need to get you out of Dallas by tonight, this may be one of the safest places on Earth, but it is still no match against an army of vampires. And maybe werewolves" he said. I took a bite of the chicken strip sandwich. As much as I was furious with Eric right now, I had to admit for someone who doesn't eat, he sure knew how to pick 'em.

"I could drive her" Michelle piped. Eric glared at her

"Or not?" she questioned herself

"The drive to Bon Temps is 6 hours and 42 minutes at best. If I drove her, I could half that" the blond GPS said. Eric could probably get me there in 10 minutes, but I don't think I could sit with him in a car for that amount of time. My shoulder started to get my attention again. I moved the food aside and leaned into Godric. His cool body instantly made my shoulder feel better. He put his arm around me and spoke

"Okay then, Eric you will drive her and Michelle back to Louisiana. I will stay behind, and take down anyone who follows" his voice vibrated through my body. That wasn't a good plan. I didn't want us to separate, I wanted him to come with us. We never got to have our night together and gosh darn it, the only thing I wanted separated right now were my legs. Oh Lord forgive me. Before I met vampires I probably could've been a nun, but now that they've shown me the wonders of sex, my body was going into withdrawal. All of a sudden I see Michelle's mouth drop, and Eric's fangs were slowly coming out. I looked up to see Godric looking down with an exasperated expression, suddenly fascinated with the floor. I looked behind me and saw Madison standing there dripping wet and naked as the day she was born.

"Holy Christ!" I screamed

"Sorry I couldn't find a towel" she said shrugging. I threw a pillow at her with my good arm with a little more force than necessary. She waved at Eric, who cross-examined her as she slid her way to a room. I threw a pillow at him too. Godric watched me as I stood up and wobbled to what I hoped was the bathroom, my face scarlet. I locked the door and slumped over the sink. All I wanted to do was go home. And possibly let Godric violate me. But mostly get home. I looked in the mirror. There was a woman there with dirt and bruises all over her. Her hair looked like steel wool and her face was slightly swollen. Holy tomatoes, it was me. I looked down at my chest and noticed my bra was gone. Michelle must've taken it off when I was asleep. I didn't think too much on that. I should've realized it when the vampires didn't go crazy since it was soaked with my blood. But it would explain why Eric was looking at my chest more than usual, if that's even possible. I looked at the marble bathtub as it called to me, but she was right, there weren't any towels. Probably for the reason Madison just displayed for the world to see. I turned on the faucet and started to wipe some of the dirt off my arms and legs. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me ma cherie" I heard his voice from the other side.

"Just a minute" I said trying with no avail to get my "hair" looking like hair again. At least now it didn't look like steal wool, more like a condor's nest. I opened the door and stepped aside. Godric strode in and closed the door behind him. I started to feel self-conscious because I looked like a hot mess

"My treasure" he said taking a step closer. That was new. I had a feeling, I don't know but I just had a feeling. I closed the gap and hugged him, squeezed him. He embraced me back

"It's time to go. Eric will drive you and Michelle back to Louisiana. I will stay behind and make sure your ride is as smooth as possible" he said in my hair. I sighed in the crook of his neck. I really wanted us all to go back together, but I saw this coming.

"Are you going to be near us the whole time?" I asked

"I'll be close" he said. I looked up at him. His ocean eyes seemed sincere. I wanted to kiss him, but I was sure that we'd end up doing the naughty on the bathroom floor. The corner of his mouth curved up. Okay I'll take my chances. I grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss me. I was met with beautiful, delightful lips. Soft, plush, devilish lips. His tongue tantalized mine and went through so many ways, that I started to feel light headed. I tightened my arms around his neck, and I felt his hands sliding up my borrowed shirt. I kissed that vampire like it was my last minute on Earth. Then 3 knocks on the door. Aw hell. Either Godric didn't hear (I doubt that), or he just didn't care because he kept kissing me. Shoot I didn't mind. I put my hands through his hair and he purred in my mouth. My legs had a mind of their own when they hopped up and wrapped themselves around his waist. The knocks were louder this time

"Sookie! Stop raping Eric's G-Daddy and lets go baby!" I vowed to stab Michelle with a pen. Godric put me down and let out a breath. I knew that I was red, in fact, my whole body felt on fire. He bit his lip and gave me a smoldering look. Now my body felt like molten lava.

"I will see you soon ma cherie. We must definitely finish this" he said holding my face. I nodded with a stupid smile I'm sure. He sighed and opened the door. Michelle stood there smiling. I glared at Miss Hybrid and walked past her. I looked around for Michelle's flats. It seemed like I was barefoot most of the time. After I found them, I put them on and made my way towards the door. Eric was standing by it. His eyes were intense as he analyzed me. Did I say analyze? I meant leer. I didn't realize how short this shirt was. Not wearing a bra probably didn't help. He opened the door and I walked out. It was freezing! I crossed my arms to cover my chest, which was reacting to the cold air. I looked back and gave a little wave to Godric. He gave back a little smile. Michelle tip toed out next to me.

"We gotta hurry up before hot stuff angel gets wise" The ever classy Michelle said. I rolled my eyes and Eric quietly shut the door. All of a sudden I felt the cold rush of wind. I was on Eric's back and the trees were whipping past us so fast it looked like we were between two dark green walls. I turned my head around to see if Michelle was keeping up. It was nearly pitch black out here but I thought I could make out her silly smile. After maybe 4 minutes of painfully cold wind slapping my skin, we came to an abrupt halt. I looked up from Eric's massive shoulders to make out a sleek, black sports car.

"Where's the Corvette?" I asked. Apparently he hated when we referred to it as "a red convertible" even though I could've sworn he's said it before. Men and their cars.

"In the garage" he said slowly put me down. Mr Snarky.

"I mean why aren't you driving it?" I tried again as we walked up to the car

"Just in case I have run over a few supernatural fucks. I did't want to get fur on the Corvette's grill" he said shrugging. Yah okay. He disappeared so I guess he was in the car already. He seemed in an off mood. He didn't even try to grope me when he was piggybacking me. I looked around the area. I barely saw the road, and there was an eerie fog around.

"Boo!" I shrieked so loud, the echo came back immediately. I heard Michelle cackling. I whipped around and before I could chew her out, we both shrieked. Eric was in front of us with his fangs out. My heart couldn't take anymore of this. He looked like an actual vampire when he glared at Michelle

"Do not do that to her again" he seethed. Michelle and I could've passed as vampires we were so pale.

"Both of you get in the car" he ordered and disappeared again. Normally I would show him utter defiance for ordering me around like some fangbanger, but I knew I wasn't going to win this one. I looked at Michelle

"You're sitting up front" she said quickly opening the door to slip into the backseat. Dang. I opened the passenger door and cautiously went inside. I put on my seatbelt when I heard the car purr into life. I saw the big white hands clutching the steering wheel. The tension inside was staggering. The car jerked and we were now speeding down the road. I looked at the car watch. 8:57 PM. Time flew when you were being scared shitless. I don't think I could live through this car ride there was so much awkwardness. I looked out the window and wondered if Godric was nearby. After what seemed like an hour and Michelle quietly snoring, I decided to break the ice

"You still mad?" I asked looking straight ahead. He didn't answer. To be honest, I had no idea what he was so moody about. I guess this is how a man feels when their girlfriend is PMSing.

"I'm not mad" I knew he was lying because when he was mad his accent became a little more pronounced

"Then what's eating you?" I asked finally looking at him. His body looked tense but his face looked calm with practice. Another 12 years pasted when I finally heard his baritone voice

"You almost died" It took me a second to respond because I really didn't know what to say to that

"That's why you're mad at me? It really wasn't in my control-" I started to babble but he stopped me

"I'm not mad at you silly woman" he said, all seriousness in his voice

"Then what?" I pressed on

"I'm mad at myself for letting this happen" What was with these vampires and blaming themselves?

"It was out of anyone's control Eric, let it go. Now let's just focus on getting home in one piece" I said. Even in the darkness (and besides the fact vampires slightly glowed in the dark) I could tell his jaw was still flexed. I placed my hand on his upper thigh. That instantly got his attention.

"Were you worried about me?" I asked. He looked at me. I would've been panicking because he wasn't looking at the road but...i don't know. There was a moment, just a moment where I was looking at Eric. Not the Sheriff of Area 5, child of Godric, or the 1000 year old vampire, I was just looking at...Eric

"What kind of imbecilic question is that" he said in more like a statement and looking back at the road, with his poker face returning. Eric wasn't one to admit feelings, I could tell you that first hand. I took my own hand away from his leg and turned to the window.

"Of course you weren't" I said in a barely inaudible mutter. I don't know why I felt hurt by this. I just...whatever. After a half an hour of darkness passing by the window, I saw that we were pulling up in a gas station. We pulled up at a pump. Eric got out and strode to the mini mart. The very few people that were around were gawking at him. I turned around in my seat to see Michelle's face 2 inches away from mine. I almost screamed (I'm surprised I haven't lost my voice already) but her hand flew to my mouth

"Shh! You trying to get him to crucify me? I'm already in boiling water thanks to his _girlfriend!_" she said. I pushed her hand away

"And what do you mean by that? I'm not his girlfriend! And you're the one who scared me before we got in the car!" I shot back

"Oh _please_! Do you think he would react like that with just anyone? Big Sexy has some serious hots for you and you know the feeling is mutual! Sookie if you don't open your eyes I'm going to slap you, and then Eric is going to kill me but I swear to you I'll kill you first" she said crossing her arms. I stared at her momentarily shocked, flabbergasted, stupefied, surprised, mortified whatever you want to call it. Before I could say anything she got out of the car and made her way to the back of the small mini mart where the bathroom probably was. I sat there still quiet, left with my own thoughts that were screaming so loud that I didn't know what it was saying.

"Sookie?" I shrieked for the millionth time this week. Eric was in the driver's seat handing me Lays and a bottle of sprite.

"Why are you so jumpy lover?" he asked. He called me lover. So I assumed his mood lifted a bit

"Well I think I have a good reason to considering what I've been through this past week" I said

"Agreed" he said. It was quiet again, and I wondered why Michelle was taking so long. If she was doing it on purpose I was shunning her

"I was worried" Did he just admit he was worried? No I must've heard wrong

"What?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me and I...I saw Eric again. So beautiful

"I was worried beyond anything you can wrap your mind around." I don't know why, but I put my hand over his. They were so big.

"It's over now okay? Let's go home" Was all I could say. All the while, we were now leaning in with only a couple of inches, maybe 5, of space between us. I don't know how that happened. After a minute he spoke again

"We can only do so much. You need to start being careful now lover." Two inches of space separated us now.

"For Godric. For me...I ca-" Michelle busted into the backseat of the car panting. We jerked away from each other like teenagers

"W-w-weres! Lots of them! Coming! Floor! Now!" she rambled out deliriously. I looked at Eric, panic sinking into me. He revved up the car and we were instantly at top speed

"Oh sweet Jesus, is Godric okay?" I asked. Eric didn't say anything, he was just clutching the steering wheel like he wanted it to break. Maybe he did.

"Get my phone out of my pocket" he said. I heard Michelle rapidly pushing buttons on her phone. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over Eric's side. I felt for his pocket. I ran over something under jeans. I poked it and I heard a hiss. Wrong bulge. I whimpered an apology and felt again. I found it and pulled out the complicated looking red phone. I handed it to him and covered my red cheeks. I realized from his little smirk that he could've gotten his phone out himself, he just wanted me to touch...My face was on fire

"He's okay, Godric says not to call him because it isn't the right time for him to be talking on a phone" Michelle said from the backseat. We both looked back at her surprised. She waved her phone. Eric put his own back in his pocket. I prayed for him to be okay

"Would you like to get my phone for me again lover?" I heard that 'I'm a sexy vampire' voice. I rolled my eyes

"Oh shush you" I managed to say as he snickered. I looked out the window to see a sign that read: Shreveport 30 miles. I was so ready to be home right now. I stopped looking out the window in fear that I'd see a Were. I sat in my leather passenger seat and spaced out until I saw the familiar lights of Shreveport.

"How much longer 'till we get to my place?" I asked stupidly. Eric looked at me like I turned into Morgan Freeman

"Eric Northman you better be taking me to my house"

"Lover, that is not going to happen" he said cooly. I gaped at him.

"Don't worry Sookie, since I'm not due back home until tomorrow, I'll be with you too!" she said in an annoyingly chipper tone.

"Eric!" I whined. He laughed

"You're house just isn't safe right now" he announced in a final tone. I'll show him final

"If you don't take me home you can-you can just forget about sex!" I screamed. Of course I wasn't going to have sex with him anyway (...mmh), but it seemed that I would get my way better if I used it against him. He stayed quiet for a while. Not the 'conversation over' quiet, but the 'shit she's got me' quiet

"You will yield to me anyway" he said. Excuse me? _Excuse_ me?

"Oh you've got another thing coming Sheriff" I spit

"Save your hostility for the bedroom lover" he said, having the gaul to wink at me. I gave an exasperated sound and Michelle laughed.

Soon we were on the driveway to Eric's when all of a sudden, the car slammed to a halt. There was a figure standing right in front of the car. I couldn't make out who or what it was because of all the fog. But if Eric and Michelle were growling, it was bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiiiii! My did I miss you guys! ITS ALL FANFIC'S FAULT! AN error message kept popping up. If you're having the same problem, tell me and I'll show you how to get around it. ANYWAY, Thank you so much for wishing me well, I'm like totally zen now. Sooooo I threw in a little Thank-you gift near the ending :D Forgive my naughtiness! So yah, i worked on this till like 6 AM 3 days ago but the site was down :o Review and tell me what you think! And thank you for doing so because they really do inspire me :] **

**Xoxo**

Come on. No seriously, come on. Will I ever be away from danger? I think God is enjoying this. I tried with all the strength my eyeballs had to peer through the fog but all I could see was a silhouette. I looked at the driver's seat where Eric was. Emphasis on the _was_. He had disappeared. I looked in the backseat, only to find it Michelle-free. I hated supes. I could practically hear Eric's voice saying '_I dare you to step your ass out of that car'_ But has that stopped me before? In case you haven't been following, no it hasn't. I cracked open the door, and slowly stepped out. I left the door open just in case I had to run back in. I saw a very tall figure a ways away, and the offending figure next to it. I saw a smaller figure behind the tall one which I assumed to be Michelle. I creeped towards the smaller figure, knowing damn well Eric could hear me coming, because of the gravel. As I got closer, I was able to make out colors through the thick fog. I saw Eric's long arms, and Michelle's seemingly red hair. I saw the stranger's purple...dress? It was either a girl, or Talbot. I got close enough to touch Michelle, and to see Eric's expressionless face. Michelle slowly raised her hand and touched her temple. I stared at her blankly. Don't judge me, it's been a long day. She rolled her eyes and emphasized her temple again. Oh. She wanted me to listen to her thoughts

_Don't say anything_

Blasted through my head from the dead silence. I looked at her confused. Everything was quiet again. I still couldn't see the stranger's face. I peered into Michelle's head again. I heard the last thing she heard

_Change the subject right now, she is coming_

It sounded like Eric's voice. He was keeping something from me? I looked at the stranger and let down my shields a little more. A blare of intense bright light filled my head and all my senses. I forced my shields up as fast as I could. Madison? No, Eric and Michelle were too neutral, tense, but neutral for it to be her. The only person I know who could do that was...

"Diana?" I asked, my voice breaking the deafening silence.

"Hello darling Sookie" I heard the lovely voice. Suddenly the place was bright. From the car, to the front door of the house, it looked like daytime. Michelle and I looked around flabbergasted. Eric didn't spontaneously combust, so I knew the sun wasn't really up, that's for sure. I looked at Diana, and I could finally see her. Her hair was straight, so she looked completely different. She had on a purple sundress and sandals, like a California Barbie. It was so obvious she was an angel, I mean she was glowing! Ah, she was the one making it look like it was the afternoon. I felt Eric's hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward. I looked up to see him looking around mesmerized. Then I realized that he hasn't seen the sun in 1000 years. I instantly felt sadness for him. I couldn't help but squeeze his hand. He looked down at me, his smile as bright as the sun itself. At that point, I would've given up anything I owned for him to keep that smile.

"You look extraordinarily beautiful in the light. I cannot believe I'm missing this" he said. My sadness suddenly grew. I reached to lay my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it

"Shall we go inside?" I heard in a distance. I looked ahead and saw the two women ahead of us. Eric gestured for them to go on ahead

"I will meet you there lover, I need to bring the car into the garage" I didn't want him to let go of my hand

"Might as well save the long walk and go with you then" I said. He shrugged and I followed him to the car, never letting go of his hand. Plus he had a good grip on it. The only time we separated hands was to get in the car, and then our hands found each other again. He turned on the ignition and the car started to move. He was driving slower than usual. I looked at the car watch. 2:49 AM. I don't know how much sleep I've lost this past month but it couldn't have been healthy. We were in the garage now, and he parked next to to the Corvette. I let go of his hand and stepped out of the sports car. My hand felt cold from the separation. I only took a step and Eric appeared in front of me. He took both my hands and put them to his lips. The way he did it was slightly unsettling. Like it was the last time he would ever do it. That reminded me

"What is it you're not telling me Eric?" I asked scared to know. He opened his eyes, his blues magnified.

"Nothing."

"Liar" I shot back

"There is nothing to say" he said dropping my hands. Two can play at that game. I put my hands on his chest and trailed them down, feeling every muscle, to his belt, letting them hang there

"I guess theres nothing to do either" I said walking around him satisfied, because I saw his fangs slightly out.

"It's for your own good. But I have something for you to do" I heard in my ear. I've been scared so many times that it wears off. This time I only flinched

"What?" I asked, not turning around.

"Me" he purred. Okay I'll admit, I had trouble not turning around and having at it on the hood of the car

"If we can't do it in church, then forget about it." I said, shooting down my sinful thoughts, and walking through the door to the house.

"Who says we can't do it in church?" I heard next to me

"Eric Northman!" I shrieked hitting him for his blasphemous words.

"Finally" I looked to the left of me to see Michelle standing next to Diana, who was perched on the one of the stools in the kitchen

"Oh pardon my manners" I said mainly to Diana

"Not a problem Southern Belle" she smiled. I felt my face start to flush. I quickly scampered over to sit across from her. I couldn't even look at the island because it brought back too many bad...good...no, bad memories. But I see he got it fixed...good Lord. From what I could tell, Eric knew exactly what I was thinking by the way he was smoothing the island and giving me inappropriate looks. I used all my strength not to look at him and focus on Diana, who was drawing something on a piece of paper. I started to look at her with interest now, as she closed her eyes and sketched on the paper at light speed. I looked at Michelle who was looking at the paper as if it was ordinary. I didn't give a certain vampire, still licking his lips in a lewd way..., the time of day. Diana stopped sketching and opened her eyes to give me an intense stare. I nearly flinched. She slid the paper across the island, to me. I looked at the beautiful drawing. It was an arch that seemed to be 3D. There were dark chain looking marks on it that sort of reminded me of Godric's tattoos.

"Where's Godric?" I asked. The three creatures in the room stared at me as if I just 'dropped it like it's hot' (Lafayette taught me how).

"What do you see on the paper?" Diana asked. I started to feel a little panicked. I looked to Eric, who was in the 'no bullshit politician' mode again.

"He's okay right?" I asked him. He nodded. I continued to stare at him. I knew he was holding something back

"He's coming with Drake. Now please tell me what you see in that picture" I looked back down on it. This time the dark marks were gone. There were vines and fruit decorated on the arch. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Maybe I really was Crazy Sookie

"Uh, when I first saw it, there were like these black edge marks all over the arch, now there are just vines and fruit. I said still staring at the paper. I looked up to see Diana looking at Eric, who's back was now facing me, and Michelle was just staring at me. Now I was really confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

"Nothing" Eric said, his back still facing me. He was really starting to piss me off with this whole secretive crap

"Well when you guys feel like telling me the truth, I'll be over there" I said walking towards the living room. It felt just like high school again, everybody trying to leave me out. I was starting to feel like a prisoner in the supernatural world. I just wanted to go back to my old life for a while. I was so wrapped up in my own sorry thoughts that when I rounded the corner, I bumped into something. A body. A very familiar body. I looked up to see Godric smiling down at me. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just hugged him. It seemed like everyone was implying that something happened to him. Or maybe it was just my own insane mind.

"Whatever is the matter ma cherie?" I heard his voice vibrating in his neck.

"Eric is being a jerk" I said in his shirt and he laughed

"Come ma chaton, we'll get to the bottom of this" he said. I loved when he spoke different languages to me. Did things to my lady parts. I took a step back and noticed that Drake was there. I remembered that he wasn't very social. But he was really pretty. He wore a white and purple striped shirt, and jeans. I waved to him and he gave me a head nod. Good enough for me. Godric took my hand and led me back to the kitchen of doom. Everyone was still in the exact positions I left them in. Drake floated to Diana and gave her a kiss. Eric gave Godric a deep nod and the ever humble maker waved him off. I went over and sat in my original stool, completely ignoring the Viking. He walked to Godric and they started to speak in that dead language again. I saw Godric's expressions change in a variety of ways. Then he nodded and looked at me. He gave me a little smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't like not knowing what was going on. I looked at Michelle who was studiously avoiding my gaze and looking at the island. I lowered my shields and probed her brain

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G Michelle's gonna die if Sookie hears me_

Played in my head. I gaped at her. She looked at me, mouthed 'sorry', and showed a sheepish smile. That was sooo the last straw

"Somebody better tell me what's going on and they better tell me now" I slammed my fist on the island. Everyone was surprised, I'm guessing because I'm usually not this assertive. Diana stood up and rounded the island to sit on the stool next to me.

"Sookie, let's have a chat" she said handing me a glass of water I didn't see her carrying. I nodded and took a sip. Michelle ushered the males (and gave the vampires Tru Bloods so they wouldn't complain) and herself out of the kitchen

"I take it you've already met Madison?" I rolled my eyes, and she smiled

"Well, she's my twin" she said. I covered my mouth as I spit out my water. That wasn't possible. They were the _complete_ opposite of each other! Like Madison is a psychopath, Diana isn't. She handed me a napkin and giggled

"Yes, she's my sister. Which means I have a connection with her. Ever since she was banished from the Gates, my connection with her has been dimming. I can't detect her feelings anymore. I think she's trying to hide something from me" she said crossing her legs

"I know the feeling" I said, still drying some of the water on the island

"Well there is something going on. She is on her way to California right now." She continued to talk, and I increasingly wondered what the heck this had to do with me.

"That was the Dark Arc. But then you saw the Golden Arc. I don't quite know what that means, but you must be careful." She said looking at me sincerely. She was acting like I wasn't trying to be careful before. Forgive me if I don't sound completely flabbergasted by the news she just told me, but I've heard worse in the past couple of weeks. I thought about that for a moment. And then I remembered what Madison told me in the cabin before Godric busted in

"I just remembered. Madison kept going on about my destiny, how I'm not all human and have I ever wondered why I could hear people's thoughts. She also said that I was here for a reason, but she didn't didn't tell me why. It was like she did it on purpose" I said looking at my hands as I remembered her expression. I didn't hear a response so I looked up. Diana was staring off into deep thought. Then she came back to reality

"You should rest Sookie, you've had a long day" That was the understatement of the century. It was weird, normally I would just read her thoughts, but since she wasn't human she could intercept it. Weird. I nodded not pressing her on anything, even though I knew there was more and she was just avoiding it. I'm pretty sure I've been in shock since I saw that guy hump a dead body in my kidnapper's basement. I looked at my watch. 3:41 AM. I only had a little bit of time left to be with my vampire. And the other one. Sigh. I scooted my stool for some room and jumped off. I held on to the island and waited for the tingly feeling in my legs to go away.

"Good night Miss Louisiana" Diana said with a smile that would make you go partially blind.

"Good night angel" I said slightly uncomfortable. I don't think she could ever _not _give a compliment to someone. But I'm not complaining. I wobbled out of the kitchen, afraid she was going to bomb me with something else. So much information has been thrown at me these days that I just didn't care anymore. I headed towards the familiar stairs, wondering what I was in for next. I made it up the stairs and looked around. I remembered the three split hallway. I walked straight down to the room I stayed in previously. I opened the door and stepped in. I was a little surprised, which is saying something, to see Godric sitting on the armchair near the window, and Eric laying on the bed. They looked like they were in 'downtime'. I just kept walking, to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Hot mess was what was reflecting in the mirror. I guess it was too late (or early?) to take a shower so I just washed my face. Everything was aching. I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. There were luggages inside. It was so sad that I didn't even get to wear all those clothes that I got and I had to return them tomorrow. Of course I wasn't going to tell Godric and Eric or they'd nail me down. That thought intrigued me...I quickly shook my head and took off the white shirt and searched the luggages for some panties and pajamas. I found one of the lingerie sets but I couldn't find any pjs. I sighed and put them on. I walked out of the closet and shrieked. Godric and Eric both snapped out of 'downtime' and went on vampire alert. I completely forgot that they were there. I covered myself with my hands and scurried back into the closet.

"Oh lover calm down. We've both seen you in some compromising positions anyway" I heard Eric say. I looked around for any wood I could sharpen into a stake. There was a knock on the closet door.

"Don't mind him ma cherie, here, this might help" the door cracked open and his hand reached in holding something. I took it and saw that it was a nightie. Well it was miles better than the yellow lingerie set I had on. I pulled on the nightie. Luckily it went down mid-thigh. Praying that they couldn't see my undergarments, I slowly stepped out. They both stared at me like I was a 7-course meal and they were starving. Well that might not have been far off. Eric was standing by the window now, so I crawled into bed, feeling slightly violated from the looks they were giving me.

"So uh,...what's up?' I asked. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"There's one thing that's _up_ right now because of what you're wearing. Would you like to guess what it is?" His eyebrow raised. Like other things. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks burned. I quickly scooted under the covers as my self-consciousness started to take over. Then I felt the bed dip a little. I looked over to see Godric sitting next to me.

"Don't be shy ma cherie" he said touching my chin. It was easier said than done when someone looking this delicious was sharing a bed with you. Then I felt the bed dip again. I looked to the other side. Eric was laying on my other side with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Oh my...I immediately tensed, and my heart started to accelerate.

"Problem?" I heard the Viking's voice. Yes.

"No" I lied.

"Your heart is taking flight and we haven't even had sex yet" he said matter-of-factly as Godric drew patterns on my palm. I grew more and more nervous by the second to where this might lead.

"Oh shut up Eric" I said a little shaky. He said something in that language and Godric sighed. I had to learn this language.

"I think I know just what you need ma cherie" Godric said, and disappeared. I was left with the blond. I looked at him and he gave me a fang invited smile. Eek. He sat up and looked at me. He took off his shirt, and my eyes went huge with shock/glee/confusion

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked terrified. He smirked, leaning on the headboard as if to let me admire him. Oh whatever. His hand moved idly to his belt, and that was clue enough for me.

"You better keep it in your pants Eric Northman!" I said swiftly jumping out of bed

"Are you scared lover? I assure you there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll play nice...for a little while" he said crawling towards me (In another situation, this would totally light my body up...well it still did, I just didn't show it). I felt like he was in predator mode now as he licked his fangs. I stepped back rounding the bed as he got off the bed in one fluid motion. With every step back I took, he took one forward.

"Yellow is a enticing color on you" The blond predator said eying my body. I quickly covered my chest and panties, feeling exposed. I was so sure that this was a fantasy of his. Interesting.

"You stop it!" I said trying to keep my voice down as I realized that there were other people in the house. God forbid Michelle hear any of this.

"You can't outrun me" He said with a lust filled smile. His body was seriously magnificent. But I was trying to focus on keeping my legs closed for the moment. I bumped into something and I jumped past Heaven. I whipped around. Godric was shaking his head

"Stop harassing her Eric" He said taking my shaky hand

"Alright, alright. But you don't know what you're missing, it quite enjoyable."

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying my suffering" I shot back at him. He grinned at me

"I do not enjoy when you suffer, but I do enjoy giving you pleasure" He said winking at me. I enjoyed it too, but I'll be damned if I ever admit that to him. I felt my hand being tugged. I followed Godric as he led me into the bathroom. I looked around the dimly lit area. The bath was drawn and there were roses in it. Bless his heart. Without thinking, I took off my nightie.

"I'll be in the bedroom" he said walking towards the door. Where the heck did he think he was going?

"Don't go" I said grabbing his hand. He looked at me intrigued.

"Join me" I said, pulling him closer. He looked like he didn't know what to say. My hormones started to take over as I snapped off my bra. It's been a while (understatement) since I've taken my clothes off for him. I was going to relish this moment. Click went his fangs, and a jolt inside me shot off. I let my inner vixen come out to play and slowly slid my hands up his shirt. I got on my tip toes, but he already met my lips. Like I said before, Godric's kisses make you feel like a woman, and with God as my witness, he did just that. I couldn't help myself as I jumped on him. I knew what he liked, and he knew what I wanted; that's why it always felt like the Earth shook when we had our fun. He pulled away, smiling tenderly (besides the fangs of course) with his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes. Oh those pretty deep blues. He fingered my panty line.

"Bath time" he whispered. I giggled at the thought of that, but shoot, as long as those clothes came off. I was so tired of them covering up my many favorite parts. I wanted a whole heap of vampire tonight. He took off his jumper and I swear to you you've never seen anything so gorgeous. I fought the urge to fan myself. I missed those tattoos terribly. He looked at me through his lashes

"Ma cherie?" I snapped out of the hypnosis. He took my hand and led me to the bathtub. I forgot how roomy it was. I felt his fingers slip my panties down as my excitement went up. I felt another jolt in my insides when I felt him pressed up against my sex starved body. There was definitely no clothing there. Then he walked around me and stepped into the tub. I don't need to tell you what that did to me. But I will say: what a tush. He called me over with his fingers and I tried not to just run there. I took my time and strolled over to him, letting him do a full body analysis. I stepped into the warm bathwater and lay my back to his chest. It felt so right. I suddenly remembered our silly games in my bathroom. Electricity shot down south. But then I had a sudden feeling that this would all fade away

"Honey, you don't have anything to tell me do you?" I asked, staring at the rose petals in front of me.

"How exquisite you are?"

"No not that" I said a little bashful "I mean-well I know Eric is keeping a whole Pandora's box from me. I was just wondering if you were too" I said feeling like I was giving a speech to a crowd of people

"Not that I currently am aware of ma cherie. But I will tell you that Eric means no harm. Believe it or not, everything he's ever done was because he cares." Yah, when unicorns conga line out of my ass. I was done talking, I didn't care about secrets anymore, to Gates to whatever. I just wanted some sweet sweet lovin' from my...forget labels. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I reached behind me and found what I was looking for. His chest tensed on my back. That tingly feeling came to my lady parts as I imagined where this would lead. I squeezed lightly to see what that got me. He silently moaned into my neck and my breath started to pick up. The water stirred and I opened my eyes

"Eep!" Eric was across from me giving me the sexiest smile that's ever graced his face. Oh no...oh my...oh God. I was just about to rush out of the bath when I felt Godric's arm around my abdomen.

"Ma cherie don't fret, nothing will ever happen that you don't want to happen" he said. My heart was still going off like a jackhammer. I was in a bathtub with the vampire Sheriff of Area 5, and his maker who was also my maybe boyfriend. Oh gracious Gran close your eyes.

"You're nervous" the blond Captain Obvious said

"Why?" he asked. Why? Why! Why...?

"I dunno" I muttered. I guess this was just too weird for me. I mean they've probably been in countless situations like this for all I know. And didn't want to think about.

"I assume it is because she's never been in a bath with two vampires before?" Godric asked, rubbing my waist. Uh.

"I've never been in a bath with more than one person, ever" I said. Well besides Jason, and Hadley when we were children but that was a different story. Eric tilted his head to the side and smiled. I was sooo glad rose petals were covering most of the surface.

"Ah, well in that case my little virgin, we can start off gentle but I guarantee you it'll end rough" He said flicking one of his fangs. He's officially lost his sex-crazed mind.

"Oooooh no no, you can just forget about all of that right now!" I said pointing at him. Godric wasn't helping at all by rubbing my inner thighs.

"Godric be good" I said holding his hands still under the water

"Promise" He said brushing my neck with those beautiful plush blush colored lips. My hands slowly loosened it's grip on Godric's hands. He kissed my neck and bit lightly. I exhaled and my hand found it's way to his wavy hair at the same time his found its way between my legs. I watched the rose petals part like the red sea as Eric slowly came towards me as if he would scare me away, which was very likely. My breath became jagged when he was now inches away from my lips. Those plump, rose colored lips. He kissed me. It felt like the relief you feel when pain goes away. His tongue played with mine in the most devilish way. I fell slave to it. Then all of a sudden, I felt Godric's finger slip inside me. I whimpered into Eric's mouth. This was sooo not happening. I couldn't let it. Oh no. Oh no no. Oh God no. Oh...yes


	20. Chapter 20

**Whats up guys! I went crazy with this chapter :D Anyway, 200 reviews! Thank you guys soooo much for getting me there! All that input really helps me know what you guys want in the story. So review and tell me your opinion, enjoy! 3 and thanks again! ;3**

This seemed like a fantasy. Like a late night dirty dirty dirty dream. Or maybe a porno. All I know is that I wasn't stopping it. Sure my morals were using every fiber of their beings to make me stop but I think I was too far gone. I wanted more. I couldn't help but move my legs a little wider as Eric came closer and Godric went deeper with his fingers that seemed like they were on a quest for gold. I would gladly let him find it. I felt fingers twisting my nipples, sending shocks to my already crying body. My mind was overtaken by lust. If I were sane I wouldn't be wanting to perform the unspeakable acts I was about to do. One of my hands snaked behind me and found treasure. My free hand searched in front of me to find more treasure. Captain Sookie has located it. Eric's tongue stopped moving, and so did Godric's magic fingers. I guess they were waiting to see what I was going to do next. I squeezed both of my hands. Both vampires growled simultaneously. I felt the vibrations in my mouth and in my most intimate areas. I couldn't help it. I slowly moved my hands upward. Eric slowly parted his lips from mine. I guess the shock value that I was holding them both in my hands went away, because everything started moving again. Godric's fingers slowly started to work again, making me squirm, and Eric's hands tantalized my breasts. My hands started to move faster. I threw my head back into the crook of Godric's neck as I felt another finger slip inside me. I felt a mouth attach to my nipple and I don't know what I said but I knew I'd regret it tomorrow. Not that I cared at the moment. I pumped my hands even faster and I heard the loud growls that pushed my pleasure wave into a hurricane. I was so close to Godric's face that I couldn't help but turn my head slightly and kiss those beautiful lips. His tongue did a thorough examination of my mouth. I felt a sharp pain on my nipple as Eric bit, my other nipple being twisted. I moaned into Godric's mouth and squeezed my hands as a reflex. Apparently it was a good reflex. I broke the kiss because I was barely breathing as it was. I felt magic fingers going in and out of me at inhuman speeds. I screamed. All of a sudden I saw Godric's hands torturing my nipples. I felt Eric's fingers going in and out of me like it was the foreplay Olympics. I pumped my hands as fast as I could. I felt the familiar pain of a vampire bite on my neck from Godric. "Oh please yes" came out of my mouth. Boom. The orgasm wave slammed my body and I scream again. Roars filled my ears as two vampire finished. I was still heaving.

"Not done yet" Godric breathed in my ear...huh? Suddenly I felt my legs being spread. Eric hooked my legs on either side of the bathtub. Oh goodness! Eric showed me a sinful smile. I looked at Godric who had an equally evil smirk. And then I noticed something. His eyes were rimmed with red. I gasped and quickly scampered out of the bathtub, running towards the door. Then I slipped and I was suddenly I was in the air. Damn, this is what I get for running with wet feet. I was waiting to hit the ground when I realized I wouldn't. Godric was holding me and Eric was checking me for marks they didn't make. Man vampires were fast.

"Did we frighten you ma cherie?" Godric said as he put me down. I shook my head, still a little out of breath from the activities done in the bathtub. I carefully shuffled out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. 5:01 AM. I spun around but forgot what I was going to say when I saw two gorgeous and naked vampires leaning against the doorway and wall. Seriously, what was I going to say? Oh yah

"5 AM! Sun! The Sun!" I panicked. Godric smiled at me so sweetly, you would never think he could drain every single body in the entire state in 2 minutes.

"Honestly lover, your timing is terrible" Eric said, walking towards the window. I was admiring a different view

"It is not" I said defending myself

"Yes it is. We were in the middle of a delectable fuck, and you just run out to tell us the time?" He said peering out the window. The sky was already lightening.

"Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to see two people I really care about fry in front of me" I said without thinking. Eric looked at me then. The real, innocent, raw Eric. I liked to say it was 'my Eric'. Why was he looking at me like that...oh...oh.

"Whatever" I said trying to play off what I previously said. I stormed into the bathroom. I heard Godric sigh behind me as I childishly slammed the door. I walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. I was still naked. At least my hair didn't look too bad. I took a towel and wrapped it around me. I hopped up on the sink counter and turned to face the mirror. Tears rolled down my face. Don't ask me why I was crying because I couldn't for the life of me tell you. I was just crying. Maybe Mother Nature's gift was coming. I was left alone with my thoughts, and my mind kept replaying like a broken record. I just admitted that I really cared about Eric. In front of Godric. My embarrassment was begging me to go drown myself in the bathtub. Oh gracious the Bathtub of Sin. I knew I would regret everything tomorrow. I wiped my tears when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I hopped off the counter and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, I cracked it open.

"Do you want to come out or would you like me to come in?" The pretty ocean eyed god asked. That all depended. If the room was Viking-free, I'd gladly step out.

"Eric is not here right now" He said with humor in his voice, like he read my mind. I opened the door. He was sadly wearing blue basketball shorts. I was kind of hoping he would just stay naked. I briefly wondered if he actually played basketball. That would be an unfair game. He handed me his shirt and I put it on. I loved wearing his shirts. Oddly enough, they always got ruined. I dropped my towel. As I pulled the shirt on, I saw him looking away. I could tell he didn't want to by the way he was biting his lip, but he was such a gentleman. I crawled into bed. He looked back at me and took a step closer

"I'm sorry" he said. Well that threw me off. Why did he feel the need to always blame himself for everything?

"Why?" I asked patting the space next to me. He appeared there in a vampire second.

"We shouldn't have seduced you into something you didn't want to do. Forgive us" I stared at him. Man for someone who could speak so many languages, he could be totally estúpido sometimes.

"So me screaming 'Please don't stop' wasn't indication enough?" he laughed at that. Such a priceless smile.

"Then why were you crying ma cherie?" Oh man. I wasn't ready to have this conversation. But I didn't want to lie to him either

"Uh. Cause. Um..." I'm still not sure why I got so emotional. Why I didn't want to see Eric right now. Oh you know damn well I knew, I just didn't want to admit it. I started again

"I just...I just don't want you to think I don't lov-" I cleared my throat "care about you. Like, I really do need you" I rambled, twiddling my thumbs. His fingers brushed the stray locks from my face.

"I am very happy to hear that, but what brought this on?" He asked, pure curiosity floating in his eyes.

" 'Cause, you know...Eric and I..." God it was like telling my Pastor I was a porn star. But from the acts I performed in the bathroom, that wouldn't be very far off. Understanding flooded his features. Before I even blinked, I was on his lap with my head on his shoulder, him stroking my hair

"Ma cherie, must I keep telling you this? It is different with us. I'm really not angry. I am his maker so it's fine by me as long as it's fine by you. Plus, I already knew from the bond. Eric is unstoppable when he peruses something. Or someone. Now like I said if it was someone else, then I'd have to shred him." He said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Jealousy was a sexy color on him. I know, I'm sick.

"But I'm with you" I said in a slightly question form

"And I'm ever so lucky to be with you. But you have the option of bringing Eric in it too" He said. Having two boyfriends? Gran would literally say _Hell _to the fucking no. But I didn't want to even process this right now. I sat up to kiss him but I stopped midway. There was dark, close to black, blood tearing from his eyes. He looked like a dark angel

"Oh my gosh Godric!" I panicked, wiping the blood away with my hands. It smeared. He started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" I said still panicking and wiping the blood from his eyes. He started to laugh even harder. Sigh, I forgot about my part-time job as a comedian.

"Calm down, it's just a warning saying that I'm dangerously close to just falling asleep." Well I knew that. I've just never seen it happen with him before. I looked at the wall clock. 5:57 AM. I looked at him again. He just shrugged

"Go to bed honey" He gave a mock sigh. I got up from his lap and he was off the bed in an instant.

"Good night ma belle" he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Good morning" I said kissing him. I had the sudden urge to tell Eric the same thing. When I pulled away, there was a look on his face. It was only there for a millisecond, but it looked like he had Déjà vu. He smiled, kissed my forehead, and disappeared. Well that was interesting. I sighed, my head hitting the pillow. I would surely never forget this night. My first...threesome. Well we didn't actually have sex so I guess foreplay threesome. Whatever you want to call it, my lady parts were pleased. Oh so pleased. I had a _lot _to process. I stuffed it in the back of my overflowing mind.

My lids were red from the inside as the bright sun shown through the room. I kept them closed. I had the ludicrous feeling that if I opened my eyes, I'd have to face reality. I guessed I had to sooner or later. I chose later. The air went through my lungs while my insides woke up. I reached out my arm to the right side of the bed, where a vampire should be. I reached out my other hand to the left side where another vampire should be. I think. I laid like that for what might have been hours. I sat up, eyes still closed. Sigh, back to reality. I opened my eyes, slightly expecting Michelle to be there trying to give me a stroke. But no she wasn't. What was in her place straight ahead was a platter that was covered. I stared at it, squinting from the brightness of the room. I decided to dive into that crocodile pit later and take a shower. I looked at the time. 10:58 AM. I guess my body was accustomed to lack of sleep. I slowly got out of the large bed and limped into the bathroom. I held the doorknob. I couldn't do it. I couldn't! Oh Lord please forgive me for I have sinned. If I didn't go to church soon, I'd willingly skip through the gates of Hell with a lollipop and a picnic basket. I decide to go to the next room and use the bathroom there. Making sure the shirt I was wearing was long enough to cover my behind, I walked out of the room. The house was so quiet. I silently walked into the room next door. Luckily it was empty. For some reason, I tiptoed into the bathroom. The bathrooms here always reminded me of the Bahamas. This wasn't Eric at all. But it was so Pam. I removed Godric's shirt and turned on the sink. Yikes. My nipples were definitely swollen. I had red marks all over my thighs and my tongue hurt from fang scratches. That was the thing with frenching horny vampires. Although it feels amazing at the time. I brushed my teeth with one of the throw-away toothbrushes and walked into the shower. I turned the nozzle to cold but not too cold. With any luck the red marks would go away because I wanted to wear shorts today. After a bit, I saw the marks start to lighten up from the water so I set it to warm. I definitely needed to shave my legs and arms today. I saw Godric's dried blood swirling down the drain from my hands. After I finished washing my hair, I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I stepped out of the steamy bath and jumped. Michelle was sitting on the bed fiddling with her phone.

"Hey, you took forever in there" she said still fiddling with her phone. Then she looked up and smiled at me

"I didn't know anyone was waiting for me" I said, motioning for her to get up. She was wearing a white jungle safari romper and shiny gold gladiators. Her hair seemed almost red today. We walked back into my room. I walked into the closet and started to riffle through the never ending luggage. I found a small luggage with my actual clothes. I dragged it out t the middle of the room.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, looking through my clothing.

"Well I really want to go back home" I said, not knowing what she would say. Michelle was unpredictable at best. She looked at me and laughed

"Are you ready for Godric and Eric to kill us or something?" she said, throwing me a beige camisole tank top. She was definitely right to think that

"No, but I really miss my house" I said, finding my frayed denim shorts and some white undergarments. She rolled her eyes when I shimmied them on under my towel.

"Fine, I'll go to the Funhouse of Pain with you but you can only put me in danger so many times missy" She said. I gave her a hug. I don't thing I had a girlfriend who would drive all the way to Louisiana, fight wolves, and get in a car wreck for me. Then again none of my girlfriends were half angel half demon. Plus, Eric was a little intimidating so she would've had to do those things regardless. I went to the bathroom to do something with my hair, not even looking at the Bathtub of Sin. It was already air dried, so I just ran a comb through it. I think I still had a little vampire blood in my system because my skin was still pretty flawless. I walked back out of the bathroom

"You need to help me return all of this stuff to the mall" I said, looking at the luggages full of brand new (expensive) clothing.

"Why are you returning them?" She asked, eying a pair of matte suede pumps that came with the clothing.

"Because I don't need all of this, and I don't like accepting things this expensive" I said, pulling out the luggage from the closet

"Lordy Sookie, you're the only person in the world who would return all of this gorgeous stuff" She shook her head and picked up a silver sequin dress that could pass as a shirt.

"I guess I'm the only person in the world with a conscience" I muttered

"Having a conscience, stupidity, whatever you want to call it. Hey since we're already going to the mall, let's get our hair done. From the looks of it, we really need it" I couldn't feel insulted because it was the honest truth. I usually didn't spend money on things like that but I really needed some hairapy.

"Okay I guess" I said adjusting my shorts. I badly needed a tan. I took one of the big luggages and preceded to roll it out of the room

"Hey what's that?" Michelle asked. I looked back and she was standing in front of the platter. I forgot about that. I dropped the luggage and walked over next to her. I opened the platter expecting food or diamonds knowing them. But I should have known that there was a vampire who's soul purpose was to embarrass me to no end. Eric. In the center of the large silver platter, there was a single rose petal there...On the center of the rose petal, there was a single drop of chocolate syrup...

"Woah Sookie, you're redder than my lipstick! What happened?" She asked, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"I hate your boss" I muttered covering my face

"Because there is a rose petal there with chocolate in the middle of it? Am I missing something here?" Eric was pure evil. He knew Michelle would be with me and he knew I would have to explain it to her or he would. With detail.

"It's just...oh man" I said turning even redder. Thats when she started to crack up.

"Yesterday I was...I was in the bathtub that had rose petals in it" I said, picking up another luggage.

"Aaaaand?" she pressed, picking up the last three luggages in one swoop

"I was in it with Godric" I said focusing on rolling the two luggages outside and down the stairs. She was still following me though

"Woah Sookie!" she said giving me a thumbs up. I ignored her, trying to focus on saying the last dreadful line

"And Eric" I choked out. We were at the front door now. Her mouth dropped at the same time she dropped the luggages.

"Woah Sookay!" She said shocked and doubled over with laughter. You can cook a steak on my face it was so hot. I ran to her and covered her mouth. You could still hear her muffled laughter

"Zip! There are other people here!" I fiercely whispered, reminding myself to turn Eric in to the Fellowship. When I heard her laughing die out, I removed my hand to let her breathe again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I'm just so surprised! You took them both on? Girlfriend you are Woman of the Year! You ride them stallions!" She said enthusiastically. Is it possible for your face to melt off?

"Michelle! There was no sex." I said crossing my arms

"So you were just sitting in a rose water bath with two sexy naked vampires?" she asked in a disbelieving tone

"I am not having this conversation" I said walking into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bagel

"Why?" she said hot on my heel as I walked back to the luggages to pull out a pair of gold chained sandals and a pink beaded necklace.

"Because I'm a lady! I don't discuss my private life thank-you-very-much" I said finally looking at her

"Fine then. I'll find out eventually" she said winking at me. I don't even want to know. She picked up all four luggages like they were nothing.

"Wanna take the Corvette?" The hell I was

"Heck no! You should have seen poor Eric's face when he saw the microscopic dirt we put on his baby. I can't put him through that again" She laughed

"Yah but we were trying not to become Were chew toys. Then what car are we taking?" She asked, waddling towards the garage. I really didn't want to take any of their fancy cars. I wanted my car

"Can't we take a taxi?" I asked, taking a bite out of the bagel. She looked at me like I insulted her

"Uh no!" She said putting all the luggage down.

"Drake can drive you guys if you like" I turned around and saw Diana standing there in a long orange maxi dress.

"Oh uh, no we don't want to be a bother. We can just take a taxi" I said, ignoring Michelle's huff.

"No no, I'll go wake him up. Oh and good morning" She beamed and dashed away. Aw crap. I looked at Michelle who shrugged

"You have three options here. One: we can just let him chauffeur us around. Two: we can take one of the cars. Or three: we can take a taxi, but by the time it gets here, Diana would have stuffed us in a car with Drake. Plus, hello, we don't need the taxi driver knowing where Eric lives, what if it's a supe?" Now I didn't like any of those ideas. But I had to be practical.

"Okay we'll have him drive us. But we're making this as painless as possible" I said. I hated putting a burden on people. I'd rather walk all the way over there with the luggages. But where were the keys Eric normally left on the (newly replaced) island? Then a thought occurred to me. They didn't want me to leave. That thought sent my blood boiling.

"The nerve of those damn vampires!" I stopped. Michelle looked at me surprised

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Even if we wanted to drive, Eric and probably Godric don't want us to leave the house. Which is why he didn't leave the keys on the counter like he always does" I said clenching my fists. I hated when they thought they 'knew what's best for me'. Who the hell did they think they were!

"Well they have good reason, you're a walking danger magnet" she replied, sitting on one of the luggages. Put me in a corner will they, well I'll show them. I stomped towards the stairs

"What are you doing?" I heard a wary Michelle

"Defying a vampire" I said, stomping to the top of the stairs. I walked to the room that I remember him telling me was his. I opened it. That was too easy. I cautious walked in, expecting the worse. But it was jut a long metal hallway. I closed the door behind me. I know this was an extremely stupid idea. This place was most likely booby-trapped for humans. I should've dragged Michelle with me. I rushed to the end of the hallway. I stood in front of the second door. It was huge with titanium bolts that a vampire couldn't bust. Yah this is subtle. I stared at the scanner. I was sure it wasn't going to let me in, and if it didn't, a laser would probably shoot my head off. But then I wouldn't ever have to worry about my hair again which was a plus. I put my palm on the scanner and was startled when I heard a pop. I pushed the door open. He programmed the scanner to let me in. My boiling rage suddenly turned into a simmer. I was probably the only human to ever be in here. At least I better be. I looked down the stairs that led to darkness. It reminded me of the basement I was kept in at Russell Edgington's mansion. Fear swelled in me as I walked down the steps. When I got to the last step, the darkness was staggering. Then all of a sudden the lights came on. I looked around, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Everything was black. The walls, carpet, dresser, everything. Except the large bed in the center. It had red sheets. Someone was lazy when it came to decorating. It was pretty basic, it screamed "Guy". A large t.v mounted on the wall and a mini fridge next to the bed. Sprawled on the bed however, happened to be a very large body laying in it. I approached it. If you've never seen Eric sleep, well that was your loss. His features were at peace. He was shirtless (of course), wearing grey boxers. This was an intriguing sight. I brushed his blond hair away from his cheek. I couldn't help but touch his lips. I brushed his bottom lip with my thumb. Such pretty full lips. I trailed my hand down further to his chest. Such big, muscular pecs. I trailed down to his stomach. Such chiseled abs. I trailed down a little further, but stopped under his navel. Such...I had to focus on my original mission. I pulled my defying hand away and started to look for the keys. I went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I carefully looked through the t-shirts. Nope. I went through all the drawers (I shamefully took my time with the underwear drawer) and found nothing. I tried not to move around too much because he would pick up my scent when he woke up. I quickly walked to the night stand and opened the drawer. Bingo. There were so many keys I didn't know which ones were which. But I instantly recognized the Corvette's keys. I took them with a mischievous smile on my face. I closed the drawer and looked at Eric one more time. The next time I saw him, he would be heaping mad. Without thinking, I bent over to kiss him. Then I covered my mouth. I can't believe I actually did that. Thank goodness he was dead at the moment. I was just about to leave when I wondered where Godric was. I looked at the door behind me. I walked over and opened it. Nope, closet. I walked over to the other side and opened the door, expecting a bathroom (yah I just realized they don't need one), but saw a hallway instead. I walked down the short metal hallway and opened the door. The room was a dramatic contrast to Eric's. The walls were white, and the carpet soft beige. The furniture was navy, just like the bedsheets. And under the bedsheets was my vampire. I walked over to the sleeping angel of the night. He was wearing a grey t-shirt. I found it hilarious that he kept the blankets on even though he didn't need it. I was just about to crawl in with him and just cuddle him all day when I realized that Michelle was waiting for me. I pulled down the covers a bit. Yep, he was still wearing the basketball shorts. I pulled the covers back to where they were because I didn't think vampires stirred in their sleep. I found my hands going back under the covers. I traced a pattern under his navel like he always did with my palm. My fingers traced lower down the yellow brick road to heaven. My breath started to pick up when all of a sudden, his fingers twitched. My own fingers flew to my chest.

"Ma cherie" I faintly heard. I looked at him. His eyes were still closed but I saw faint smile on his face. I've definitely overstayed my welcome. Oh shoot. I saw the bulge under the covers. Oh shoot Sookie. I bent over to his ear

"I promise I'll fix that for you when you wake up" I whispered in his ear and kissed him. Fearing I'd cause more destruction, I dashed out of the rooms, up the stairs, closing all the doors tightly behind me. I rushed back down the main stairs to see Drake and Michelle waiting. Oh shoot again Sookie!

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting" I said to Drake. He just gave me a nod. I was definitely not on his good side

"What were you doing anyway? You disappeared for like 20 minutes!" Michelle said. I waved the Corvette's keys in the air and her eyebrows went up.

"We're seriously driving the Corvette?" she asked in a shocked and scared tone. I shook my head. Hey I'm not that suicidal

"I'm just putting it on the island to show him that I don't need his permission to leave the house and he can't stop me when the sun's up" I said putting it down on the island with a little more force than necessary. Michelle shook her head

"Pam was right, you do go looking for trouble" she laughed. They talk about me? Actually I'm not surprised.

"The luggages are already in the car, lets get on with it honey" Michelle said following Drake out the door. I followed them outside. The sun made my eyes squint. There was a car I've never seen before in the driveway. I made it a mission to learn more about cars because I didn't want to be the stereotypical ditzy blonde. So I knew this was a black Mustang. Michelle sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back. There was something about supes and their obsession with leather. The interior was white leather. I guess because it was so smooth. The car jerked forward and we were at the front gates. Drake looked back at me. I stared back a little off-putted.

"The code honey, the code" Michelle said. Oh. The window rolled down and I reached out to the pad. The gates opened and we drove through. I didn't remember how long it took to get to Shreveport anymore, but I was hoping it would be quick because I wanted to spend all day in my house. I felt my butt vibrate. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my phone. Oh hell. It was a text from Eric

_Sookie _

That's all it said. I chewed on my bottom lip because I knew the tone he would be using. I hoped he wasn't too mad yet

_Yes?_

I replied. My phone instantly buzzed.

_You've been bad Sookie_

Yah, he was mad. I decided to play with him

_But I thought you liked it when I was bad?_

I crossed my legs satisfied with myself. But the my phone buzzed again

_I must punish you tonight_

I rolled my eyes and thought about what I would say next.

_Get your rest because I'm going to need a lot of punishing_

What I can't have any fun? Give me a break. Buzz

_I don't think you know what your'e doing to me right now_

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling

_Paint me a picture_

I didn't realized how quiet the car was because I was so absorbed in my own unholy business. Buzz

_How about I send you a picture instead_

The message had a picture attached to it. I didn't dare open it. Knowing Eric, it was definitely rated R.

"Now what are you smiling at? That isn't an innocent smile I see" Michelle had her eyebrow raised, something she probably picked up from Eric. I turned off the phone like I was caught by Gran.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something"

"Mmmhmm" she said. Luckily she couldn't press me anymore because Drake turned off the engine. I stepped out of the car. I forgot how big this mall was. Drake pulled out all the luggages. I tired to grab one but he pushed my hand away. I looked at Michelle and she shrugged. He picked up all of the luggages and we walked inside the mall. I felt even worse. I didn't remember where the store was so I just followed them until we got to a place called Barney's. I still thought the name was ridiculous. I spotted the lady who helped us before. Jackie. She came towards us checking out Drake. Oh brother.

"Hi! I'm Jackie, how may I help you guys today?" she said in an annoyingly chipper tone.

"We're here to return all of these" I said pointing at the luggages Drake was carrying.

_So Eric finally got over her, looks like I'm wearing my sexy lingerie tonight_

Broadcasted through my head. Jackie smiled at me. My fingers twitched

"Don't worry, I'll take them out of your hands and inform Mr. Northman" she said with a huge smile. I felt my face grimace

"Oh no, it's okay, I'm sleeping over anyway, so I'll just tell him then." I said with a sugary sweet smile. Her mouth twitched and I smiled even wider. Michelle laughed

"You just can't keep those two apart. Anyway, we don't want to take up anymore of your minimum wage so we'll be on our way" she said shoving me forward and grabbing Drake's hand. I instantly wanted to apologize to Jackie. We were out of the store and walking.

"Sookie sookie sookie. I didn't know you got jealous" she said. I didn't answer because I didn't really know how to respond. I just felt this bubbling heat inside me when Jackie broadcasted that to me. I don't know. I looked at my watch (which by the way has been through so much). 2:02 PM. Hmmm.

"I don't think I'm gonna have time to get my hair done today." I said to Michelle. Besides, I didn't want Drake to be waiting for us any longer. I honestly don't know how him and Diana met. They were such opposites.

"Yah, I really need to show up today at Merlotte's. He gave me a permanent position since one of the waitresses quit. She thinks the bar is cursed" I looked at her then with curiosity

"Why would she think that?" I asked as we exited the mall.

"I dunno but I'm not complaining" she said as Drake unlocked the doors and we piled in. I suddenly had a nostalgic feeling

"I want to come in today too" Michelle and Drake both turned to look at me at the same time

"What?" I asked

"You bring your own misery" Drake's cool voice echoed. I can count how many times he's spoken to me before in one hand so forgive us for staring at him

"Honey, he's right, if Eric tries to kills you, and I'm sure Godric isn't gonna stop him, you'll have nobody to blame but yourself." I shrugged. Did they think I cared? They can't just take me out of my life. I was back in Bon Temps and gosh darn it I was making the most of it. At least here I suffer minimal damage.

"Drake, do you think you can drop us off at my house? You just take the turn-off on Hummingbird road" he just nodded. Okay then. I looked at my phone. It was still off. I kept it that way. After half an hour the road started to get a little bumpy. Potholes sweet potholes. I tried not to show my excitement when we parked.

"See yah D" Michelle said, and they bumped fists. That surprised me a little.

"Bye Drake, be careful"

"Same to you Sookie" he said in his cool voice. We stepped out of the car and walked towards my house. Nothing changed. I heard the car peel out of the driveway. I ran up the steps and opened the door. Home. Nothing was out of place, everything was just how I remembered. I walked into the kitchen. I needed to clean up a little bit, but otherwise, I was happy.

"The last time I was here we were attacked by wolves. I wonder what will happen this time" Michelle said plopping on the couch. The little voice in my head was saying the same thing. I considered just driving back now before the vampires rose. My unholy side just wanted to defy Eric because he was so sexy when he was mad. But my holy side said that it's unfair to my loved ones that I have been gone for so long. I shook my head and walked up the stairs to my room. I trailed my hand on the rail in a reminiscing way. I opened the door to my room. Nothing out of place thank goodness. I jumped on my bed in bliss. I looked at my watch. 2:46 PM. I had time for a short nap.

Lalala. It was such a beautiful morning. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out ingredients for breakfast. I brought everything over to the stove and whipped out the frying pan. I decided not to use too many eggs because I wanted to make some of Gran's fried chicken for dinner tonight. And I had big eaters here. I started to cook the omelets and set the table

"Hurry up kids, you're going to be late for school!" I shouted, filling the plates. A beautiful little girl ran in. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. A gorgeous boy ran in after her. He too had blond hair and sparkling green eyes, with the cutest dimples. They both ran up to me and squeezed me. I kissed them both on their heads.

"Come on and eat before you two miss you bus" They sat at the table and ate their omelets.

"Daddy's gonna be late" the beautiful little girl said with the sweetest smile. I laughed and brushed her hair away from her doll like face.

"Momma, what are you making for dinner?" the gorgeous little boy asked.

"It's a surprise" I said, cleaning up my Southern kitchen. Then all of a sudden they both turned around

"Daddy!" they both yelled in unison. Godric was standing there with his brief case. They both got out and ran towards him. He picked up the little boy and the little girl ran past him. She ran to...Eric. He lifted her in the air and kissed her on the forehead. I woke up to the echoes of mine and Michelle's scream.

"Crap Sookie! You trying to wake the vampires up?" she yelled. I stared at her trying to catch my breath and reality.

"Where are we?" I asked knowing. She looked at me in a peculiar way

"At your house honey" she said

"What are you doing?" I asked genuinely curious. She was standing in my closet holding clothing.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm aiding you in your mischief. Now let's go" she said, throwing me my Merlotte's uniform.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, going into my bathroom

"I'm not sure" I replied, still slightly out of breath. It seemed too real to be a dream. She came out of the bathroom and I walked in.

"Well tell me and I'll decide" I reluctantly told her as I put on my Merlotte's uniform. A white tee with the logo on it and black shorts.

"Hmmm, well I guess it all depends on what you want for the future" she said. She was wearing the same uniform now. We walked down the stairs. I wasn't really sure what I wanted for the future, but that I could do without. We continued to walk to the backyard. My car was still there. I opened the door and unlocked the passenger's side from the inside. Michelle came in examining the vehicle.

"This is safe right?" she asked skeptical. I glared at her

"Hey it gets you there" I said bringing the car to life. She laughed at that as we drove into the road. I looked at the car watch. 3:10 PM. I don't know why I kept looking at the time. Survival instincts I guess. We drove down Hummingbird road. It was still as empty as ever. I saw Michelle whip out her phone from my peripheral vision

"Who are you always texting?" I asked intrusively

"It depends on the time of day. But I usually like to send Pam a sexy message before she wakes" she said looking at me. That was the first time she acknowledge their fooling around in front of me. I hoped she didn't think that I would stop being friends with her just because of that

"You know I'm okay with you being...bisexual right?" I heard her crack up

"Can we please not have this conversation? But I know you're okay with it silly" she said going back to her phone. Thank goodness she ended that conversation because my face was starting to heat up. Mercifully, we made it to the Merlotte's parking lot. I shut the car down and stepped out. Michelle slammed the door and came next to me

"Ready?" she asked. No turning back now. I nodded and we went to the employee entrance. We walked down the familiar hallway. It felt nice. I saw Sam's office door. I ushered Michelle to go on ahead of me. I knocked on the office door

"Come on in" I opened the door. Sam was sitting on his desk writing. I cleared my throat. When he saw it was me, he immediately shot up

"Sookie!" he said rushing around his desk to give me a warm 'Sam' embrace. He was always a little warmer than the average human so I always did love his hugs.

"I was worried sick about you! Did you just get back? Are you hurt?" he rushed, scanning my body for (hopefully) marks. I had a lot of marks, just not where he could see.

"I'm fine Sam. Yah, I just came back. I hope Michelle and I haven't caused you too many problems" I said a little embarrassed. A normal boss would've fired me a long time ago.

"No, there have been a lot of women looking for temps around this time. Michelle is...something else. She sure brings in the guys though" He assessed me again

"Are you working today?" he said with mock surprise. I nudged him

"Yah, I figured I've used up all my vacation and sick days for a decade or two" I said, putting my stuff in my old locker.

"Alrighty. You can take Jenna's section since she didn't come in today" He seemed really anxious and really excited about something, but I knew better than to listen to his thoughts. I waved at him, and ducked out of the office before the conversation got into dangerous territory. I walked down the familiar hallway and into the bar. I saw a couple of waitresses that I didn't recognize, but a few I did. They waved at me. I saw the unnatural red dye job. Arlene didn't so much as look in my direction. I didn't blame her. I walked behind the bar to get ready for my tables. I assumed Michelle was hostess for tonight because she was standing by the door greeting customers and giving out menus.

"Girl where have you been?" I knew that tone anywhere

"Good to see yah Lafayette" I said with a warm smile. I walked over to take the orders of my section. Arlene brushed past me. I thought nothing of it. I saw Jason playing pool with Hoyt. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around expecting another admirer. His eyes went huge

"Sook!" he bellowed and squeezed the life out of me. I squeezed him back. I haven't seen or spoken to my brother for more than a month.

"Your fingers broke or somethin'? You couldn't even give me a heads up that you were gonna be gone for that long? Shoot there were so many rumors goin' around that you got knocked up by a fanger!" he babbled. Yah. I shook my head

"Vampires can't have children" I said handing him a basket of chicken strips. He took it with joy. I waved to Hoyt who gave me a huge smile. I was bringing back an order to a table when I heard

"Yah whatever. Listen, I'll come over tomorrow, but you tell your big brother the next time you go on some jungle trip" he said, signaling Hoyt to follow them as they headed out. Will do. I started to walk to check up on my tables when Arlene brushed past me again

_I guess the dead pimp let the nasty hooker out of her leash tonight_

Okay that was the meanest thing I've ever heard. Instead of sweep it under the rug like I normally would've, I bumped past Arlene

"Sorry, my leash is running a little long tonight" I spit and kept walking. I saw the instant guilt on her face and I felt satisfaction. I knew karma would come back quick so I relished in the moment as I took another order. Well I was right about it not lasting long. Michelle quickly came up to me when I got behind the bar. She was as pale as snow. That got my heart racing a little faster

"There's a red Corvette parked outside" she said. I didn't even need to hear the whole sentence, I started praying after 'red'. I prayed that he wouldn't make a scene.

"Go check on one of my tables, 'cause if he sees you at the front and you greet him he will kill you before I could stop him" I said waiting for the door to explode open. Eric had so many things to be pissed over. I went into his room, took the Corvette's keys and deliberately put them on the counter, took back all the clothes they bought me, went back to my house AND I went back to work at Merlotte's after he asked, excuse me, ordered me not to. Plus, I cut him off cold in the middle of er, sexting. Yep, this was going to be a blood bath, no pun intended. She didn't even argue as she put the menus down and practically ran to a table in my section. I took a breather and took a tray from Lafayette. I walked to one of my tables where Bridgette O'Malley and her friends were sitting. She was the girl in high school who stole everyone's boyfriend, and was head cheerleader. She wasn't even that pretty, but the fact that she could jump in the air and land in a scissor split got her to Miss Bon Temps status. I knew they were talking about me by the way they were snickering, but I was worried about something far worse than that. Then their jaws dropped simultaneously, and I knew. I just knew. He had that effect on women and he damn well knew it too. I honestly didn't even want to turn around

"Who. Is. That." One of Bridgette's clones said. I gave up and turned around. A perfect specimen was standing at the entrance. Wind tossed blond hair, leather jacket covering those massive muscular shoulders, a grey shirt covering those stunning abs, and denim jeans covering...well lets just say those jeans were working very hard. That was definitely Eric Northman. His clear blue eyes intensified as he stared at me. I quickly turned away before I got sucked in and walked behind the bar where Sam now was

"Want me to throw him out Sook?" I shook my head. I knew how difficult Eric could be when he was mad so any altercation with Sam would only make things way worse. The pretty Viking walked to sit at one of the empty tables in (of course) my section. I squeezed Sam's shoulder, and Eric glowered at me. Okay that was a really stupid move. I looked for Michelle. She was steering clear from Eric. I maintained my composure and walked to my section to give a table a beer refill. Michelle quickly went back to hosting. Finally I reached Mr. Northman's table. I kept my surprise hidden when I saw Bridgette sitting across Eric in the booth.

"Sookie be a dear and fetch us some water" In case you are wondering, no I didn't beat the cheerleader right out of her then.

"Right away" I said, my trademark 'Crazy Sookie' smile flashing on my face. I rushed back to the bar and took out a bottled water and a Tru Blood. I knew his favorite blood type. It also happened to be my blood type. I waited for the blood to warm as I fumed silently. I knew Eric was staring at me, I could feel it. I don't know why I wanted to kill Bridgette, I just did. Please don't say jealousy because I will deny it. I brought the items to the evil table. When I dropped the bottle of water in front of her and slightly slammed the Tru Blood in front of the Sheriff, Bridgette was surprised, but not by my rudeness

"You're a...vampire?" I don't care what she said and neither did Eric. We were just glaring at each other. I saw the anger in his eyes, and something else.

"That is so hot" Bridgette kept yapping. I closed my eyes and walked to through to the back. I went into Sam's office and grabbed my stuff. I just wanted to get this over with. Even though I only worked close to one shift, I was happy I showed up. I walked back out to the bar and up to Sam

"I'd better head out before you have to pay for bar damages" I said to him. I looked toward Eric's table. The Tru Blood was still on the table unopened. Bad sign. I saw Bridgette slide what I was sure was her number across the table. He took it. I clenched my fist. If this were a cartoon, flames would be coming out of my nostrils right now. I refrained from running up to him and kicking him in the shin. My foot would end up being broken anyway. Eric got up and all eyes were on him. He walked out of the bar, grabbing Michelle's arm and practically dragging her out with him. Oh boy.

"I think I should come with you" Sam said looking worried as usual.

"That's awfully sweet, but don't worry, I can handle myself" I said touching his shoulder and quickly walking out of the bar afraid Eric might have saw. Wait why should I care if he saw? Never mind. I stepped out into the fresh night air. The Corvette was parked near my car. I saw Michelle hiding behind a woman wearing a striking yellow ensemble. Pam. A couple feet away from her was you know who. He was leaning on his car in a way that made me want to kiss him. Then my mind replayed him taking Bridgette's number. I instantly buried those feeling. I walked up Pam

"Well if it isn't Sookie. It has been a while since I saw him this mad. But I hear you made him happy a couple of time too" she said crossing her arms.

"No I don't know what you're talking about" I said showing the lady side of me

"I didn't know you were so flexible" she said with a smile. My hands flew to my face to cover my mortified expression. Eric was cut off from my goodies for life.

"Pamela! Go" Pam sighed

"Calm down before you attract-"

"Now!" he barked cutting Pam off. I jumped. She rolled her eyes and walked to my car, taking Michelle with her. Michelle made a gesture with her hand, signaling me to call her. Assuming I lived. They went into my car and drove away without my permission. I looked at Eric who was a good 10 feet away. He called me with his finger. I shook my head. He pointed to the ground in front of him. I gave up and walked over to stand about 4 feet away from him. I felt like one of his employees and my blood went back to boiling mad.

"Where the fuck is your phone" he said in more of a statement. Being mad is no excuse to be rude.I checked my purse and pulled it out. I forgot I turned it off

"It was off" I said. Quiet again. I felt I had to start this time but he beat me to it

"Get in the car" he ordered. That is the one thing that sets me over the edge. I crossed my arms. He appeared 1 inch in front of me

"Get. In. The. Car" he hissed

"You don't scare me pal" I said putting my hands on my hips. I was damn lying. I've never seen him so terrifying.

"Pal?" he was so not happy about that. I felt the woosh of cold air and I was sitting in the passenger seat of the Corvette. The car roared into life

"Eric! Don't you ever handle me like I'm some object again!" I yelled. His knuckles were white

"Why did you pull such ludicrous acts today?" he asked completely ignoring my rant.

"Why did you take Bridgette O'Malley's number?" I muttered inaudibly. I should have known that there was no such thing when it came to vampires.

"I need another waitress to replace you at Fangtasia. Answer my question" he said. Something inside me was slightly relieved. But how was I supposed to answer that question? I thought he was such a turn on when he was mad? Or that I felt like my old life was leaving me behind? Over my dead body. Okay bad choice of words

"I was...bored?" I said in question form

"Do not lie to me woman" he said, gripping the steering wheel a little too strongly.

"Fine, I don't know what to tell you _man"_ I said with too much spite at the end. The Corvette was definitely at top speed, and I knew he was doing it on purpose. He knew I hated when he drove so fast.

"I don't give a flying shit about the other things you pulled today, but why did you go back to being a barmaid at that dog's bar?"

"Being mad is no excuse for rudeness. And I'm sorry if my job isn't upperclass enough for you blue bloods but it's an honest job and I'd appreciate it if you didn't look down your nose at me, and would you slow down?" I yelled over the wind.

"Who the hell said I was looking down at you? I cannot stand you being in that type of environment. I should have counted how many pathetic dogs I was going to slay tonight"

"That happens everywhere! What, are you gonna do lock me in a room away from the rest of the world?" I yelled, flailing my hands everywhere

"How a human can be so fucking infuriating, I will never comprehend"

"I heard that! Hey you're no prize to talk to either" I said

"Not according to your earlier text messages" he replied. I gasped

"Drop dead, and frankly, I like you better that way!" he smiled, but not the happy smile, the 'I'm trying really hard not to kill you' smile. It kind of made me smile too, because I guess Michelle was right: We put up with a lot of each other's bullshit for a reason. I really never mean what I say. I really can't imagine my life without him. But I know if it was someone else, Eric would've drained them like yesterday. I know, you don't have to say it, I kinda did start it this time. 5 minutes of painful silence, and seat clutching went by before I started

"Okay okay I'm sorry" I felt the car immediately started to slow down. We were on the street to Fangtasia. The car was going so fast before that I'm surprised we weren't in Africa by now. He seemed to be waiting for me to go on. I don't know how Godric dealt with him

"I shouldn't have done all that stuff. I was just so mad that you tried to keep me locked in the house" the car stopped. We were at his private parking spot.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said turning around in his seat. I suddenly started to doubt myself

"You didn't leave the keys out on the counter like you usually would" I said. Our surrounding was too quiet. Like a scary movie. But I'm sure Michael Myers would be running from Eric not the other way around.

"Because I knew Diana would tell Drake to drive you and she would not take no for an answer" he waited to see what I would come up with to combat that one. Nothing. I immediately felt like an idiot. All this drama for nothing. I guess Gran was right, if you assume you make an ass out of yourself (yes those were her exact words). He continued to stare at me for a response but I really didn't know what to say. I took off my seatbelt and moved towards him. I straddled him hugged him. After the 10 seconds of surprise, he hugged me back. He smelled so good. This warm feeling I couldn't describe started to form in me. I sighed

"Sorry okay?" I guess I had to be the bigger person because the day Eric apologized first would be the day I'd lick Madison's ass clean. He moved back to look at me. I felt his big hands hold my face. I held his wrists. The silence made time seem almost frozen. The warm feeling in me started to erupt. I didn't see what happened next coming. I just...

"I love you"


	21. Chapter 21

**YAAY! Summer vacation! I hope yours has been better than mine. Can you believe I passed all my classes? I'm sure you guys did too! Yes, I'll be posting faster because now I officially have nothing to do for 4 months. Ah, some of you asked me to put up something with Madison and Godric, so I did. I dunno if I'll continue it or not but if I do, I think it'll be Godric POV. Sorry I'm rambling :o Soooooo yah, I decided not to leave you guys at a cliff hanger this time, I'm being merciful :p Plus I have something planned for Godric and Sookie in the next chapter :D Your reviews are stellar by the way! Tell me what you think! **

**~Me 3**

Regret immediately flooded his features. I felt him wiggling to get out from under me.

"No no no..." I said holding his shoulders. He wasn't even looking me in the eyes. I've never seen him so vulnerable before. I kissed him. Yes I did. I kissed him. This kiss wasn't the same. It was like a kiss of realization. Whatever it was, it was getting more intense by the minute. I felt like Scarlett O'Hara kissing Rhett Butler in Gone With the Wind. His hands were going lower and lower into dangerous territory. I came up for air. Then the familiar rush of cold wind surrounded me and I found myself lying on my back in the Corvette with Eric on top of me

"I am not having sex in a car Eric!" I whispered because I didn't want anyone to hear. We were next to a vampire bar you know.

"Why?" he said in my neck.

"Because I'm a fucking lady" by the way he chuckled I knew what he was thinking and I blushed

"Oh shush you" I muttered smacking his shoulder.

"In my office" he said way too sexy in my neck. I struggled to breath when he pressed into me

"You know Pam will get in somehow" She didn't need anymore ammo, and wherever Pam was, Michelle was...He rose off to look at me and sigh

"I don't think it's healthy to leave me like this lover" he said and kissed me before I could think. No matter, I forgot what I was going to say anyway. Oh yah. I believe he was referring to what was straining his jeans. My hands wanted to take them off for him but I kept them where I can see them. Or on his behind, whatever. He let me breath again

"Health? What health? You're a vampire you don't need health" I challenged

"There are some things even a vampire can't survive" I scoffed

"Well that's what you get for playing that mean trick on me" I said eying him. He raised his eyebrow for an explanation. It was really intimidating the way he did that.

"The rose petal and the syrup? Don't pretend you don't remember you bad boy" I said trailing his belt until I got to his buckle. Click. His fangs made a full appearance with his not so pure smile. Now that I realized how hard it was _not_ to flirt with Eric, I couldn't kill those girls who were always hanging around him. But I could hate them from afar

"You're not being fair lover" he breathed

"I'm not?" I asked innocently and guided his hand under my shirt. He hissed

"Don't test me Sookie" he said in a voice that sent wakeup calls to my happy places. It was all as if he never said what he did...I didn't know how to react to that yet so I just continued to stretch his boundaries (and his jeans). Before I could coax him more, he spoke

"You must promise me something" he said, all the amusement gone from his face. I nodded. This should be interesting

"You will not go back there again"

"Why are you really so hell-bent on me not working at Merlotte's?" I know he says it's because he doesn't like the environment but is Fangtasia really any better?

"Because you already have a job. You start your first actual day today" he said in his devious voice and disappeared. My body missed his so I got up. He was leaning by the employee entrance. I got out of the Corvette and walked towards him. The way he was leering at me made me want to cover up. He opened the door. I obviously haven't been here in centuries because the hallway had white tile floors and slate metal walls. I looked at Eric who answered my unspoken question

"I had to fight Pam on it but a wooden corridor is not practical in a vampire bar" he said shrugging. True that. I held his hand as we walked down the changed hallway. Its true what they say that those three little words change everything. It just feels different. Like I don't want to let him go now. Of course he was pretending that that spur of the moment never happened.

"Hey where's Godric?" I asked.

"At Baton Rouge. He'll be back in an hour" he said nonchalantly. Wuh?

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" I asked feeling confused and left out

"We tried but for some mysterious reason, your phone kept going to voicemail" he said a little too harshly. I rolled my eyes at his stupid sarcasm.

"What am I doing here anyway? I thought I wasn't _allowed _to waitress" I said laying it on thick with sarcasm, which I too happen to speak fluently. We stepped into his office and he immediately pulled me to him, holding my face. I wondered if he knew he could get me to do whatever he wanted just by looking at me like that

"Well if you must know lover, and I know you must, you will be listening to humans today" It took me a while to process what he said because I was puddy in his giant hands right now. I broke away from his crystal blue gaze

"Why, is there something going on?" He kissed me

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about lover. All you must do is listen to these damn mortals and see if they're working for any other vampires" he said kissing me again. I've grown use to the fact that Eric just wasn't going to tell me everything. Whatever. I got on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck (man he was freaking tall) and kissed him back. The cold wind grazed my skin again and I found myself sitting on his desk. He was staring at me. Like the intense vampire stare. His face was an inch from mine as he spoke

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind" He said. Silence.

"Me too" I whispered. He stared at me.

"Pardon?" He whispered back. He knew what I was talking about

"I...um...I lov-ahem...me too Eric" He stepped closer to me, if that was even possible. My breath started to pick up as he slowly laid me down on his desk. He was looking at me like I was a display. It was actually turning me on. I know I'm sick. I stretched my body...because I was so stiff. Yah I'm lying. But doing this made something of his stiff too. I propped myself on my elbows, moving papers aside. He lowered himself to hover on top of me. So close I could smell his sweet breath.

"Sookie" He breathed. Oh God I couldn't hold back a shiver. He kissed my cheek. Then my jawline. Then behind my ear. Then my shoulder. Then my neck. He was killing me. I rocked my hips to his which set a chain reaction to his fangs. He hissed and pricked my neck. I whimpered. I heard a loud crashing noise but I didn't even care. This moment felt so intimate. Like an eternity. But now I wanted to take his pants off. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Eric" He trailed his lips to mine and engulfed me. My eyes fluttered when he pressed into me. I cut my tongue on his fangs and let the blood mix in our kiss. He pushed me down and I felt him rip my shorts off. I was going to be mad about that later, but for right now, it set me on fire. My hands squeezed his shoulders and his appeared on my breasts. I bit his bottom lip and he growled. My hands went to his belt and for the first time, it didn't fight me to come off. He massaged my breast to encourage me. I popped off the button of his jeans and stuck my hand in to grab the prize. It was quite the prize. He hissed in my mouth. I replied with a moan as he squeezed my nipples. I was starting to get lightheaded because it was getting too hot in here. Or maybe because of the lack of air. I squeezed my happy hand and he exhaled in my mouth. The door busted open. I shrieked and pulled my hand out of Eric's jeans. I couldn't get up because he was still on top of me.

"Pamela if this isn't extraordinarily important, you are going to regret this, I guarantee it" he said in the darkest tone I've ever heard him use. It was so hot. Oh don't judge me we were just about to have very very hot sex, I'm still horny dammit.

"The humans are here master, but I see you're too busy fucking one. I'll tell them to go" she said leaving.

"This is going to be her last minute of existence." He muttered getting off me

"Pamela!" He barked. She stopped in her tracks.

"Sit" she rolled her eyes but immediately appeared on the couch. He hissed something to her in that language and she glared at him.

"You often forget whom you are speaking to Pamela" If she wasn't scared by that tone, I sure was. Eric walked around the desk and picked up the phone on the floor. So that was what the loud crashing noise was. I was covering myself because Eric shredded my shorts. I bet he did it partly because it was my Merlotte's uniform. Pam was licking her fangs and leering at me, something she definitely learned from her master. I swung my legs over and scooted to sit behind Eric's desk. His chair was so big. He finished his brief phone conversation and turned to look at me. That cold rush came and I was sitting on the Viking's lap. He pulled down my panty like and I slapped his hand away. After a few more hand slapping (he really never gives up), there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Eric's voice echoed like a mafia lord.

"Oh that knock you hear? I was there for nearly two minutes knocking the door" Pam said with venom

"Oh my God two minutes? Somebody call the police" I muttered. Eric smiled. She smiled too, but not a happy one. She would get rid of me when Eric was gone I was sure of it. I swear I'm normally not this rude. I was just mad that me and Eric couldn't finish what we started. Honestly, I didn't even hear any knocks. Michelle walked in with the grin of a cheshire cat. My face started to heat up when she handed me shorts that said in big red letters 'Fangtasia' on the back. She quickly retracted her arm before Eric ripped it off. They still weren't on good terms. In fact, Pam was the only reason she was still breathing. Michelle quickly skittered to Eric's child. I looked at the shorts and then looked at Michelle and Pam who were watching me expectantly.

"Leave" Eric spoke, reading my mind once again. The supernatural women reluctantly disappeared. I looked at the vampire under me. I got up and put a finger to his chest. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. I shook my head. He nodded. I shook my head again. He nodded again. I sighed to hide my smile.

"You need to leave too Eric" He mock sighed and started to get up. What was I high? I pushed him back down. He let me of course. I put the shorts on before Pam busted in again. Michelle knew my size so they fit, but these looked pretty tight on me. Eric seemed to especially appreciate it by the way he was looking at me. I straddled him and kissed him like it was my last minute on Earth. This stunned him but for only like a tenth of a second. I didn't know if it was because he owned the shorts or because they were really tight, but he just couldn't keep his hands off my ass. Hey I wasn't complaining. I sent an invitation to his fangs and they rsvped with a click. My hands played in his beautiful golden hair and his slid up my shirt.

"This shirt simply won't do" I think that's what he said. I heard a shred. I came up for air and looked at my chest. My Merlotte's shirt was ripped off, revealing my bra

"Eric! You did that on purpose!" I said smacking his shoulder. He shrugged

"It was all in the heat of passion lover" He said with a smile. Have I ever told you just how fine he was?

"Liar" I said getting up. I knew he did it because it was my Merlotte's uniform. Just like my poor shorts. I took off the shredded fabric and started to walk towards the closet. I looked at my shoulder where the Were bit me. You could still see big teeth mark scars but it didn't really hurt too much anymore. You know that feeling you get when you know someone is watching you? I turned around

"Eric stop staring at my behind"

"I'm merely reading what it says lover"

"You know what it says" I challenged

"I'm a slow learner" he replied innocently. I quickly turned around to hide my smile. I opened the closet and saw a couple of fangtasia shirts hanging inside. I took the black one that matched the shorts and pulled it on. I tried to stretch it to hide my midriff but my boobs protested. I sighed and turned around. Yep, he liked it. Eric started to clap

"Oh stop it" I said crossing my arms like it would hide my whole body. He appeared in front of me the next time I blinked. You never quite get use to that. He unfolded my arms

"You are shy. Why?" he asked managing to actually look sincere (as sincere as Eric can be with fangs). I didn't really know what to say so I just shrugged. He hugged me, resting his head on top of mine. This was really uncharacteristic of him. I closed my eyes and we stood there for a moment

"Me too" I whispered again. He squeezed me tighter. He knew what I meant. And I wasn't lying. Michelle was right. There was a reason why I put up with him. Why I got jealous so easily. Why I would take a wooden bullet for him. But I don't think I could say it out loud. I don't know why. But...

"Promise me something else" He said stepping back to look me in the eyes. I nodded because there was a frog in my throat

"That you will walk around my house topless and in those shorts one day" I gaped at him. Here I was thinking he was about to say something heartfelt and compassionate. I must've forgotten that this was Eric we were talking about.

"Way to ruin the moment" I said walking to sit on couch

"Is it so wrong that I find you incredibly sexy?" He smacked my behind

"Eric!" I smacked his chest. It was like hitting a wall. But before he mauled me, the door opened. Fuckin' Pam!

"If you're both done fucking, here's mortal number one" She said smiling at Eric in the most innocent way. He wasn't smiling back. A chubby man walked in. He looked like he was going to pee his pants. I felt something being put on my shoulders. It was Eric's leather jacket. I put it on. It smelled just like him, divine. I was drowning in it. I looked at Eric. I could stare at him in that shirt all day. But my Eric was gone. Vampire Eric was staring with a dark face at the man. Now I knew why the poor guy looked like he was going to pass out. One of the whored up bar workers came in and put a chair in front of the couch. She ushered the sweaty man to the chair and she left. I looked at Eric. He slightly nodded. I walked over to sit on the couch in front of the man. Gabriel. His close friends called him Gabe

"Hi Gabe. I'm Sookie" I said. He wasn't too far from me. Our knees were like 4 inches away from each other. He looked startled

"Hi." He replied.

"How long have you known vampires?" I asked. His mind was too scattered because he was scared. I had to get him to focus on one topic.

_Vampires...psycho demons...blonde chick's a freak...wife...support...money...daughter_

The image of his daughter filled my head. She was blonde with pretty brown eyes. She reminded me of that little girl in that dream I had. Eric's little girl. Woah. That sent a shock to my nervous system. I looked at Eric, who was leaning on his desk crossing his arms. He was listening to everything we were saying. I cleared my head

"Do you mind if I touch your knee?" I asked. He was just about to answer when we both heard a grumble. We looked over to see Eric baring his fangs. Gabe whimpered. I gave the Viking a stern look.

"Gabe?" he looked back to me. I touched his knee and focused.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked him

"I'm one of Mr. Northman's accountants" He said with a quiver in his voice.

_What fucker in his right mind with mess with a vamp...It's not like I want to be involved with them in the first place so why would I want to even associate with another one?...good money...need to pick up Rosalyn from her babysitter_

Well that pretty much made him innocent.

"Oh, okay. See yah around Gabe" I said. He looked relieved and surprised at the same time. He thanked me. I wondered if I'd ever meet his little daughter Rosalyn. For some reason, I had the urge to meet her. The whore waitress, who was checking out Eric so much she probably knew his DNA code, ushered Gabe out. She brought in another man. His name was Justin. This process continued 9 more times. I looked at Eric who was still leaning on his desk

"How many more?" I asked mentally running out of fuel.

"One more, lover" He smiled. He appeared in front of me, gave me a kiss, and appeared back to where he was.

"Just one more?" I asked

"Are you referring to a kiss or the humans?" He raised his eyebrow

"Both?" He appeared crouching in front of me

"I love when you play" He breathed. There were a million things I could say. But I chose to lean in and kiss him instead. There was a freaking knock on the door...the whore girl came in, a man trailing behind her. She glared at me for a brief second, but then returned to her neutral face.

"He is the last one master" Whore girl said.

_Stupid bitch_

I rolled my eyes. Eric wasn't kneeling in front of me anymore, he was leaning on his desk again. The man, Corey, was very well put together compared to the other people I had to talk to. Whore girl brought Corey over to sit in the chair in front of me.

"Hi Corey, I'm Sookie" I said a tad tired. He nodded his head. Mr. Manners.

"So do you know many vampires?" I asked

"Nope not really" He said. His mind started to drone on and on. I wasn't paying attention. A sexified piece of gorgeous named Godric was walking into the room. My heart was literally going boom boom in my ears. He smiled at me. I grinned like a geek. His smile widened. Then he started to talk to Eric about something. I took turns drooling over them...mine. Then an image filled my head that snapped me out of everything. It was Madison. I looked at Corey who was mindlessly staring at my boobs

"Corey?" He looked at me. I pushed the jacket's sleeves past my hands (this jacket was huge) and grabbed his. He looked startled. Both vampires had their attention to me. I closed my eyes. I saw Madison with that Rhett Butler guy from California. I saw...Lorena. That one made me open my eyes. But I closed them again.

"What did you do in California?" I asked. The room was dead silent. More images flooded my head. Sex, beaches, sex, big house, ah here we go. I saw Madison changing. Corey was watching her through the keyhole. Rhett Butler, beaches again, Eric...Godric...Creatures...with black wings standing behind a smiling Madison. Corey's grip was getting too tight. It was really hurting. The images faded from my head. His grip loosened. I opened my eyes. Godric was squeezing Corey's neck. Woah.

"Are you alright ma cherie?" He said dropping the man's body. Eric was standing on the other side of Corey. I was in shock for so many reasons. I didn't know where to start. What was I supposed to tell them?

"Do not fret, he is merely unconscious" Godric said gently

"Where's Diana?" I asked. They both looked at each other, then back at me.

"She's in Baton Rouge, why?" Eric asked cautiously.

"Because she wanted me to tell her whenever I came across her sister and..."

"What did you hear?" Godric was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I blinked away my momentary distraction from his chest. His beige sweater hugged him perfectly...

"Well I think he was working for that Rhett Butler look-a-like I met at that party in Dallas" I started. Godric smiled

"The King of California" Eric stated

"Yah him. And then I saw...Lorena. I saw you, and Eric. Then I saw Madison, he was watching her change. But then I saw her standing somewhere that looked very familiar. There were these creatures I've never seen before. They had black wings" I finished. Godric was closing his eyes, and Eric looked like a statue. Ah shit. There was silence for a long time. So long that my body was getting stiff. Godric's voice startled me. He was muttering in the language that I vowed to learn. Eric still didn't move. The door opened and Pam walked straight to Eric, no humor playing around her face

"Master you called me." She said. For the first time in my life, I saw Pam actually look interested.

"Sookie my dear, Michelle will take you home, I will meet you there soon" He said kissing my forehead. He lingered there for a couple of seconds, then pulled away. Whenever he said my name, it was always a surprise because I was always use to him calling me 'ma cherie'. Normally I would've protested to this, but I really did just want to leave. I nodded, got up and gave Eric his jacket back

"Nice shorts by the way" I heard Godric say. I covered my red face and took Eric's jacket back to cover my behind. I went through the door (ignoring the three vampires) that led you to the hallway. Michelle was standing there in a pastel jacket that didn't look like anything she would wear. She opened her arms. Bless her. I hugged her. I kind of needed it.

"Who's jacket is that?" I asked. She looked at her arms as if to remember

"Pam's. Who's is that" I looked at the jacket I was holding and put it on

"Eric's" I said.

"Nice shorts"

"Shut up Michelle" She snickered as we walked down the hallway. We walked to my car in the employee parking lot. This has seriously been a long day. I let Michelle drive, I was soo not focused enough for it.

"What's going on Michelle?" I asked her. I figured because of Pam, she probably knew something. She kept her gaze on the road. Yep, she knew something.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aloooohaa! Alas, I won't make any excuses, all I can do is beg. I beg! I hope you've been enjoying this summer as much as I have! I finally sat my butt down and typed 35 pages in about a week. I was also kind of iffy about posting while true blood is on (which by the way Im LOVING! Yay Godric even though he was totally evil! Did anyone else go gaga over the last episode? How cute is Eric? *in Godric's voice* "_You are damned...")_ because I didn't want to confuse you guys or anything. I just decided to post it anyway. So I took my friend's advice, breaking it into two because she said the last one was too long. I'll post up the next one, which I'm a tad excited about, tomorrow or the day after, I promise! And I don't go back on my promises! (well i do but not this time! ;D) So enjoy! xoxo and more xoxo 3**

**P.S: Im pretty dazed right now so forgive me for any mistakes you find, I know I hate it when I find some in a story**

"Nevermind" I said, knowing she was dying to burst. She sighed

"Wait 'till we get home. I don't want to get into another car accident. Although you car already looks like it did" She said. It was dark in the car so she didn't see me flip her the bird. Or maybe she was pretending I didn't. I sat back in my seat and waited. I took a glance at the car watch. It was blinking 12 PM. I needed to get that fixed. I wondered how much I'd earned today considering that was my "job". My life was unhealthy on so many levels. The road started to get bumpy. Hopefully I made enough to fix my driveway. Michelle parked the car behind the house but stopped me before I could get out for some fresh southern air.

"The field lights didn't turn on" I said finally observing that it was pitch black outside without them. Her hand tensed up on my arm as she scanned the area on predator mode.

"Weird. The fuse probably went out" I concluded and opened the door, grabbing Eric's jacket. She did the same, leading the way. I've had enough happen to me to know that I needed to stay close behind Michelle. Plus, I could barely see anything. We climbed the three steps and I opened the backdoor. I grabbed a flashlight in the bucket next to the entrance. Everything looked normal. Huh.

"I'll go check the fusebox, you go make yourself comfy" I said. She looked at me like I shit myself

"Are you slow Stackhouse? I'm coming with you. If you don't like it take it up with the vampires" I pointed the flashlight to her again. She had her arms crossed. I sighed and led the way to the attic. In hindsight, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go up there alone anyway. We made it up the last step (without falling can you believe it?) and walked further down the corridor. We stopped and I reached for the rope that hung from the ceiling. I gripped it and tugged. The ladder descended towards us, leading to more darkness

"I can't believe you were going to go up there by yourself. You're either really brave or really stupid" Michelle muttered and started to climb the ladder. I shrugged, pointing the flashlight upward so she could see better and followed her up. I admired her. No really I did.

"So what's new with you?" Everyone was always so preoccupied with my life, that I had had no idea what was going on in theirs. Besides, I wanted a distraction from the more pressing matters. She paused on the ladder for a moment

"Oddly enough, I had to explain to a family why their son had a heart attack" She said continuing to climb. I would've looked up at her, but that would've given me direct vision up her romper. I kept my gaze downward as I spoke

"Why?" I asked, climbing through the entrance of the attic. I pointed the flashlight around. I haven't been up here since I came to get a couple of heavy locks for my old room. Part of the roof was still tin for Christ's sake! I pointed the flashlight to Michelle when I didn't hear her babbling. She looked guilty

"Weeell I was dating him, Kyler, for a couple of weeks-" I stopped her

"Kyler Everett? Wait, I thought you were with Pam?" I asked pointing the flashlight towards the walls to find the fusebox. I remember going to his sister's wedding

"Yah, that hick. Apparently that's what she thought too. I was under the impression we were just fooling around. At least she acted like it. Does she really seem like the type who would care about a relationship? There it is" She said, walking towards the fusebox. She, like all supes, didn't need light to see.

"Sooo when she found out about Kyler, she dangled him off a building until I told him it was over." Michelle said. The lights came on. I blinked rapidly as everything came into focus and turned off the flashlight. Everything was so dusty. There were just boxes and things covered in sheets. I was expecting bats or a vampire. Hah. Bats. Vampires. Get it?

"I really didn't think she was the jealous type. I just thought she was into my ta-tahs " Michelle said walking towards the ladder.

"You didn't think Eric Northman's _child _would be the jealous type?" She shrugged and we went down the ladder. Michelle pushed it back up towards the ceiling. More like flicked it.

"I know right. So I'm like 'hers' now. It's okay. She rocks my world like no man can anyway" I could refer her to two vampires that would make her lose her mind. But then I'd have to kill her afterwards. We walked down the stairs. Everything was still normal so far

"I'll check the rest of the house, you go check your room yes?" I nodded and went to my room. I smiled. I didn't really know why, I guess I just still missed my house. I walked over to the closet to get rid of these God awful shorts and ridiculous tank. I opened the closet door. Holy fried shit. Try to guess what was inside. A Were? I wish. A vampire? I'm not that lucky. Madison? Too easy. It was everything I returned to the mall that day and more. Emphasis on _more. _How? How! I sat on the floor and put my face in my hands. Days later I heard footsteps walking in my room

"What's with you?" Michelle asked. I sat there wordlessly. I heard the footsteps coming closer, until I could feel her presence next to me.

"Oh" Then abrupt laughter.

"Zip up! Can you believe they broke into my house and planted their sinful clothing in here? This crap cost more than Bon Temps!" I stood up. She stopped laughing and had sheer horror on her face

"Oh my God those fiends! How could they come here and leave you beautiful one of a kind clothing! What other unspeakable acts will they do next? Donate to charity?" I glared at her. She giggled and walked into my overpriced closet.

"Wow forget Bon Temps, this stuff can buy _and _sell Louisiana! Girl you must tell me your sex secrets!" I contemplated locking her in the closet but thought better of it

"I can't keep all this stuff" I muttered mostly to myself. It was too much...is that yellow? I walked over to one of the dresses. It was sweet as sugar yellow with a gorgeous white lace see-through back. I gaped a little. Maybe I'll just keep this one...

"Over my dead body am I letting you return free stuff again! I wanted to cry the first time you did it. Besides it's totally rude. The faster you accept the fact that Godric and Eric are going to spoil you worse than the Queen of England, the better Sookie love" I pondered that thought as I simmered in anger. I was always taught to be an independent woman and to earn things for myself. Gran would give me 'the look' if I accepted all of these expensive gifts. Like I was surprised there was room in my closet to walk! Maybe I'll keep a few...God I was a legit hussy. I looked up to see Michelle with a far away look on her face. She walked out of my closet and to my window across the room.

"Someone's driving up" she said looking at me. Then she continued "Uh, does someone else besides you live around here?" I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Well my...uh...ex lives across from me, past the graveyard. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Bill since he tried to rape me" I thought aloud. Her mouth hit the floor and then some. I walked to the window to see if I could recognize the car. Black pickup, pink and purple flames on the sides. Jason? Michelle's mouth was still catching dragons when I heard the knock on the door. I walked down the stairs ignoring the "Are you fucking kidding me? Do Eric and Godric know? Lets go kill him!" I opened the door. Jason was standing there in his work clothes and a bag of groceries

"Hey Sook" he said ruffling my hair like I was a 5 year old. I greeted him by taking the grocery bag. That was uncharacteristically nice of him. He followed me to the kitchen

"Come on Sookie those shorts are too short for Jason Stackhouse's baby sis to be wearin'" My face was red hot. I forgot to change out of my hoe outfit

"Hi Jason. What are you doing here so late?" I asked trying to derail the damage. Not that I didn't miss him, I was just surprised is all. He walked to my refrigerator and was clearly unhappy with what he saw

"Just left a...friend's house. I haven't seen you in more than a month, I didn't wanna leave yah here alone the first night I know you're back. 'Sides, I knew you'd be up" he said. Well I'll be. Jason Stackhouse had a heart

"Well that's awful sweet but I'm not here alone..." I trailed off because by his wide-eyed expression, I knew Michelle was behind me. I sighed and turned around. She was leaning on the wall, twirling her hair, smiling, and biting her lip in a bashful way. I rolled my eyes

"Hi Jason" she said. How can I describe the voice she said his name in? Well you can use your imagination. I looked at my brother. He looked like he was about to bust an artery

_Waitress from Merlotte's...the hell she doin' here...needa come here more often...been tryin' to tap that for...damn nice tits_

I put my shields up higher before I died right then and there

"Hey Michelle! I didn't know you knew Sookie. What are you doin' here?" He asked, obviously not looking at her face.

"She's my-uh-roommate" I said before Michelle said anything worse. Although I didn't think she could top what just came out of my mouth. They both looked at me surprised

"Since when?" Jason spoke first

"For a while now" Michelle answered for me. He looked like he was going to say something, but returned his attention back to her breast. I subtly nudged him. Did he forget his manners in hell or something? He snapped out of the trance

"Jason do me a favor and put away these groceries please" I said embarrassed to no end that he was related to me at the moment

"Do me a favor and change out of those clothes. I can't even look at you Sook!" he said. We were both turning red. Michelle politely tried to stifle her laugh. Whatever.

"Just put everything away Jason. I need to take a shower anyway"

"You take too many showers" he shot back. Well that's something I've never been accused of before. I walked my way to the hallway but muttered to Michelle to leave Jason alone. He was a thorn in my side but I didn't want Pam to dangle him off a building too. She waved me off. Again, whatever. I walked up the stairs and to my room. I took off the Fangtasia shirt and threw it on the floor. I'd pick it up tomorrow. I didn't know what time it was but my internal clock was telling me that it was too late for another bath. I checked my watch. 2:43 AM. Yah too late.

"Stupid shorts" I muttered and started to pull them off

"Too bad, I really do like them" I jumped. Why the hell couldn't vampires just knock? I turned around to see Godric leaning on the wall. Actually he could've busted down the whole right side of my house for all I cared

"Hi" I said flushing and covering my chest, even though I had a bra on. Only he could turn me into a total loser like this. I'm not proud of it.

"Hi" he smiled and rolled up the sleeves of his beige sweater. His tattoos seemed to glow a little. The way he did that, so slow and sexy, just made me want to fan myself. He was standing 2 inches away from me in a millisecond. I flinched slightly

"Close you eyes" He whispered. I obeyed. Survival instincts instantly made my senses heighten. It was like being thrown blindfolded into a shark tank. I heard my vampire speak after 15 seconds

"Okay ma cherie, you can open them" I did. He was holding a little navy blue velvet box. I looked at him surprised/dismayed/excited. I shakily took the box. God knows what I was expecting. An engagement ring? Heck no!...I think. I opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Like freaking beautiful. It was a gold (solid gold if I knew him well) heart a little smaller that a quarter, with a single gleaming diamond in the middle. That was the biggest diamond I've ever seen in person, and I've had a lot rubbed in my face (Insert Dirty Joke Here Eric). But wait I'm not done. Circling the diamond, and on the back too, were little sapphires. All this attached to a platinum (I'm sure it wasn't silver) chain. I know I was gaping, which is so not attractive but I really couldn't help it. I looked at him again, speechless. His eyes were the eyes of a child in the world's largest Toys 'R' Us.

"May I?" He asked. I nodded, still speechless. He took the necklace and walked behind me. I held my hair up. He put the necklace on me, brushing my neck ever so slowly. I touched the pendant. It was pretty heavy for a necklace

"Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear. Uh, understatement? I think yes.

"Godric I love it" I said honestly. I turned around. He was positively glowing.

"But honey, I don't know if I can..." I trailed off. It was seriously way too much. My unholy side was screaming at me to get over my phobia of gifts. I told it to shut the fuck up. I swear for a millisecond he looked hurt. I immediately wanted to retract what I said. God I hated my uncontrollable mouth. He had his poker face on the next millisecond

"So let me get this straight, everyone is allowed to give you something but me, correct?" I cocked my head to the side. Who the hell was this 'everyone'?

"What are you talking about? You gave me a mall!" I pointed to my overflowing closet

"That was Eric. I didn't give you anything because I knew that it upset you. But I figured if Eric survived, you must've gotten over it" He said crossing his arms. I huffed. Obviously not. If this was Eric, I would've climbed up there and shoved it down his throat, but fighting with Godric was the last thing I wanted. Especially since we've never fought before. I leaned my forehead on his chest and closed my eyes. I was just gonna accept the damn thing, sorry Gran. Plus, it made him happy and I would do anything just for him to smile. Cheesy I know. But to be honest, I would more likely take a train up my ass than give it back

"Thank you Godric, so much for the necklace. I love it. I love y-" I immediately closed my mouth. Why oh why couldn't I vomit a rewind button instead of words?

"Sookie I love you" ...Well blimey that threw me off on so many levels. It seemed like I was hearing it a lot today. I prepped myself and looked up. The sincerest look I've ever seen on him.

"I..." I knew I had so many problems with that word. Bill? He did break my heart into a bazillion pieces. Maybe that's why. I looked into my vampire's deep ocean eyes. How could I not? I knew he would never hurt me. Then again I thought the same with Mr. Compton. Fucking Mr. Compton. There were a few similarities, and I don't think I can handle another Lorena moment with Madison...beside the fact that she's a complete wacknut, she was the whole package.

"I love you. Thank you" I whispered taking the plunging risk into cheesy darkness. The smile on his face was truly priceless. I would've said it a thousand times for him if he wanted. Before I could get on my tip toes, he lifted me up and kissed me. Come to mama. Oh man it was good. Like kissing him for the first time but infinitely better. Forgive the God awful cheesiness but maybe love does make everything better. I wonder if it made sex better? Was that possible? The thought of it made me tug at his sweater to come off. I felt my feet on the floor again and beautiful cold muscular skin under my hands faster than I could see. I traced one of the markings on his broad chest like I usually did. I would ask him the story behind them in our pillow talk one day. I focused on my current sinful task. One cold woosh later, I was on my bed with him on top of me

"Don't you have company ma belle?" He said in my neck. I did?

"Who cares" I said fiddling with his belt. I know he wore complicated belts just to see me struggle, I just know it. I guess that was enough for him because my bra was ripped off (there goes another one) and I kissed him desperately. I felt his hands running all over me. I gripped his shoulders when he pressed into me. Was I still wearing those damn shorts? I felt his fingers go inside them and to my most sensitive area. I would crown him the King of foreplay. I moved to his neck and bit him playfully. Apparently he _really _liked this because I heard my favorite clicking noise from his fangs, and my shorts were immediately yanked down. He then kissed my collarbone. Then lingered on my nipple. Then to my stomach. Then to my navel. By the time he got between my legs, I was ready to pass out from anticipation. I let out a shiver when he kissed my inner thigh, and my hands flew to his hair. He licked me then, and I had to instantly cover my mouth because I realized Michelle (and Jason...oh my God) was downstairs. I felt two fingers slip inside me. I nearly lost it. His magic fingers and his tongue worked me as I grabbed fistfuls of his hair. It was hotter than an oven on Thanksgiving day and the pleasure avalanche was only making it hotter. I was always glad I never remembered the things I said during orgasms because...well

"Oh sweet heaven" I heard myself say. I felt another finger slip inside and the pleasure avalanche rushed towards me. His fingers moved faster and I felt the distinct sharp pain of a vampire bite. I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my mouth to stifle my screams when the pleasure avalanche ravaged me. I didn't even finish my orgasm when Godric yanked me to him. His pants were off (Yay!...we were happy to see each other. Really happy) and he was immediately between my legs. His eyes were a cloudy blue sea storm and he still had my blood on his mouth and fangs. He looked like an actual vampire. I grabbed his face and kissed him. Grossly enough, I've gotten use to the metallic taste of my blood. His tongue taunted me and I felt him at my entrance. My tongue circled his fangs and he moaned in my mouth. I felt him slipping inside me and my nails dug into his shoulders. I bit his lip as I felt him deeper inside me. He hissed in return and I whimpered. I invited him all the way in, loving every second of it. His hand took both of mine and clamped them over my head. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears when I saw how cloudy his eyes were. Good Godric was so gone. His slow, maddening, almost painful thrusts made every nerve in my body spark like a live wire. It hurt so good...oh yes I said it. As his thrusts started to pick up, so did my breath. His whispers in my ear, the feeling of him slamming inside me, the fact that we could be caught at any moment, his cool skin on my hot skin, it all started to get me light headed and shot my orgasm build up into unimaginable heights. He loosened his steel grip on my hands and they immediately flew to his shoulders. I covered my mouth when he began to rapidly slam into me, clutching my thighs. I wanted to (and I think I did) scream every profanity in every language I could think of, but I covered my mouth tightly. I felt his soft lips on my neck and before I could brace myself, I felt the sharp pain that pushed my orgasm over the edge and rocked my earth. The nails of my free hand reflexively dug into Godric's back and I muffled his name at least 60 times. He roared in my neck and my body fell completely submissive to him. He slowly pulled out of me and I felt myself still shaking from the intensity. I felt his cool tongue lick the bite mark. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath. Jesus. I opened my eyes to deep blues staring at me.

"Ah the things you do to me Sookie, only you can. This, I promise" he said rolling to his back, taking me with him. I smiled. I had to admit, everything looked so far away from the high pedestal they put me on. I wasn't going to ask how many sex partners he's had because frankly, I didn't want to know. I felt his fingers trailing my spine.

"Your heartbeat is so beautiful" Godric spoke. I laughed and traced the tattoos on his chest. It was when he said things like that that made me fall for him harder and harder. He should write a book. _The Fastest Way to Make a Chick Fall for You for Dummies. _It still all felt like a weird dream. He was amazing in all aspects of the word. Damned vampire charms. And then there was the other one. Eric Northman was the definition of sin. Go ahead and look it up in the dictionary. Just the temptation alone when you're looking at him is overwhelming. Dare I say that hell was worth the sex? Lord forgive me. I hate to admit it, but I loved the stupid, sexy, insane, jealous, overprotective, infuriating, interesting, naughty, sometimes sweet sheriff. This whole thing depleted me, and it wasn't even the first layer. I stuffed it all in my overflowing mental drawer and kissed Godric's chest. I love you.

"God you were just out of this galaxy" I said, finally gaining a steady breath

"I'm not God, contrary to popular belief, but I do try" I sat up, straddling him and hit his chest. I swear I tried not to let my eyes wander, but seriously? I put my hands on his abs

"What is with you and Eric and blasphemy!" he shrugged with that unearthly smile of his

"It happens when you live a couple of centuries. Now..." he said flipping me over to get on top of me.

"If you thought that was good.." he picked up my leg and put it over his shoulder

"I assure you it was just a warmup" he said. Click. Oh my wasn't this a sexy picture. I was so ready for more. Begging for it. We haven't shagged in an ice age or 3. I was hungry.

"I can do this all night" I said, tempting him. I loved when he looked at me like that

"Oh ma cherie. I can do this all month" he said, his hand moving between my legs. I believed him. But I'd be dead by then. I was still on sensory overload from my last orgasm so I squeaked when he rubbed me

_Rap rap rap_ on the door

"Christ Sook what are you doing remodeling? Get out of the bathtub!" Jason shouted from behind the door. Maybe if I stayed quiet...

_Rap rap rap_

"Yes" I gasped (I'm thinking it had something to do with Godric slipping inside me at the moment) back hoping he would go away. Godric smiled and kissed my calf. I unhooked my leg from his shoulder and attempted to kick him

"How long you gonna be? I just asked you to change your clothes!"

"A while!" I shouted back (or at least 3 hours), but it was more breathless like, because Godric lowered onto me and probably gave me the biggest hickey in the known universe. I smacked his shoulder and I felt him smile on my neck. I see where Eric got some of his terrible behavior

"What?" Jason shouted back sounding confused

"Go away Jason!" I shouted, Godric pricking my neck with his fangs. I sucked in air with my teeth and smacked his arm

"Alright but hurry up and get down here_, _I'm starvin'!" I heard the footsteps lead away. Thank goodness. Now where were we? I rubbed Godric's torso and kissed his jawline.

"Cherie, don't you think we should finish this later?" He said planting slow maddening kisses behind my ear and along my neck. Uh, no not really. I definitely had to give him credit though. No man in his right mind would stop in the middle of sex for his girlfriend. Or whatever I was to him. But I don't think I could stop. He pulled out of me and I exhaled shakily. Thank goodness he wasn't all the way inside or I would've died right there from sadness. He smiled and kissed me. The storm passed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said rubbing his beautiful arms. He shook his head

"There isn't anything to apologize for mea pretiosa." He said kissing my wrists and disappearing. Oh it was so hot when he spoke different languages and he damn well knew it. God I wanted him. I got out of my bed a little confused as to where he went off to. Then I heard the squeaking of my shower starting. I walked into the bathroom

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I thought I might take a cold shower" He smiled stepping in. That worked for vampires? I watched him as the water trickled down the planes of his greek God of a body.

"I could take care of that for you" I said as sultry as I could.

"You better hope I don't take you up on that" he said in a voice that made my body respond. I bit my lip. This wasn't fair. I closed my eyes and ran out before I jumped in there with him. Lord knows I needed a cold shower. I put on some jeans and the Fangtasia midriff shirt (The fang marks probably healed themselves by now) because I was too mad to look for anything. I was going to kill Jason.

I put some concealer on my new hickey (How can someone so good be so bad?) and sadly made my way down the stairs, quickly running my fingers through my sex hair. They were still in the kitchen. I was half expecting Michelle to be on top of Jason. She was sitting on top of the counter, and he was still opening my fridge even though he knew what was inside. He looked up

"You didn't even change out of your shirt, what the hell were you doing in there?" He asked flabbergasted. More like _who _was I doing in there. I put my hair up with a hair claw. They were both staring at me, but somehow I knew they weren't waiting for an answer. I touched my necklace protectively

_Where the shit did you get that? It's gorgeous!_

I looked at Michelle a little startled

"Godric" I whispered faintly. I knew her freakish ears would hear. Her eyebrows went up

_Honey you must be doing shit in bed they've never seen before_

I put my shields up and gave her a look. She pursed her lips to cover her smile. Jason was watching us

"Riiiiight, well whip something up, I'm dying here" I tried not to send him daggers. He didn't know I was making love (that felt interesting to say) to a 2000 year old vampire upstairs. At least the groceries were put away. I walked to the pantry and started to pull things out

"I swear I tried to stop him from going up there, but he insisted. I knew you had your hands full" Michelle said in a knowing tone. Curse her and her innuendoes.

"No problem. Any suggestions on dinner?" I asked with mock oblivion

"Isn't it more like a really early breakfast?" She challenged. I shrugged

"Burgers?" Jason added. We both looked at him (I just noticed how close he was standing next to Michelle). Why not. I pulled out the skillet and got everything ready. I checked the fridge. There were still 4 Tru Bloods left. I wondered if I should heat one up for Godric. I mean he kinda did just drink from me. But was that enough? And then I had a thought

"Is Pam coming?" I asked Michelle. If she was coming then Eric was coming

"I'm not sure actually, but you better take 'em out just in case" She said reading my mind (hah, ironic) and putting buns in the oven. I put the 4 bottles of blood on the counter. Jason's eyes went wider than Mrs. Fortenberry's behind.

"Vamps? You got vampires coming here? Sook I thought you were done with them dead things" Jason blabbed trying my patience.

"Whoever told you that needs to get their facts straight and out of my business." I said flipping a burger in the skillet.

"You got a problem with vampires sugar?" Michelle said in a voice that would make any gay man straight. He smiled dopily at her

"Yes! I mean no ma'am...er...not really...I mean-" I slammed a plate in front of him and he jumped

"You want a burger?" I asked sweetly. He nodded

"Then be nice or leave" I said putting a fresh burger on his plate. Brother or no brother, if you try and disrespect my vampires, you will see fangs of my own. He looked at me shocked but resided when I handed him a bag of potato chips. I served a snickering Michelle and myself. I sometimes forgot to eat, thanks to all this crap. But you'd think I would be losing weight? Nope. Size 6 was actually feeling a bit snug on me now. Stupid supernatural stress. Louisiana food didn't help either. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I immediately got up and walked towards the living room. I signaled for Michelle to put the Tru Bloods in the microwave while she took a bite of her burger. I took a breath and opened the door. In barged Pam in a lovely pastel lavender minidress and matching pumps with her hair up in a high ponytail. Eric strolled in after her (winking at me and flicking my chin up. Eric) with his trademark jeans that made his ass look like hot damn, and a red V-neck. Godric (Bless his soul. He had the good graces to come in through the front door and not give Jason a stroke) came in with a navy blue polo and black jeans. He _really _looked heart stopping in dark colors, I guess because I was use to seeing him in light ones. He touched the pendant hanging around my neck and planted a kiss on my forehead. I tugged at his belt slightly. He gave me a pretty devious smile and mouthed 'Soon'. They all headed towards the kitchen like it was a beacon. I ran in first just in case Jason was unprepared for 3 vampires and I could clean up, but he was gawking at another view. Michelle and Pam were making out and groping right in the middle of my kitchen. Mortified, I quickly grabbed a spray bottle full of water and sprayed them like cats before Pam's hand got all the way in Michelle's romper. They stopped and retreated instantly, Pam baring her fangs at me. I found my new supe repellant. Eric, looking use to it all spoke

"Pam" Was all he said and her fangs retracted instantly but her glare didn't. Michelle grabbed her arm and she mellowed a little, back to her usual bored expression. Now everyone's attention was to me. I clutched the spray bottle, ready to use it.

"Uh hey y'all, I'm Jason" he said, sensing how uncomfortable I was by everyone's sudden interest in me. He had his good moments

"You are Sookie's brother correct? Godric, pleased to finally meet you" he said sticking his hand out. Jason looked at it hesitantly (I guess the tattoos on his arms didn't look too inviting), then looked at me, then shook his hand.

"Mutual. You hungry? Sookie fix him a burger...uh raw" he said. I gave him the 'Really? Really?' look, but the vampires (even Pam) looked amused

"No I just ate thank you, a Tru Blood will suffice" Godric said smiling. Michelle took the 3 bottles sitting in the microwave and handed them out (I put the extra one back in the fridge), quickly sliding one to Eric and running. I was seriously not liking this situation. I was still clutching the spray bottle full of water like it was a cross. By the way Eric was smiling at me, I knew he was going to test me with it soon enough.

"So what can I do for you guys?" I asked breaking the ice. Pam and Eric both looked at Godric, but he gestured for Eric to begin. I clutched my spray bottle harder

"We decided that it is too dangerous for you not to know what is happening anymore" Eric began, sloshing the blood in his bottle around. Yay? In all honesty, now that they were gonna tell me, I didn't want to know anymore. Oh snap Jason was still here

"Jase don't you have work?" I said taking his finished plate. He was still eating his bag of potato chips

"Nope" he responded. Oh my God I couldn't believe how oblivious he was

"Yes you do" I said through my teeth. He looked at me

"No, I'm off today" he said

"No matter, we'll just glamour him in the end" Pam said finishing her bottle. I looked at her shocked

"Oh no you are _not _glamouring my brother!"

"Watch it, I do not care who's you are, I can kill you silently" she seethed. Michelle looked on helplessly

"Pamela! Shut up or get in the car" Eric barked

"Oh wow would you look at the time, I have work in the morning" Jason said getting up. My knight and shining armor. He kissed me on the cheek, waved to Michelle (but then thought twice about it), bumped a surprised Godric's arm with his fist and skittered away. This was not your average Twilight book. I needed to sit down.

"Everyone bring it down 4 levels please." Godric, the voice of calm and reason said. I put everything away and everyone watched me like a television. I hated when they did that, but ignored them when I started to wash the skillet. When I finished everything I walked into the living room and sat on the rocking chair. They followed suit, Eric sitting on a chair across from me, Pam sitting on the couch with Michelle, and Godric remained standing.

"I assume I'll be starting this time. We wanted to make sure of all this, and because of your beautiful talent, we know for sure" I blushed. He continued, pacing.

"We have reason to believe that there is going to be a war." he spoke.

"A vampire war?" I asked

"Yes and no. Right now we think that California is planing on attacking Louisiana but we fear it's much bigger than we anticipated." he said finally stopping his dizzying pacing

"The pathetic bitch has been tampering with the Arches" Pam added

"Thank you Pam. Ma cherie, do you remember those creatures with black wings standing behind Madison?" Do I ever. That image has been branded in my brain. They were so...scary. I nodded

"Are you familiar with Seraphim?" Godric asked again

"The highest known rank of celestial beings mentioned in the Old Testament, _Isaiah_?" He looked really impressed and I beamed. Thank God for Sunday school.

"You never cease to amaze me bella. When an angel falls, they are cursed to roam the Earth for all eternity. But when a Seraph falls, they are damned behind the Dark Arch." he said. I was trying to absorb as much information as possible. I looked at Eric who has been quiet this entire time. He had his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers laced, watching the floor.

"Humans cannot see the Arches, or fallen seraphim. Some sources say that only a human can release them, but that's never been proven. We think Corey helped Madison free a few. How? We still don't know, but he couldn't have possibly released that many because he can't see the Arch. But we still don't know why."

"To form an army?" Michelle asked. I totally forgot she was there. Actually I forgot everyone was here. I was just listening to Godric.

"Possibly." he said, pacing again

"Or to use as a secret weapon. It would be the ultimate sneak attack" I said. They all looked at me

"That's an interesting thought" Godric said. I try.

"Okay I understand all this, but what does it have to do with me?" I asked

"You can see the Arches and you're human" Eric spoke startling me. Oh. What Madison was saying finally started to make sense to me. She kept rambling about my destiny and how I'm part something. Wait...

"But that doesn't make sense. Madison told me that I wasn't fully human, and that I was put on this Earth for something yadda yadda yadda, but she seemed more interested in my inhuman side, not my human one." I said mostly to myself. Once again, they all stared at me

"When did that happen?" Godric asked in a surprised tone. Ooh. I forgot I wasn't gonna tell them that

"Uh, when she captured me?"

"And you are just mentioning it to us now?" Eric asked in a not so happy tone

"I forgot. Now you know. Anyway, to sum this up, she wants me to release all of the fallen seraphim since I can see them _and _I'm human which explains why she didn't kill me."

"Yes, you sure know how to attract it Sookie. Can we go now?" Pam toned, crossing her arms. I ignored her.

"What do they look like?"

"There are some that take on the reflection of what you desire most in the world, some that steal the form of wandering humans that happen to walk under the arch, and there are some that keep the form they fell with. But either way when they are in full form, they turn into what you saw behind Madison." Godric finished. Somehow there seemed to be something missing from all of this. It just didn't quite make sense. But I felt like we were staring right at it. Like when you search the better part of Saturn to find your phone but it was in your pocket the entire time. Oh well, I guess it would come to me after I slept. My eyes were burning so bad.

"So what's the plan?" I asked trying to wrap this up. I sensed the bad news before the Viking even spoke.

"We're going to California" Eric stated in his mafia voice

"Oh when are you guys leaving?" I asked obliviously and saddened at the fact that my vampires were leaving. Michelle covered her grin with her hand, Pam rolled he eyes, and Godric twisted his mouth. Aw God

"Seriously? I just got back! You're not taking me across the country!" I said hysterically, my hands flying everywhere

"Lover you should've known that we were not going to leave you here alone" Eric spoke amused. I sent laser beams at him. But I knew. I'd sooner see him do a cheer routine on Oprah before he left me alone anywhere again

"But..." I said helplessly

"Don't worry ma cherie, we leave in 11 days. You have plenty of time to get use to the idea" Godric beamed. Was that supposed to make me feel better? Serious fail. My head was starting to hurt. I checked my watch. 4:11 AM. Nice.

"Pam, don't you need to leave?" I asked.

"Don't you need to die?" She replied, staring me down. What was she vampire PMSing? I stared at her hell shocked and analyzed what I said to see my error. Oh. I guess I came off a little rude

"I meant that the sun will be up soon, especially since it's July" I tried again. She did her bitchy, fangy, soulless smile. I shrank.

"Stop it Pam darling" Godric said. Her fangs retracted automatically. I wonder what her problem was today. I'd ask Michelle. Speaking of.

"Michelle I forgot to give you something in my room." I said getting up. She looked confused but got up anyway and followed me (so did all the vampires' eyes). We clomped up the stairs and to my room.

"Are you going home?" I asked in a faint whisper hoping the vampires wouldn't hear. She caught on

"Dunno, I might be over at Pam's. What's up?" She whispered back. Wow, her parents have been giving her a lot of freedom nowadays.

"I wanted you to come with me to the Dark Arch so I hope you're not staying up too late. Well lat_er_" I whispered walking to the bathroom. It was freaking 4 in the morning and it was hot as hell fire in this house. She swung in after me

"I doubt I'll be. Honey is mad 'cause Jason was ogling me. I told her that he practically had a boner staring at her" she said in a hushed tone. Oh eww. I briefly wondered if Jason made it home okay, but then focused on the current conversation. So that was why Pam was trying to bite my head off the whole night. Like maker like child. I smoothed some fly aways back.

"Well don't tell your, uh, girlfriend I'm taking you on a mission because then she'll tell you-know-who immediately. I have a plan on how to tell them" I uttered inaudibly. I really wanted to go to the arch. I wanted to see it for myself so I could counter it when the time came. She nodded, checking herself out in the mirror

"God you're crazy babe. But I'm never bored around you. I don't think it'll be worth it when I'm taking a dirt nap though" I shook my head

"Hey your parents are pretty lenient now" I said. She was looking at the sink

"They found out about Fangtasia and Pam. Sooo they gave me 'till the end of my semester to move out" she said. I stared at her. I really need to get out of my own little world and go into other people's.

"That's crazy, they're totally overreacting" then I thought of Pam hissing in full blown fang mode at them. She shrugged

"It's cool. This is my last semester of college anyway and I've been dying to move out. I'm just trying to have the most interesting summer possible. And so far, you're where the action is at" she grinned. I smiled at her. I think she was my best friend. Crap how the hell did that happen?

"Why don't you just move in with me? Jason already thinks we're roommates and I need the company. Plus, you'll be closer to Merlotte's" I whispered. She was also excellent backup, which means I never have to worry about prowlers. Beats getting a guard dog. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Oh Sookie! Are you sure? Ohemgee, I'll totally help with the bills and all that shit" she said hopping in place. You bet your ass she would be. I could barely pay for everything as it was. I put a finger to her lips to shush her

"You can stay in my old room across the hall."

"I can't wait for tomorrow! And there's gonna be danger! Best summer ever" she sang, spinning like a ballerina. Yah whatever. I pushed her out of the bathroom. Oh wait

"Here" I said tossing a shirt at her "Say you forgot it the last time you were here" she nodded, still spinning and humming. What was I getting myself into. I quickly changed into a pleated skirt and shimmied the evil Fangtasia shorts under. I would need it for my plan. She looked at me curiously.

"And where are you going dressed like a high class prostitute?" I aimed to hit her but she ducked me

"I'll tell you if it works" I said. We walked back down the stairs (in Michelle's case, danced). Pam was flipping the bird to Eric and leaving. He was a pretty easy going maker, I heard the kiddies aren't even supposed to look their makers in the eyes. I guess the undead apple doesn't fall far from the undead tree. After the vampires got over staring at my outfit, Godric kissed Pam on the forehead (she wasn't surprised by this. He was more of the love thy neighbor than the eat thy neighbor kind of guy. I personally would've roundhouse kicked her, the broken foot would've been worth well it.), and she teleported. Michelle flashed me the peace sign

_See you later. Take your own advice and don't sleep too late. Wink wink_

I gave her the 'Shut up' look. She grinned and skipped to Godric to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and touched her nose. If I didn't find this cute, I'd be a little jealous. Michelle hesitated towards Eric's direction, but bowed and left. I wondered when he'd forgive her for God knows what. And then there were two. I don't think I've ever had them both in my house at the same time. I was startled into reality when 6'5'' Viking vampire filled my vision (I had to find a shorter way to say that. Vikpire? Vampiking?).

"You look very...enticing in that shirt. But wherever could the matching shorts be? Although this skirt is a close second" he said lifting up my skirt. I swatted his hand away

"I'm burning them" I said turning around to walk up to my room

"A shame, lover. Those shorts will sorely miss your ass." he said smacking my behind. Ouch!

"You better break that habit Sheriff" I smacked his chest as hard as I could. Double ouch! My hand was pulsing. I held it to my chest as my heart accelerated from the pain. He laughed. I wanted to hit his forehead with the Bible. Godric appeared next to me and grabbed my whimpering hand to sooth it.

"Fix your child" I said through my teeth, scowling at a grinning Eric.

"I have tried, you'll grow accustom to it." yah after 1000 years. "You need to sleep ma cherie" Godric said, leading me up the stairs. I wasn't going to fight him on it, I was going to drop any minute. I looked behind me. Eric was making the shape of a woman's silhouette with his hands. I blew him a kiss and ran up the stairs ahead of Godric. I found that teasing Eric was the best revenge. Plus I didn't hate it. I suddenly had an interesting idea. I pulled the brunet in by his shirt. He looked a little surprised when I pushed him to sit on the bed where we previously sinned.

"Oh Eriiiiiic" I sang. He immediately appeared in front of me, more than curious. I led him to the bed and pushed him down next to Godric. I hopped up on the vanity that was across from my bed

"So I have a question boys" I said crossing my legs and looking at them in a way I learned from the movie Chicago. They wouldn't have been more surprised if I turned into Cher herself. They didn't answer. All according to plan


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! So a day late sorry :p I decided to add something in the last minute. So I'm feeling Sookie is ready for the both of 'em next chapter :o Oh, please don't be mad about this chapter, I swear it's all for a reason! Thanks for reading, enjoy and tell me what you think! 3 3 and more 3**

**Sorry for any mistakes...still trying to find a beta**

"Hellooo?" I breathed, extending my leg and trailing it with my finger. God I can't believe I'm stooping to this. I just would rather come home to two happy vampires instead of two angry ones. Especially when one in particular was mad. Even the devil would stay away.

"Whatever it is, consider it done" Godric spoke. I grinned but I knew it wasn't going to fly like that. I shook my hair loose. My was this getting fun. They were watching my every move

"I want to go to the Dark Arch when the sun is up" Eric and Godric simultaneously gaped. That was new

"Fuck. No. Are you high?" Eric asked in more of a statement. He did that when he was bordering on anger. I hopped off the desk and took my shirt off. They both fell back into my trance.

"I promise I'll be a good girl. I just want to get a better understanding of it so I know what I'm up against. No vampire knows what it looks like in the day time" I said, running my hands over my white bra.

"Plus, if I know what I'm up against," I said turning around. "I might find out more on what Madison's up to" I snapped off my bra and slowly removed it. I looked over my shoulder and dropped it on the floor. Thank goodness for the movie Gypsy. The sheriff and maker were practically drooling. Hey I might win this

"Cherie...that is quite the ample risk. Who knows what will happen" he said sounding a little unsure.

"No" Eric said. But it wasn't the Final No. I knew what that sounded like. I slowly unzipped the skirt

"But I won't be alone, I'll be with Michelle. You know she has mad skill when it comes to protecting me." I heard a sigh from Godric

"I don't know. I cannot risk your safety" he said

"No" Eric stated again. Time to bring out the big guns. The skirt hit the floor, revealing the shorts. Click. Click. Yay fangs! I stepped out of the skirt and hooked my finger in the shorts. I turned around. They were mesmerized. Perfect time to issue my closing argument. I tugged the waistband of the shorts down a little with my finger, revealing my panty line.

"I'll only be there 5 minutes max, Michelle will be with me, I'll have my phone in hand the entire time, and I'll even have a cross around my neck" I added the last one because I couldn't think of anything else. I stretched my arms over my head

"Okay...you can go" Godric said, taking my body in

"You bet your lovely ass you're going with Weres" Eric spoke after a minute. I opened my mouth but thought better of it. I better take what I got

"Thank you!" I said jumping. I think that effect must've pushed them over the edge. Godric was in front of me, and Eric was behind me. My pulse accelerated times pi.

"Well lover, now that that is over" his hands trailed my breasts and Godric tugged at my shorts. Oh my Gosh. I pointed out the window. The sun was rising. Among other things. Eric cursed. Godric kissed me

"Bed time" he said...well I guess my bed couldn't take much more anyway. I picked up the Fangtasia shirt off the floor and left the room, taking another (twice in one night...I was invincible) mental cold shower. I walked into my old room (it was windowless), pulling my shirt on. I jumped on the bed waiting. I swear not even one second, Eric was laying next to me. I watched Godric close the door and walk to join us under the blanket. I felt so safe. My blondie's hand was on my abdomen. I placed my hand on top of his and took Godric's hand in my other one. I don't know if it didn't sink in yet, but I was in bed with two smoking hot vampires. Who were both in love with me...or so they say. Just felt pretty natural. I wondered when I'd get struck by lightning

"Tragic. I was up for a good fuck" Eric said. Another beautiful Hallmark moment ruined by Eric Northman

"Why is he so bad?" I asked

"Don't blame him. I had 1000 more years than he did to evolve. I give him about 2 or 3" Godric said smoothing my hair back

"Years?" I asked in slight disbelief

"No ma cherie, 2 or 3 thousand years" he said sighing. I laughed. Eric gave a sarcastic laugh, but then laughed for real. I squeezed their hands. Too bad I wasn't going to be around for that. That dampened my mood a little. And then I wondered. It was ironic that Eric would be older than Godric if they were alive, yet Godric was way more mature than Eric. Wasn't Godric like 19 or 20 when he was turned? I had to be a good 4 or 5 years (oh shut up) older than him. So does that technically make me a cougar? Woah...

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up stiffly, but fell back down in vertigo. I took a deep breath and sat up again. I looked to my side. Eric had his shirt off from what the blanket exposed, but then I saw his jeans on the floor. He just couldn't die with clothes on I guess. I had the sudden urge to hit his abs in a xylophone motion. I looked to my other side. Godric was laying on his stomach. It seemed like he had a slight smile on his face. He always did. I kissed his forehead. Rare to find optimistic vampires. What's more, I became aware of the fact that my hands were numb. Eric had my left and Godric had my right. I pulled. My God they slept with a tight grip. It took me a minute but I pried my hands free. The painful tingling started when the blood rushed in. I crawled off the bed before they gripped something else. I left groggily and went into my own bathroom. Mercifully, my hair was fine. I did a quick hop in the shower to wake myself up and grabbed a towel. I wadded to my overflowing closet. I needed to get an armoire. But I must admit, it was nice having so many options, I'd never have to buy clothes again. I felt the unbearable heat from in here so I picked some powder blue shorts that were pretty short and a fancy lace beige tank top. I got on my knees to search for some footwear. Jeez, Eric apparently bought a bunch of shoes too. Sticking to what I promised myself in Russell Edgington's mansion, I picked a pair of white low top Converse with yellow laces. I guess he knew my favorite color. I had an ominous feeling I'd be running today. I put on Gran's cross necklace only because I promised. I left my mini mall in search of my phone. Where was the last time I saw it? I showed it to a pissed off Eric and put it back in my purse. Oh. I ran down the stairs, grabbed my keys on the counter top, and ran out the back door to my car. My God it was sunny! I opened the passenger door, the handle nearly giving me a third degree burn. The heat inside was unbearable. I could have sworn my dashboard was melting. I grabbed my purse from the backseat and ran back in the house before I fried. I tossed the keys on the kitchen counter and ran back up the stairs to my old room. By the time I sat on the bed I was out of breath. I sat indian style and faced them. I took turns gazing at them for a while, Godric's gorgeousness and his beautiful tattoos, Eric's lovely golden Vikingness and amazing broad shoulders of a 6'5'' man. I looked up to the ceiling

"Thank you God" I said. Man I was lucky to the point that it was a little unfair. I shouldn't be selfish and take them both off the market for myself. I should at least let another girl have one. Nah. I emptied my purse on the bed. It was amazing how much junk can fit in a little purse. I waited for my phone to turn on. Something gleaming on my wrist caught my eye. I gaped. I can't believe I just noticed it. Freaking Eric! I smacked his leg with my hand. No reaction of course. Pam's beautiful diamond tennis bracelet that I was eying when I stayed over at his house was on my left wrist. That had to be why Pam was so bitchy earlier! Well I didn't blame her. I drooled over the bracelet and rotated it. Then I touched the pendant hanging around my neck. These vampires were good. Giving everything to me slowly so I wouldn't notice how much they were spoiling me. The necklace, the bracelet, the phone, the clothes and shoes. I held the bridge of my nose with my two fingers and took a deep breath. On the bright side, I never thought I would own a diamond. Now I owned diamonds like they were rhinestones. My phone buzzed. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Eight voicemails and I bet I knew who they were all from. Yep. Eric's number popped up on my phone. My phone buzzed again. Text from Michelle

_You up you up you up? WAKE UP! Im on my way to your house 3 ready for adventure!_

I wasn't as excited as she was. Risking my life was not a hobby I particularly loved. But I had to. I received the text 20 minutes ago so she was close by. I crawled in the middle of the bed and laid on my stomach, wrapping my arms around my lovers...I've been hanging around Eric too much. I realized how much I was getting use to having the both of them in my life and how much that thought intrigued me. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. But one thing was for sure, I needed a bigger bed. I laid there faced down like that for a good 10 minutes until I heard the knock on the door. I got up and reluctantly left the room, closing it tightly behind me. I clomped down the stairs and to the door. I opened it to a bubbling, officially redhead, Michelle. She was wearing a white sundress with pretty turquoise sandals.

"Hi! You look cute, dang that shirt is Versace! Someone has finally accepted the throne for Godric and Eric's queen." she said, spinning her way inside and straight to the fridge. I completely ignored the last part of her sentence. I was good at that now. She poured herself a glass of water, and I sat on one of the kitchen chairs

"Speaking of, tell me all the freaky details from last night. Did you guys break through the wall?" I gave her my usual shocked stare as a result of her vulgarness, but composed myself.

"They said I could go to the arch" I smiled. I was so proud of my disgraceful actions from last night. I felt less guilty when I had their approval. But even if they said no, how were they going to stop me? She stared at me

"The Dark Arch arch? What did you tell them that it was the fancy name of a club in Shreveport?"

"No! I just did a distracting...striptease" I muttered, hopping up and walking to the fridge. It was 11 AM so I could make some eggs and turkey bacon. Jason thought turkey bacon was the devil. I had to call him today to make sure he was okay. I rubbed my eyes. 5 hours of sleep. Woo.

"Okay like a Mrs. Butterworth granny striptease, or like a Playboy striptease?" she asked. I laughed and pulled out a skillet

"What the hell kind of metaphor is that? If you must know, it was like a Bunny ranch striptease" I said whipping out some eggs.

"Sookie you hoe! That's why you're covered in diamonds kiddo! Over easy please" she made a heart with her hands. I pulled out some more eggs. She just called me a hoe...

"They're seriously killing me. Do you see this necklace? It's like a heart shaped solid gold, diamond and sapphire encrusted golf ball! And look at this freaking tennis bracelet! They're not allowed to give me a birthday or Christmas present 'till the year 1987. Which ain't gonna happen!" I said, fiercely whipping the eggs

"Uh Sookie, I think the eggs are bleeding slow down. 1987? Oh come on that's just how they do. Godric and Eric love you so one way they show it is showering you with gifts. You could be in worse situations" she said, throwing the eggshells away and handing me the bacon. I took out two plates and served up the eggs. My stomach tightened at the word 'Love'. But she had a point. That was annoying. We had a habit of annoying each other.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, I'm just...not use to this". She nodded. After a minute, she opened her mouth again

"What time did they go home?"

"Define home." I said, adding the bacon to the plates and putting the skillet in the sink. She put her hands on her hips. I pointed up.

"They're still here?" she gasped. I nodded and took a bite of the bacon.

"Oh close your mouth and park it" I said after she stared at me gaping for a minute. She obeyed

"Wow wait 'till I tell Pam!" I almost choked on my bacon

"No! You can't tell Pam anything we talk about! Promise?"

"Okay I won't" she said looking at the table

"Promise!" I said snatching her plate away

"Okay okay I promise I won't tell Pam anything we ever talk about! Ever!" I gave her her plate back and she exhaled

"What are we gonna do first? It's hot outside so please tell me we're gonna be indoors" Michelle said, rearranging her eggs. I noticed she did that with all her food. She would put it in a certain pattern before eating something. I've seen weirder habits believe it or not

"Um, I don't know. I need to go to the bank though. You want to bring some stuff to my house after we go to the Arch?" I said, eating another piece of bacon.

"Really? Wow so I'm actually moving in here. I think I'm in love with you" she said with a faraway look. I laughed. She was the type of person where if you gave her a soda she would propose to you.

"Yah whatever. I don't really have any ground rules, you can do whatever you want. But if you're going to invite Pam to your room, put a sock on your door or something." I said washing my plate. She smiled

"Same to you Miss ménage à trios" she giggled. I flicked soap at her "But I'm in for the bills. Just tell me what I owe yah at the end of the month" she said. I shrugged and turned off the water. I ran up the stairs and to Michelle's new room to get my phone. Godric and Eric were of course still there, but Godric was laying on his side and everything was back in my purse. This kind of startled me. I knew he was an old vampire but I didn't know he'd be able to move and put everything back in my purse. I tip toed to the bed to collect my things. I paused and looked at Eric. Then Godric. I wanted to take their clothes off...I took a step forward. Then I shook my head. What was I doing? I scooped up my purse and tip toed back out even though Led Zeppelin couldn't wake them up. I closed the door behind me but then turned around to stare at the locks. The locks I had installed backwards previously were broken, courtesy of Godric, but I still didn't want to just leave them there. They were like defenseless infants in the daytime. I decided to ask Michelle to install the spare locks this time. I threw my purse in my room and slipped my phone, debit card, and driver's license in my back pocket. It was way too hot to be carrying anything. I walked back down the stairs and to the kitchen. Michelle washed all of the dishes

"Oh you didn't have to do that" I said embarrassed. It was against every fiber of my being to let a guest wash dishes

"Hey it's what roommates do" she said, drying her hands with a towel. Well that made me feel a little better.

"You mind doing me a favor? I really don't want to just leave 'em there without any...protection so to speak. So can you help me install a few locks? The last time I did it, I put them on backwards and locked Godric in. Hah hah." she stared at me as I rambled and then started laughing.

"I'm bitchin' when it comes to tools. Where are they?" she asked. I pointed up

"Up the attic. Thank you!" I shouted when she ran up the stairs. I went up to the room where the vampires lay (hah) and opened the door. Now I know I say this a lot, but I have seriously never been so flummoxed in all my years of life. Godric was sitting on the bed with his back facing me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. Should I leave? Should I approach him? What if he attacked me...I sighed and closed the door behind me. I trusted him.

"Honey? It's me, Sookie" I said, slowly approaching him. He didn't turn around. Eric was still in the same position. I rounded the bed and stood 3 feet away from him.

"Godric?" I tried again. He was still looking at the floor. My heart started to raced as it dawned on me that maybe coming in here wasn't a good idea. His head snapped to me and I took a step back. His eyes were nearly black. Where the hell was Michelle? I took a shaky breath and slowly walked towards him. I sat in front of the strange being and looked up at him. He was staring at me. A side thought told me that he looked really sexy right now. Shirtless, staring at me with his dark eyes. Yes, my sinful mind can find a silver lining even in near death situations. Suddenly, his fangs fully extended. I suppressed a shudder and did what all of us idiotic main characters do. I extended my wrist to him. He gazed at it. I figured I might as well. He took my wrist in his cold hand and slowly inhaled the scent of my skin. Just as quickly as he took it, he dropped my wrist like he stole something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you blood?" he smiled. Oh thank God

"Sookie my love, it is dangerous for you to be near a vampire when he wakes early. That's when we're the thirstiest" he said, his fangs retracting

"But it's not even noon yet, how the hell are you up?" I asked. You'd think red flags would be flying up from the last part of his sentence. I flipped the bird to my survival insticts. He pointed to himself

"Over 2000 years old." he said grinning. I could't help but smile back. He got off the bed and sat on the floor across from me. I took his hands

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" I asked. He shrugged

"I would give it 4 minutes before I collapse" he said.

"You are here alone ma cherie?" I shook my head. By the way he slightly looked to the left, he knew the answer

"Michelle is here. Actually she's been gone way too long." I said looking up as if I could see through to the attic. He laughed

"She's outside the door" he said. Oh. Well she could wait 4 minutes. I knew what she was listening for anyway. Ammo.

"I beg for you to be careful today my love" Godric said squeezing my hand. I nodded and mouthed 'Promise". He watched me as I stood up

"Shouldn't we get on the bed honey?" I smiled. That conversation was leading down a depressing gooey street. When he tilted his head, I realized how that could've been taken in a number of ways. He complied and appeared next to Eric. He called me with his fingers and I straddled him. I'm sure sex was out of the question even though I was positive he could've gotten me there in a matter of seconds. I laid on his chest. I looked at Eric. He hardly stirred when he was resting. I reached for his hand.

"I don't like for him to sleeping above ground." I heard Godric say

"Why?"

"I'm not quite sure. There's apart of me that is afraid he will burn." I felt that way about the both of them actually. I saw Godric's hand move Eric's hair from his eyes

"He is an impulsive brat but he knows I will never deny him anything" he sighed. I tried to imagine knowing Jason for 1000 years. I think I would've killed myself. I know I would've killed myself. I moved up and kissed him. I don't know how long he had left so I decided to get my fill in now. I frenched him like nobody's business. I felt his hands on my behind and my hands roamed to his hair. I felt something big and hard under me. I gasped

"Oh baby I'm sorry!" I said, breaking our kiss. He smiled, but not his usual celestial smile

"You will be when I rise" he said. I raised my eyebrow at his challenge. I ground my pelvis with his. He sucked in air.

"Ma cherie..." then he closed his eyes, blood trailing down his cheeks. I wiped them away, smiling. Well that was fun. I got off of him and pulled the blanket over them. I kissed them both and walked out of the room to see Michelle standing there with the locks. Here we go

"Sookie you are the queen" she said shaking her head and putting the first lock on the door

"Give it a rest" I said, handing her another lock

"I didn't know Godric was so bad! He's like my vampire teddy bear" I'd be concerned with that last part if I didn't know she played for the other team.

"He may be sweet as sugar, but he's as vicious as the devil in bed. And Eric...he makes you feel like you're going to hell right after it's so obscene." I said fanning myself from memories. To church I would go next Sunday I swear it (and how long have I been saying this?)...I wondered if Michelle would be able to come with me. Then I covered my mouth. She had her eyebrows raised to record heights

"Girl I _envy _youand I'm not even into that kind of plumbing! If I ever hear you complain about anything I swear I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Give it a rest Michelle!" I said covering my burning cheeks. She hollered and finished putting in the locks. She closed the door and attempted to open it. It didn't open.

"Finito" she said twirling the power drill like it was a toy. I thanked her and we went downstairs. She put the drill on the kitchen counter and washed her hands. I grabbed my keys and we went out the back. The sun was so bright that I had to shield my eyes with my hand while we walked to my car. When I opened it, the heat from inside nearly knocked me over.

"Oh hell no Sookie we're taking my car! That gust of heat gave me an instant headache" she cried, fanning herself. I closed the burning car door quickly. I gladly agreed. I had to fix the air conditioner in my ride anyway. We'd be cooked tender if we stayed inside long enough. We started to walk around the house. It was weird seeing my house from this side. I rarely walked around it. Then I stopped

"Hey look" I pointed, walking to the side of the house. I crouched down. The wires to the generator were shredded. I heard footsteps behind me

"Woah! Hey maybe that's why your field lights and stuff wouldn't turn on" she said crouching next to me

"Huh. Maybe. Everything is running on the spare generator now. Looks like an animal chewed it up" I said, moving the wires around. She picked up one of the wires and examined it

"Hmmm. Must've had sharp teeth. These wires are pretty thick. You think it was a Were?" I shrugged

"Could be. I'll borrow some of Jason's traps. The harmless ones" I said standing up. For some reason I wasn't scared. The odds of it being a Were were pretty low. I mean I live in the middle of the woods, animals weren't common. She gave me an uneasy look but stood up. We walked to the front of the house. There was a really fancy night blue car parked in my driveway. I must've looked impressed because Michelle went on to say

"2011 Audi A8. Happy birthday to me courtesy of Pamela Ravenscroft" she said when I slipped into the smooth passenger's seat.

"Wow how long have you two been...together?" I asked. She slipped on some sunglasses

"Well I've technically known them for a long time, even before the Great Revelation. I was the cliche teenager so I experimented with Pam even though I was dating some guy. She was so good she made me switch teams. But I dabbled in men from time to time. Well not anymore. Oh to answer your question, about 10 years. That's like a day in vampire time" she said, revving the silent car up and driving through my Grand Canyon driveway. That was the first thing I was going to take care of when I checked my back account.

After a good 30 minutes, we arrived at the Shreveport Wells Fargo. I told Michelle I'd be right back and jumped out of the car. I opened the door to the bank and the cool A/C air surrounded me. It was a standard looking bank. TV on the wall, line separators, 11 Teller windows, a couple of desk, and a few generic couches. There were still old red, white, and blue decorations everywhere. Freaking supes for taking me out of my life. There were actually quite a few people inside, but only a few at the windows. I guess they were trying to escape the 102 degree Louisiana heat. I walked up to one of the empty windows. There was a lady in her mid-thirties wearing a grey suit, with blonde hair tied back into a slick bun

"What can I do for you today?" she asked in a friendly tone

"I want to know the balance of my account and to make a withdrawal please" I gave her my ID and debit card. She took a moment to type some stuff into the computer. Then her eyebrows shot up higher than the average human

"Your balance is $897,700.31" I gaped at her.

"W-w-when did that happen?" I gasped

"There was an $890,000 deposit into your bank account earlier today at 12:19 AM from...Fangtasia" she said looking down at me

_When humans go wrong_

I put my shields up higher. I was going to kill Eric. Kill him.

"Um. Okay, I need $200 please" she quickly slipped me ten 20 dollar bills. I took the money and thanked her, but she flinched when my finger grazed hers. Sigh. I stuffed the money into my pocket and briskly walked out, ignoring the stares. I jumped into Michelle's car and put my hands in my face

"What happened? You need cash? I can lend you some" she said rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head

"Eric put $890,000 into my bank account and everyone in that bank thinks I'm a harlot" I said, pulling down the visor and looking in the mirror. Still okay.

"Harlot? I didn't know it was 1865, shit I forgot to wear my petticoat" she said, with boatels of sarcasm, and started the car

"Oh shush up smart ass. Michelle he's really pushing it!"

"I know babe but he technically didn't do anything wrong. It's your paycheck, and if I know him, you're probably going to get a pay stub in the mail" she giggled, making a right turn

"No, that's what few normal people get paid in a year. This is too unreasonable, I feel like he's trying to buy me dammit."

"But you're not normal. Why else would I still abnormally love you? If someone else whined this much about a good thing I'd kick them out of my speeding car" she laughed when I scoffed "Plus think of it this way, if Big Sexy's trying to buy you, you're worth a lot!" I nudged her. Thank goodness I was friends with a realist. I still don't know what I'm supposed to do though. Maybe it can be my pay for the rest of the year or even a one time payment. Either way after what I've been through, I deserved it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, gripping the dashboard when she made a sharp left. Did all these supes go to the same driving school or something?

"Back to your house?" she said in question form. Then something Eric said before popped into my head. I pulled out my phone. Shlitz! I had a text from the Viking himself an hour ago

_Lover you left. And without the Weres. We must have a talk tonight_

Are you kidding me? That man knew how to get under my skin!

_What the hell are you typing about? Frm what I remember, you didn't tell me what time they were coming! And I sure as shit aint walking around with bodyguards if Im just going to run some errands. by the way, WE do need to TALK_

I typed fiercely. My phone buzzed immediately

_Check your voicemail stubborn woman. _

I rolled my eyes. I already knew what the voicemail was about when I saw it a while back, but I didn't want to walk around with Weres following me so I opted to wait until we were going to the Dark Arch

_I already saw it but we're not going to the arch yet. Goodnight_

I typed coldly and put the phone back into my pocket. I guess the whole $890,000 thing seeped into my brain at the last minute. I felt my butt vibrate from my phone but I ignored it. Feeling my hostility, Michelle turned on the radio. Rolling in the Deep by Adele was playing for the millionth time. We were on Hummingbird road by the time the song was over. There was a big car parked in front of my house that I didn't recognize. We looked at each other at the same time. We parked behind it. I dropped my shields. Weres. Two of 'em.

"Roland" Michelle spoke. Well at least I knew who they were. I stepped out and walked towards the unfamiliar car with a Hummer H3 logo on it. The passenger door opened. Out jumped an attractively husky man in a grey T-shirt, denim jeans, and rugged boots. Only he would in 100 degree weather.

"Alcide!" I ran and jumped on him. He swung me around until we heard someone clear their throat. He immediately put me down and I flushed. I really missed him. I mean them.

"Well I hope I get that warm of a welcome" Roland said with his arms wide open. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, cargo shorts, and TOMS.

"Hi Roland" I smiled and gave him a big hug

"So now that that's over, can we get out of this blistering heat?" Michelle asked rhetorically and walked towards the driver's side of the Hummer. I put my necklace under my shirt because I noticed they were staring at it. It was hard to miss.

"Oh no" Roland stopped her "Not after what you did to my last car. To the back" he said. She looked offended

"Wow you big baby, it's not like I asked for your kind to ram us off the road!" she shouted, but opened the door to the backseat. I followed her inside a little guilty. They were after _me_ after all. I briefly wondered if Michelle knew the Weres were going to be here because she drove back to my house. I shrugged it off.

"How long have you puppies been here anyway?" she said reaching over and cranking up the A/C. Roland pretended to bite her arm. I think they had a thing together at some point. I wonder if Pam knew.

"Little less than 2 hours." Alcide said. Oops.

"Sorry about that. But, uh, you guys know the plan right?" I asked. Everyone was buckled in (even though I was the only one who got any use out of a seatbelt) and the car roared to life. We drove around Michelle's car and out onto Hummingbird road

"You wanted to go to Dixie?" Roland said from the driver's seat. The Dark Arch, portal and gate to the Underworld was in Dixie, Louisiana? Lame

"I guess so. I was thinking the Dark Arch would be in a more menacing place. What are the odds that it would even be in this state. Where's the Golden Arch?" I said

"It's in a small island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. The exact opposite side of the world from Dixie" Alcide muttered. He was fiddling with his phone.

"Yep" Michelle piped in. I realized that this stuff was like Bible study for them.

"Oh. Well, thank y'all for accompanying me." I said, settling back into my seat. Once again, leather.

"Not a problem miss Sookie" the ever charming Roland said. I watched as the settings changed outside of the window. I pulled my phone from my back pocket to see the message I ignored

_Tonight._

Was all it said. Eric was mad. I put it back in my pocket and went back to my daydreams. I was in the middle of Godric giving me a striptease when I was startled to attention. The car stopped. I looked out the window at the dry grass and tractors.

"We walk from here" Michelle said, getting out of the car with the Weres. I stepped out too, glad I wore converse. There were so many dead bugs, and shit on the hay riddled ground but it wasn't as hot as it was before. I ran to catch up with Alcide.

"How far is the arch?" I asked, looking around the baron wasteland.

"Not too far" he said, batting away a dragonfly. There must be water close by. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever until we reached a river.

"Oh I remember this, this river is like the equivalent of the Pied Piper. If a human drinks from it, they'll be lost to the underworld forever." Michelle said, crouching over and looking at the water. It looked so pretty and sparkly. I was thirsty all of a sudden.

"It's shallow enough for us to walk across" Roland muttered

"Crouch down big boy" Michelle said walking behind him

"Why?"

"Do you see these sandals? You're gonna piggy back me" she said with her hands on her hips. Roland crossed his arms

"The hell I am" he said turning back around. I looked at Alcide. He was rolling up his pants. Then he took off his shoes and tossed then over the river bank to the other side. Roland did the same. I gasped. Before I knew it, he swooped me up like I was a bride. I put my hand on his chest. Had it always been so big? His chest I mean.

"Nice bracelet" Alcide said. I looked at the shining diamond tennis bracelet.

"Hah, thanks" I laughed nervously.

"Hey hey get your hands off my ass" I looked over to see Michelle on Roland's back. She kissed him on the cheek and he huffed in defeat. We crossed the water swiftly and Alcide slowly put me down. I looked back to the water. So sparkly.

"Thanks Alcide, you didn't have to do that" I said

"I wanted to" he replied, putting his shoes back on. I blushed. Michelle jumped off of Roland's back and looked at me with a smile. I ignored her.

"Now why can't you be that sweet jackass" she said to Roland, who was slipping on his shoes

_Because I'm not in love with you_

I quickly put my shields up with iron force. What...I shook my head. He must be talking about something else. We continued forward. After another 10 minutes of walking, they all stopped in their tracks. I stopped and looked at them. They were all gazing in wonder. Michelle pointed ahead

"Wow, I never ever thought I'd see it in person before" she said. I turned around and saw nothing but a butterfly

"The butterfly?" I asked confused.

"Yes the butterfly. No you blonde, the arch!"

"She can't see it, she's human" Roland said, still gazing ahead. I looked ahead again, still not seeing anything. I took a couple of steps forward. I took a deep breath. Then I saw it. It just appeared. There were black vines and chains wrapping around the base, and charcoal-like markings on the top. The inside was pitch black, which was scary because it was daytime. The Dark Arch.

"Hey...hey I see it" I said. I was about to walk closer when someone grabbed my hand. I looked back to see a worried Alcide.

It's okay, I'm a big girl Alcide" I smiled. After 5 seconds, he let go of my hand. Michelle and Roland were still staring at the arch.

"Be careful Sookie, we can't go any further" Roland said. I nodded and slowly walked over. It was massive. Like the size of a building. The only sound was the sound of my breathing. I stood in front of one of the bases. The chains didn't look real, kind of like holograms. I touched the base. It felt like normal concrete, but it came off on my fingers like charcoal. My head instinctually whipped to the right. I could've sworn I saw something...I walked to my right to stand at the black opening of the arch. I took a deep breath and peered through the darkness.

"Sookie be careful!" I heard Michelle shout. I waved my hand back to reassure her. Then I was startled a step back. A little girl appeared in front of me. Of course. She could't have been more than 6 years old. Mousse curly black hair, with the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen on a child. In fact, I've only seen eyes that blue on one person before. God was toying with me. She was wearing denim capris and a white shirt with a star on it. She smiled. It was kind of like looking at a reflection. I stepped closer and so did she. The girl stayed under the shadow of the arch. I touched Gran's cross before I spoke to make sure it was still there. Then I subconsciously touched Godric's necklace

"Hi sweetie" I said. She waved at me.

"I'm Sookie, what's your name?" I asked. She looked down bashfully

"Charlie" she whispered. Well that name was pretty uncommon for a girl.

"Sookie who are you talking to? Come back!" Alcide yelled. Charlie looked startled

"It's okay, they're my friends. What's a pretty little girl like you doing in there?" I asked her. She shrugged. I sighed. Man. I hoped this wasn't going to turn into an episode of Ghost Whisperer or anything. But then I remembered what Godric said

"Are you a seraph Charlie?" I asked. She giggled. I raised my eyebrow. She bit her lip and looked down. My rational side told me that there was a reason why she fell from heaven. But what if she was just an unsuspecting little girl who was playing and unknowingly ran under the arch? I sighed and looked at Charlie

"I'm scared" she finally spoke above a whisper.

"Sookie! Be careful, they're very tricky!" I heard from behind me.

"Charlie you promise you're not a bad girl?" I looked at her sternly

"I promise Sookie" I sighed again. Then I started to hear whispers. I looked at Charlie, who's mouth was closed. I looked behind me. Alcide, Roland, and Michelle were all staring at the arch. I put my shields up as high as they could go, but the whispers became louder and louder.

"They're here" Charlie whispered, like the girl from Poltergeist.

"Sookie!" I heard Roland scream. I whipped around. My three friends were on the ground covering their ears in pain. The whispers turned into outright screaming now and my hands flew to my ears. I spun around to Charlie who was crying

"Run Sookie!" the little girl shouted. I did the stupidest thing I could do at the moment. I stuck my hand in the darkness and pulled Charlie out. She was cold as ice, but my entire arm was red from the severe burn. The screams became painful and I fell to my knees. Charlie grabbed my burned hand helplessly. I saw Michelle tearing, in full blown hybrid mode, and the Weres were convulsing. The last thing I felt was Charlie pulling my arm. At least I hoped it was her.

~M~

I heard a voice. The voice was talking to an angrier voice. Then I heard a feminine voice a little farther away. The first voice became closer and closer. My eyes snapped open. Man if I was dead I was going to be pissed. There were 3 people staring at me with a mix of emotions. I slowly sat up and assessed my surroundings. I felt the carpet. I suddenly felt like I drank something delicious. I touched my mouth. Blood? I looked at the tall man standing in front of me and screamed. There were pointy fangs coming out of his mouth. The man next to me scolded the tall guy and his fangs disappeared like magic. He was huge. And really really hot...I tore my eyes away from his blue eyes. I started to scoot away but the man next to me stopped me. I looked and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair standing a couple of feet away. She was so pretty but the whole sad/frightened look didn't suit her. I looked at the man next to me. He was gorgeous. Amazing. I wanted to kiss him for some reason. I looked in his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. He closed his eyes. He opened them after a couple of seconds, they looked saddened

"It's me, Godric ma cherie"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Long time no see! I've got no excuse this time my lovelies, I'm so sorry! I'm Miss Procrastinator. Enjoy, I hope it's long enough :) And everything happens for a reason in this chapter! Thank you! Review and tell me your thoughts ;)**

**-Xoxo **

**P.S., still looking for a beta =T.T=**

Hmmm. I was in an odd situation. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. Strangers. Willing myself not to panic and run screaming "You're not safe!" in the middle of the street, I steadily got up, the really pretty guy helping me.

"Um. Nice to meet you Godric" I said. I looked at his arms. He had a lot of tattoos, but they looked like something I've never seen before. Maybe he was in a gang. But not like the Bloods and the Crips gang, more like a West Side Story gang. No that wasn't right either. I looked at the other two in the room. The guy who previously had a mouthful of fangs wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the floor. By the way he was looking at the floor, it must've done something bad to piss him off. My was he good looking. I briefly wondered if he had a woman in his life. Maybe the redhead. I had a quick jealous feeling inside. He looked at me and I instantly averted my gaze. I had to play it cool.

"Sookie, would you like anything to eat or drink?" I turned around to the really cute gangster guy. Actually "cute" didn't do any of the two justice.

"Oh, uh, sure. Some water would be nice" I said, continuing to asses my surroundings. 'By the way, why did you kidnap me?'. No, I should't ask yet. For all I know I could be a hostage in a gang war. Rodrick sure had the tats for it. He was a really gracious kidnapper though

"Well she still knows her name. That's a good sign" the redheaded girl said. She waved her fingers at me

"You, shut the fuck up" the tall guy growled. The girl flinched. I wanted to smack that guy in the head for treating a lady like that much less his girlfriend. Wait, was she a hostage too?

"Eric please behave immediately" Rodrick commanded. The guy, apparently Eric, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall smoothly. The girl walked to stand/hide behind Rodrick. Okaaaay, so she was his girlfriend. Or hostage, whatever. He walked out of the room, the tall asshole following him. I turned around to the girl

"Wow they're insane, what the french is happening? Were you kidnapped too? We need to get out of here! Where's the phone?" I whispered. She looked so defeated for a second, then placed her hands on my shoulders. She shook me vigorously

"Snap out of it you whore!"

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed pushing her arms away. She put her hand on her face

"Okay. My name is Michelle. I guess you can call me your best friend. But after all the things you put me through, you should call me daddy. Wow you're really chill for someone who thinks they've been kidnapped" she muttered. There was no way I would ever befriend someone so...crude.

"What are you talking about?" I asked honestly confused. She was about to say something else but the two men walked in.

"Here you go ma cheri-Sookie" he corrected himself and gave me the glass of water. I thanked him. Ma cherie. I wondered what that meant and why he'd call a hostage that. Oh my God! He was a serial killer!

_So sorry sookiebear...should't have let you...Alcide and Roland...what a mess...please remember..._

"Why are you all talking so loud?" I said and covered my ears. But no one moved their lips. Nobody had said a word.

"Oh" I said embarrassed.

"You can hear our thoughts?" Rodrick asked. I shook my head. I had amnesia not a death wish

"Nah, not yours or Erin's-"

"Eric" he hissed

"Right. Or _Eric__'__s_. Just hers. But it sounds like dribble." I said. The girl looked at me with an offended expression. Whatever.

"Now, d'yah mind if I ask a few questions Rodrick?" I asked. That was such an understatement. Or underquestion? They all looked at each other. I sat down on one of the nice brown suede armchairs.

"Where the hell am I, why did you kidnap me, who are you people, and how long have I been here?"

"One thing at a time lover" Mr. Asshole said. Or Eric, whatever

"I am _not_ your lover" I put my hand up. He rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, you are" he said

"Listen blondie" I started. He raised his eyebrow. Woah. "I don't know who you are but I sure as shit ain't you lover bub." he muttered something in this weird language and Godric shrugged

"I don't think she's going to take the reality of her situation very well" strawberry whorecake said. Hey, she called me a whore first. I looked at her

"What do you mean?" I asked scared to know. She smiled and fluttered her lashes. I rolled my eyes. Whore.

"We are in Eric's den right now, you were in no means kidnapped, and it's been 30 hours. Now ma cher-Sookie, what is the last thing you remember? And my name is Godric not Rodrick" I noticed he didn't answer the 'who are you people' question. I wasn't kidnapped. Then why was I here? Agitation did a salsa into my body, but I sat there and thought hard. Let's see...I started to get bits and pieces of yesterday or earlier, I dunno.

"Uh, I remember hearing screaming, really painful screaming. I was standing in front of this big arch...and that little girl. Chris...Charo...Chazz...Cher...Charlie...Charlie! Where's Charlie?" I asked looking around frantically

"Who the fuck is Charlie?" Eric said. I could already tell his type. Blonde bimbos with big boobs. I guess he didn't like it when every girl wasn't in love with him

"_Charlie _is a girl. Like 5 or 6. I was with her in front of that big arch. I pulled her out and it burned my arm" I said touching my completely healed arm in amazement. I looked at Godric for an explanation

"I gave you my blood. Sookie, I want you to think and tell me. What did you pull her out of?" Godric asked. His voice sounded a little wobbly. They were all watching me intently. Wait, he gave me his what? _Please _tell me he said his heart. I was about to gag so I unattractively gulped the entire glass of water. I wiped my mouth

"I pulled her out of that dark hole in the arch. She was a freaking little girl, I wasn't gonna leave her there" they stared at me like I turned into Pee-Wee Herman

"What?"

"Apparently, you've lost more than your memory."

"Hey Eric is it? Pretend that wall is me and talk to it for the rest of the night." I said with a cold smile.

"Watch it. Memory loss be damned" he muttered

"You watch it asshole!" I shouted. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Jesus! He held the bridge of his nose with his fingers. I was going to flip him a finger of my own

"Everyone please, tensions are too high for my taste. Darling, give us a minute" Godric said. I smiled at him. Now him I was liking. He walked to the corner and I took time to appreciate the back view. The big ass (...hah) followed him. They started to speak in that language again

_They__'__re __saying __that __they __have __to __find __the __seraph __and __put __it __back __before __all __hell __breaks __loose._

I jumped, startled and looked around. Carrot top rolled her eyes at me. What did I do?

_Yes idiot, I'm projecting my thoughts to you. Pam, Eric's child, is my girlfriend and she's been teaching me a few of the main languages they speak. She thinks it'll be funny. Right now they're bitching in Swedish. _

I continued to stare at her, but understood. Godric and Eric (Christ he had a kid...) kept chatting obliviously

"I'm not letting you take Charlie back." I said crossing my arms furiously. They looked at me shocked out of their boxers. I tilted my head impatiently

"Ma cherie?" Godric said incredulously. I was beginning to like that serial killer nickname. I looked at redhead. She shook her head subtly.

"What, you guys think you're slick? I speak a little Swedish" I said. Yah this wasn't going to blow up in my ass at all. Eric lit up for a second, but then looked at me skeptically

"My shit" King Ass stated. I scoffed

"Oh yah? Test me baby" I said crossing my legs. The vampires (I knew that much. Well I'm a little iffy on Godric the Serial Killer) looked at each other

"_Du har den vackraste rumpa jag någonsin sett"_he said with a really...really sexy smile. Wow. That was so hot. Godric and the Irish girl tried to play off their smiles

_You have the most beautiful ass I've ever seen_

I glared at Eric and flushed when he smirked at me

"I'm not going to dignify that by repeating it but...thank you" I said mustering up my pride.

"No, thank you" he said with a wink. I flushed deeper. This guy was obviously the biggest flirt alive...or dead. No wonder he had a baby mama

"You really never cease to amaze me cherie" Godric said. Eric started to speak a different language to him

_I think they're speaking Latin_

I looked to my partner in misdemeanors and we silently snickered.

_Now don't press your luck so shut your mouth! They aren't going let you out of their sight and well, you're pretty much jailed._

I heard blast in my head. I was just about to go Sookie rage (What is that exactly?) on those freaks when I thought better of it.

"So yah, if you're not going to kill me, can I go home or what?" I'm not really sure where I lived, but I knew my job couldn't be this good. I looked down the smooth porcelain looking hallway. They both looked at me. Survival instinct made me tense up a little.

"Sookie we're going to assume that your memory isn't completely erased. In fact, maybe just a timeframe of your memory is gone since you seem to know that you're a telepath and that we're vampires. And if you didn't...well we're vampires. There are many possible reasons as to why this has happened to you. It could be because you touched a seraph and hit your head. Or because in real life, amnesia doesn't generally cause a loss of self-identity, more of facts, experiences, and information. But anyway, I digress. Let us test how much you know. What's your last name?" Man oh man he was lucky he was so fine or I would've tuned out a long time ago. He could probably read the Table of Elements and make it sound sexy. Wait how old was this guy and why wasn't he completely using contractions? I'd say at least 22...oh God please let him be legal. I could see one of the tattoos on his absolutely mouthwatering chest peeking out of his body hugging shirt. Oh God _please _let him be legal. I wondered if his entire body was covered in tattoos...I wanted to find out. Oh Sookie you naughty naughty girl. I hoped I wasn't a stripper.

"Love?" Godric's playful voice snapped me out of my drooling trance. My face was going to be permanently red from all this blushing

"Oh, um. I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"For fuck's sake, what is your last name?" Eric begged. I gave him a cold stare. Now he I knew was legal. But he didn't look like he would get matching tattoos with Johnny Law either. I looked at Godric and shrugged. Stackhouse, I just wanted to hear him talk more. He started to pace

"How about your age?" I shrugged again. I knew that one too, but I also knew I wasn't an idiot.

"This is fucking pointless. Let's just leave her in a retirement home somewhere until she gets her memory back. _If _she gets it back" a woman who literally appeared out of nowhere spoke in a bored tone. Well didn't this bitch just fall off her broomstick. But I had to admit she was striking in her pale blue jumpsuit and blonde I Dream of Jeannie ponytail. Her features were lovely but set in an annoyed expression. I wondered who's trophy wife she was. Maybe the devil's. And what was with all these F-bombs?

"Pam you need to have patience my love. Heaven knows you're trying Eric's" he said, pointing to the spot where the guy use to be. Mr. Badass left the room.

"What's that dude's problem anyway? Actually, I don't care. I would just like to go home please" I said standing up. I didn't know whether this guy was going to call his manly dancing gang members on me or was into the whole 1970s 'rape you, chop you up into tiny pieces and put you in an ironic Glad bag' thing but I wasn't going to stick around and find out. Godric appeared in front of me. I flinched

"It would give me peace of mind if you stayed here tonight. Please." I sat back down. There was no possible way I could've said no to him. None at all. So that's how he got his victims.

"Thank you" he said with a smile. I shrugged nervously.

"I'm gonna stay too I guess. I can stay with her in daylight" my supposed best friend said. The lady with the jumpsuit didn't appear to like that one

"You are joking? I am not staying here for her sake and you aren't either" she said. Michelle gave her a scrutinizing look

"I know I'm yours but you have no say in where I can and cannot stay babe" she said crossing her arms. Huh. Didn't see that coming.

"No Paige is right. Go home, I'm sure I'll be okay" since I apparently didn't remember anything, and I was in the presence of vampires/baby daddy/dancing serial killer people, what's the worst trouble I could get into?

"Her name's Pam, and I wanna stay" she said laughing

"You are not staying." Paige said in a final tone, fangs shooting out of her teeth. I completely shrunk back into the armchair. Not my idea of a Stephenie Meyer book

"Actually, it might be a good idea if she did stay." Godric chipped in "I want Sookie to be as comfortable as possible" I felt his hand on my shoulder. Wait. No way. Did we...were we? Nah, he was too good looking. And he was Godric the West Side Story Serial Killer.

"You know what? I am extremely tired of the 'Sookie the human who fucks two vampires' TV series. I strongly recommend you recast next season. Maybe a non-gold digging brunette this time? " she said pointing to my wrist, then to my neck. Michelle took her hand but Paige pulled it away and disappeared. What did she say I fucked? I better have heard wrong. Yes that's it. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. It nearly blinded me. Jeez what did I do for a living? I touched my neck and felt a heart shaped pendant. I pulled it out to try and see it but I could only see the sapphire encrusted tip. Aww man, I really was a stripper. But then I felt the cross on my neck. Okay, I was a religious stripper

"I'm sorry if I'm causing anyone any trouble" I said looking at Michelle. I just loved how I was apologizing when I was the one kidnapped and about to be slaughtered. I looked up when I heard Godric speak.

"Ma cherie, you have nothing to be sorry for. I will speak to Pam about her rudeness. We can sort everything out tomorrow, you need your rest. Come" he took my hand. I guess he gave up on calling me Sookie. I followed him to my death, waving my last wave to Michelle. She seemed really sweet to want to stay here for me instead of go home with Paige. I turned around and continued to follow Godric out onto the foyer. More like grand foyer. Yep, you guessed it, there was a double staircase. God how cheesy. We walked up one of the winding staircases. I took a moment to check him out from the back again. I swear I'd follow that tush straight through to hell and right back. So lovely. We made it to the top of the stairs to a three split hallway. We walked straight to the end and through a door. It was a pretty room with faint yellow walls, white carpet, a king-sized made up bed with brown comforters, and mahogany furniture. Like walking into Barbados. The right side had a window from the ceiling to the floor with a beautiful view of a garden from what I could make out. I walked to the bed and plopped on it. My gracious it was like a cloud. Since he was going to kill me, would it be too much to ask for him to just shag me to death? I wasn't a fan of knives. I looked at the bedside table. No phone in case you wanted to call 911. Just a fancy lamp and a clock. Godric was leaning on the wall when I looked at him. He was staring at me

"Um. You can sit down if you want" I said quickly crossing my legs. He strolled over and sat next to me on the bed. Well if he was gonna kill me I might as well get some good out of it

"Déjà vu. Kind of reminds me of the second time we met." he said dusting off a spot on my shorts. I tensed. He moved his hand away. I guess he saw how I tensed up. Yah I was a little scared, so what. I looked at my clothing. They were pretty dirty.

"What was the first?"

"Long story" he sighed

"How long have we known each other?" I asked looking at the floor, suddenly realizing by what he said that he might not really be a serial killer. I guess that ruled out dancing gangster too.

"Three and a half months as far as I know. Seems like years. And I've lived quite a bit" he said getting up. I blinked when he disappeared. I looked around frantically.

"Here you go" I nearly hit the ceiling

"Shit! Do I need to put a bell around your neck?" I said putting a hand over my heart. He chuckled and handed me a white T-shirt. I took it and pulled it over my shirt. It was long enough that if I bent over, I wouldn't be mooning the world. I was afraid that if I left, he would too. Now that I knew he wasn't going to chop me up like good meat, why not? He tilted his head to the side

"The restroom is over there if you want to change" I shook my head

"Nah, I probably did this in P.E class all the time" I said shimmying out of my clothes under the shirt. He watched me while I did this. Yah, I thought he was delicious and sweet and he wasn't a killer, so I wanted to flirt. I folded the dirty powder blue shorts and beige blouse. He took them and disappeared. I took off the adorable converse that I hoped were mine and put them by the door. After a good 3 seconds, he was standing in front of me. I flinched again. We stared at each other. I wondered how tall he was. He had to be along the lines of 5'11'' or 6'0''

"So" I said

"So" he smiled. He had a really pretty smile. More than pretty actually. I scampered to the bed and under the covers. I gestured for him to sit next to me. I wasn't that tired. Maybe he'd tell me how I got here

"So...how's it going?" I asked. He laughed. I didn't know I was a comedian. Oh thank God, I wasn't a stripper.

"Ma cherie, you've been through quite an ordeal and there will be more to come, what with a seraph loose and all. You should rest" he said

"Yaaah, sorry about that. Didn't I just wake up from a coma? I'm not tired. But if your girlfriend'll get mad that you're up here, then you should probably skedaddle. I don't want any baby mama drama" he looked at me confused for a couple of seconds, but then busted out laughing again.

"My you truly are a cute one aren't you. I don't think you have to worry about any 'baby mamas' as you call it" he said, still grinning from laughter

"Because you're a vampire?" I asked. He scoffed

"Well that's one reason. But the main reason is because a certain telepath would surely kill me even though she has no reason to worry. I'd never stray from her because...well she's undeniably perfect. In her own hard headed, confusing, and slightly painful way that is." he said in a reminiscing tone. Like I didn't see that one coming. There was no way a man this godly would be single. I sunk a little. He looked at me for a while, and then his eyes widened

"Oh Heavens no! I think I gave you the wrong impression...the doctor said that we shouldn't jog your memory...but I'll give you a hint: you're the only telepath I know" he said. When did they call a doctor? I thought about that for a moment and pieced everything together. You have got to be shitting me. Great Scott! I bit my lip

"Godric what's our relationship?" I asked. He pursed his lips

"That's a good question. You'll have to answer that for me when you regain your memory. Goodnight ma cherie" he said with a grin. Ugh, seriously not cool

"What's that mean anyway?" I asked when he got up

"Huh. You've never asked me that before" he said leaning towards me. I froze

"It actually means..." he trailed off, his lovely plush pink lips centimeters from mine. I tried to keep breathing. Tried but failed.

"My darling" God he smelled so freaking good. I was this close to pulling his collar and performing sinful acts on him when he disappeared. I fell back on the bed covering my face. Heat was radiating through my entire body. How can a complete stranger who kidnaps you be so damn irresistible? I needed an emergency cold shower.

~M~

My eyes fluttered open. The room was dark but I heard rustling. Oh my...I had it right before, Godric really was a hot undead gang dancing serial killer! I didn't dare move. My eyes darted to the neon clock on the nightstand. 5:11 AM. The sun wasn't out so it was definitely a vampire. Oh why did it have to end like this? No. It was so not about to go down like that. I reached for the lamp to switch it on but it wasn't working. Of course. I bet the phones were going to be mysteriously cut next. I dropped my shields and reached out into the room. A white light blared into my head that was so painful that my hand flew to cover the scream climbing up my throat. I sat up and quietly slipped out of the covers. I sure couldn't outrun him, but maybe if I opened the window the sun would jump out and yell "Surprise sucka, long time no see!". My feet touched the carpet and I held still. I listened for any sound or evidence that he was coming towards me. My hand instinctually went to the Cross necklace on my neck. Suddenly something across the room was getting brighter. I watched as a glow of light surrounded the little figure. I made out the capris and the white shirt with a star on it. Oh snap...

"Charlie? Jeez you scared me half to death" I whispered. I could completely see her now. Everything in the room was pitch black but her. Her pretty little features looked sad. I slowly walked towards her

"Everything okay?" I asked. She shook her head vigorously, mousse-y curls flying everywhere

"I hurt you and now you don't remember nothing" she muttered. She was listening the whole time and the vampers didn't detect her. I'll admit it, a red flag.

"No no it's okay I didn't forget _everything_. Besides, I'm the idiot who stuck her hand in there" I said. I didn't know whether to touch her or not so I decide not to. The glow around her was so pretty but ominous.

"Thank you for freeing me" she said. If she pronounced "Licorice" like "Licawish" I was going to start bawling.

"Not a problem. You hungary?" I asked. She shook her head again, the curls flying.

"I eat and drink sunlight" she whispered. I squinted. Now if anyone else had said that, I'd be thoroughly creeped out.

"Well you gotta wait about an hour. In the meantime, I wanna get to know you better" she nodded. I'd start with the light stuff

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Purple" she smiled. Gracious, I was putting her in beauty pageants. I didn't think the rule books said anything about seraphs

"How did you get stuck behind that dark hole?" so not the smoothest transition, but hey I was curious. She shrugged.

"Okay, we'll come back to that. Can I touch you? Like will I burn up or anything?" she shrugged again. I knew she was a kid but seriously? I guess trial and error was in order. I braced myself and motioned for her to stick out her arm. Remembering the pain my arm endured last time, I quickly touched her arm and pulled away. She gave me the 'stop being stupid' look which was totally adorable on her. I huffed and grabbed her arm. You want the feeling of holding ice for a while? Touch Charlie. I pulled my hand away and rubbed my thigh furiously.

"Fuc-Crap Charlie!" I had to watch my language around this kid. She giggled

"Okaaaay, how old are you" I was waiting for her to stick out her fingers and go 'This many!' when she spoke

"I think I'd be 6" she said with skepticism in her voice. I nodded. She sure seemed mature for her age. I moved to sit on the bed

"So besides being a seraph, and glowing in the dark, you're pretty normal right?" I asked, crossing my legs indian style on the bed. She nodded and walked to stand in front of me.

"Do you have any parents?" she shrugged. She was one shrug away from me putting her in a corner. Then there was a slow knock on the door. I mouthed 'Hide' and she disappeared before I was all the way in the covers. I laid there like I was dead. Another knock. The door opened.

"Get up Sookie, I know how you sleep" I opened my eyes and made out the very tall figure. Eric. I sat up a little annoyed. And what the scallop did he mean by that?

"What's up?" I asked. He strolled in like he owned the place (he did own it, I know).

"Well why don't you tell me?" he said switching the light on. I stared at the now working lamp bewildered

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him finally. Oh wow he was shirtless. Oh wow. He was shirtless. And wearing flannel pajama pants. Not what I would expect a vampire to wear but who am I to judge.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked me, scanning the room and crossing his perfectly gorgeous arms

"I wasn't talking to anyone" I lied.

"Yes you were."

"Evidence?" I challenged

"Your heart rate is picking up" Well it did have everything to do with the fact that he was shirtless. Oh my, how chiseled everything was

"Maybe 'cause I woke up in a mysterious house, don't know who I am, and there's a vampire who I don't know standing a couple of feet away from me?" Ooh yah that was good

"Very well. How about the fact that I _heard _you speaking to someone" Hmm, he had me there.

"So I talk in my sleep" I said pushing a layer of the comforter away. It was getting pretty hot in here because I couldn't stop looking at his rock hard...chest. He was starting to look a little frustrated when I looked up at his face.

"You don't talk that much in your sleep. I would know" he said tilting his head up

"Uh, no you wouldn't. And if I was talking to anyone, you would be able to smell them wouldn't you? Or are you planning on being in one of those Life Alert commercials?" he laughed a dark laugh

"Lover, getting old as a vampire is a good thing." he took a big whiff.

"Intriguing"

"See? Now go lie under some dirt already, your eyes are rimmed with red. And stop calling me lover." I said throwing my hands in the air. He smiled.

"I see you're wearing my shirt and nothing else of importance under. May I have it back?" I pulled that comforter back on.

"You can have it back when I'm done with it" I said hoping I wasn't as red as I thought I was.

"Well I still have enough time for anything you want to do. Shall I give you a better look at the inventory?" he opened his arms revealing all those abs. Then he lowered his hands to the waistband of his pants...

"Oh please, get out of here will yah!" I threw a pillow at him well aware Charlie was watching. Christ let her be closing her eyes, I knew I was. He caught the pillow and lobbed it back to me

"All that time getting you to finally yield to me and I have to start over" he mock sighed

"Go. Fuck. Yourself" I hissed. He shrugged

"Okay. But only if you help me"

"Eric!" he put his hands up like the bastard criminal he was

"Your choice lover" he bit his lip seductively and with a wink, he disappeared. Man that was some good inventory. I fell back on the bed, trying to steady my heartbeat.

"Gross you like him? He's nasty" I shot up. Charlie was sitting on the bed right in front of me

"Charlie! You gotta promise Sookie that you won't make yourself known to anyone okay? I don't like him and you close your ears while he's around"

She nodded

"They don't like me. They want to send me back" she said. You might as well put on Titanic I was ready to cry from her expression

"No baby they just don't understand that you're not dangerous" I said smoothing back her soft chill curls. _Or __maybe __you __don__'__t __understand __that __she __is._ My amnesia diseased conscious helped.

Her soft pink lips made an interesting shape

"Why are you protecting me?" because I'm stupid

"Because I would never let anything happen to someone who doesn't deserve it" I said, imagining the American flag waving behind me and the sound of fireworks shooting in the air.

"Okay." she stuck out her pinkie. Oh jeez. I stuck mine out and wrapped it around hers. I felt it going numb from the cold. She let go and jumped off the bed, towards the window happily. I looked at the wall clock. 6:05. Well damn, that was like hitting the fast forward button. I saw the sun rising from far away. It was so beautiful. The window/wall slid open and Charlie stepped out. I noticed she was barefoot. I'd have to find her some shoes. I sighed and got out of the bed for the umpteenth time. I walked out onto the cold balcony. Or I think it was a patio. Whatever. I watched the garden below come to life as the sun rose. I looked at Charlie. Then I turned to stare completely while she inhaled the golden haze around her. Every fiber of her seemed to be electrified as she inhaled more. Her ringlets waved to a golden blonde mixed with the color of sunflower petals, similar to Eric's. I could've watched forever. Then she exhaled and looked at me. Her eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen now.

"Charlie..."

"All done" she chimed and skipped back inside. Well there went the moment. I followed her. I left the window open because for the life of me I couldn't figure out how to close it, and there weren't any curtains. She was sitting on the floor near the door staring at my shoes. Okay she wasn't normal but she sure was stunning.

"Honey why are your hair and eyes a different color?" I was expecting a shrug so I was a little surprised that she answered

"Because I was in the dark so long. No sun."

"Ah" I said. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I had to keep her away from child predators, though I was sure she could handle herself. What I had to look out for were seraph predators, AKA Godric and Eric. I barely knew them but I knew they were bad news (and drop dead sexy) and they wanted to send her back. I shook my head. Well there was no use going back to sleep now. I went to the beach looking bathroom and stared at the mirror. I guess I wasn't disappointed. I pulled my hair down from its ponytail. My gaze lowered to the pendant around my neck. Jesus. I climbed on the counter to get a better look. A beautiful gold heart shaped pendant with a diamond in the middle and jewels surrounding it. I felt the necklace like brail. Seriously, what did I do for a living. Or maybe I had a rich husband. I remembered what Paige or Pan said. I was a gold digger apparently. Then I remembered what Godric told me earlier. I think...I think we were together. He was too good for me though so I guess I'd be humoring myself with the notion. Wait if Pan/Paige was Eric's daughter, how old was he? I'd put that in the question box for later. I looked at the tennis bracelet on my wrist. I wish I remembered. A little depressed, I jumped in and out of the huge shower. When I stepped out with my towel, Charlie was still sitting there staring at my shoes. Someone needed a therapist. I folded Eric's shirt and put it on the bed. Oh shoot. I stood there aimlessly. Did I have any clothes? I walked to a double door and opened it. It was empty, but there was a big pretty card propped up on the floor. I walked to it and picked it up

_Ma cherie,_

_You are surely standing here dripping wet, in a towel with the cutest confused expression on your face. I'm trying not to imagine the picture, believe me. Anyway, Pam's room should be a few doors down. Two I believe. Please stay indoors Sookie. Be safe. _

_-Love, Godric_

I smiled at the love part ridiculously. I didn't know why. I didn't know anything. I think was crushing on the hot gang dancing serial killer. I walked out of the closet and saw Charlie still sitting there staring at my shoes. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room

"Come on Char, you can bring them with you." her sparkling green (I swear they were like neon) eyes lit up. She stood, grabbing the converse, and ran to catch up with me. I followed Godric's directions and walked into the red and white room two doors down. Wow, Paige sure was tacky. I walked to the double doors that looked similar to the ones in my room. It was so weird for a guy to own a house like this. I opened it and discovered a mall. Cripes.

"Who needs this much stuff?" I heard Charlie say in the closet somewhere. I walked to the rack full of skirts. Now what did Sookie normally wear? I was leaning towards the dresses but I didn't feel like it. All of the clothing here looked like they ran small and just didn't seem my style, whatever that was. I grabbed a short (there was no such thing as long here) pleated skirt with a piano keys pattern and a red fitted sweater. I looked around. I really didn't want to borrow someone else's underwear. But I didn't want to go commando. Well I heard men found that hot. Nah. I walked over to a beautiful mahogany dresser.

"Charlie put everything back where you find it" I said absently when I heard something crash behind me. I opened the first draw. Pasties, cheekies, thigh highs, g-strings, thongs, every sexual thing you can imagine was in here. I picked up one of the pieces and shrunk back a little

"Can I have one of those pretty eye patches?" Charlie was magically standing on a chair, overlooking the offending garments. Well at least she was still a little innocent.

"No these are-oh what the heck" I gestured for her to take one. She picked up a purple lacy g-string. I took off the wrapping and put it over her now blonde head. She jumped off and disappeared into the clothing. I hoped I didn't have any kids because I was sucking as a mom so far. At least some of the underwear didn't look used yet. I grabbed a black cheeky and bra. I didn't know my bra size but it's not like I had a choice here. I closed the drawer, scared to open the others.

"Charlie I'm changing close your eyes" I said, not really caring whether she did or not. I slipped on the undergarments under my towel. I folded the towel and put it on the floor. Yah this puppies were a little much for this bra. Well whosever hooker I was sure was lucky.

"Well hello gorgeous" I shrieked. Michelle was standing at the entrance of the door wearing red shorts, a white sleeveless button down shirt with the collar up, and very high nude pumps. Wow. I quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around me

"Can't you knock?"

"Can't you take off that towel?" she said with a saucy smile. My eyes widened. She started to laugh hysterically

"I kid, I kid Sookie, don't go into cardiac arrest on me"

"Why are you even up so early?" I asked a little freaked

"Because you always wake up early" she said simply. Now it was her turn for her eyes to widen when she saw Charlie standing next to me. I shrieked again

"Charlie! Didn't I tell you to hide when someone comes?"

"Hey, I didn't know she could see me" she said adjusting the eyepatch g-string on her head. Michelle looked extremely pale

"Now Michelle calm done, she's harmless" I said in a soft voice. She was still staring at Charlie

"S-s-seraph..fallen seraph...wearing my girlfriend's g-string on her head..." again, wow.

"She's not a bad one. You gotta promise not to tell anyone." I said grabbing Charlie's hand defensively. It wasn't as cold anymore, but still felt like putting your hand in a freezer. Michelle looked at me

"The hell I won't! Are you crazy? Did you lose a couple of IQ points along with your memory? She's a danger to all worlds you big tit psycho!" I let go of the danger to all worlds' hand and crossed my arms

"Cover your ears Charlie. No she's not. You guys can't just fucking stereotype everyone you ignorant bastards!" Michelle rolled her eyes

"It's not stereotyping if it's true. She really is dangerous. She might be cute now but you just wait. It won't just be your problem, it'll be everyones."

"Okay we'll just wait till then, but for now please please please keep it between us" I pleaded. I saw the little seraph drop her hands from her ears from the corner of my eye. Michelle grumbled and smacked a palm to her forehead

"Please?" Charlie asked

"Oh don't give me that little orphan 'Annie' voice. Fine, I won't tell. But any sign of trouble and you're getting a tattoo that says 'Michelle told me so' on your ass" she said walking out of the closet

"Thank you!" sure I didn't know her very well, but I knew I could trust her. I think. I quickly pulled on the red sweater and the piano pleated skirt.

"Next time we might not be so lucky" I said to Charlie, who was still holding my converse. She did her little shrug. Oh jeez

"Now take that underwear off your head please" she took off the eyepatch and threw it on the floor. I sighed and looked at the shoe wall. This woman didn't own flats and I didn't think Charlie was going to give me back my shoes. I picked the lowest heels I could find because I just didn't feel like it today: 3 inch suede black booties with chains on it. I walked to the vanity and quickly brushed my hair. It was wavy because of the ponytail but so be it. Oh snap, I was like glowing. I must be taking some good vitamins. I left the mall and saw Michelle texting on the big red bed.

"Now what?" I asked hoping she wasn't mad. She looked up and scanned me appreciatively. I wanted to cover myself

"Well since you look hot and its like the crack of dawn, why don't we go to Shreveport?"

"What's that?" I asked following her down the stairs. She huffed

"Its a city not far from here. Since I'm guessing you forgot how to drive too, we're taking my car which I hope Pam didn't vandalize. Here" she said, handing me something. A phone, debit card, and driver's license.

"Godric told me to give 'em to you. Maybe seeing them will jog your memory" she said opening the front door. Godric

"But I'm not suppose to leave the house" I said. It was such a beautiful day.

"Uh, that's never stopped you before" she said gesturing for me to walk through the door. Eh. I obeyed and walked out. I looked at the license. Sookie Stackhouse, 5'7'', blue eyes, blonde hair, 120 lbs. 5'7'' and 120 pounds my shit. Apparently I was a loser as well as a hooker to a rich guy. I looked at the phone. Fancy.

There was a sleek car in the driveway. She pulled out keys from her purse and pressed a button.

"Is Paige still mad?"

"Honey its Pam, like the cooking spray. And it's fine, I'll just fuck her. She'll get over it" she said, climbing into the driver's seat. Jeez.

"Charlie!" I yelled as I buckled myself into the fancy car (was Michelle a hooker too? Now that I'd believe). Charlie literally materialized, holding the passenger door and staring at the wheels of the car. I don't think she's ever seen one before

"Okay you can't do that in public. Get in the backseat please" she shrugged and closed my door. She opened the door to the backseat and slipped in like a ghost. Michelle shuddered.

"She gives me the heebie jeebies" she said pointing behind her

"Dude she's not Helen Keller, she can see and hear you so stop being a bitc-meanie" I said turning around and buckling Charlie in.

"This is a car honey. Say _car_" I said pushing back her golden curls

"Car" she said. Then she rippled into peels of delightful laughter. She repeated the process 2 more times

"Sookie, you're getting too into this" Michelle warned, driving super fast on the road. I quickly turned around and buckled my own seatbelt again. She was right though. But I couldn't help it. I imagined walking her to preschool for a moment and sighed. I had a weird feeling inside me. Then my lap buzzed. I picked up the phone. It buzzed again. And again.

"Hey who's Jason?" I asked

"Your hot bro" she said making a turn so sharp, I had to check if Charlie didn't go busting out the window. I looked back at the message

_Wat the fuck sook? I told u to call me b4 u went nd got urself missin again_

And we were related? Sheesh. I went to the next message.

"Who's Alcide?" I asked. She hit the breaks and my phone went flying out of my hands

"Damn who did you steal that license from you lunatic?" I screamed

"He texted you what did he say? I haven't heard from him since yesterday after they went after the seraph!" she screamed back

"Shit I swear" I muttered reaching for my phone under the seat

"You okay?" I asked

"Yah I'm cool" Michelle responded

"Not you, Charlie" I glared. She waved me off. I couldn't believe we were even friends.

"Yah, I'm okay" I heard her squeak in the back. I turned around to see her staring at my converse that she brought with her. I saw where Michelle got 'heebie jeebies' from.

"Keep driving and I'll read it to you" she slammed the gas and we jerked forward at lightning speed

"It says 'Sookie are you okay? If you want me to come get you I will. I'm a friend of yours. Call me'"

"Man Roland was right, he so has the hots for you. Girl you attract the foxiest guys" I wondered where did she get her lingo. Lingo? I shouldn't be talking. We parked in the only available spot in the lot. We got out and walked towards the mall

"Oh Charlie you don't have any shoes!" I said looking at her little feet

"Great, now people are going to think we're child abusers" Michelle muttered. I picked Charlie up. This sweater came in handy. She inhaled again, the golden haze filling her nostrils. She suddenly wasn't as cold anymore. I heard Michelle's 'woah'.

"Let's go to a kids store and buy her some" I said nearly skipping at the thought. We walked into the mall. There were early holiday decorations everywhere, but some stores still had 4th of July posters up. As we rode up the escalator (Charlie bouncing on my hip in excitement), everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at us. I looked at Michelle. She shrugged. We walked into a store called The Children's Place. Looked very upscale. Once again, stares. The male sales clerk rushed towards us

"Welcome...h-how may I help you all?" he stuttered. I looked at him peculiarly

"You can help us by bringing us to the girls' section" Michelle said a little impatiently. He stared at her, then me, then Charlie. He lingered on Charlie. I cleared my throat. He quickly snapped out of it

"Right this way" he said. I held her closer to me and we followed

"We shouldn't stay too long, I'm getting a weird vibe" I whispered

"Ditto" Michelle agreed. The creepy guy led us to the section. I set Charlie down and grabbed her hand. The man was still standing there.

"Uh excuse me Warren Jeffs? We'll call you when we need you" Michelle commanded coldly. The man walked away slowly. Who's Warren Jeffs?

"How can they see you?" Michelle spoke directly to Charlie for the first time

"Because I want them to" she replied, staring at the ceiling.

"You see anything you like?" I asked. The little seraph shrugged. Fine. I towed her through the racks, picking out the most adorable cardigans.

"Sookie" I looked down. She was pointing at the shoes in the shoe shelves. I nodded and let her drag me there. I let go of her hand and she ran through the shelves. I looked around for Michelle. I saw the only redhead near the dressing rooms with an armful of clothes. Poor Charlie. Speaking of, I looked at the shoe shelves. I didn't see her anywhere. I walked to the other side and through the isles. Nothing.

"Charlie?" I went back to where I last saw her

"Charlie baby where are you?" I called again. I felt myself slowly panicking. She was too small for me to see over the racks. I ran to the dressing room area with these damned booties and towards Michelle. She was fixing her hair in the dressing room mirror

"Charlie, where's Charlie?" I panicked. She stood up wide eyed

"I don't know, she was with you! Did you call her?"

"What the hell did you think I did first? She didn't come!" I shouted

"Okay calm down, let's go out and look again. The little weirdo is probably staring at a wall" we walked out and onto the floor. I followed Michelle through the girls section, calling out Charlie's name continuously. I went back to the shoe section now in full panic mode. I felt someone grab my hand.

"You need to calm down girl, I can't look for her and carry your body at the same time. Deep breaths" Michelle said. I nodded. The thing was, it was pretty much too late for me to calm down. I was already fearing the worst of the worst, seraph or not. Then I noticed something

"Where are all the workers?" I whispered. Michelle scanned the area without moving. Then she pointed.

"Charlie"

"Our Charlie?" I asked

"No, Charlie Sheen. Yes the seraph you boob" again, who? I looked to see a couple of people around the front desk. I made a mad dash towards there, bumping past people without even a second thought. The biggest sigh of relief was about to come out of me when it caught in my throat. I heart footsteps stop behind me. There was my little golden haired, green eyed seraph holding a pair of purple high top chucks...and sitting on Mr. Creepy salesman's lap. He was stroking her leg. I pushed past this trophy wife who was gushing over Charlie

"Honey you had me freaking worried sick! What the hell!" Mr. Creepy put her down and she walked to stand in front of me

"You told me not to appear in front of you in public" she said nonchalantly. Christ on bacon. I did tell her that.

"But you heard me and Sookie calling you, why didn't you come?" Michelle asked from behind me

"I tried, but Hank said to stay with him, and you'd come if you wanted." Ah. Now to deal with him. Without thinking, I walked up to Mr. Creepy Hank and punched him in the face. He went sprawling on the desk, through the cash register, and through the glass wall of the store.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hiya! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving, or if you're like my friend, TOFUery Day! So I hope you enjoy this, and as for what happens... :) That's my style! It's how I roll :p Review and tell me what you think, happy holidays!**

**-Xoxo**

I gaped and looked at my hand. I turned to look at Michelle. She too was gaping, as was everyone else. I cleared my throat

"Excuse me miss? Can you ring up the items in the dressing room please? Thank you" The sales lady ran like I was about to whoop her ass. She brought back the items and rang them up while a crowd slowly surrounded Creepy Hank's body which was covered in glass. The sales lady looked at the cash register on the floor.

"She'll be paying with a Debit card don't worry" Michelle came to my rescue. I gave the extremely frightened lady the debit card. She put the items (16) in 3 big bags and handed them to Michelle. I took the card (she recoiled of course) and thanked her. I grabbed Charlie's hand, who now had on her new converse, and we left. I briefly wondered how much money was in the card because that total had close to 5 digits on it.

"I can't believe you did that. Sookie would've never done that!" Michelle finally said as we walked past the now full on crowd. I kept walking with my head held high, holding Charlie's freezing hand tightly

"Okay first, that dude was a freaking pedophile, so I decked his ass. Second, I _am _Sookie" I said trying to hold Charlie still as we rode down the escalator.

"Godric's blood is doing you good baby girl"

"What are you talking about now?" I said grabbing one of the bags from her. People were still staring at us. It was really creeping me out now. I tugged on Charlie to move faster. We exited the mall into the foggy weather

"I don't really remember much of that day either, what with the seraphim trying to melt our brains and all, but after Pam gave me her blood, I ran to you. Your arm was so bad I could see your muscles and some bone, plus you had a gash on your head from hitting the floor. Eric was ready to kill himself so thank goodness Godric was calm. He gave you his blood, a good amount of it but you still didn't get up. Alcide and Roland tried to go after Charlie in wolf mode and that's the last I saw of them. Then we brought you to Eric's house and Godric tried to give you more of his blood. We knew you weren't dead because your arm and head were healing, but that didn't keep us from thinking you were. After a while you finally came to, only to confirm papa Godric's suspicions. And theeeen they found out about Charlie and here we are!" she said. We were halfway to a place I didn't know by the time she was done with her little monologue. I didn't even remember what it was I asked her

"Well thank you for the synopsis" I said, reaching over to adjust Charlie's head while she rested. I don't think she was even affected when I beat down Creepy Hank. I picked up my phone and after 5 minutes, figured out how to get to Messages.

_Lover you had better be in my house, and if you're not, you'd better lie._

Aaah shadap. Who was he to text me this, I didn't even know him like that

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked

"To your house" she replied. I actually had a house?

_Why would I lie? I'm going to my house_

I replied fiercely. I checked the time 11:01 am. Buzz

_Ah my Helmet head. Memory or no memory you are the same. No matter, I shall retrain you to be obedient. Prepare for punishment tonight._

Oh. Hell no.

"Now who the fuck does this guy think he is? Michelle, tell me who this Eric son of a bitch is to me right now" I demanded. She made a sharp left turn on to a place called Hummingbird Road

"Well that's a little complicated to explain potty-mouth" she said in a low voice.

"Listen, this vampire dad just said he was going to _punish _me, I have mixed feelings for a gorgeous gang dancing serial killer who might like me back, I think I've just adopted a fallen celestial being who might destroy the Earth, I possibly killed a pedophile, and I don't remember a _fucking _thing! The _ice _is _thin!__" _I seethed. She stared at me

"Wow, the old Sookie would've never done that" if looks could kill, she would've combusted right then

"Okay okay sorry sheesh! I don't know what you called it when you remembered because you didn't even want to admit it to yourself, but from what I saw-" she stopped when we pulled up in a bumpy driveway. I gazed out the window. There was a huge house that looked like it was left back in time. It was just lovely. Like a true Southern house. Whatever that was. If someone would fix it up a little, it would really go a long way. I looked at Michelle

"That's really my house?" she nodded, her gaze fixed on something ahead. I looked in her direction. There was a large black car in the driveway with an H3 logo on the back. Suddenly I saw Michelle dashing towards it. I looked to my left. The car door was open. I looked ahead. The car doors for the H3 opened and a tall huskily attractive man came out. I knew without a doubt he had a great body judging from the biceps coming out of his grey sleeveless hoodie. He paired it with jeans and work boots. I was instantly intrigued by this man. Another man, also attractive but clean cut, came around the car and to the hot guy. Michelle squeeze them both. I watched while they exchanged words for a minute. Then they all turned to look in my direction. I flinched. What the hell? They continued to talk. I guessed it was my cue to come over there. I didn't want to go though. I turned around to see Charlie staring at me. I flinched again. What the hell!

"Sorry Sookie" she said. I sighed

"S'okay baby but I need you to do me a favor" I didn't know whether Michelle told those guys or not, but I wasn't taking any chances. She nodded

"Hide" that was all I said and she disappeared. Good. I got out of the car and hesitantly walked towards them, trying not to drag my feet because my heels kept digging into the cracks. When I got there (felt like walking to Kenya), they all looked at me

"Uh, hi. Sookie" I said like they didn't know who I was either. Maybe they didn't

"We know. I'm Alcide. Are you okay?" The tall hot husky guy said eying my now completely healed arm. Man he can chop down my tree any day. God how lame was that. I nodded

"Nothing but memory loss" I said smiling awkwardly. It was that feeling where someone comes up to you like 'Oh my gosh hey! Long time no see, I saved your life!' and you still have no idea who they are, but you don't want to say it because it'll be rude...It got quiet all of a sudden. The dreaded awkward quiet. Michelle was undoubtedly wondering where Charlie could've possibly disappeared off to. The other guy cleared his throat

"Yah, I'm Roland by the way. I'm sure you'll remember everything in no time. So let's go inside" the savior from the Heavens said. We followed him to the front door. They all stopped and looked at me. Oh yah. I took out the keys from my pocket and stared at them. Michelle took them and opened the door. We walked inside. It was just as pretty as the outside, but also needed a touchup.

"So this is where you live, and where I'm moving in." she gave me a tour of the house. Nothing looked familiar to me at all. There were pictures of strangers hanging on the walls. Frankly, it kind of looked like a museum and old person lived here at the same time. Wait

"We're roommates?" I asked flabbergasted. She nodded. Oh for the love of God. We went up the stairs and into a room.

"This is where you sleep" she said gesturing to different items like a flight attendant. I looked around. The place wasn't as nice as my room in Eric's house but eh.

"I'll leave you here to uh...marinate" Michelle said and left the room. Yes because I was a pork chop. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window. I saw the two fancy cars outside and lots of trees about 50 feet away. It was a fairly nice view considering there was still fog. I looked around the room again. It was pretty cozy. I walked to the closet and opened the door. Well I was half expecting this

"You have a lot of stuff" I jumped 3 feet

"Fuck!" I covered my mouth. She started to laugh her cute little laugh

"Don't do that! This place is creepy enough" I whispered. There was a knock on the door. I pushed Charlie in the closet and closed it. I was glad she wasn't human or child abuse laws would intervene

"Come in" I said quickly straightening myself up. The husky hunk came in. I quickly fluffed my hair when he wasn't looking, glad I didn't take off the heeled booties

"Oh hey Alfie" I said leaning against the closet door cooly. He smiled a little

"No it's _Alcide_" he said closing the door behind him. I was about ready to impale myself from embarrassment when he cleared his throat

"You okay? We heard you shout something"

"Oh yah I'm fine. I just...stubbed my toe" I said

"But you're wearing closed toed shoes-"

"So how do I know you?" I asked quickly changing the subject. He looked around a little uncomfortably.

"Oh, we were your bodyguards. That's how we sort of met" I stared at him stupidly. I had bodyguards?

"What did I need guarding from?" he pondered for a couple of seconds while I discretely drooled over his biceps.

"It's kind of a long story that I shouldn't get into. Anyway, I'll be downstairs" he said opening the door

"Oh you can stay. I don't mind" I said taking a step forward a little too fast. Michelle was right. I was a whore. He slowly closed the door again. I gestured for him to sit on the chair that accompanied the desk. He did. Where was I going with this?

"So...you said you _were_my bodyguard. What are you now?"

"I don't know. I think you said we were friends" he said. I continued to undress him with my eyes. Clearly I didn't like labeling relationships when I was amnesia-free. Nobody seems to know anything.

"What do _you_think we are...or should be?" he looked surprised at first, but then settled into a distracting expression. You know, those expressions that make you want to write your number down on your panties and give it to him. I wanted to give it to him alright.

_So badly...can't...advantage of her...skirt_

My shields and my eyebrows went up at his gnarled thoughts. I played with my skirt flirtatiously. His eyes followed my hand. After a few moments, he stood up

"I should go" he said.

"I promise I don't bite" I smiled. Husky Hunk looked at me for a few seconds and I saw a little smile

"Damn it Sookie. You should be away from those manipulative vampires. All they did was corrupt you" well I was expecting a different reaction. In his pants more or less.

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely curious. Without warning, there was a knock on the closet door. My eyes widened when he looked at it

"Who's in there?" he asked stepping forward.

"Nobody" I said instantly putting my hand on the door again. You might as well have put a neon sign above my head saying 'GUILTY'. He looked at me suspiciously and barged to the door.

"Hide" I muttered. He put his hand on the doorknob and looked at me "What?"

"Hi...I said hi" he hesitated and stared at me. He blinked and moved my hand aside. The door flew open and I held my breath. To my relief, nobody was in there, just a fallen shoe. He stepped inside the cramped closet and picked up the shoe. When I looked up I nearly vomited from shock. Charlie was sitting up on the shelf waving at me. I gawked but then regained my composure when Alfie looked at me. He turned away. I waved frantically for Charlie to hide again. She stared at me and started waving back frantically. Unbelievable. Alfie looked at me again and I stopped. My heart was a jackhammer when he started to look around for where to put the shoe. Then he looked right at Charlie. I took a shit right there. She started to make faces at him when he put the shoe right next to her. I gawked again. He came out and closed the closet door behind him.

"What?" he asked

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me"

"Why are _you _staring at me" I said lamely. He rolled his eyes

"You want to go downstairs now?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there" I said. Before I even knew it he was hugging me. My shock melted away in his very warm chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're going to snap out of it soon and go back to those vampires so I might as well." he said in my hair. Why was everybody associating me with them? What did I freaking do? Maybe he'd tell me

"Um, Alfie-Alcide, can you tell me what you're talking about?" I asked snuggling into his large, muscular chest. I heard him grumble a bit

"I don't think you want to know. Besides, Michelle said if I said anything, she'd hang my ass on the wall like a painting" I'd buy that painting.

"Please? Pretty please?" I asked squeezing his waist. I know it wasn't fair but dammit I wanted to know. He sighed

"You didn't talk about it but it was pretty obvious. You're sleeping with-" someone was pounding on the door. How predictable was that. I quickly moved away from him and straightened my skirt before the door busted open. Michelle stood there coldly. Alcide took a step back. She bared her teeth and I gasped. They were like sharp daggers. She pointed out the door and Alcide disappeared faster than Flo Jo. Michelle closed the door behind her and sighed.

"Jeez you're such a hussy Sook" she said, her teeth magically back to superstar status. I wasn't offended

"And what the hell are you?" I asked. I mean her teeth just turned into daggers! She huffed

"You know, oh wait you forgot. Mom's an angel and my pop's a demon

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys keep a lot of things from me?" I glared

"Because we do" she said shrugging. I'll give her a buck for honesty.

"You shouldn't lead him on like that"

"Why?" I asked

"Because when you remember, you're gonna be real mad at yourself, and my poor Alcide is gonna be sad" she said. I absorbed that for a moment then opened the closet door. Charlie was standing there staring at her shoes.

"Alright, get out you little weirdo" I said. She walked out, carrying a pair of lavender stilettos, and my chucks. I sighed and went to plop on my bed. As soon as my head hit the mattress, images suddenly began to painfully flood my mind. Me...Godric. I shot up. Michelle and Charlie stared at me. I didn't know what to say

"Christ on roller skates..." they kept staring at me

"Charlie cover the ears" she obeyed "What the hell? Why didn't you just tell me I had sex with one of the hottest guys on the planet? I don't believe it. It was consensual right? Wait who cares. So does that mean I...we...you know, he's my boyfriend?" I shuddered. God I hated that word and I don't even remember who my last one was.

"Okay. If it was up to me I'd tell you everything and there's more to it actually, a lot more. More than you can and want to believe. Oh yah, it was defiantly consensual from the sounds I heard. What was the other question? Oh, he's a little more than your boyfriend. That sounds so high school which you probably don't remember" Michelle rambled, looking through things that belonged to a less brain damaged Sookie. Charlie walked over to sit next to me, her hands still over her ears. I moved them away from her head

"So he's my husband? That would explain all the random expensive things" like who can afford a house this big alone? Michelle looked at me and smiled peculiarly

"Sure, you can say that"

"But I don't have a ring" I said eying my left hand

"That's what the necklace is for" she said. Oh. I touched the necklace again. It did have a diamond in it. I sighed. It actually made me feel better that I had a husband that made Orlando Bloom look like Smeagol. He was an undead Adonis.

"Eric was hitting on me yesterday though. Does he know? Should I tell him?" she was looking outright enthralled now

"Yah it would be a good idea to tell Big Sexy, just so it doesn't cause any further problems" I nodded. Charlie looked at me for a long time. I turned to look at her

"What?" I asked

"She's lying" she said simply. We gaped

"Who asked you anyway you unholy brat?" the lying bastard hissed

"She's lying? About what?" I asked

"You aren't married. Your relationship is undefined because you don't want to define it. You also have a relationship with Eric Northman, but I think that's plainly obvious by the way he was talking yesterday" she said clapping and smiling, clearly proud of herself. If you weren't looking you'd swear she was a 28 year old with a baby voice. I looked at Michelle who was watching Charlie like a predator.

"Why did you lie?"

"I figured A) you'd remember the truth because I was lying, B) when you'd remember, your relationships would move much faster because they're painfully slow right now and C) it would be super hilarious" she said walking out of the room. I hated her. Well I didn't hate her because I didn't know her long enough, but I strongly disliked her. I kissed Charlie's cold rosy cheek and she gleamed

"Hide" I said. She immediately disappeared. I was going to assume they were both lying. I went out the room and walked down the old fashioned staircase. I didn't see Alcide or the other guy. I didn't even hear the car pull out of the driveway. Weird.

"We need to go while our luck is still lasting. We're gonna meet up with the guys at Eric's house." I heard lying bastard shout from somewhere in the house. I followed the voice into the kitchen. She was sitting on one of the stools opening a bag of chips. She stopped mid bite. The bag of chips fell on the floor. I turned around expecting her reaction to be from Charlie but no one was there

"Charlie baby?" I whispered. She materialized in front of me. I was startled to see her have very dark brown hair, and one of her eyes sky blue. Above all, she looked scared. There was a black rage in my head. It was so angry. Then it felt like I ran headfirst into a wall. I grabbed my head and put my shields up immediately. There was a knock on the door

"Hide, disappear, vamoose, scram!" I whispered, waving my arms frantically

"No! Get in one of the cabinets!" Michelle whispered fiercely. Charlie teleported. I looked to lying bastard. She had her teeth like daggers and her hair looked like it was swirling. She looked at the clock. I did too. 2:17 PM. Well I guess we could forget vampires helping us anytime soon. There was another knock on the door. She nudged me to go answer it.

_Whatever you do, DO NOT let on that you have amnesia_

Echoed in my head. I nodded and headed for the door. When I opened it, my eyebrows shot up.

"Hello Madison" Michelle said next to me

"Why if it isn't little Sookie and her hybrid girlfriend! I believe you have something that belongs to me" said the woman who was absolutely striking. She was tall in her red pumps that contrasted from her light butterscotch skin. Her big dark corkscrew curls framed her doll-like face, and her bangs stopped right above her big doe eyes. She simply wore black leggings and a sheer black blouse. Sadly, she had the body to pull it off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the unearthly looking woman. Her pink matte lips parted in a blinding smile

"Oh come now, where is that Southern hospitality everyone is always talking about? How about you let me in and bring me a cup of coffee" she looked so damn innocent I was ready to add cream and sugar to that coffee request

"Sorry, no dogs and no psychos allowed in the house, but we can happily chat outside" Michelle gave her a drippy smile. Ouch.

"Ooh we're feisty today I see. Put the shark teeth away honey, or I'll put them in my trophy room" she flicked Michelle's chin and clicked her heels past us, practically daring us to stop her. I looked at Michelle

_I've never wanted to kill someone and go down on them at the same. She's a bad bad girl Sookie and she's here to take Charlie._

I had several reactions to what just blasted to my head and none of them were good. I followed Misty into the living room. She was standing in front of the T.V. with her hands on her hips.

"Listen Misty," I started.

_Madison_

Blared in my head "Madison, you can't just barge into someone's home like that." I said with, I hoped, a firm voice. She smiled saucily

"Oh I'm sorry darling, I must've left my manners in California. Now, kindly tell me, how's Godric?" she asked.

"Uh, fine I guess"

_Say he's great!_

"Um, great in fact! How are you?" Madison looked at me oddly

_You hate her for God's sake, don't ask her how she is!_

Oh come on how was I supposed to know all this!

"I'm ecstatic. How's the sex?" she asked with a smile. What the heck? If I wasn't so scared I would've flipped her off

_Earth shaking_

"It's good. Um, really good. So what do I have that's yours?" I asked

"You got bangs!" Michelle shouted suddenly. I looked at her. She looked a little panicked

"Oh you noticed?" she said fluffing them "I wanted something different after, what, 5000 years" she giggled happily to herself. I stepped back a little. This lady was giving me a creepy vibe.

"Now back to business. Heeeere my little creature" she crooned walking into the kitchen. Oh shit. I looked at Michelle alarmed.

"What creature?"

"Michelle is it? You know what creature I'm speaking of. I'll give you a hint though, I know how slow you hybrids are, it was behind the Dark Arch. It was also second in command." Madison said, standing in the middle of the kitchen

"Second in command where?" Michelle asked. Madison laughed "Never mind that. Where is it?"

"_She_ isn't here" I hissed. Michelle looked at me stupefied.

_Alright __we__'__re __dead. __I __want __to __be __buried __in __Costa Rica, you__?_

I rolled my eyes at her and glared at Madison who had her eyes in slits "She? Tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're lying" she sang

"I saw her behind the Dark Arch" I stammered. All fun was wiped away from her face. She was in front of me in an instant

"You went to the Arch-" before I knew it, Madison flew through the wall. I screamed. Michelle's eye sockets were glowing white lights, she had black markings all over her face and body, her hair was moving everywhere, her nails were like knives, and her mouth looked like something out of Jaws. I screamed again. Madison got up out of the rubble

"You destroyed my new Alexander McQueens. You will die for that. Slit your neck slowly" she said coldly.

"Your commands don't work on me anymore crazy girl" Michelle hissed. I stood there not knowing what to do. I looked around the unfamiliar house for something I can use and saw nothing. Something black flew at Madison and she swiftly dodged. Another black shadow flew and Madison slid under it smoothly. She appeared in front of Michelle and the hybrid slashed Madison's body with her dagger-like nails. She didn't react, but Michelle was instantly pinned on the ground.

_Run stupid!_

Madison whipped a black blade out and stabbed her in the neck, followed by a crushing sound. My legs had a mind of their own. I ran towards Madison and tackled her. My hands flew to her face and white beams shot out. I heard her scream. I jumped up and just as I was about to run, my hand was caught. I turned around. Madison hissed, her face burned, and she squeezed my hand. I heard the crushing sound before my body reacted. My eyes stung from the pain. My free hand was in front of her again and another white beam shot out. This time, Madison jumped away, clutching her face. I ran to Michelle who was motionless. Tears filled my eyes while I ran out the door as fast as I could. I came to a screeching halt on the front porch. There was a skittles colored pack of wolves lined up and growling.

"Hey! Over here puppies!" I looked to my left. Charlie was standing there. The wolves stalked towards her. Charlie dashed in the forrest. I didn't know whether to run after Charlie or run for my life so I let my legs make the choice. I ran into the forrest, weaving through trees. I was in front of a grave site. I stopped to catch my breath

"Charlie! Hide!" I screamed as loud as I could between breaths. I continued running, dodging shattered and sunken tombstones. I leaped, nearly screaming from the air I got. When I landed, I looked behind me. I jumped over like 8 tombstones. Woah. I finally reached this large Southern house similar to mine. I ran up the steps and started banging on the door. Nobody came. I felt the top of the doorframe for a key. Nothing. I looked under the doormat. I picked up the key and shakily opened the door. I closed it behind me and stopped to catch my breath before I passed out. I looked around. Everything was dusty and covered in sheets. I guessed it was abandoned. I ran to the nearest door on the other side of the house and opened it. It was a closet. I went inside and closed it. I started to cry uncontrollably. Is this what my life was like? I felt something buzz and nearly screamed. Oh. I took out the phone in my pocket.

_Sookie are you okay?_

It was from Eric. Yes, everything was just fine and dandy

_No theres this girl name madison trying to kill me she killed michelle_

I started to cry again. Oh why didn't I just listen to him and stay inside? The phone buzzed instantly

_Stay somewhere safe, someone will be there as soon as possible. Keep in contact with me_

I put the phone down. I was near hyperventilating. Something touched my hand. Before I screamed, a little hand covered my mouth. Charlie glowed next to me

"Oh thank you God" I whispered and hugged her so tightly I thought I'd snap her in two. She put her finger in front of her pink lips. She tugged at something on the floor. I moved aside. The flooring opened, revealing a staircase. Charlie took my hand and we went down. There were two caskets in the dirt. I walked over to one of them and opened it. I remembered everything.

I clutched my head and knelt to the floor while memories swarmed my mind like angry hornets. Mom and Dad dying, moving in with Gran, her murder, Bill, Dallas, Pam, Sam, Jason, Godric, Eric, love, sex, Alcide, the Dark Arch, Charlie, Michelle...I shot up immediately

"We have to get Michelle! Oh my God Michelle" the pain in my hand and chest was making me dizzy. Panic jumped back into my body. I finally realized the magnitude of shit I was in. Oh shit. I was halfway up the steps when Charlie grabbed my arm with the strength of a vampire. She shook her head and pointed up. Her hair was dark and her eyes were sky blue, just like when I first saw her.

"Why?" I whispered pointing at her hair

"It's harder for her to sense me this way" I understood. Madison use to be an angel and so did she. So if Charlie suppressed her angel side, Madison wouldn't be able to find her like she did with others. I dropped my shields and expanded outward. There were a couple of wolves outside of the house. I expanded farther. Black rage. I put my shields up, finally registering something. Madison was the black rage. She had been watching me even before Godric and I got serious. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

_Sookie?_

_Answer me_

_Are you safe_

I had completely forgotten about Eric. I cradled my broken hand. I guessed even in Bon Temps I was going to get damaged. I replied with one hand, which took forever

_We're fine. In bill's cubby._

I turned around. Why did I even come in here? Oh right, amnesia. But still, dang. Charlie was staring at one of the coffins. Buzz.

_How do I know this is Sookie_

God he was so paranoid. He had reason

_Because I love you stupid._

No immediate buzz. Huh.

"She's got to be in here somewhere. Search the surrounding areas. I'll check the house" Charlie mimed. I jumped.

"Man, you are creepy. Oh my God! We have to get Michelle!" I panicked again. Tears immediately clouded my vision from the memory of Madison stabbing and breaking her neck.

"Are you temporarily retarded again? We can't go outside. Madison is coming in" Madison. Right. I remembered her. This kid just called me retarded...I snapped out of it when I heard a creak. I held my breath

"Here Sookie Sookie Sookie. If you come quietly with the little thing, I promise to kill you quickly" I heard from somewhere in the house. I grabbed Charlie and sat on the dirt slowly. So this was the end. The wanted little girl squirmed away and walked to one of the coffins. I stared while she opened it. I walked over. It was Jessica. Charlie pointed inside. My eyes widened and I shook my head fiercely. She nodded. I heard the creaking of the floorboards. I gave up and picked up Charlie. I nearly dropped her she was so ice cold. I put her in the coffin next to Jessica. She smiled at me. Tears clouded my vision again. I kissed her forehead, her little ice cold hand on mine, and closed the coffin. I turned to the other one. I opened it with my good hand. Hurray vampire blood. Well I wasn't expecting John Travolta. Bill was dead inside in all his disgusting glory. But still just as handsome. The sound of the creaking floorboards was getting closer

"I know you're here. I can smell you" Madison laughed. This chick had a couple of coins missing from her coin purse. Psychopath. I climbed into Bill's coffin slowly, my whole inner body retching from the memory of him trying to rape me. Why was I going in you ask? Because I was the main character in this horror movie for one, two it creeped me out imagining Charlie laying on top of Bill, and three, I didn't have any better ideas at the moment. I laid on top of him and closed the coffin. Something about the irony of going into a casket while someone was trying to kill you scared me more than anything else. I put my broken hand next to Bill's soft black hair and held as still as possible. It smelled like him which brought back unwanted memories. He was my first everything after all. Buzz. As if on cue. Seriously? I maneuvered to get my phone as quietly as possible. The light from the screen nearly blinded me

_You need to get out of that fucker's house. We won't be able to go inside_

I was going to throw up. Why didn't I think of that? I was just about shout every profanity I knew when I heard the closet door creak open. My stomach plummeted. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. I stopped breathing when she reached that last step.

The sound of the clicking echoed in the dirt as she walked toward the coffins. I couldn't tell whose though. I felt Bill's chin on the top of my head. I squeezed his shoulder in fear. The footsteps stopped. I had flashbacks of Russell Edgington's basement. It was pitch black and the air was running out. Either way I was going to die so I might as well save Charlie. I'd count to 3...no 5 and bust out. That would stun anyone for at least 3 seconds. I heard her pivot on the dirt. Buzz buzz. My heart stopped. I always knew Eric would be the death of me. The footsteps started again and I was sure it stopped in front of Bill's coffin. Main characters aren't supposed to die. There was supposed to be a distraction or someone to save me. Michelle, Pam, Godric, and Eric were dead. I had no idea where Alcide and Roland went. Unless Jason started wearing heels, that wasn't him outside. I was done for. My breathing became shallow from fear and the lack of air. Okay. 1...2...I felt something twitch under me. Oh my God. Oh hell no. I kicked open the coffin and screamed. Of course, I moved too fast when I tried to jump out, toppling over me, Bill and the coffin. I knew, I just knew I broke something else but what did it matter? I was about to be slain by my...uh, boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. I struggled to get up but stopped immediately. For what it's worth, I really thought it was going to be Michelle, Selah, or even Mrs. Fortenberry. But nope. I saw the dirty red pumps right in front of me. My eyes trailed up the mile long body until they reached a perfect face. The skin on her neck and her right cheek was a deep red. The rest of her face was pink.

"Aww too bad. A couple more seconds and I would've left. Get up" she said. I tried with every fiber of my being not to look at the other coffin where Charlie hid. The casket and Bill were off of me in one swift push. They flew a good two feet and landed with a crashing sound, the casket on top of Bill's lower body. I stood up, clutching my side. I briefly wondered how many times you had to break a rib before it was just irreparable. I looked at her. Her clothes were torn and so were mine. There goes another one of Pam's outfits. The look on her face frightened me a little, but I'd be damned if I was going to show it

"You drank his blood didn't you." she asked in statement form just like Eric did when he got mad. Maybe it was a foreign thing. I was afraid to say yes, but I couldn't say no because it was obvious I drank blood

"Eric's" I said. I had a heart, even though she was about to rip it out, my last good deed to the world would be not to crush Madison's nonexistent heart.

"Lier. I can smell it." she said taking a very quick step towards me. I didn't flinch.

"Yah that's not creepy at all" I muttered holding my side. I hoped that the rib wouldn't puncture my lung. Like it mattered. She chuckled.

"Ah the Sookie show comes to it's final episode. Silly Pam and her metaphors. Now...I'm going to drain every last drop of his blood out of you" Madison said, dusting her blouse off. Buzz. Eric.

"Ooh whoever could that be? Hand it over" she said extending her palm. I reached for my phone slowly, trying not to move my side and tossed it over. Anything to stall and keep her distracted from Charlie. She caught it and walked over to Jessica's coffin. She hopped up an sat on it. I held my breath. Madison looked at me. I quickly started breathing again. She looked back at the phone

" '_Sookie_? _Answer__me.__Now.__' _He's an aggressive little viking isn't he? That was some good sex, but like I said he wasn't really my type. Diana seemed to enjoy it though. Ah the 4 of us. Crazy nights. Things that would put the Kama Sutra to shame" she giggled. I knew she was trying to get a reaction out of me on purpose. I wasn't going to take the bait. She typed away. Buzz

"I _dare __you __to __touch __her. __I __will __skin __you __and __use __your __carcass __as __a __doormat. __Bet __on __it__" _she started laughing. I wanted to look at my watch because Eric was sure active right now which means Godric could be up and running (she had to have known that), but any movement would get her attention.

"My you get great signal even underground! What carrier do you have?"

Like I was going to answer that. She shrugged

"Okay back to business" she said, dropping the phone on the floor. "Where is it?"

"She" I corrected. Madison got off the casket and nearly ran to stand in front of me "You dare correct me?" once again, I didn't flinch

"She, not _it, _she" I said again. I only knew Charlie for a day but I was ready to die for her. God I'm so naive. She smiled bitterly and grabbed my broken hand. I bit back the shriek. It just felt really sore now. Godric's blood. I was going to miss my vampires.

"I don't care how much fae blood you have in you. I'll find _it _myself. Goodbye" she said. I punched her in the face and she stumbled back. Might as well go down swinging. She smiled at me. Madison swung but I grabbed her fist and head butted her. My head throbbed and she grunted.

"You're never going to find Charlie. I love Godric. I love Eric. And I know they love me, hence the necklace, the bracelet, and the fact that they _love _me. Jeez what is your obsession? Get over it" I spit. So much for my last good deed. She looked at me, her doe eyes wider than usual.

"It's been a pleasure. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him" her eyes glowed white like Michelle's. Before I could brace myself, her glowing hand made contact with my head and I fell. Oh well.

I felt death's cold embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well howdy y'all! I know I could've been in a coma for all you guys knew and I do apologize. Two readers by the pen names of Sinsilver and Ilovemysteries actually pulled me back on the wagon because I didn't even know it had been five months! I've put it the last two pages of the last chapter just to refresh your memories and put you back in the moment! Thank you for putting up with my insolence! Have mercy on me! And no cliffhanger this time, I'm easing into it ;)...I use a lot of emotocons... :3**

**P.S More than 300 reviews? I dont even know what to say, I'm so humbled. Thank you :] I'm so excited now I'm going to give you a spoiler alert for the next chapter! Cover this up if you don't want to know!: Sookie is going to be fulfilling two fantasies ;D**

The sound of the clicking echoed in the dirt as she walked toward the coffins. I couldn't tell whose though. I felt Bill's chin on the top of my head. I squeezed his shoulder in fear. The footsteps stopped. I had flashbacks of Russell Edgington's basement. It was pitch black and the air was running out. Either way I was going to die so I might as well save Charlie. I'd count to 3...no 5 and bust out. That would stun anyone for at least 3 seconds. I heard her pivot on the dirt. Buzz buzz. My heart stopped. I always knew Eric would be the death of me. The footsteps started again and I was sure it stopped in front of Bill's coffin. Main characters weren't supposed to die. There was supposed to be a distraction or someone to save me. Michelle, Pam, Godric, and Eric were dead. I had no idea where Alcide and Roland went. Unless Jason started wearing heels, that wasn't him outside. I was done for. My breathing became shallow from fear and the lack of air. Okay. 1...2...I felt something twitch under me. Oh my God. Oh hell no. I kicked open the coffin and screamed. Of course, I moved too fast when I tried to jump out, toppling over me, Bill and the coffin. I knew, I just knew I broke something else but what did it matter? I was about to be slain by my...uh, boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. I struggled to get up but stopped immediately. For what it was worth, I really thought it was going to be Michelle, Selah, or even Mrs. Fortenberry. But nope. I saw the dirty red pumps right in front of me. My eyes trailed up the mile long body until they reached a perfect face. The skin on her neck and her right cheek was a deep red. The rest of her face was pink.

"Aww too bad. A couple more seconds and I would've left. Get up" she said. I tried with every fiber of my being not to look at the other coffin where Charlie hid. The casket and Bill were off of me in one swift push. They flew a good two feet and landed with a crashing sound, the casket on top of Bill's lower body. I stood up, clutching my side. I briefly wondered how many times you had to break a rib before it was just irreparable. I looked at her. Her clothes were torn and so were mine. There goes another one of Pam's outfits. The look on her face frightened me a little, but I'd be damned if I was going to show it

"You drank his blood didn't you." she asked in statement form just like Eric did when he got mad. Maybe it was a foreign thing. I was afraid to say yes, but I couldn't say no because it was obvious I drank blood

"Eric's" I said. I had a heart, even though she was about to rip it out, my last good deed to the world would be not to crush Madison's nonexistent heart.

"Lier. I can smell it." she said taking a very quick step towards me. I didn't flinch.

"Yah that's not creepy at all" I muttered holding my side. I hoped that the rib wouldn't puncture my lung. Like it mattered. She chuckled.

"Ah the Sookie show comes to it's final episode. Silly Pam and her metaphors. Now...I'm going to drain every last drop of his blood out of you" Madison said, dusting her blouse off. Buzz. Eric.

"Ooh whoever could that be? Hand it over" she said extending her palm. I reached for my phone slowly, trying not to move my side and tossed it over. Anything to stall and keep her distracted from Charlie. She caught it and walked over to Jessica's coffin. She hopped up an sat on it. I held my breath. Madison looked at me. I quickly started breathing again. She looked back at the phone

" 'Sookie? Answer me. Now.' He's an aggressive little viking isn't he? That was some good sex, but like I said he wasn't really my type. Diana seemed to enjoy it though. Ah the 4 of us. Crazy nights. Things that would put the Kama Sutra to shame" she giggled. I knew she was trying to get a reaction out of me on purpose. I wasn't going to take the bait. She typed away. Buzz

"I dare you to touch her. I will skin you and use your carcass as a doormat. Bet on it" she started laughing. I wanted to look at my watch because Eric was sure active right now which means Godric could be up and running (she had to have known that), but any movement would get her attention.

"My you get great signal even underground! What carrier do you have?"

Like I was going to answer that. She shrugged

"Okay back to business" she said, dropping the phone on the floor. "Where is it?"

"She" I corrected. Madison got off the casket and nearly ran to stand in front of me "You dare correct me?" once again, I didn't flinch

"She, not it, she" I said again. I only knew Charlie for a day but I was ready to die for her. God I was so naive. She smiled bitterly and grabbed my broken hand. I bit back the shriek. It just felt really sore now. Godric's blood. I was going to miss my vampires.

"I don't care how much fae blood you have in you. I'll find it myself. Goodbye" she said. I punched her in the face and she stumbled back. Might as well go down swinging. She smiled at me. Madison swung but I grabbed her fist and head butted her. My head throbbed and she grunted.

"You're never going to find Charlie. I love Godric. I love Eric. And I know they love me, hence the necklace, the bracelet, and the fact that they love me. Jeez what is your obsession? Get over it" I spit. So much for my last good deed. She looked at me, her doe eyes wider than usual.

"It's been a pleasure. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him" her eyes glowed white like Michelle's. Before I could brace myself, her glowing hand made contact with my head and I fell. Oh well.

I felt death's cold embrace.

Ch26

I never thought about how I would die, or when it would happen for the matter. Us humans have this thought, whether we want to admit it or not, that we'll live forever. Don't listen to those people who say that you need to go to a funeral to realize you're not immortal. I had seen so many dead bodies and funerals yet I still thought I would never die. But in a way, I did always assume I'd be murdered. Just like Gran. Ever since I met and fell in love with my first vampire, that notion of growing old with my soulmate and watching my grandkids on the porch died a long time ago. Along with my sanity. Where was I anyway? I knew I was dead because, well, Madison decked me a good one. But here I was still rambling in my mind. I sat up in the darkness. I was never scared of the dark until that time in Russell Edgington's basement. I had seen some shit. I blinked in the darkness. Hmm, I supposed I could've survived that blow since I drank a lot of Godric's blood. Oh Godric. I really hoped I wasn't dead. Eric and Godric _were_ my blood. I attempted to get on my knees, feeling all wiggly. I put my hands on the cold floor. It wasn't dirt so I wasn't at Bill's anymore. I think. I started to crawl, feeling my way across wherever I was until my head bumped against what I hoped was a wall. Déjà vu. I put my hands on the cold wall and slowly felt my way to a standing position, hoping the ceiling wasn't low. I slowly started to walk, feeling the wall like brail. I made it to a corner, and I continued slowly. After a couple of steps, my hands suddenly had no wall under it. I knelt to the floor and felt a step. I had a new appreciation for blind people. I steadily crawled up the steps like a toddler. I stopped for a minute because it was like I was climbing the steps of the Sears tower. I continued, climbing the thousandth step until my head bumped against a door. I stood up, feeling the door with both my hands. It felt cold and slinky. The texture reminded me of something. I touched the heart shaped pendant hanging around my neck (I would've expected Madison to take it). I touched the door again. Minus the sapphires, it had the same feel. This door was solid gold. I hesitated on the smooth doorknob. Oh wait. I was a telepath. I dropped my shields and reached out. A blinding light blared into my mind. I scrambled to put my shields up and immediately sat back on the steps. I only knew three people who could do that. Charlie, Diana, and Madison. I shook in fear at the scenarios I could be in right now. Then a little laugh bubbled out of me. This isn't what I imagined doing in my life (or afterlife) when I was a kid. I stood up again and grabbed the doorknob. What else did I have to be afraid of? I already met the Grim Reaper and she just got bangs. I turned the doorknob and pulled the extremely heavy solid gold door open. The light burned my corneas.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked rapidly. There were people. Beautiful people. They were all walking around, busy in their own lives. Everyone was wearing white and no shoes. I closed the gold door behind me before anyone could notice. I looked down. The grass was soft under my bare feet. I was in a white strapless sundress. I noticed my hair was in tousles around me. Was I in Heaven? That was the only explanation for hair this perfect. I looked around. It was like Atlantis, minus the water, add the forest. There were little houses in trees, beautiful flowers everywhere, and a waterfall that made Niagara Falls look like a puddle up ahead. The weird thing was, everything was so bright but I didn't see a sun...I stopped the next beautiful person to walk by me. It was a woman with short brown wavy hair and a white dress similar to mine. The glow around her made me want to stare forever

"Um excuse me, where are we?" she gave me a peculiar look and then smiled a beautiful smile

"Why, we're in Faery darling" she replied and continued on her way. Was that in Europe? It would explain why everyone was so gorgeous. I didn't know where to go so I just decided to walk toward the waterfall. I made silent observations. The woman giving her baby golden nectar, the little boys and girls dancing around in the grass, the man planting a golden flower, the girl who jumped down the tree without even a stumble... This place was giving me creepy vibes. I picked up my speed and made it to the front of the waterfall. It was absolutely massive, but the noise was like the sound of a faucet running. Weird. I looked up to the top of the landmark. There was a mansion, no, a palace up there. It put all the other palaces to shame, I just knew it. A voice startled me

"Beautiful isn't it?" a woman who easily matched my murderer in gorgeousness (actually, I think she was even prettier than Madison) spoke. Her thick black hair rippled down her white dress. It had a lovely gold trimming and trailed like a wedding dress. She smiled at me. I wasn't a lesbian (I had the sex marks to prove it) but yikes.

"Um. Yah, it's cool." I said looking back at the massive pond under the waterfall. A woman walked out of the pond and to the grass. I gaped

"H-how did she do that? That pond has to be at least a hundred feet deep!" I gasped in disbelief. I heard a little giggle from the stunning woman next to me.

"Don't always see with your eyes my dear Sookie" she said. I wanted to step back from the weirdo but that would be rude. Instead I asked

"How do you know my name?" she extended her palm. I had nothing else to lose. I placed my hand on top of her's and the next thing I knew, I was standing in a Greek inspired living room. The woman let go of my hand

"My name is Claudine Crane and you can say I'm your Fairy Godmother" she spoke, walking to the bronze coffee table in the middle of the room and picking up a cup of something

"Is my middle name Cinderella also?" I crossed my arms

"You have a better explanation?" she countered, pouring herself a cup of something gold. She gestured for me to sit on one of the beige couches with intricate embroidery. I sat across from her. Claudine offered me some but I politely declined

"Then where the hell have you been? Do you know how many times I could've used your help?" I ranted. She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink

"Hey you didn't die right? This is the first time I actually had to go in there and save you" she sighed, brushing her beautiful wavy hair aside. When I saw that her ear was pointed, I immediately knew she was telling the truth. Or she had a birth defect

"Sooo...I'm not dead?" I asked quietly. She gave an airy laugh

"Oh no, you're finally safe with your own people now" she said, taking another sip. I sighed a deep sigh of relief, thinking of Godric, Eric, Charlie, Jason and all the people I loved. Wait wuh?

"My own people?" she nodded

"Yes. You are part fae my dear, and this is Faery, the world of the fairies." I blinked at her stupidly. I was part fairy? I was part fairy. Okay that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard, right next to Jason's 'Toaster built into a bathtub' invention. I mean I had heard this from Madison before, but really? I just brushed it off. But it would explain a few things...

"Is that why I'm a telepath?" by the look she gave me, that wasn't the response she was expecting. She put the cup on the little plate on the coffee table

"Well not exactly." she said. Oh great.

"Let's not worry about silly details. I'll show you to your new room" she said standing up. I followed her

"Are we in a tree?" I asked, reminded of the houses I saw perched up in branches like Tarzan.

"Mmmhmm" she sang opening a door at the end of the corridor. This house was pretty big to be supported by a tree. Then again, I was supposedly in Faery. I stepped into the room. I couldn't believe it but I'd finally found a room that was better than my room at Eric's. The walls were painted in quick strokes of sunflower yellow and the carpet, sand white. The king sized bed laid low in the middle of the room with gold comforters. There was a white bed netting hanging from the ceiling, and a ladder that probably led to the top of the tree. The simplicity of the room is what made it so perfect. I sauntered over to the bed in awe, hearing the door close behind me. I looked at the stack of CDs on the little table near the stereo. They were people I'd never even heard of. Eh well, I had bigger things to worry about. I sat on the plush bed. It was definitely lower than what I was use to. I thought about the facts of my situation: Everyone most likely thought I was dead, I really was a little fae, I had a smoking hot fairy godmother, and I had no idea how to get back. I replayed my conversation with Claudine. Wait, did she think I was staying here? I had a life to get back to, no matter how stressful it was. I walked to the ladder and cautiously climbed it, minding the creaks. I pushed open the hatch and I immediately reconsidered leaving. I climbed out and sat as close to the entrance as possible, just incase Claudine came in. I gazed out onto the glowing treetops as far as the eye could see. It was like a fairytale. Oh yah. I held onto one of the many branches around me and stood up. I saw a gold door a good ways away. I assumed it was the one I came out of. I looked to my other side and saw people coming in and out of the giant waterfall pond. It seemed like a portal. Maybe that was my ticket home. I looked at a fruit hanging on one of the branches. I picked it and made my way back inside. As much as I loved this place, I needed to get home. I loved Godric and Eric more. They, I was sure, thought I was dead and just the idea of them moving on was enough to kill me all over again. Selfish I know but I was mostly human. I didn't think I had to worry about Godric (I mean he's only had one other girlfriend before me. Sex partners are a different story), but Eric was something else entirely. I walked to the door and made my way to the living room. It was so quiet you could hear a rat piss on cotton

"You like your room? I know how much you love yellow" I jumped. Claudine was in the modest kitchen washing fruit similar to the one I picked. I handed it to her

"Yah it's lovely" I said. I needed to figure out a way to get home "So is that waterfall like a portal or something?" I asked while she picked up a fruit and put it to her lips

"Mmmhmm. But you can't pass through it because you have darkness inside of you" she sang. Yes, she literally sang it.

"What are you going on about?" I asked crossing my arms. Even though I'd broken a few commandments, didn't go to church as often as I should, and was dating two creatures of the damned at once didn't mean I was a bad person...

"No dear you misconstrued me. You drink vampire blood. You have darkness around your neck and your wrist too. Usually material things cannot be passed through. Unless they were made here of course" she said, putting the fruit in a basket on a counter. She gestured for me to take one but I declined. So the only way for me to get back was to be drained and to ditch my jewelry. Nice.

"Either way I can't let you go back Sookie. You're too much of a hassle to take care of in the mortal world. Besides, this place is fabulous!" she cheered, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. I gawked a little. Why did everyone assume I couldn't take care of myself? I'd been doing it since I was born!

"Well that's not for you to decide" I said. She smiled and walked towards me. I refrained from running. She stopped a few inches in front of me

"I'm sorry dear, but it's in your best interest to stay here" she said handing me the paper she was scribbling on. I took it

_He's listening. Go back through the golden door and lay down in the position you were in. I'll see you soon. And stay away from those damned vampires, nothing but trouble_

I read the piece of paper twice and looked at her. She smiled at me as if nothing was wrong

"Fine whatever. Can I at least look around my supposed new home?" I asked hoping I wasn't overacting. She nodded

"Of course! You're going to love it here" she said and extended her hand. I touched it and I was suddenly surrounded by people walking around. I spotted the golden door a few feet away. I tried to decide whether to run or walk but I sure as hell wasn't going to let my legs decide again (The last time I did I wound up in Bill's coffin) so I walked, pretending everything was normal. I noticed more and more people were staring at me. What was with the staring? People, supe or no supe, were staring at me more and more. Did I have a tattoo on my face that I never noticed? I picked up my pace because 100% of the fae here were staring. Suddenly everyone stopped. Just stopped dead in their tracked. This was like some creepy Inception shit. I erupted into a dash, dodging frozen fairies. I made it to the golden door and tugged at it desperately. It creaked open and I slipped in. When I looked behind me, everyone was still frozen in place. But when I blinked again, every fae charged toward me. I screamed and closed the heavy gold door with every ounce of vampire blood I had in me. I ran down the stairs in the pitch blackness, in near hysterics and tripped on the bottom step. I crawled to what I hoped was the middle of the room and laid there. I heard people clawing at the door. I covered my mouth in an effort to calm down and remembered what Claudine said. I laid there and closed my eyes, forcing myself to ignore the clawing at the door. I took a few shaky breaths...I opened my eyes, but it was still darkness. Feeling scared and frustrated, I took another deep breath and went to my happy place: A hot jacuzzi in the snow with Godric and Eric. Don't ask why, it just is. They've gotten me addicted to the feeling of hot and cold. Those naughty little boys. My naughty little boys. Eric was kissing my fingers when I heard a noise next to me. Like fabric rustling. I instantly shot up and blinked. Woah. I automatically knew where I was. My room at Eric's. I pushed the heavy comforter off of me. Huh, I didn't remember wearing a one of Eric's shirts. I looked next to me. Godric was staring at me in awe, his eyes rimmed with red. He was kneeling next to the bed in a white button down shirt and grey jeans. Man I missed his fineness. I felt my face spread into a grin

"Hi babe" I said. He continued to gawk. How long was I out? I didn't think I was in Faery too long. It had to be at the most an hour. I blinked. He whispered something in a different language. I cocked my head to the side

"Sweetie pie what's wrong?" I defiantly hadn't called him that in a long while. But it usually thawed him out in 2 seconds. I grabbed his hand on the bed and he seemed to snap back to life.

"Oh Sookie. I'm not hallucinating again right? Dear Gods" he said in a low voice.

"Uh Godric are you okay? How long has it been?" I asked. He was freaking me out. He put my hand to his forehead. He was colder than usual.

"It's been 2 of the worst weeks of my life." he whispered. And with that my mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding? Holy Moley!" I jumped out of the bed but instantly collapsed. Godric caught me before I even got close to hitting the ground. I closed my eyes and let him hold me there in our own little universe. He always smelled so good, I just had to bury my head in his shoulder

"Godric you summoned..." I heard a voice trail off that made my heart skip a beat. I opened my eyes and saw Eric standing by the door. He had the same gawked expression Godric had when I woke up. He wore his signature black tank and black pants. Man I really couldn't blame those Fangtasia girls. But as I said, I was going to anyway. I felt Godric release me and I straightened up. I looked in his eyes. Something inside them seemed broken. I think.

"Hey Eric" I said like I didn't want to rip his shirt off.

"There is a God" he said.

"Okay you guys are really freaking me out! Was I really in a 2 week coma?"

"No lover, you weren't in a coma for 2 weeks. You were dead for 2 weeks" Eric said slowly walking toward me. Man he was tall. I looked at Godric like he couldn't possibly lie to me. He nodded

"How do you know I was dead?" I asked. Claudine clearly said I wasn't dead. Unless that was all a weird dream. My body was here after all

"Well for starters you weren't breathing. Another clue, your beautiful heart wasn't beating" Mr. Smooth said, placing his big hand over my now beating heart.

"So you guys went 2 weeks thinking I was dead?" They nodded simultaneously. I didn't think I'd ever felt so guilty in my life. My stomach growled like a lion. I clutched it. That wasn't very sexy. Godric smiled that traffic stopping smile of his

"Food first, then details yes?" he asked extending his hand. I took it and nodded. My other hand took Eric's and I felt that cold woosh. We were in the kitchen. I could tell it was dark out because the lights looked brighter. I realized my hands were free and looked around. Eric was throwing Godric things from the fridge and he was putting it on the counter. It was actually really cool to watch. I wobbled over to one of the stools on the island and watched. Godric took out a few pots before Eric threw potatoes, tomatoes, and chicken over his shoulder. I felt the cool granite of the island with my hands (you could already imagine the look Eric would give me). Now that I thought about it, I didn't really feel anything in Faery. At least I didn't remember. One more reason to think that was all a dream. But I still didn't get how I could've been dead for 2 weeks but was breathing this very second. I looked up and was now aware they were watching me while continuing their juggling act. I smoothed my hair subconsciously

"What?" I asked. Eric looked back to the fridge. Oh yah big surprise there

"Still trying to wrap my head around it ma cherie" Godric said. Oh how I missed my pet name. The tossing ceased.

"What would you like for dinner?" I looked at the ocean eyed Adonis. Why didn't I realize that? I was over here thinking that they were taking stuff out for _me _to cook with

"Oh no no! It's okay I can do it. No need to make a fuss over me" I shot up. Once again, my legs completely gave out from under me. I hit a large frame behind me. A large frame that I practically memorized

"Or you can sit down, shut up, and let us make a fuss over you" I turned around to see Eric with his 'God has spoken' expression on. Before I can roll my eyes, his giant hands grabbed my hips and plopped me on the island surface. He smirked.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories. Do we happen to have any more chocolate syrup?" the despicable Viking murmured, taking my middle finger and leading it to my mouth. Before I died again, I whipped around and crawled to the other side of the island where Godric was setting ingredients in a line

"Godric make him stop" I muttered. He just smiled and pulled out a butcher knife from the chrome knife holder near the electric stove

"Oh what a view. Can you believe I went 2 weeks thinking I would never see your beautiful ass again" I felt Eric's hand smack my behind. I immediately lunged for the butcher knife Godric was holding but he moved it behind his back. Damn vampire speed

"Godric!"

"Alright alright, _stoppa den_ Eric. She doesn't need to be harassed her first minutes back to life." He lifted me off the island and set me on the floor, making sure I didn't spontaneously collapse again. I held his arm and stuck my tongue out at Eric childishly. He stuck his out too but moved it in a very lewd way...I felt the redness creep up my neck

"So can I help you at least?" I asked, quickly trying to turn my full attention to Godric. He showed a little smile that made my heart skip a beat. Both vampires looked at me again. I shrugged and let go of his arm

"Well at the risk of you collapsing with a knife in your hands, how about you set the table?" I crossed my arms and gave him a look. He hesitated for a bit but handed me a knife. I smiled and took an onion. I heard the microwave beep behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Eric pull out 2 Tru Bloods. He tossed one over to Godric and he caught it without even looking.

"You guys survived on Tru Blood while I was out?" I asked a little saddened. We had a silent agreement that they would drink from me and only me. Nobody else. Which is why I had been been popping iron pills like a drug addict. Godric turned on the stove and nodded

"It wasn't a 'big deal' as you say. It felt like old times. Well not exactly" Eric said, shaking the bottle. He looked like he wanted to take back his words. He better have. Their old times consisted on fang bangers 24/7. But I never held that against them, the past was the past. Plus I was trying (really trying) not to be the jealous...uh...girlfriend

"Very nice Eric" Godric said. I heard the oil popping from the chicken. Sheriff Insensitive shrugged and hopped on the island near me. I touched his neck. He looked at me. I was as surprised as he was. I pulled my hand back and continued chopping onions. I guessed I was still loopy. I handed Godric the onions and he threw it in along with the tomatoes and potatoes. There was something absolutely sexy about a man who could cook...

"Hey where did you learn to cook anyway?" I refrained from calling him 'hot stuff' but man, he was seriously looking hot right now. I hopped on the island next to Eric and watched him finish the last of his Tru Blood, some of it seeping out the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, I leaned over and licked the trail of blood off his face. For a second he looked dumbfounded, but then that Fuck Me look came in his eyes and his fangs said hello

"And when did you acquire a taste for blood?" Godric asked. I was really getting use to that metallic taste though...ew. I smiled and hopped off the island, supporting my weight on a stool

"Well making out with vampires who already have blood in their mouths helps" I thought. Eric hopped off the island and Godric took a step forward. My eyes widened and I ran to the other side of the island. Godric laughed and turned off the stove.

"Lover running is inevitable" Eric smiled. He crouched forward and slowly walked around the island. I moved the opposite direction and remembered this was one of his...things. If he didn't find a way to piss me off for 24 hours, I had the perfect way to give him the best sex of his undead life. Running in the middle of the woods in those godawful Fangtasia shorts. I bumped into another body I memorized all too well. I looked up and saw Godric beaming down at me

"Dinner my love" I smiled geekily, practically melting in his arms like a total loser. Could you blame me? His arms squeezed tighter because I guessed I really was buckling. But then I remembered there was a predator behind me and I immediately squirmed behind my protector. I heard Eric sigh

"You are just making this harder for yourself" I heard him say. Godric tried to move but I clutched his shirt. I peered over my protector to see Eric standing only a couple of steps away. I didn't think I was going to get out of this one. Godric crouched in attack mode. I stared surprised

"Come at me" Godric said in a voice I would sell your arm for. I saw Eric crouch too and all of a sudden they were a blur. They were moving too fast for me to see but in 5 seconds Godric had Eric pinned to the floor. Just as fast, the blur of movements began again. My eyes tried to focus on the two but everything was just too fast. Just as I thought Eric had Godric on the floor, the maker shifted and pinned Eric against the wall. He released him and Eric pounced on top of him.

"Cheap shot" Godric said from under Eric's 6'5'' frame. I guessed vampires had horseplay too. Eric stood up, taking Godric with him

"You're off your guard nowadays" Eric scoffed. While they had their Hallmark moment, I was over here clutching my chest from all the freaking action. Some part of me was so relieved it was just them being boys even though I knew their love for each other was otherworldly. Was it getting hot in here?

"Ma cherie?"

"Huh?" I blinked. They were in front of me.

"Go with Eric to the living room" he said, taking a square plate (it was so porcelain) out of the cabinet. I eyed Eric suspiciously. He had an innocent look on his face but I knew better.

"Keep your hands to yourself mister" I said walking past him in time to catch his smirk. I walked to the living room and sat on the unbelievably comfortable white couch in front of the T.V. Eric came and sat next to me. We had a staring contest for I didn't know how long until he spontaneously leaned in towards me. I froze, expecting him to kiss me, but he leaned into my neck

"You smell different." he muttered. My heartbeat picked up. So I wasn't dreaming, I really did go to Faery. His placed his long finger over my rapidly beating heart

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked honestly

"Why do you smell more delicious than usual" Uh-oh, there he went forming questions into statements. He was frustrated. I grabbed his face and kissed him. Oh baby, it really had been 2 weeks. My arms snaked around his neck and tightened. What was I doing before vampires? Not getting my bones broken...his hands trekked under my (his) shirt. I was stroking Eric's fangs with my tongue when I heard Godric

"I saw this coming" I heard his playful voice from somewhere in the room. You needed the jaws of life to separate me from Eric at this point. I was horny dammit. I was just about to tell Godric to join the party but then again I didn't want to let his food go to waste. I pushed a reluctant Eric off me (I succeeded at my third attempt) and pulled my shirt back down. Godric set the plate down and sat across from me. My goodness it looked delicious (the food too...hah). I didn't know what it was but there was chicken and all sorts of colorful vegetables in a sauce over wild rice. I picked up the fork and shoveled the pretty food in my mouth. My eyes nearly rolled back from the flavor explosion

"Good God, this is like an orgasm on a plate Godric! Where did you learn to make this?" I blissed out, taking another bite and refraining from having a seizure. He beamed.

"Food Network" he replied. Well that was ironic

"Why do you watch Food Network?" I asked taking another bite. He tilted his head to the side

"Because you eat food" he smiled. I blushed. Now how sweet was that? I saw Eric shift from the corner of my eye. He was antsy but at least he was waiting until I finished eating before jumping my bones. I ate some more chicken. I was definitely going to let Godric cook for me more often without protest. It made me a little sad that I couldn't cook for them though. My neck (and other parts of my body I would rather not mention) would have to do.

"So, um, what did I miss?" I asked. The fact the Godric's expression got serious so fast made me put my fork down. Eric got up and went to lean against the wall of the T.V. I knew him too well, he did that when he didn't approve of something. I watched him cross his unbelievably chiseled biceps. I sighed (not because of Eric...) and sunk into the couch

"I think I should inform you Michelle is alive and well" Godric spoke, breaking the tension. My mouth dropped and I nearly screamed from excitement.

"Holy crap...seriously? Where is she? How? Madison killed her good..." ah man. I suddenly had a feeling I didn't want to hear what happened anymore. Godric picked up my fork and started moving around my food

"She is with my child. Apparently it takes more to kill her than the crazy bitch expected. I can't say the same for her however" Eric muttered with the darkest expression I had ever seen. It made me bite my tongue about his foul language. Yah like I was one to talk. Wait, no way...They killed Madison?

"She wishes" Godric spoke again in what felt like forever, reading my thoughts. He made the food on the plate into the shape of a doughnut. I wasn't even finished with it yet. I sat on the floor in front of the plate. He looked up at me with a far away expression. I took the fork away from his fingers. He blinked and then smiled. Godric took the fork back, loading it with the food fit for the gods, and aimed for my mouth. He liked to feed me and I wasn't too proud to say that I liked it too.

"If that's the worst of the news then I'm happy" I said between chews.

"Ah you speak too soon lover" of course I did.

"I wouldn't be telling you anything if it were up to me, but Godric seems to think I should" Eric said. I smiled at him triumphantly and he rolled his eyes. I let Godric feed me another bite of heavenly nourishment.

"Right. Anyway, we don't have the power to kill Madison. Not _we _as in us because, well" he gestured at his body. Oh _please._

"But vampires in general cannot kill an angel no matter how hard they fell. But we can do far worse" Eric's perfect rose colored lips parted in a positively evil smile. I looked at Godric for an explanation. Call me dense but I wasn't getting what he was trying to tell me.

"She is not dead, we cannot kill her and our only hope of her never breathing again is Diana. I doubt that though because she is still her twin" Godric clarified. I nodded. Nope, I still didn't get what was going on but anything to move on. I could tell Godric even wanted to move on because I didn't hear him once say _Madison._

"Next?" I asked. It had only been 2 weeks, what more could have happened? Oh wait...this was my life we were talking about, not a normal person's. Eric shifted in his place which surprised me because...well it's Eric. Godric fed me another forkful of wild rice

"Charlie is safe" I choked mid-chew. Godric was next to me with a glass of water so fast I nearly shrieked.

"W-what?" I managed to say between coughs while Godric rubbed my back. I gulped down the glass of water.

"The little thing is at Pam's house" Stupid Viking shrugged. I was about to spit out that that was his daughter he was talking about but I instantly bit my tongue. Whew. My heartbeat grew louder in my ears imagining the consequence. Oh sweet Moses.

"Ma cherie?" I heard Godric's sweet voice next to me

"Huh?" I responded like the Harvard graduate I was.

"I said we can go see her now if you would like" he said drawing patterns on my palm like he did after we...you know. Did the bing bing. I shook my head. I would go see her first thing tomorrow. Right now it felt like it should just be us. My behind was getting numb from sitting on the floor so I stood up. And there I went collapsing again, but Godric caught me in time before I chin-checked myself on the coffee table. He set me on the couch

"Jeez what's with my body?" I asked shaking my extremities off

"You've been motionless for 14 days lover, but I can fix that" Eric smirked

"Okay now what's with _you_?" I asked. I knew he was always horny (he touched my boobs every chance he got) but seriously?

"I haven't had sex in 2 weeks. That's 2 years in vampire time. Two. Years." he emphasized. Well that made sense. And it did make me happy that he didn't go knocking boots with whores while in mourning of his, um, girlfriend.

"Then why isn't Godric foaming at the mouth like you?"

"Because Eric is a corrupt nymphomaniac and I am not, my dear" Godric answered, kissing my hand. No matter what he said, he could make you melt if he wanted.

"True, but Sookie is the only one who can please me to my expectations and beyond" he replied, flicking one of his fangs. Okay I'll admit it, that sent shivers down my spine and in all the right places. He redeemed himself there. I saw Godric nod from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know how she does it. How she just gets you there with a force that can make you lose your mind" Godric said biting his lip and closing his eyes. Did I mention my face was burning? I was so embarrassed I didn't even know what to do with myself.

"I especially love when she-"

"Uh guys? Thank you for the compliment but weren't we talking about something else?" I asked interrupting Eric. He eyed me lasciviously. If I wasn't confident in my sex prowess before, I was now.

"I forgot how cute you were when you blushed" Godric laughed, placing the fingertips of his free hand on my cheek. The temperature of his fingers felt so good against my hot skin I leaned into it.

"Ah yes, before we tend to the deliciously mouthwatering treasure between your legs," his eyes were fixed on the lower half of my body. Seriously, was it possible for your face to melt off? My free hand flew to my face just in case. "there are a few more things we need to discuss." Eric smiled his extremely naughty smile. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I shook it off and prepared myself for the things we needed to 'discuss'. His face became serious

"You are to never, _ever_ go near that deathtrap of a house again. End of discussion." I gaped. I was absolutely speechless. I looked at Godric

"He isn't going to help you, he wanted your house to be burned to the ground" the bastard Sheriff scoffed. Godric smiled sheepishly. I stood up, overcome with rage

"Who are you to tell me what to do? It's _my _house, not yours okay so you can shove that superior attitude back up your ass Eric Northman. _End of discussion_" I hissed and stomped towards the stairs.

"You want to bet?" I heard him growl from a very close proximity. I whipped around. Eric was hovering over me. I gave him a murderous glare

"What? You think I'm scared of you? Bite me you jackass." I seethed. He glowered at me and his fangs fully extended. Huh, bad choice of words. Godric appeared between us.

"Now this is a situation I do not like. End this please" the beautiful voice of reason rang. My fists unclenched, but my glare didn't waiver. Eric's was equally intense, but then again he's had more practice.

"You can deal with your child and his attitude, I'm out of here" I stomped toward the stairs. Before I even knew it I bumped into a giant Eric iceberg. I glowered at him and he hissed at me back. Shepherd of Judea I was going to punch him. I had never wanted to punch someone so bad in my entire life. I raised my fist

"I dare you" he smirked. I stared a little dumfounded. Did he take a Bitch supplement? Or was that blood he'd been drinking tainted? I was actually seeing red. Godric caught my fist mid-swing. A little part of me was glad he did. As much as I resented the spawn of hell, some (stupid) part of me never wanted to hit him. A lot. Eric smiled complacently behind Godric. My anger boiled over to the point of tears but I blinked them back. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction

"Just making sure" Before I even figured out what Eric was saying, Godric swept me up like I was his bride (no comment).

"I shouldn't have let him do that to you but..." I let Godric mumble in my ear since he was the only thing in this house I wasn't going to shoot down with wooden bullets. Aah such a lush voice...click. That wasn't the sound of fangs, it was my brain smashing in the last puzzle piece. Woah, I think that was the fastest I'd ever pieced something together. And that was including the time I figured out a girl put itching powder in my bra in high school. My pulse was starting to speed up and I tried to keep from...I didn't know really. I looked at Godric and he had a look that crossbred with guilty and relieved. I looked at Eric who had an expression that looked like...well...like Eric. I blinked again and he was closer. My arms tightened around Godric's neck.

"I thought I had lost you forever and you all of a sudden wake up 2 weeks later like nothing ever happened, you smell exceptionally different, and you licked blood off of my face. I had a right to be suspicious" Eric said defensively. It didn't reach his eyes though. They looked a little more apologetic even though he would never admit it. I forgot how paranoid he could get. Okay he had good reason, but still that was harsh. I said nothing. A good minute and 38 seconds went by of pure silence. My rage was almost gone but I still didn't even want to look at him. Godric's huff broke the silence and he put me down. I wobbled a little so he held my hips for a brief second. Eric walked until he was literally one step away from me. Well now I was practically sandwiched between the two hottest creatures in the universe. I couldn't help the dirty dirty dirty thoughts. Oh dear God. Eric lifted my chin up with his fingers. I wanted to slap them away but his eyes were just so sky blue...

"Come on now, you've trained me better than that" he said with his puppy dog eyes. Damn it I couldn't help breaking into a smile at his ridiculousness. I knew he was really trying to get on my good side because Eric being "trained" is preposterous in reality. But I was still simmering (and I wanted to see him beg more because it was adorable) so I turned my back to him and faced Godric. He was looking at his child in that unspoken language they had. Right. I felt a pair of very large hands appear on my hips. I knew whose they were and even though I was mad I let them stay there. Godric's hands moved the hair away from my face. I missed this intimacy and it only felt like I was supposedly in Faery for an hour. I stared at his chest moving in and out from his breathing. I wondered how I would've took it if I found out Eric and Godric were dead (like _dead_, dead). Well there went my resolve. I turned around and faced my little demon.

"And what made you decide that I'm not an impostor?" I asked crossing my arms. He stepped closer if that was that even possible. I felt Godric behind me. Okay now they were doing this on purpose. It took all my willpower but I slid out from between them

"Only you would dare raise a fist at me" Eric said with a disapproving look. Right.

"Or what if I'm that good of an impostor?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He mimicked me.

"No this is definitely Sookie Stackhouse we're speaking to" Godric said with his trademark smile

"Maybe. Maybe not" I said turning around and heading for the stairs. Messing with them was getting just plain fun now. I walked the familiar path to my room but stopped at the front door. Why was I going here again? I didn't want to be alone right now, I was afraid of what might pop up. Something with fairy wings. And I didn't want to sleep because I was afraid of _where_ I might wake up.

"Oh no you don't" I heard Eric's voice. I turned my head and saw him leaning on the opposite wall. Godric was opening the door to the room across from mine. I must've looked perplexed so the asshole of a vampire rolled his eyes and explained

"Is there really a point in sleeping there? You're going to end up in bed with us anyway so you might as well..." he trailed off and pointed in the direction of the room across from mine. I took my time gazing down his amazingly sculpted long arm and finally looked in that direction. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Godric shook his head

"What he is _trying _to say is that you would feel safer with us. Well with me anyway" he said gesturing for me to walk through. They were both right. I walked in, eying them. I remembered the metal hallway and stopped in front of the second heavy duty door

"Go ahead, you've been here before haven't you?" Eric asked a bit sarcastically. I still felt guilty about the breaking and entering stunt I pulled. But if I didn't I don't ever think he would've told me he loved me. At least not for a while. I looked at the scanner and placed my palm on it, half expecting to be electrocuted. But I heard the popping noise and pushed the door open. I stared at the blackness leading down the stairs. I had reason to be scared of the dark now. Eric walked by me and down the stairs. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked to my side

"It's okay, you're safe now" Godric said leading me down. What did he mean by that?...did he know? I remembered what was on that note Claudine gave me. I was supposed to be staying away from them. Ah well. The lights came on and it was exactly the same. Guy den.

"Why so much black Eric?" I asked. He shrugged opening the mini fridge

"Colors distract me" he said nonchalantly. And here I thought black was a color. I walked and sat next to Godric on the still red bed. I watched Eric pull out a water bottle from the fridge and hand it to me. I took it and blinked at it, watching a bead of water trickle down the plastic. Then I had a flashback of that giant waterfall. I watched the bead of water trail down to my fingers. I wondered what Claudine meant by 'he's listening' and most importantly who _he_ was. If what happened wasn't a dream I mean. I was so deep in thought I jumped when Godric's fingers touched me

"Are you alright?" he asked. They were both staring at me. I nodded. I hadn't decided if I was going to tell them what happened. Claudine made it clear that her kind were vampire phobics and it just felt like something I shouldn't tell them even though I wanted to. I understood Eric a little more now.

"Did something happen?" Godric questioned again. I shook my head vigorously

"Liar" Eric stated from behind me. I turned around to glare at him. He was outstretched in the middle of the bed. Godric said something disapprovingly in what I now knew was Swedish. I took a swig of my water. I had no idea how thirsty I was. I closed the water bottle slowly, completely aware of the silent stares of two vampires.

"So what else did I miss?" I asked trying to change the subject. Eric rolled over to the other end of the bed. I assumed that was my cue to get in the middle. I crawled in the middle of the bed next to Eric and Godric shifted to lay on my other side. I didn't want to sleep. It reminded me of when I was a kid, when the clock struck 7 and my heart would speed up for fear that bedtime was approaching. I just wanted them to keep talking to me.

"Your brother is looking for you. He's staying at the house you are not allowed to go to" Eric said at my side. I looked at him. His arms were crossed behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling. I turned around to face them on the bed and crossed my legs indian style.

"So I'm still not allowed to go to _my _house huh?" both vampires nodded their heads simultaneously

"Ma cherie every time you go there, 9 times out of 10 you wind up getting in some type of trouble and giving us a heart attack, figuratively speaking" Did they know 9 times out of 10 it had something to do with them?

"So where am I supposed to stay?" I asked

"Here" Eric said

"You want me to move in?" I tried to keep calm

"Yes"

"Okay, how about a compromise?" I asked

"No"

"How about if one more thing happens to me, I'll move my stuff in the next day?" I directed to Godric. His eyebrows furrowed

"But what if that's the last time? You must understand that we thought you were _killed _for 14 days. Speaking for myself, I will not go through that again. Not while I still walk this Earth" I understood that, really I did, but I didn't want to be locked in a cage for the rest of my life

"And you won't have to. Trust me, nothing is going to happen to me" I said thinking of Claudine. There were many situations that _I _even question how I got out alive but I did. I thought I was just a fighter, but nope. I was a fighter with a fairy godmother.

"No" Eric said again. Now I was getting frustrated and my head was starting to hurt. I put my palm to my heating forehead. They immediately sat up

"Alright, how about we just leave it at 'Open for Discussion' until tomorrow? I don't want you to feel distressed" Godric moved forward and moved my hand away from my face. His cool palm on my forehead felt so good I sighed. I felt the familiar cold woosh and was back in between them. I sat up against the headboard because I still didn't want to sleep. What time was it? I looked over Eric's massive body and saw the little neon clock. 3:15 AM. I hated that time ever since I watched The Amityville Horror with Jason when I was a kid. I took Eric's hand in my left and Godric's in my right like I usually did. I wanted to ask a hard question

"So if you guys thought I was dead, why didn't you guys bury me?" silence. I waited. More silence. I waited some more. I was going to speak again but Godric spoke

"I don't know. I gave you so much of my blood and your head wound healed but no signs of life. Dr. Ludwig was going to come over to see what she could do but by some miracle of the gods you woke up." I shrugged down in the bed and got under the comforters. I didn't want to hear anymore and my head was still heating up. Eric, who had pretty much been quiet this entire time turned to his side and draped his heavy arm over me. I guessed he was over it too. Godric laid his hand on my forehead. Bless his soul. The intense fire in my head turned into a flickering flame.

"I'm sorry" I said. I figured they at least deserved that

"Be quiet" Eric muttered in my shoulder. Okay then. I had been out for two weeks so I probably wasn't going to sleep but I let them hold me anyway. I made a silent prayer that I would wake up on Earth tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Y'all! Hope I wasn't M.I.A for too long this time? So _Bella584 _and a few other of you gorgeous people pointed out to me that chapter 15 is chapter 12 on here. I was confused until I went on the site and threw a fit. So after my fit I went on my laptop to just upload it but to my and God's surprise...chapter 15 was chapter 12 on my laptop too. I couldn't believe this (I would never expect a Macbook Pro to betray me like this!) I mean I know I'm not that crazy, I know there was a chapter 15 because it was one of my favs and now its gone! Soooooo I sat there and tried to figure out how to move on with my life and I've decided I have no choice but to write it over using my senile memory ASAP. Sigh, I'm sorry for any suckiness this caused anyone, I know I would freak. Speaking of freak, how's True Blood treating you guys? I was personally laughing my ass off at Lafayette's cuss words! Though Eric shagging his sister I could do without...anyway, I talk (or type) too much, enjoy! And thanks for reading! Ch. 28 is ready and waiting for tomorrow! Oh and still Beta Hunting!**

**P.S, If you're very religious, please don't take offense to anything in this chapter, its all in good fun. Besides, I can't control anything that comes out of Michelle's mouth…**

**P.S.S Two days 'till my birthday woo! The big 2-0!...I'm already buying anti-aging cream and burial plots**

**Previously on Funny Thing About Love...**

"Oh no you don't" I heard Eric's voice. I turned my head and saw him leaning on the opposite wall. Godric was opening the door to the room across from mine. I must've looked perplexed so the asshole of a vampire rolled his eyes and explained

"Is there really a point in sleeping there? You're going to end up in bed with us anyway so you might as well..." he trailed off and pointed in the direction of the room across from mine. I took my time gazing down his amazingly sculpted long arm and finally looked in that direction. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Godric shook his head

"What he is _trying _to say is that you would feel safer with us. Well with me anyway" he said gesturing for me to walk through. They were both right. I walked in, eying them. I remembered the metal hallway and stopped in front of the second heavy duty door

"Go ahead, you've been here before haven't you?" Eric asked a bit sarcastically. I still felt guilty about the breaking and entering stunt I pulled. But if I didn't I don't ever think he would've told me he loved me. At least not for a while. I looked at the scanner and placed my palm on it, half expecting to be electrocuted. But I heard the popping noise and pushed the door open. I stared at the blackness leading down the stairs. I had reason to be scared of the dark now. Eric walked by me and down the stairs. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked to my side

"It's okay, you're safe now" Godric said leading me down. What did he mean by that?...did he know? I remembered what was on that note Claudine gave me. I was supposed to be staying away from them. Ah well. The lights came on and it was exactly the same. Guy den.

"Why so much black Eric?" I asked. He shrugged opening the mini fridge

"Colors distract me" he said nonchalantly. And here I thought black was a color. I walked and sat next to Godric on the still red bed. I watched Eric pull out a water bottle from the fridge and hand it to me. I took it and blinked at it, watching a bead of water trickle down the plastic. Then I had a flashback of that giant waterfall. I watched the bead of water trail down to my fingers. I wondered what Claudine meant by 'he's listening' and most importantly who _he_ was. If what happened wasn't a dream I mean. I was so deep in thought I jumped when Godric's fingers touched me

"Are you alright?" he asked. They were both staring at me. I nodded. I hadn't decided if I was going to tell them what happened. Claudine made it clear that her kind were vampire phobics and it just felt like something I shouldn't tell them even though I wanted to. I understood Eric a little more now.

"Did something happen?" Godric questioned again. I shook my head vigorously

"Liar" Eric stated from behind me. I turned around to glare at him. He was outstretched in the middle of the bed. Godric said something disapprovingly in what I now knew was Swedish. I took a swig of my water. I had no idea how thirsty I was. I closed the water bottle slowly, completely aware of the silent stares of two vampires.

"So what else did I miss?" I asked trying to change the subject. Eric rolled over to the other end of the bed. I assumed that was my cue to get in the middle. I crawled in the middle of the bed next to Eric and Godric shifted to lay on my other side. I didn't want to sleep. It reminded me of when I was a kid, when the clock struck 7 and my heart would speed up for fear that bedtime was approaching. I just wanted them to keep talking to me.

"Your brother is looking for you. He's staying at the house you are not allowed to go to" Eric said at my side. I looked at him. His arms were crossed behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling. I turned around to face them on the bed and crossed my legs indian style.

"So I'm still not allowed to go to _my _house huh?" both vampires nodded their heads simultaneously

"Ma cherie every time you go there, 9 times out of 10 you wind up getting in some type of trouble and giving us a heart attack, figuratively speaking" Did they know 9 times out of 10 it had something to do with them?

"So where am I supposed to stay?" I asked

"Here" Eric said

"You want me to move in?" I tried to keep calm

"Yes"

"Okay, how about a compromise?" I asked

"No"

"How about if one more thing happens to me, I'll move my stuff in the next day?" I directed to Godric. His eyebrows furrowed

"But what if that's the last time? You must understand that we thought you were _killed _for 14 days. Speaking for myself, I will not go through that again. Not while I still walk this Earth" I understood that, really I did, but I didn't want to be locked in a cage for the rest of my life

"And you won't have to. Trust me, nothing is going to happen to me" I said thinking of Claudine. There were many situations that _I _even question how I got out alive but I did. I thought I was just a fighter, but nope. I was a fighter with a fairy godmother.

"No" Eric said again. Now I was getting frustrated and my head was starting to hurt. I put my palm to my heating forehead. They immediately sat up

"Alright, how about we just leave it at 'Open for Discussion' until tomorrow? I don't want you to feel distressed" Godric moved forward and moved my hand away from my face. His cool palm on my forehead felt so good I sighed. I felt the familiar cold woosh and was back in between them. I sat up against the headboard because I still didn't want to sleep. What time was it? I looked over Eric's massive body and saw the little neon clock. 3:15 AM. I hated that time ever since I watched The Amityville Horror with Jason when I was a kid. I took Eric's hand in my left and Godric's in my right like I usually did. I wanted to ask a hard question

"So if you guys thought I was dead, why didn't you guys bury me?" silence. I waited. More silence. I waited some more. I was going to speak again but Godric spoke

"I don't know. I gave you so much of my blood and your head wound healed but no signs of life. Dr. Ludwig was going to come over to see what she could do but by some miracle of the gods you woke up." I shrugged down in the bed and got under the comforters. I didn't want to hear anymore and my head was still heating up. Eric, who had pretty much been quiet this entire time turned to his side and draped his heavy arm over me. I guessed he was over it too. Godric laid his hand on my forehead. Bless his soul. The intense fire in my head turned into a flickering flame.

"I'm sorry" I said. I figured they at least deserved that

"Be quiet" Eric muttered in my shoulder. Okay then. I had been out for two weeks so I probably wasn't going to sleep but I let them hold me anyway. I made a silent prayer that I would wake up on Earth tomorrow.

**Chapter 27**

My eyes fluttered open in darkness. I immediately tried to sit up but I couldn't even do that. My heartbeat started to gain momentum remembering the clawing at the golden door in Faery. I was about to scream when I realized why I couldn't move. My free hand bumped into Eric's arm under my breasts. My other hand was caught in the grasp of what I knew was Godric's hand. His other one was still rested on my forehead. I groaned. This was going to be hard to get out of. After wiggling for a few hours (in reality it was probably a minute) I managed slip out of their grasps. I just knew they left marks. When I crawled off the bed the lights immediately came on, surprising the crap out of me. I blinked rapidly to adjust to the setting. At least I was still in Eric's room. I walked around the massive bed to check the clock. 6:58 AM. Man I just missed Godric. He was a late sleeper, so to speak. Well I was already up. I leaned in, brushed Eric's golden (it was really just the most beautiful blond I had ever seen) hair back and gave him a peck on the forehead. I loved to watch him sleep. He wasn't the Sheriff of Area 5, or the Viking from Hell anymore, just my Eric. I kissed his forehead again and moved to the other side of the bed towards Godric. His hair was the most fun to play with because it was neither curly or wavy but a combination of the two if that made any sense. I kissed his blush colored lips and lingered there. I hadn't kissed him yet. He hasn't kissed me in two weeks. At least when I was conscious anyway. I had the sudden urge to shake him awake but I didn't. It wouldn't work anyway. I sighed and stood up. How much easier life would be if they weren't vampires. I'd make them breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe even for our kids (but how odd and fucked up would that family be?) Now these awesome cooking skills have went to waste and all I do is inhale iron pills. I briefly wondered if they had a shower in here or if they used the ones upstairs. Eric was too lazy for that so I knew he had one here somewhere. I walked to the first double door I saw and opened it. His closet, right. I had the urge to look through his clothes but that was crossing the line into crazyville. I'd do it later. I closed them and walked to the other door I knew led to Godric's room. I strolled down the short metal hallway and opened the door. I had to squint at the dramatic color contrast. They were such opposites. But apparently they both liked blondes. It still looked the same with the white walls, soft beige carpet, and navy blue suede furniture. I smiled at the four-poster bed made up with a navy blue duvet. Neat and organized as always. I spotted a double door across from me and hoped it was what I was looking for. I opened it and was disappointed to see his extremely organized closet. I stared at all the expensive looking fabric and shoes stacked up, ironed and color coded. No matter how different Godric was, he was still a vampire. If he ate normal food, didn't shoot fangs out of his mouth, and drink blood, you would ever guess. I sighed and shuffled through to Eric's room and upstairs to my own. I hated to say it but it really did feel like my room and not a room I was temporarily staying at. I damn sure wasn't going to admit it to them though. I walked to my bathroom (and I use the term loosely) and rushed to the mirror to see the damage. Well I'll be. I looked better than ever if I did say so myself. No wonder Botox addicts were ditching plastic surgery and downing V. If blood could burn 5 pounds I would drink it in a Sippy cup. I wondered when the effects of Godric's would wear off. From what I heard, I drank a whole lot so not any time soon. Not that I was complaining. I brushed my teeth and took my time in the shower, relishing the warmth of the water. I wasn't even going to dwell on the fact that I might not have taken a shower in 2 weeks. Gag. By the time I got out I was hairless and squeaky clean which lifted up my spirits tremendously. I tiptoed to the door of the bathroom and peeked out to the empty room on the other side. A little relieved that there wasn't anyone supernatural there, I crept out and slithered to my closet. If I ruined one more of Pam's outfits, I just knew she would replace me with a look-a-like and Godric and Eric would never notice. I stared at all the garments hanging on the multiple racks and the shoes strategically organized by color and height. No doubt Godric's doing since I was a total slob when it came to clothes. This was a normal woman's dream but not mine. I sifted through the blouse section (yes, _section_), finding a black and white pinstriped see-through blouse and paired it with indigo shorts. My tan was fading. Damn those 2 weeks. I abruptly heard someone banging on the downstairs door. I quickly tucked in my shirt, grabbed some strappy white sandals and ran down the winding staircase. I approached the door and prayed it wasn't anyone I didn't want to see. The last time I opened a door I showed up in Faery. I braced myself and opened the front door. I was immediately tackled to the floor

"Sookie ohmiGods ohmiGods!" I heard Michelle screaming over me at the top of her lungs. Ouch. How in the world did she get past the gates?

"Hey Michelle, do you mind getting off of me? I'm getting uncomfortable" I said completely aware that she was straddling me and I could feel her body on me now. She rolled her eyes and yanked me up in one swoop. Now then. I hugged her and we continued to jump around like idiots.

"Fuck man I can't believe it! Godric called me at like 4 in the morning right when I had a mouthful of Pam and here you are!"

"Uh, TMI? I know it's so weird, they kept telling me that I was out for 2 weeks but I swear it felt like less than an hour. The last time I saw you, you were dead to the world!" I said peeling myself off of her. She wore a cropped tie-dye shirt that showed off her flat midriff and very short khaki shorts. This time she wore bright pink gladiator sandals and for the first time I realized she was a little shorter than me. She was always wearing heels. Then I was distracted by a bright light that appeared next to her. A beautiful angel (ex-angel, whatever) with Eric's blonde hair in long ringlets, piercing emerald eyes, and a face that made any beauty queen weep.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, picking her up and squeezing the life out of her

"Ouch! You're breaking me Sookie!" I immediately put her down

"Sorry, vampire blood" I said closing the front door. She was wearing the vintage red and white polkadot sundress that we bought at the Children's Place, and very random purple Chucks. I looked at Michelle and she shrugged

"She wouldn't take them off" she said walking towards the kitchen. My stomach followed her. I opened the fridge hoping for Godric's leftovers and was greeted with a large plated covered with plastic wrap. I pulled it out and stuck it in the microwave

"_My darling Sookie, Just because it is open for discussion does not mean you have permission to go to that Hell Hole your call you home. Please listen for once. I love you._

_-Godric _

I can't believe you guys are at the 'I love you' stage and you didn't tell me!" I stared at Michelle holding the notecard through my fingers mortified. I walked over and snatched the notecard away but she moved her hand

"When did this happen? Does Eric know? _As the hourglass turns so are the days of our lives_" she started to hum the Days of Our Lives theme song and Charlie started clapping. I snatched the notecard away and swung at Michelle. She ducked and continued humming, swirling Charlie in the process. When did they get all buddy-buddy? I let them finish the song and took my plate of yumminess out of the microwave. I could tell they smelled how good it was because they immediately stopped. I smiled smugly and set it on the island

"Why did you stop singing?" I asked innocently to Michelle because Charlie didn't like human food. She gave me puppy eyes. That may work on Pam, but not me. I stared back at her coldly

"Aww c'mon don't be mean we were just playing. I'm sorry 'kay?" she said scooting next to me with her puppy eyes. I gave her a fork and she wasted no time digging in. She put down the fork and hugged me

"Sookie did you make this? Forget Pam, it's you I love!" I laughed and shrugged her off of me

"No Godric made it" she blinked at me

"Delicious sex, heavenly food, beautiful house, expensive clothes, priceless jewelry...Sookie I'm going to kill you" she said shoveling food in her mouth like an animal. I looked at Charlie who had been very quiet

"What's wrong honey?" I asked. She shrugged. I looked at Michelle accusingly

"What? I didn't do anything to her! Hell, we treated her like a princess. At least I did, Pam avoided her like the plague. She just missed mommy that's all" I nudged Michelle and she flew off of the stool she was sitting on and hit the floor. I gaped and ran to her

"Oh sweet Moses I'm so sorry! I don't know my own strength anymore" I begged, swooping her up. She rubbed her backside

"Yah well my name ain't Moses and you better learn quick before you kill us all" she said skittering back to the plate of food. I ignored her incredibly loud munching and walked to Charlie. She was staring at her shoes as usual. I picked her up and set her on my hip

"Hey what do you want to do today? It's 8:30" I said. My stomach growled as Michelle finished the last of the plate. I contemplated pushing her off the stool again.

"Well, you've been dead for 2 weeks so what do you want to do?" the witch who finished my breakfast chimed through a mouthful of my food. I twirled one of Charlie's ringlets and thought. I felt seriously bad that Godric and Eric drank Tru Blood for that long and (if they were telling the truth) went without sex for the duration of my coma. Apparently that was a lifetime to those insatiable vampires even though I never even let them near me when Mother Nature's gift paid a visit. I set Charlie down and firmly planted my hand over her ears.

"I need you're help" I said to Michelle who was scraping off the remains of rice from the plate. I really thought she was going to lick the platter. She started to lick the platter...I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up at me with a peculiar expression

"You know, every time I help you I end up pissing my girlfriend off, being scared shitless because Big Sexy is looming over me when I'm sleeping, dead, or a combination of the three" she said picking up the remaining bits with her fingers

"I know and I love you for that. I know I don't tell you often but I really do appreciate all that you do for me" she stared at me with the same peculiar expression but then broke out with a huff

"Well now I can't say no you cow! Just please tell me we will be safe?" she begged, grabbing a pitcher and pouring herself a glass of water. I mulled that over

"Well I can promise your safety, but not my own. Look I just need you to help me-" I stopped because I couldn't even say the words without shuddering. Charlie stared at me with her big green silver dollar sized eyes and I clamped my hands even tighter over her ears. Michelle put the cup to her nude colored lips and stared at me expectantly

"Um...I need you to help me...fulfill a few fantasies for two people that's all" I said looking at the tile floor like it suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. From the sound of her choking, she wasn't expecting that at all

"Did I hear that right? Who's? Your boyfriends'? Alcide's?" she asked rushing towards me. Trying not to squish Charlie's perfect head like a grape, I took a steady breath

"No you dummy not Alcide. Godric and Eric. First I want to do Eric because if he doesn't get laid tonight I'm afraid of what he'll do next. More like _who _he'll do next. Don't get me wrong, I trust him with my life but I want to...you know...just help me make a plan of what to do…" I rambled, feeling the life draining from me, my face flushing to 107 degrees.

"Uh, Sookie you're hurting the kid" I looked at Charlie who was wincing. I immediately let go of her head.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to have a threesome with you and Eric-"

"And just _when _did I say that?" I gaped, attempting to cover Charlie's ears again but she ducked

"Damn. Then how else am I supposed to help?" she asked, actually having the audacity to look disappointed.

"J-just help me, I don't know, pick what to wear and shit like that. I have no idea what I'm doing, all I know is that I want to do _him_" I covered my mouth looking at Charlie. She shrugged

"What you don't think I know what you're talking about? Me and Michelle watch Keeping Up With the Kardashians and late night HBO" the seraph said looking proud of herself. I sent daggers to a wide-eyed hybrid

"She doesn't know what we're talking about" she dismissed. Before she combusted from my glare, I walked back to the grand foyer to look for my BlackBerry.

"That's it young lady, I know what we're doing today" I said snatching Charlie's arm and towing her towards the front door.

"What are we doing? Don't tell me you're going to enroll her in kindergarten" I heard Michelle running to catch up behind me. The sun scorched my corneas and my free hand immediately flew to shield them. I saw her shiny black sports car parked out in the front of the driveway. Before the thought burrowed itself in my brain I spoke while I heard the doors of the car unlock

"We're going to church" I stated. The car doors immediately locked. I turned to a gawking Michelle

"_What_?" she screeched

"Yes, church. This little girl needs some praying. Now unlock the doors missy before I rip them off" I said. I heard the sound of the car unlock so I opened the door. Charlie pulled her hand away from mine and disappeared

"Sookie I know your brain is rusty for not _thinking _for 2 weeks but please explain the logic in this? She is a _banished celestial being_ and my dad is a _demon_. You seriously want to take us to church? Why not take Charles Manson huh?" Very good points

"Well I need a lot of forgiving and I am of Christian faith. I'm sure if God can forgive a telepathic polygamist sleeping with two creatures of the damned, I'm sure he can forgive a lesbian half-demon and a troublemaking kid" I countered, climbing into the driver's seat and turning around to secure Charlie's seatbelt. Michelle appeared in the passenger's seat not ready to let go of the argument

"Okay I seriously don't think it works that way! We're talking about two different worlds here! Are you seriously trying to tell me that God created fairies, vampires, werewolves, and banished Charlie?" I snatched the car keys from her

"Would you stop making this so political? We're just going to church, not robbing the Pope" I said starting the engine and flooring it out of the driveway. The church Gran use to take Jason and I to started in a few minutes...oh crap Jason

"He's still at my house isn't he?" I said making sure to stay under the speed limit

"Who your hot non-hardheaded brother? Yeah" she said bitterly

"Oh come on Michelle at least do this for me? I've been telling myself to go and this is the perfect time!" she rolled her eyes unconvinced

"I think your pastor, priest, rabbi, imam or whatever is going to have a heart attack. Either because I have a vampire girlfriend, I'm part demon, or the shorts I have on"

"God loves all his children" I sang

"Yeah well God isn't going to be sitting at the pews of your church. Overweight, bitchy, Southern Christian hypocrites are." I started to wonder how good of an idea it was to take Michelle to church. The idea was starting to get ugly. If all else failed, I would just say she was possessed. Before the issue got any more hot buttoned, I turned onto Hummingbird road

"First going to church, then going back to your house? Oh yeah Godric and Eric are really going to love this"

"Oh they'll be okay with it, I'm just running in to get Jason and to see if I can find some church attire. Lord knows he needs a few prayers" I said unbuckling Charlie and getting out of the car

"They'll be okay with it my big white ass" Michelle said slamming her door

"See that right there is why we're doing this" I muttered running up the steps to my front door. Cripes, I left my keys at home. I mean Eric's house. I knocked. If he had a woman in there I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to strangle him. And I didn't need to go to anymore funerals. I knocked again a little harder, remembering my newfound strength. I started to feel the worry creep up in me. What if someone who was out for me came here and found Jason instead? I rushed down the steps and ran around the house to the back porch. I heard Michelle come to a halt behind me. She held me back and went up the steps to the back entrance. I saw a flash of her jagged teeth and my mind went to full on panic mode.

"Charlie" I whispered fiercely. She appeared next to me all golden. She had obviously been drinking up the sun. Literally. I grabbed her icy hand and used her as my anchor as I watched Michelle push open the backdoor. We followed her inside. I looked around at the pigsty of a kitchen. If he wasn't already dead he would be when I found him. Just as fast as Michelle's shark teeth appeared, they disappeared. I saw a little smirk on her face. We followed her past the parlor and up the stairs to her room. The bed wasn't made and there were clothing on the floor. He was definitely in here. Michelle walked over to the bathroom door and stood there. We quickly shuffled behind her. I looked at her wondering what she was doing when she suddenly kicked open the door. I stared at a mortified Jason peeing in the toilet. That's when I screamed and turned around, dragging a reluctant Charlie to the wall next to the bathroom. I tried to erase what I saw but I just kept seeing the image of him screaming "shit" in my mind. I screamed again, rubbing my eyes as if to physically erase the image

"Hey good lookin', need any help?" I heard Michelle say. I ran over there with my eyes shielded and closed the door on a stuttering Jason before he accepted her proposal

"I will never forgive you for this you know that right?" I looked at her murderously.

"Yes you will" she said blowing a kiss towards the bathroom door and leaving the room. Charlie was ogling the bathroom door. She tried to open it again but I grabbed her hand and towed her out of the room and to the kitchen. Michelle has officially corrupted her. I picked Charlie up and put her on a clean part of the kitchen counter. My ex-roommate was moving trash aside. I heard the footsteps clomping down the stairs. He didn't bother to put on a shirt but at least he was wearing jeans.

"What the _hell _was that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jason shouted flabbergasted. I turned to Michelle to hear her thoughtful explanation

"I thought you were a robber hiding in my bathroom but I was...pleasantly surprised. I hope you forgive me" she breathed, twirling a piece of her flame red hair with a lustful look on her face. Oh please. Jason looked like he didn't know what to say but he cleared his throat and ran his hands through his disheveled locks. He had a darker shade of blond hair than I did.

"Well...as long as you're sorry. And you…" he said pointing at me. What did I do? "Didn't I tell you to tell me when you were goin' on some vamp trip? Huh? You had me worried sick again that one of 'em fangers killed you!" he ranted flailing his arms around.

"Sorry, it was really sudden, honest Jase. But we're in a hurry so get dressed, we're going to church" he looked like I had suddenly took my top off at first but then turned his attention to the ex-celestial being swinging her legs on my filthy counter

"Well hey little darlin'! Where did you come from?" he asked. I looked at Michelle stupefied but she had the same expression as I did. I never thought of what I was supposed to tell him. My mind went blank. Then he looked at me, then her, then me again

"No way… don't tell me she's your...with that big guy? But I thought you were with the guy with all them tattoos...Oh Christ…" before he jumped to more conclusions and I jumped out a top floor window, I put my hand up in the air

"You just can't stop talking can you! She's Michelle's niece visiting from...California. Now shut it and get dressed for church!" I ordered, remembering how hard Gran fought him every Sunday to get out the door.

"Is it my fault the kid looks like you?" he asked, defending himself. Considering Charlie was freaking gorgeous, I would take that as a compliment. Just then, Charlie jumped down from the counter and put her arms in the air gesturing for Jason to pick her up. Oh _please_. He did happily but then instantly winced when she was secure on him

"You're pretty cold huh pretty lady? Do they make you sleep outside?" he asked her. Yes, that had to be the most logical conclusion. She snuggled onto him and they walked up the stairs. I gawked and turned to Michelle who, again, had my same expression

"What are we going to do with them? I already have a migraine" I whispered. She laughed and shrugged

"I think he's sweet" she smiled

"Yah like a cavity" I responded. She snorted.

"Who cares, let him pedophile it up. Let's just get out of here quick. With our luck there'll be an army of feral Weres outside" I took a half-eaten bagel off of the floor and flicked it at her. By some miracle of God or karma, it hit her on the lips

"My brother ain't a pedophile crazy woman!" I whispered fiercely. She flipped me the bird. Would you believe this was how we played? Patience really was a virtue. I followed her out the door (I took my Sunday dress out of the coat closet. If I put in my regular closet it would get lost in the glamour forever) and we waited on the porch. The sun was starting to get brighter and I knew we would be late if Jason didn't come out this minute. Speak of the devil, he came out in black jeans, a white shirt, and sandals. Seriously? He was holding Charlie's hand

"This is church attire to you? What do you wear to weddings a trash bag?" I hissed

"Why would I bring church clothes to your house?" he mimicked my tone

"You're gonna make my house spotless before you leave" I fired back. He pulled a Charlie and shrugged. My eye twitched

"Where is all this bitchiness coming from? Wait tell me later" Michelle said pulling out her keys and following Jason and Charlie to the car. I guessed worrying about when Claudine would pop up (if she was real) was making me hot tempered. I took a deep breath and followed them, climbing into the driver's seat. I turned around to check if Charlie was buckled in and she was playing hot hands with Jason. Okay fine, I was going to be nicer to him since he was being so sweet to Charlie. I refused to read any more into that. I revved Michelle's car up and drove it out of the driveway. It felt like turbulence on an airplane.

We made it just in time. I slipped on my blue pilgrim dress over the devil's outfit and stepped out of the car. I put on Michelle's grey suede Mary-Jane style pumps (she always kept 3 different heels for 3 different occasions in her trunk) and scanned the people I would be dealing with at the entrance. I spotted old and the flock of primped up pigeons. She was clutching on to Portia Bellefleur and chatting it up with Mrs. Fortenberry. I saw Selah Pumphrey standing at the front entrance with the rest of the husbands. What was I getting myself into? I felt a cold hand grab mine. I looked down. Charlie was staring at the small church like it was glaring at her

"You can wait in the car with Michelle if you want okay?" I said reassuringly. I suddenly had the image of them spontaneously combusting when the pastor spoke. Just then my butt vibrated. Like I didn't know who it was

_Sookie._

I sighed. Eric the text-savvy vampire

_What's wrong babe?_

I really didn't know what I did wrong. Well I did but I wasn't going to admit it. We all walked towards the congregation, completely aware everyone was staring at us. What with Charlie glowing, Michelle in her (from her trunk collection) sky high red-as-sin stilettos, and Jason in his 'chick magnet' jeans, we blended in so well. The congregation parted like the Red Sea as we approached the door of the church. Their thoughts hit my brain like a ton of bricks

_I can't believe...Adele's own granddaughter brought a hooker to our church!_

_I heard rumors about her having an illegitimate...child with a vampire but I didn't think it was true...at least the girl is beautiful_

I steeled down my shields and tried to control my fingers from twitching when the phone in my hand buzzed

_Don't patronize me woman. Where are you_

I rolled my eyes

_In church_

If that didn't blow a cap in his ass I didn't know what would. I could already see the expression on his delicious face. I smoothed my dress nervously. Everyone was starting to whisper now and I knew Michelle was going to say something about it. I looked around but Jason had disappeared. I had that feeling someone was staring at me so I turned my head slightly. I saw Selah watching me in my peripheral vision. The last time I saw her she was in a hospital bed. I wondered if she was still with Bill. No she couldn't be. I saw her coming closer to me. I pretended not to notice. I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Hi" She said, tugging nervously at her white tunic dress. She paired it with smart shiny brown leather heels. I faced her in a sort of dazed shock that she would risk her reputation by talking to me in front of half the community. Michelle came to stand protectively next to me and gave her an icy glare. I saw a hint of shock on Selah's face, no doubt from Michelle's less-than-subtle outfit.

"Hey Selah" I responded, completely aware that most of the conversations around us stopped.

"Long time no see. How are you?" she asked awkwardly. I blinked at her. I should asked her the same question

"Um, good I guess. How about you, is everything, you know, alive around you?" I asked remembering that 80% of the people around us were listening for some type of gossip. She looked down to her expensive heels and I already knew the answer before she even said it

"No not exactly. We're working on it. I just wanted to say thank you...you know...for last time" she said not looking me in the eye. At that moment, I wanted to slap her across the face, shake her by the shoulders and ask her what she still saw in Bill after what he did to her. But instead I smiled my patented Crazy Sookie smile. It was none of my business anyway

"Not a problem sugar. Well I hope you're careful. This is Michelle by the way. Michelle, this is Selah Pumphery, Bill's, um, girlfriend" I introduced them to each other. I saw a brief moment of alarm and pity in Michelle's expression but she smiled and shook Selah's outstretched hand. Charlie peeked her head out from behind my legs and Selah looked like she won the lottery

"Well aren't you gorgeous! What's your name?" she tried to coax Charlie out from behind my legs but she gripped my dress with her little hands. Selah looked at me, then her, then me again.

"Is she your…?" I shook my head politely even though I wanted to hiss at her. Did I really look old enough to have a 6 year old daughter? My subconscious nodded at me and I smacked her.

"Her niece" I said pointing at Michelle who waved. The doors opened and people started to pour in, going completely out of they're way to go around us. Selah and I exchanged numbers and she followed the whispering pigeons inside. Our little party stood our ground and waited for everyone to go through the doors.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Michelle muttered beside me

"No really Michelle, go wait in the car with Charlie. Please. I won't take long and I don't want to force you to do something you don't believe in" I said handing her the car keys

"And let you take on those obese sacks of flesh alone? Please, how low do you think of me! They're worse than Weres. Besides, I have a list of asses to kick for what they were saying about us" she said grabbing my hand and tugging me forward. I let go of Charlie's hand and gestured for her to leave but to my surprise, she followed me inside (without catching on fire). The entire congregation was silent as our heels echoed in the church. I'd rather be swapping spit with Madison right now. Seriously. Michelle led us to a pew with a few women in it

"Leave" she seethed and they skittered away immediately. That was the Christian spirit. We settled into the pew (Michelle, Charlie in the middle, then me) just when the pastor walked in and started the sermon. I was ready to listen and feel rejoiced when my phone buzzed. Damn it

_You know I don't like jokes like that, tell me where you are_

He really thought I was joking? Wow.

_I'm in church. Seriously _

I tried to type inconspicuously. You always felt like someone was watching you when you did something you weren't supposed to. My phone buzzed immediately

_I'd rather you be at your old house with your door wide open. _

I was going to text why supes hated church, but that was a stupid question.

_Be careful what you wish for_

I was definitely playing with fire here. Since I was going to hell I guess it was good practice. Jason slipped into the pew and sat next to me. I gave him an accusing look but he kept his gaze straight. Uh huh. Making out with the pastor's daughter, I was sure. Buzz

_Come home now_

_Or what huh?_

I fired back just as quickly and having too much fun. This could go one of two ways depending on how mad he was. One, he would steer it into an erotic direction. Two, he was super pissed and was going to kick my ass

_I'm going to kick your ass_

I gaped at the screen of my BlackBerry. So he was super pissed. I saw everyone stand from the corner of my eye so I immediately stood. I had no idea what was going on but I heard the church choir singing Gloria. This was worse than not coming to church at all. Instead of paying attention to the pastor, I was thinking of what I was going to text Eric. When the little choir finished, the congregation sat down and we all started to pray.

_Dear God, please let Jason Stackhouse call me_

_Dear Lord, please please just let it be a really late period. Or at least let it be my husband's baby_

I promise you these were good people. My shields were as high as they could go but thoughts were still leaking in. That hasn't happened in a while. I focused on my own confessions

_Lord please forgive me for all my sins. I am in love with not one but two creatures of the damned and I share a bed with both of them. I know, I'm as surprised as you are. Amen_

I looked up, satisfied with myself. The pastor was standing up there. He had to be new because I had never seen him before. He was pretty young but his sideburns were attractively gray, and he looked like a man I would end up marrying if supes didn't exist. He was fixated on something next to me. I looked in his direction and saw Charlie with her eyes closed and little hands clasped. She almost appeared to be glowing. Wait...she _was _glowing. I nudged her as lightly as possible, remembering how far Michelle flew

"Charlie stop with the glowing" I whispered, hoping nobody else noticed. She looked up at me with a questioning look. I reciprocated with a stern look and she rolled her eyes. The glowing slowly dulled. I looked back at the pastor who was still staring, mouth hanging wide open and adjusting his Roman Collar. Looks like we would have to make a quick exit. My phone buzzed.

_You're trying my patience Sookie_

I huffed and replied as quick as humanly possible

_Okay okay I'm coming stop ur_ cryin

Before I even put my phone down it buzzed

_Oh you will be crying at dawn I assure you_

Well, now I didn't want to go over there anymore. I reread the text and was suddenly turned on. In church. Oh my God. Why was he so mad anyway? I disobeyed him all the time. I looked over Charlie to see if Michelle had burst into flames yet. She was fiddling with her phone openly as usual. We would leave as soon as the Pastor started the Word. Leaving in the middle of church without someone dying, was the most embarrassing thing in the world for the people of Renard Parish. I was going to kill Eric. If he didn't kill me first for God knew what. An older woman (I recognized her from the Civil War meetings Gran would hold at the house) sitting in front of us turned around and glared at our little group. Apparently we were making more noise than I thought. Michelle blatantly flipped her the bird and the woman turned back around baffled. Now would probably be a better time to leave. Just when the new pastor started reading (he was still looking at Charlie a little startled and intrigued), I tapped Jason and signaled for Michelle to scoot out. We all slid out of the pew as silently as possible but not silent enough. More and more of the congregation were watching us as we shuffled out in our loud, inappropriate heels. We slipped out of the church and right there I made a promise to find a different place to worship. My phone buzzed and I nearly threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"What's the deal sis? Did someone die?"

"No, but somebody will. Let's go" I said stomping to the car.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hiya! Can you believe it? No this isn't a dream, I actually posted on time for once! Ignore my insolence, enjoy! Shoot me a review and tell me what you think, peace!**

**Xoxo, M.**

**P.S: One day 'till my birthday!...unfortunately I have work that day too...yay**

**P.S.S: Still trying to piece together chapter 15 from memory, be patient with me :)**

***In deep dramatic voice* Previously on Funny Thing About Love:**

_Lord please forgive me for all my sins. I am in love with not one but two creatures of the damned and I share a bed with both of them. I know, I'm as surprised as you are. Amen_

I looked up, satisfied with myself. The pastor was standing up there. He had to be new because I had never seen him before. He was pretty young but his sideburns were attractively gray, and he looked like a man I would end up marrying if supes didn't exist. He was fixated on something next to me. I looked in his direction and saw Charlie with her eyes closed and little hands clasped. She almost appeared to be glowing. Wait...she _was _glowing. I nudged her as lightly as possible, remembering how far Michelle flew

"Charlie stop with the glowing" I whispered, hoping nobody else noticed. She looked up at me with a questioning look. I reciprocated with a stern look and she rolled her eyes. The glowing slowly dulled. I looked back at the pastor who was still staring, mouth hanging wide open and adjusting his Roman Collar. Looks like we would have to make a quick exit. My phone buzzed.

_You're trying my patience Sookie_

I huffed and replied as quick as humanly possible

_Okay okay I'm coming stop ur_ cryin

Before I even put my phone down it buzzed

_Oh you will be crying at dawn I assure you_

Well, now I didn't want to go over there anymore. I reread the text and was suddenly turned on. In church. Oh my God. Why was he so mad anyway? I disobeyed him all the time. I looked over Charlie to see if Michelle had burst into flames yet. She was fiddling with her phone openly as usual. We would leave as soon as the Pastor started the Word. Leaving in the middle of church without someone dying, was the most embarrassing thing in the world for the people of Renard Parish. I was going to kill Eric. If he didn't kill me first for God knew what. An older woman (I recognized her from the Civil War meetings Gran would hold at the house) sitting in front of us turned around and glared at our little group. Apparently we were making more noise than I thought. Michelle blatantly flipped her the bird and the woman turned back around baffled. Now would probably be a better time to leave. Just when the new pastor started reading (he was still looking at Charlie a little startled and intrigued), I tapped Jason and signaled for Michelle to scoot out. We all slid out of the pew as silently as possible but not silent enough. More and more of the congregation were watching us as we shuffled out in our loud, inappropriate heels. We slipped out of the church and right there I made a promise to find a different place to worship. My phone buzzed and I nearly threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"What's the deal sis? Did someone die?"

"No, but somebody will. Let's go" I said stomping to the car.

**Ch 28**

I was too heated to drive so I slipped into the passenger's seat and shed my church dress. The car was silent as it revved up and zoomed out of my former church parking lot. My phone buzzed again. Why couldn't he just die? I turned around to see what Charlie was doing. There were hearts and rainbows dancing around her head while Jason was re-lacing her sneakers. Well at least I knew who to contact if I needed a babysitter.

"So I take it your men didn't like the whole church idea?" Michelle asked after another 5 minutes of silence.

"Just Eric. But I don't know why he's getting all pissy. You're good at this stuff, tell me what he's so mad about?" she was just as good as those 'Ask Abby' columns Pam was always referencing. She made a really sharp left and Jason shouted "Mercy!".

"Sookie your giant rack is sucking blood from your brain. He's pissed 'cause after 2 weeks of thinking you were out of his life forever, you leave _again _the day after. And you know Big Sexy is a control freak, you leaving willy-nilly takes that away from him" she said, running a red light. Jason was screaming for her to slow down and that he was a Sheriff for goodness sake, while I pondered what she said. Huh, she pretty much hit the nail on the head. And it would explain the (really sexy) threat he just gave me. I had to make him feel like a man again. Thank goodness Godric wasn't this complicated or I'd go crazy. Crazier.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I asked because the area wasn't familiar to me

"Well, I thought I'd drop these two deadweights off at my girlfriend's house and we'd go do some real shopping. You know, for your fantasy fulfilling" there were so many things in that sentence that made my hand twitch

"Nonono we're not dropping them off at your PMSing vampire girlfriend's house." she pulled over on the side of the road.

"Then your older brother and daughter are going with us to Victoria's Secret?" I paused and turned around. Charlie and Jason were in the middle of a very intense game of hot hands.

"Okay no, but can't we just leave them in the car?" I asked ignoring the daughter comment. She shrugged and pulled back on the road

"For curiosity's sake, why didn't you just move in with Pam instead of me?" it was an honest question. She laughed and turned onto the highway.

"Did you ever wonder why she was sooo mad at you? I wanted to move in with you instead of her! I told her that I only saw her at night anyway, I didn't want to be alone in a gigantic house all day while she took her dirt nap. Plus it's close to Merlotte's. I mean I love her to death but come on, I'm the only realist in this group" we started to slow down. Well no wonder. First I take her tennis bracelet, then ruin her clothes, and now I take her woman? I couldn't believe I was still alive. We slowed into the parking lot of the Shreveport mall. The car stopped and I turned around in my seat

"Okay honey, me and Auntie Michelle will be right back, we're just going to buy...some clothes" I said, avoiding Jason's gaze

"You mean lingerie? 'kay. Buy me more of these shoes" she said kicking her feet in my direction

"Sweet Jesus, that's what we left church early for?" a crimson Jason asked flabbergasted. I had no idea what to tell him. Whatever answer I told him would make him Big Brother mad. Michelle, my savior, unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned in pretty close to him

"It's for me. You know, just in case. I hope you like red" she winked and bit her lip, flicking one of the lower buttons on his shirt. Charlie glared at her and I immediately got out of the car before I threw up on her expensive seats. I should've done it anyway. Michele twirled towards me laughing

"That should keep him nice and hard 'till we come back" my eyes widened and I banged on the window (I was hoping I would break it) of Jason's side

"Charlie get out of this car young lady!" she appeared in front of me and I gaped. I looked at Michelle who was gaping too. The window rolled down to an also gaping Jason. The seraph immediately realized her mistake.

"Damn I didn't even hear the door open!" Jason exclaimed. Right, I forgot who we were dealing with. I looked at Charlie. She pouted and batted her big green eyes. My angry expression wavered a little. She knew she could manipulate me. Cripes.

"Jason, take Charlie to Dillard's and buy her some shoes. It's too hot to sit in the car" I said wearily. He shrugged and rolled the window back up. God we weren't even in the mall yet and I was exhausted. We traded our stilettos for sandals in the trunk of the Audi and we all proceeded to walk towards the entrance. It wasn't as hot as I remembered, it had to be a solid 86 degrees. We walked through the air-conditioned mall and rode the escalator to the second level. I took Charlie's hand because she never kept still on things. I peered at the Children's Place and noticed that the glass wall was repaired from the last time I punched a man though it. I squeezed my little seraph's hand a little tighter and briefly wondered if I killed him. Oddly enough, I felt no remorse. I shielded my face as we walked past it and we stopped in front of the ATM near Aldo. I pulled out my debit card and put it in the machine. I nearly blanched when I saw the total balance. $999,696.69. They added more money to my account. They added more money to my freaking account and it was close to a million dollars. I griped the machine, denting it, in case I fainted. I knew it wasn't Godric, it had to be Eric. I just knew it was him. 69? Come on.

"Are you okay?" I vaguely heard Michelle's voice in my shroud of rage. I had to hear his reasoning for this. I withdrew $400 and pulled out my card. I turned around and all three of them were staring at me a little worried.

"Okay we meet at the food court in one hour got it? One hour" I said to Jason who was, surprisingly enough, paying attention to me and not the gorgeous brunette who deliberately sashayed between us to get his attention. I handed him the $400 and he blinked at it.

"Are you sure this isn't too much cash Sook?" he asked, eying the bills as if they were counterfeit.

"Trust me, it's nothing. Buy her whatever she wants and keep what's left over. Just don't go to the Children's Place" I sighed. Michelle waved to a group of guys who were hooting and hollering. Ugh. Charlie put her arms up in the air to me and I hugged her in response. I prayed they wouldn't cause too much mischief and Michelle and I continued on to Victoria's Secret. I stared at the giant posters of the tanned thin models in lingerie posing in all their skinny glory. God I hated this store. Michelle tugged me to the pink squared tables lined with bras and a frail sales lady wearing all black, with super high heels and her hair done up in a chignon approached us.

"Hey I'm Pyper, can I help y'all?" she asked politely.

"I'm shopping for my...boyfriend" I remarked, trying not to look her in the eye. She smiled knowingly

"Do you know what kind of taste he has? Maybe that will help" she asked. Michelle picked up an extremely frilly white thong. I winced but then thought about the lady's question.

"He loves red. And black. And he's obsessed with my ass" I needed to go back to church. The lady laughed and told us to follow her. She led us through the chic store and to shelves that were backlit and full of undergarments that made me blush. Next to it was a floor-to-ceiling poster of a thin Beach Blonde model with a lacy pink bra that pushed her breasts up so high she could probably motorboat herself. She was doing that thing with her mouth where you could only see her two front teeth, the expression all Victoria's Secret models had. We ended up picking out something I couldn't even look at. It was a hooker's uniform. Red and black cheetah print pushup bra with gold trimming, matching thong and black fishnet stockings. I quickly gave it to Michelle before my face went up in flames

"What about Godric?" my best friend (I still couldn't believe it) asked. I turned to the lady

"Okay so my other boyfriend loves light colors and seems to pay more attention to my boobs. Oh and the last time I wore ruffles it drove him bat-shit crazy" the lady's eyebrows disappeared to her hairline. Eh, I was tired of hiding it. I dared any woman to try and pick between them when she could have both. Although her eyebrows never returned, she helped us pick out a striped baby pink and white bra and panty set trimmed with white ruffles and a pink garter. It was the girliest thing I'd ever seen but I knew if Godric saw it I would end up being on top. The image sent a delicious shock down South and brought me back to reality. Michelle picked out a few things (worse than what I picked out. Why bother wearing clothes?) and we followed the lady to the checkout. She rang up my items first and I couldn't believe it when she said $285.25. For 6 items? Sheesh. I thought about if I had enough in my account. Then I remembered how much Eric put in it. I never had to worry about money again at this point. But that didn't stop me from hating it. I fished out my debit card and handed it to her. She gave me the trademark striped bag and rang up Michelle's stuff. Her total was over $600. I stared at her. How much lingerie did she need?

"I get laid a lot and we both get turned on by-" I put my hand up to cut her off. I didn't want to know. We left Victoria's Secret and passed by the shoe section in Dillard's to see if Charlie and my brother were still there. They were nowhere to be seen but the little shoes everywhere were so cute that I had to get her some sandals and little flats...and some other shoes made it to the checkout

"Sookie you're getting way too attached my love" Michelle said carrying 2 bags full of shoe boxes.

"Oh let me have this will you? Who knows how long she'll be here and I'm never having kids you know" I made my piece with that thought a long time ago. Godric was worth it. Eric, not so much right now. We got on the escalator that led down to the first level. Michelle nudged me and pointed to three guys on the escalator going the opposite way. They were staring at us with open mouths. We watched them run up the escalator and come down ours.

"A beautiful blonde and a sexy redhead? Somebody pinch me" one of the guys standing closest to us said. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people labelled me as a blonde. It was like that was all they could see. I could tell he was barely of legal age to drink. Michelle pinched his arm and he yelped. Before the other two could add in their cheesy lines, Michelle put her hand up

"Sorry boys, I have a girlfriend and she has two boyfriends" she said and we got off the escalator. We practically ran to the food court laughing at their expressions. We stopped in front of Panda Express out of breath and still giggling. I heard my name being called and I scanned the food court, searching for the origin. I spotted Jason waving his arm in the air. We walked over to where they were in the middle of the food court. Charlie was hugging her knees and sitting on one of the green chairs across from Jason. There were plates of barbecue, chinese food, italian food, everything you could think of on the tabletop.

"I give up Michelle, your niece just won't eat! I even promised to buy her more toys at Toys "R" Us but nope, not one bite" Jason said exasperatedly, and tried to give Charlie a French Fry. She shook her head vigorously and buried her face in her knees. Poor thing.

"She's just shy" Auntie Michelle said giving me a sarcastic look. Oh poor girl couldn't drink in sunlight because Jason was here. No wonder her hair looked more bronze instead of sunflower and gold. I sat in one of the empty green chairs and helped myself to some barbecue. I was starving.

"You bought her Chucks right?" I asked with my mouth full. He nodded and held up the Dillard's bag and a Toys "R" Us bag. My phone buzzed oh the beige tabletop. I sighed. Couldn't he just die for the day like a normal vampire?

_Sookie. You're still not here. Why _

I rolled my eyes

_I was at Victoria's Secret_

That would cool him off. I think. My phone immediately buzzed

_Is that right_

_Yah thats right. Ill model what I bought for you if you just go to sleep already_

I saw that I had another text. This one from Alcide. I quickly went to it

_Hey. I hear you're not dead anymore. I need to see this for myself. We're gonna be at Northman's place soon_

This text was like an hour old. Whoops.

"C'mon Alcide's at Eric's" I said packing up the food and putting it in the plastic bag on the tabletop. Everyone grabbed their stuff and started sprinting to the car. Michelle caught up behind me.

"Man you're fast! You know, for someone who has 2 boyfriends you sure are excited. Don't tell me you're going to make it 3? Greedy bitch" I swung at her with my Victoria's Secret bag and she literally jumped 6 feet over it. I quickly looked around the parking lot to see if anyone saw that. A little boy behind a car window was staring wide-eyed. Eh well. The doors to her Audi unlocked and I waited for Charlie and Jason to catch up

"We goin' home now? I have to check into work soon" Jason said putting his hands on his knees and panting

"Yes Sheriff Stackhouse" I droned and climbed into the passengers' seat. Michelle put everything in the trunk and buckled herself into the drivers' seat.

"Wanna see what I bought Jason?" she asked, batting her shameless lashes at him in the rearview mirror. I could tell he was having an internal conflict on whether to say yes or no. I wanted to warn him that if he said yes Pam would rip out his eyeballs. Instead I smacked Michelle's arm. She yelped

"Stop flirting with my brother and drive dammit! They're waiting for us" she grumbled something and went from 0 to 50 mph in a second. We all jerked back and I checked to see if Charlie was buckled in. She was becoming a handful and I blamed the 2 weeks she spent with Michelle. Eric didn't reply which meant he really wanted to see me model lingerie. I had a better idea for him. Soon, the scenery turned more familiar when we pulled into Eric's gate. A car pulled up behind us. A Hummer in fact.

"Boyfriend number 3 and Roland are here, awesome!" Michelle said giddily

"I'm warning you hybrid, if you say that in front of him you are moving in with Pam!" I hissed. She waved me off. I put in the code and we all drove in and parked on Eric's driveway. I looked at my side mirror and watched Alcide come out of the Hummer. He started walking towards the car. Yup he was still pretty hunky in his white button down shirt, jeans and work boots. Always with the work boots.

"I see what you're looking at. I won't tell" Michelle giggled. I adjusted my shorts and shook out my hair, ignoring her. Before I thought about a rational reason why I cared about the way I looked around him, I stepped out of her car and closed the door behind me. I shielded my eyes from the sun in time to see Alcide stop in his tracks. He started walking towards me again but I couldn't move. Man what was this Were doing to me? He stopped right in front of me. Then as if I was made of glass, he slowly hugged me

"God damn it Sookie don't you do that to me again. Got it?" he said into my hair. I nodded in his very warm, well defined chest.

"I can't make any promises" he pulled away and looked at me

"That's not funny you jerk" he stated. I'd never been called a jerk so I laughed. I saw Roland come up behind him with Michelle on his back like a leech.

"Sookie, you gave us all quite a scare girl!" he said as Jason came out of the car carrying a now awake Charlie. It was like I heard the Weres hearts' stop

"It's okay, she's on our side. This is my brother Jason" I said as quickly as I could, trying to change the subject. The Weres' calmed but I could tell they were still tense and on alert

"Oh come on, how can a girl this cute scare the shit out of two guys over 6 foot like that?" Jason said shaking their hands

"Just surprised that's all. I'm Roland and this is Alcide"

"Can we please do this inside? It's hot as hell out here" Michelle whined

"Would you keep your hands off my ass woman?" Roland asked, trying (but failing) to get Michelle off his back. I opened the car door and grabbed my giant Victoria's Secret bag. I was starting to blush, I could feel it. Alcide carried the stuff out of the trunk (including Michelle's Victoria's Secret bag. Poor guy) and we all silently walked inside the house and to the living (hah) room.

"I'm gonna go put this away, you guys make yourselves comfortable." I said shuffling up the stairs. I was bringing people in and out of here like I owned this place. Well, if they wanted me to live here they would have to get used to that. I couldn't ever imagine leaving Gran's home. That was until I met these two. I tiptoed to Eric and Godric's door and went through. I used the scanner and carefully trotted down the dark steps. Imagine my surprise when the lights came on and I saw Godric sitting on the floor right in front of me with his black basketball shorts on. And he was shirtless. I hit my chest so my heart could start again. He was looking at the floor in a stupor. Oh I knew that expression. I slowly walked around him and put the bag on the floor next to the bed. I looked at Eric. His phone was next to his head. He was such a brat. I heard someone take a big whiff so I turned around. I shrieked when I saw Godric standing right in front of me. So close that I could smell his absolutely delectable breath. His eyes were so black they were like pure onyx.

"Honey it's Sookie" I said. It wasn't like I knew anything else to say. But I sure knew I was scared shitless. He could and would tear me to shreds. _Run for the hills!_ My subconscious screamed. _No, he would never hurt _you_! _my inner bad girl whispered. His fangs shot out and I flinched. I think that was literally the first time I wasn't happy (I was a little happy) to hear that sound. He lips slowly spread into a _really _scary smile and before I saw it coming I was on the floor with him on top of me. Sweet Jesus.

"Godric sweetie snap out of it" I tried to say steadily but failed. If any of the people upstairs busted down here he would demolish them in the blink of an eye. He was fixated on my neck. He could probably see how fast my pulse was beating there. I took a deep breath. I might as well enjoy this. My whore side leaped for joy. A vampire bite without sex was like getting stabbed with a very sharp fork. I moved my hair aside. Even though I had a lot of his blood, I highly doubted I could get a vicious 2,000 year old vampire off of me. He lowered onto my neck and I felt his sharp fangs on my skin. I braced myself. I heard someone mutter something in what I knew was Swedish. At first I thought it was him but it sounded too far away. It was the testosterone filled voice of a blond. The vampire on top of me looked at my face and his fangs immediately disappeared. Just in time

"Hey Godric" I smiled in complete relief. He blinked his ocean blue eyes at me. We were both immediately standing. Then in a blur, he was standing over Eric. He kissed his forehead and said something else in Swedish. Then another blur, he was standing in front of me. I flinched

"I am so sorry" he said looking seriously crushed. I laughed

"Why are you acting like you stole from a Girl Scout? I'm the one who came down here" I said, taking in his sad expression

"I think I almost raped you" he said. I rolled my eyes. Once he got to blaming himself there was no talking him out of it.

"It's not rape if it's consensual Mr. Dramatic. You have all the permission in the world any time, any place" I said, reminded of the fact that he was shirtless. His eyebrows didn't let up.

"What did Eric say to you?" I asked. Whatever he said, it snapped him out of it immediately

"He said that I had better surface before I did something I would regret and he did something he would regret. What do you think those scanners and locks on the door are for? Me" he said looking at Eric. Then his expression turned into surprise. I assumed he spotted the Victoria's Secret bag

"You went shopping?" he asked in a clearly entertained tone.

"Don't look, it's a surprise" I gasped, kicking the bag under the bed. After a little bit of struggling, I got him to plop down on the bed next to Eric. I crawled over to him

"You know you would've snapped out of it before you bit me right? And even if you did, who cares? God knows I don't" I said, tracing one of the intricate tribal tattoos on his forearm. He laughed faintly

"Oh c'mon, let me patronize you! Or you can just kiss me 'till you sleep again." I said, following the tattoo pattern upward toward his chest.

"Right, I'll chose the second one. But first tell me, is there a particular reason Eric is so enraged?" Huh. Didn't see that coming. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want him to be mad at me too. Really though, part of me got a serious rush out of making Eric angry. It was the only explanation I had for always doing it. I looked at Godric's expectant deep blue eyes.

"Uh…" was the only intelligent thing I could mutter. He tilted his head to the side

"That bad huh?" I nodded. He laughed and I shrugged. That immediately reminded me that Charlie and friends were upstairs. I wondered if he knew

"Yes, I know you have Weres, a hybrid, and a condemned seraph in the living room" I blinked at the mind reader.

"How did you know that?" I asked

"I can hear them. And you kind of smell like a Were. That concerns me" he said wrinkling his nose. I rolled my eyes

"Why thank you very much. And although jealously is a really good color on you, it doesn't apply here. How long 'till you conk out?" I asked because I wanted to sneak in some foreplay. And change the subject. I had already traced most of the tattoos on his torso and I had the urge to look for more.

"Enough time" he said and with lightning vampire movement that I was still trying to get use to, I was laying right between him and Eric.

"Why is he constantly texting me in the morning but isn't up now?" I asked, nudging the dead, chatty Viking vigorously. Godric leaned over me and flipped him over to his back in one motion. I loved a sleeping Eric. As if he knew I was watching him, his eyebrow twitched

"Wake up and join the party man!" I said nudging him some more. Then I immediately stopped when I was reminded how pissed he was at me. I immediately squirmed to Godric's other side.

"Smart move" he said taking my face and kissing me before I could give a rebuttal. I straddled him and Frenched him for all it was worth because when Eric told him his side of the story, I had a feeling I was going to be locked in a cage. For some sad reason, that thought intrigued me. I tasted the blood from my tongue mixing in our kiss, his tongue overpowering mine, his skin on my skin, his sweet breath swirling in my brain. I was getting on a dangerous high. I had to stop. I needed to stop. If he knocked out right in the middle of this, I would go into hysterics. I pulled away from his soft lips but he reeled me back in. To be fair, I did let him. After a few guilty seconds of a slow, passionate, maddening make out session, I pulled away again

"If you fall asleep while you're kissing me I'll have no choice but to kill you" I said before I let him suck me back in. He thought about that.

"You be a good girl ma cherie, and stay home until I rise." he finally said while rubbing my thighs. I had half a mind to let my inner bad girl come out and do bad things to him with my mouth and another part of his body (God help me.) until he fell asleep.

"Good morning" I beamed even though we both needed a cold shower. He looked at me in that peculiar way again, like he had déjà vu

"What?" I asked. He shook his head

"Nothing"

"Liar" I challenged. Then he was out like a light. I stared at him. Yah right

"Faker" I said twisting his nipple. He grinned and grabbed my hand before I could rip it off

"That bad huh?" I mimicked the way he asked me earlier. He nodded. I'd let it go. He always did it for me. I kissed the now unconscious Godric and scurried over to Eric who I couldn't believe was out this entire time when he was texting me constantly an hour ago. I kissed his rosy lips again and again. Who knew how long it would be 'till I got to do it again. I walked over to the stairs and looked at my men one more time. I didn't deserve them both, I knew, but who cares. I ran up the stairs, and closed the doors tightly behind me. I merrily skipped down the winding staircase and almost twirled when I got to the base. That kiss defiantly got me high. I walked into the parlor shitting rainbows when I saw Michelle standing on the glass table explaining to everyone how we met. She was just about to get to the part where I was serving drinks at Fangtasia for the first time when I cleared my throat. She looked at me and kept right on going. Of course Jason, Alcide, and Roland were hanging on her every word. I looked around for Charlie but she was nowhere to be found. Oh well. I focused on the more pressing matter at hand and nudged Michelle off the glass table. She dodged my hand but jumped down anyway.

"Jason don't you have to work?" I reminded him. He checked his watch and stood up

"You gonna be alright here? I'll come by the house after work" he said, kissing my cheek. The sudden show of affection threw me off a bit but I patted his dirty blond hair and told him to be careful.

"We're actually heading that way, we can drop you off if you want" Roland said, standing up

"Sure why not" my brother replied happily.

"Aww but you just got here!" Michelle whimpered my thoughts.

_I don't wan...leave her_

I heard Alcide's voice broadcast in my head

"Then stay. Jason you take Michelle's car" I said right when the hybrid tossed her car keys to Jason. Roland looked at Alcide who looked a little embarrassed. I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear that. Whoops. That had been happening a lot lately. My shields were getting weaker. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked at the time on the cable box. 3:27 PM. I was so tired

"Hello Sookie" A woman's voice spoke. I looked behind me. Claudine was standing there in a beautiful gold sundress that looked like it sparkled when she moved. I looked around confused. The fear started to creep up my spine. Nobody was here. It was just me and her in the snow. I saw a hot tub embedded in the white flakes a few feet away. I was in my Happy Place. I looked back at Claudine

"Where am I?" I asked. I was barefoot, wearing a bikini, and ankle deep in snow but I wasn't cold

"I think you know where you are sweetie"

"Yah but this place isn't...real" I said slowly

"I don't have much time to be honest so let's cut to it? You have quite the bounty on your head" she said, taking a few steps closer to me and I struggled not to run. I noticed she was wearing silver pumps as high as the sky

"If you're talking about Madison, that's old news lady" I said, looking down at my yellow polkadot bikini and marvelous sun kissed skin. I finally went crazy.

"You insist on being with the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 _and _his maker, one of the oldest vampires in the world. They have enemies who will do absolutely anything to take them down, and the one person that they love on this Earth is a very easy target" she said putting her hands on her hips. Well, there was that.

"Aaaad you left Faery, disobeying Niall. You've also seemed to have taken a liking to a very powerful werewolf by the name of Alcide who also has enemies. And you've taken in a banished seraph who can and will kill you if necessary. Oh and Russell Edgington is still on the hunt for you…"

"Alright alright I get it I'm in hot shit!" I shouted, flailing my arms. "I'm handling it" I said pouting. She walked right up to my face

"No, _I'm _handling it because I'm the hardest working Fairy Godmother in this God damned side of the universe. Now you listen to me Sookie Stackhouse, you will not be putting yourself in these situations anymore. There are only so many times I can swoop in and save you from a delusional fallen angel trying to crack your skull like an egg. Got it? _Got it?_" she ranted.

"Okay, got it sheesh. I'll try to be more careful because apparently I wasn't doing that before. But honestly, I don't go looking for trouble, it comes looking for me" I said. I was starting to get uncomfortable in my Happy Place bikini so I wanted to wrap this up.

"I'll take that as an apology. But if you just stayed away from those vampires, you can have a long and wonderful life." she sighed, smoothing her black waterfall locks of hair. Uh, not a chance lady. Then I started to wonder something. If this was supposed to be my Happy Place where were the two guys that made it "Happy" in the first place? Suddenly, Claudine's gorgeous Brooke Shields eyebrows flew up. I looked behind me and saw Godric and Eric in the hot tub. Oh, there they were

"Would you really pick between them?" I asked my Fairy Godmother. She quietly took turns drinking them in. I tried, tried mind you, to ignore the jealousy creeping up my spine

"Who knew evil came is such…nice packages" was all she said. I looked at the nice packages. They were acting like I wasn't standing here in they're favorite bikini.

"They obviously can't see you. Now time to wake up" she said putting a glowing finger to my forehead like E.T.

I sat up immediately. Quickly assessing my surroundings, I saw Michelle watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians, Roland trying to wrestle the remote out of her grasp, and Alcide holding my hand. He let go

"Nightmare?" the werewolf asked me.

"I have no idea" I said honestly. I didn't know if that was a dream or not. I looked at the cable clock. 5:31 PM

"You all should go, the sun is setting" Roland, after successfully changing the channel to ESPN rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we even set foot in here willingly, let's go bro" he said to Alcide who was scowling.

"I better work a shift at Fangtasia tonight or Big Sexy will slaughter me" Michelle said stretching like a kitten

"Who's Big Sexy?" Roland asked confused

"Never mind that, do you know if Eric'll be there?" I asked before anyone explained. Michelle nodded. This was the perfect time to initiate Operation Fantasy: wear the ridiculous lingerie and hideous Fangtasia shorts over it, get in a fight with Eric (that wasn't going to be hard since he wanted to kick my ass anyway), run into the woods, he would chase me, I'd try to hide, he would get a rush and have the best sex of his life. Now if only he wouldn't piss me off before then.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! So I hope you enjoy this, my awesomely amazing beta (ilovemysteries) informed me that FF has REALLY strict rules against lemons. I'm still trying to find middle ground, which I think I have in the next chapter with Godric**. **So yah, is anyone watching True Blood? It may have absolutely nothing to do with the books anymore but I really am loving it, very creative! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh by the way, I added like two pages and a whole lot of revisions in the last chapter so go ahead and reread it!****  
**

**xoxo, Team USA! A****nd Team insert your country here too!**

**Previously...**

"Jason don't you have to work?" I reminded him. He checked his watch and stood up

"You gonna be alright here? I'll come by the house after work" he said, kissing my cheek. The sudden show of affection threw me off a bit but I patted his dirty blond hair and told him to be careful.

"We're actually heading that way, we can drop you off if you want" Roland said, standing up

"Sure why not" my brother replied happily.

"Aww but you just got here!" Michelle whimpered my thoughts.

_I don't wan...leave her_

I heard Alcide's voice broadcast in my head

"Then stay. Jason you take Michelle's car" I said right when the hybrid tossed her car keys to Jason. Roland looked at Alcide who looked a little embarrassed. I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear that. Whoops. That had been happening a lot lately. My shields were getting weaker. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked at the time on the cable box. 3:27 PM. I was so tired

"Hello Sookie" A woman's voice spoke. I looked behind me. Claudine was standing there in a beautiful gold sundress that looked like it sparkled when she moved. I looked around confused. The fear started to creep up my spine. Nobody was here. It was just me and her in the snow. I saw a hot tub embedded in the white flakes a few feet away. I was in my Happy Place. I looked back at Claudine

"Where am I?" I asked. I was barefoot, wearing a bikini, and ankle deep in snow but I wasn't cold

"I think you know where you are sweetie"

"Yah but this place isn't...real" I said slowly

"I don't have much time to be honest so let's cut to it? You have quite the bounty on your head" she said, taking a few steps closer to me and I struggled not to run. I noticed she was wearing silver pumps as high as the sky

"If you're talking about Madison, that's old news lady" I said, looking down at my yellow polkadot bikini and marvelous sun kissed skin. I finally went crazy.

"You insist on being with the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 _and _his maker, one of the oldest vampires in the world. They have enemies who will do absolutely anything to take them down, and the one person that they love on this Earth is a very easy target" she said putting her hands on her hips. Well, there was that.

"Aaaad you left Faery, disobeying Niall. You've also seemed to have taken a liking to a very powerful werewolf by the name of Alcide who also has enemies. And you've taken in a banished seraph who can and will kill you if necessary. Oh and Russell Edgington is still on the hunt for you…"

"Alright alright I get it I'm in hot shit!" I shouted, flailing my arms. "I'm handling it" I said pouting. She walked right up to my face

"No, _I'm _handling it because I'm the hardest working Fairy Godmother in this God damned side of the universe. Now you listen to me Sookie Stackhouse, you will not be putting yourself in these situations anymore. There are only so many times I can swoop in and save you from a delusional fallen angel trying to crack your skull like an egg. Got it? _Got it?_" she ranted.

"Okay, got it sheesh. I'll try to be more careful because apparently I wasn't doing that before. But honestly, I don't go looking for trouble, it comes looking for me" I said. I was starting to get uncomfortable in my Happy Place bikini so I wanted to wrap this up.

"I'll take that as an apology. But if you just stayed away from those vampires, you can have a long and wonderful life." she sighed, smoothing her black waterfall locks of hair. Uh, not a chance lady. Then I started to wonder something. If this was supposed to be my Happy Place where were the two guys that made it "Happy" in the first place? Suddenly, Claudine's gorgeous Brooke Shields eyebrows flew up. I looked behind me and saw Godric and Eric in the hot tub. Oh, there they were

"Would you really pick between them?" I asked my Fairy Godmother. She quietly took turns drinking them in. I tried, tried mind you, to ignore the jealousy creeping up my spine

"Who knew evil came is such…nice packages" was all she said. I looked at the nice packages. They were acting like I wasn't standing here in they're favorite bikini.

"They obviously can't see you. Now time to wake up" she said putting a glowing finger to my forehead like E.T.

I sat up immediately. Quickly assessing my surroundings, I saw Michelle watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians, Roland trying to wrestle the remote out of her grasp, and Alcide holding my hand. He let go

"Nightmare?" the werewolf asked me.

"I have no idea" I said honestly. I didn't know if that was a dream or not. I looked at the cable clock. 5:31 PM

"You all should go, the sun is setting" Roland, after successfully changing the channel to ESPN rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we even set foot in here willingly, let's go bro" he said to Alcide who was scowling.

"I better work a shift at Fangtasia tonight or Big Sexy will slaughter me" Michelle said stretching like a kitten

"Who's Big Sexy?" Roland asked confused

"Never mind that, do you know if Eric'll be there?" I asked before anyone explained. Michelle nodded. This was the perfect time to initiate Operation Fantasy: wear the ridiculous lingerie and hideous Fangtasia shorts over it, get in a fight with Eric (that wasn't going to be hard since he wanted to kick my ass anyway), run into the woods, he would chase me, I'd try to hide, he would get a rush and have the best sex of his life. Now if only he wouldn't piss me off before then.

**Ch 29**

"Okay meet me in the car. Now everyone get out, vampires are waking" I said trying to pull Alcide to his feet and usher them out. I ran up the (seriously annoying) winding staircase and to the room of my loves. I tiptoed down to their cubby and waited for the lights to automatically come on. When they did, Charlie was standing right in front of me. I fell on my ass from sheer fright. I had to be legally dead for at least 3 seconds before she helped me back on my feet

"What the freaking hell man!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Sookie!" she whimpered. Was she about to cry? I huffed and smoothed her soft golden curls.

"Were you here the entire time?" I asked. She nodded. Creepy? Yes.

"I knew the werewolves were afraid of me so I hid" did I now feel like a jerk for thinking she was creepy? Yes.

"You shouldn't be down here okay? It's not safe" I said crouching to her level

"Then why do you come down here?" she asked.

"Huh...well because I'm their...they're my...look just don't come down here _capisce?_" I ordered_. _She nodded and gave me an icy hug. I squeezed her back and kissed the top of her head, visibly shivering. She disappeared and left me with frostbite as I crawled to the bed. Godric and Eric were as still as the dead (technically they were the dead) except Eric was on his stomach again. I fished out the VS bag from under the oversized bed as quickly as possible. I kissed Godric. Eric I would deal with later.

"That's a nice way to wake" I shrieked, and Godric laughed under me. Hadn't I suffered enough scares for today?

"Hey babe" I said standing up and hiding the VS bag behind me like he couldn't see it

"And what have you got planned Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, taking the bag with vampire speed.

"You'll see" I said taking it back before he looked in it and making a mad dash to the stairs. I bumped into him halfway there. Had I not drank vampire blood, that would've felt like running into an oncoming freight train. I may have exaggerated that. I looked at him. Uh oh. He had the 'I smell a seraph' look

"Charlie?" he asked. Uh oh. I cradled his face with my hands and kissed him. He blinked at me.

"Charlie…" I kissed him again. He blinked again

"Is that the magic word?" he asked. I scoffed and kissed him again and again. I gave into him the first time we met. Some may call me a whore but I was a happy whore. Before those beautiful hands got any lower on my ass, I broke away and ran around him. I stopped halfway up the stairs to look at him one more time. God dammit he was fine. He smiled his super sexy half smile and I had to physically stop myself from running back down. I blew him a kiss and continued my trek. By the time I got up the stairs, down the staircase, and out the door I was panting. It was already getting dark out. The Hummer in the driveway honked and I jumped. Rude. I rushed to the car and slipped into the backseat. Roland was driving. After what we did to his last car he wasn't letting either of us drive this one.

"What took yah?" the Michelle Inquisition started as I put in the pin number for the front gates

"I was getting my stuff"

"Is that code word for something?" she kept prodding

"You smell like a vampire" Alcide muttered. I groaned and snatched Michelle's purse. I dug around until I found a little bottle of Chanel number 5 and spritzed it on. I knew Godric would let it go but I didn't feel like hearing 'why do you smell like the Were bodyguard? Now I have to kill him' from Eric tonight. We stopped at a red light. I think it was the first time I'd ever seen a supe actually stop.

"I still can't believe you're up and running. Just yesterday you were as dead as you can get" Alcide said beside me. I made sure my shields were steel right now because I didn't want to know what he was thinking. His hands were in fists on his lap.

"I wasn't dead, I was in a coma." I said putting my hand on one of his.

"Sookie the last time we saw you, you were dead. Dead dead dead." Roland (the only supe who read the Driver's Ed handbook) was driving under the speed limit. Whatever. I watched the scenery turn into Shreveport from Alcide's window

"We're going to Fangtasia?" I asked. Was it really a smart idea for Weres to be at a vampire bar?

"We're just dropping you two off and heading out" Roland answered. Pam must be up because Michelle was focused on a bright little screen that must've been her phone. It was a little past 7 when we parked across the street from the bar.

"Drive safe guys, thanks for the lift" I said reaching across to hug Roland and give Alcide a squeeze. He was so warm.

I jumped out and waited for Michelle to say her goodbyes. The Hummer drove down the dark road and we crossed to the other side. I saw the line to the entrance of the bar growing increasingly. Pam was playing bouncer/dominatrix and boy was she playing the part. She wore a lacy black corset, black leather tights, and black 6 inch knee high laced up boots. Her hair was in blonde tousles that accentuated her blood red lips. I wondered if we were supposed to enter through the front. I hid my bag of lingerie behind me and followed Michelle to the entrance where her girlfriend stood.

"I didn't know you still worked here. I thought you were with the shifter" Pam said as we approached her. She shoved an admiring fang banger inside. Jealousy? Yep she was Eric's child alright.

"Oh come on sugar don't you be like that, you know I love you" Michelle said kissing her on the lips, then down her jawline...I averted my gaze

"Hello Sookie. Victoria's Secret I see. Then you know master is going to drain you tonight." Pam said, assessing the man next in line

"Hey sexy" the nameless man said to Pam

"Hey, I'm going to wear your spine as a necklace and your eyeballs as matching earrings if you don't stop looking at my girlfriend's boobs" Michelle said, giving him a hard stab in the chest with her finger. In his defense, the corset made her breasts look like melons for sale. Not that I was looking. The man stumbled and quickly slipped inside. That was going to leave a bruise. Pam swatted Michelle's behind and gave her a stern look but the unchastened hybrid simply smiled with her shark teeth and hooked her finger in the waistband of her girlfriend's leather tights. The guys in line gaped in wonder. I was going to die right here.

"Can we go inside now Pam? People are starting to stare" I said, getting uncomfortable with the glares and drools from the FBs.

"You smell like wet dog and Chanel." she said wrinkling her nose. Gee thanks, that's what I was going for. Michelle kissed Pam again and we walked inside. The base of the music was so loud it was vibrating in my chest. With the smoke from God knows what drug, strobe lights, and fang bangers trying to get bitten, it was like a brothel in here. His Majesty (heavy sarcasm here) wasn't here yet because the throne was empty. I continued to follow Michelle to Eric's office. He wasn't here either. Huh. He must've still been at home. Good for me. Michelle walked to a door that led to the employee's room in the far corner of the office. I followed her inside. She opened a locker and stuffed in purse. I remembered that there was a shower stall here somewhere as well. Maybe I would hop in, because if Pam smelled Were on me Eric sure would.

"I suggest you jump in that shower before boyfriend #2 shows up, if you want Operation Fantasy to go off without a hitch" Michelle said, taking clothes out of her locker and shedding the ones she had on.

"Yah I get it I smell like puppies." I muttered, snatching the towel she threw at me. She completed her transformation into a red low cut cropped top, black pumps, and a tight mini skirt that read "Take a bite into the night life" in little red letters on the back. She checked herself out in the full-length mirror attached to the wall.

"Does 'master' really make you dress like that?" I asked more than a little disturbed that this might actually be a secret brothel

"Nah, you just get more tips this way. So what do you need me to do?" the shameless hybrid asked

"Just distract Pam as long as possible. I'm going to get him even more pissed than he is now" I said a little scared. What the hell was I doing? She pulled out a pair of 5 inch charcoal suede pumps, with little spikes lining the red platform of the shoe, out of her locker

"This is my best weapon. Use with caution" she said slowly, handing me the pair of shoes like it was a nuclear weapon and I laughed.

"Pray I survive" I said as dramatically as possible. She pretended to mourn and left as fast as she could in her heels (which was pretty darned fast). I walked down a little hallway in the back of the room and saw the shower stall. There was no door so I was going to take the fastest shower in recorded history. It was so quiet that when I turned on the stall, it sounded like a waterfall. I silently shed my expensive clothing and put it next to my VS bag with the shoes. I jumped into the stall, with the less than warm water, and closed the little curtain behind me. I took the Dove liquid soap and started lathering away. I realized that I had spaced out when a noise startled me into reality. Completely freaked, I moved the curtain a millimeter to take a peek down the hallway. Damned supes. I couldn't even take a shower without thinking I was going to get kidnapped.

"Eric?" I whispered. Wait, I was a telepath. I let down my shields and reached out for any brain signatures. Nothing. At least nothing human. If it was Eric, no matter how mad he was at me, there was no way he would have resisted joining me in the stall. Maybe it was my imagination. I turned off the water and reached out for the towel before I left the protective shield of the curtain. I stepped out in Michelle's towel, eying the hallway. I looked through the VS bag and pulled out lingerie number 1. I winced at the tiny pieces of fabric and slipped on the bra/panty set. I'd skip the fishnets this time. I put on my shirt and tip toed down the hallway to peek out into Eric's office. Empty. I quickly shuffled to the closet in the corner of his office and opened it. I pulled out the form fitting Fangtasia shorts they seemed to love so much and I slipped them on, praying nobody would walk in. I went back into the employee's room to give myself a once over in the mirror. You could totally see the bra through my shirt. I shook out my hair. Eric had better be bowing to me after this. I slipped on Michelle's deadly weapons. I instantly felt like a giant. A sexy giant. I stuffed everything but my phone into Michelle's locker. I shimmied out into Eric's office feeling like a knockout when I noticed something: his jacket was draped on his chair. That really was him who made the noise when I was in the shower. I sighed, badly needing a drink. I took the jacket and put it on. It covered my behind and then some. Any man or vampire who hooted at me would instantly be dead, and I already had too much blood on my hands. With one more deep breath I stepped out into the deafening club music. I saw Denny, the guy I met my first day here, mixing drinks and shaking bottles of blood with Michelle behind the busy bar. The lights went from strobe to a kind of reddish hue. I went behind the bar

"I'm jealous, my heels like your legs better" Michelle said in the middle of making a Martini

"Hey long time no see!" Denny shouted over the music. I wanted to hug him but I didn't dare. Although I wasn't looking at him, I felt his sky blue eyes burning a hole in my head. Instead I just grinned and waved.

"Hello beautiful. Do you mind serving me something?" I turned my attention to the vampire sitting on the stool in front of me. I had to admit it, he was hot. Not Eric and Godric status but definitely Brad Pitt status. He had really cute curly mousse brown hair and sparkling gray eyes that matched an equally cute, sparkly smile. All I knew about his clothing was that he was wearing a form fitting grey shirt. That was as far down as I would dare to go

"Uh...I d-don't work here…" I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Really? He pulled in the corner of his mouth.

"In that case, how about a conversation? Call me Avrellic"

"She's off limits pal. Trust me, I just saved your life" Michelle said, pushing me a few steps back. Bless her. Avrellic looked a little surprised but then reached into his pocket. He put a card on the table and slid it in my direction

"Just in case your limits are ever 'on' again" he smiled and disappeared. It was like I heard Eric's fangs shoot out. I heard the fang bangers gushing so I finally looked in his direction. Mmmhmm, that was my man (he wouldn't agree at the moment) alright. Sitting in a giant throne was a Viking God. Black on black, with his body hugging black tee and my favorite black jeans. He wasn't baring his fangs at me though, he was looking in the other direction. Avrellic's I was sure. Then his fangs retracted and he settled back into his throne. The fangers continued to worship at his alter. Unbelievable. Then he looked me dead in the eyes and with the strength of God, Moses, and Jesus combined I didn't flinch. We had an intense stare off for 5 of the longest seconds of my life.

_Why is he looking at her? I look way better_

_Stupid bitch_

_Please look at me, I'll do anything you want_

I held my head with my shaking hands. My shields were already as high as they could go but thoughts were still constantly leaking in

"You okay Sook? Don't let him scare you, you know he would never actually hurt you" a voice that sounded like Michelle's tried to reassure me. Sky blue eyes were still burning a hole in my head

"Gin and Tonic. Please" I said, rubbing my eyes to get my vision straight again. What the hell was happening to me now? I blinked rapidly and took the drink that appeared in front of me. Alcohol probably wasn't a very good idea right now but Eric was gone from his throne, which meant he was either at his office or dismembering Avrellic. Either way I had to go to him. I picked up the card on the bar and read it. He was a lawyer. Huh. I might need one eventually. That was how I rationalized my action of putting the card in my bra. I downed my drink like it was a shot and gave the empty glass to a wide eyed Michelle. She kissed me on the cheek. I was a little loopy so kissing her back on the lips crossed my mind. That would've been the last straw for Pam. I shook my head again and walked over to my personal hell. I took a deep sigh and opened the door. Oh look at that. It was the Sheriff of Area 5, sitting at his desk. He was in the middle of writing something. Probably my Will. Then without so much as a glance in my direction, he pointed his long finger at the couch in front of him. I walked over (at this moment my heels decided to be nice and loud) and plopped on the leather couch. He continued his writing. I was so over this. I crossed my legs and took out my phone. I hoped Godric wasn't mad either. I sent him a text

_Tell ur child that he's an asshole. _

My phone buzzed immediately

_Okay :)_

Eric's phone buzzed on his desk instantly. Don't tell me he actually told him? He looked at his screen and then smiled soullessly. Not a happy smile. Oh great thanks Godric

_What would I do without you_

I replied snarkily. Buzz

_You won't ever have to know_

Sadly, sarcasm didn't translate well through text. Well, at least one of them still loved me. Eric put his pen down and in a vampire second he was leaning on his desk across from me with his arms folded. Jesus Christ he was like a God. I knew he was glaring at me but I was too busy shamelessly drooling at his beautifully sculpted arms. I heard his fitted black jeans calling my name. Wow that Gin and Tonic was really taking into effect. I was a total lightweight. I looked up when I heard his sigh

"What in Valhalla am I going to do with this woman" he muttered to himself like a true Viking. At least he was having second thoughts about killing me

"Why do you always disobey orders." he asked speaking in statements again

"Because unless I'm in my barmaid uniform, I don't take orders. If you want someone who takes orders, go get one of the fang banger girls at your alter" I said crossing my arms. He smiled the 'trust me, I'm considering it' smile.

"When we tell you not to leave the house, do you not process that it is for your safety. You just fucking cheated death and made us go through fucking hell for 2 fucking weeks and you have the fucking audacity to fucking leave again?" he hissed through his teeth, letting his anger show. I groaned. Forget the plan, I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore. I still loved him you know. I decided to get this show on the road. I stood up and stripped his leather jacket off of me. His furrowed eyebrows instantly let up. To my satisfaction, his mouth was hanging open a little. I was cheating I know. I closed the space between us and unfolded his arms.

"You don't play fair Sookie" he said with his eyes closed

"Oh and it's just a coincidence that you wore my favorite black jeans today? You wanted me to know what I have, point taken" I said flicking his belt buckle. God I loved how he looked in these jeans and he knew it. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"You aren't forgiven yet" right when he finished his sentence I finished unbuttoning my shirt. I let it fall to the floor, revealing the red and black cheetah print pushup bra. Exactly the expression I was hoping for

"How about now?" I asked.

"Not yet. Close, but not yet" he said still staring at my breasts. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his magnificent torso.

"I'm sorry okay? I don't even know what I was doing to leave the house" I said

"Going to church" he reminded me coldly. Right.

"Oh yah. Hey you can't be mad at me for going to church. That's something I won't let you ban me from. But I left early when you told me to like a good girl" although I didn't think I would be allowed back to that particular church. I felt that cold woosh and we were sitting on the couch

"No matter what I tell you, you do the opposite." he said mostly to himself. I didn't think he was used to disobedience. I moved to his lap

"Okay, let's compromise. How about I listen to you from now on, within reason, if you ask me like a decent 'lover'? And if I don't, I'll accept any punishment you give me"

"This is not how I imagined this to go. You walk in here and single handedly disarm me. That is surely cause for concern" he grumbled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was actually planning on making it up to you tonight" I said, moving his blond hair aside

"Hell yes you will"

"So how about you tell mama what you haven't done in 2 weeks that I can do for you now?" I fingered the collar of his shirt and his lips spread into his devilish smile. The phone on his desk rang and he cursed. Another cold woosh, I was sitting on his desk and he was talking on the phone. I hopped off, getting his attention immediately. I blew a kiss at him and he winked at me. I shimmied my chest and he called me with his finger. I turned around to show him the back view of the Fangtasia shorts and he took his belt off with his free hand. I didn't think he was even listening to the person on the other end of the line as we continued our little tango. I giggled (yes giggled) as I walked towards the exit in a way Tyra Banks would've been proud of. I slowly lowered the shorts to give him a peek at my underwear. I knew he was watching because I heard my favorite sound. His fangs extending. I blew him another kiss and slipped out the door. I made a mad dash down the metal hallway before anyone (Besides Pam, I had the pleasure of seeing her eyebrows pulling a Houdini act) saw me. I covered my bra with my arms and quickly slipped out the backdoor. There were a good amount of cars but I immediately spotted Eric's shiny red Corvette. I looked at the dark forest beyond the parking lot. Was this really a good idea? Either way I was practically naked in a vampire parking lot and with my luck I would run into Avrellic, so I had to go somewhere. I ran as fast as I could (without breaking my ankle in these heels) across the lot, occasionally ducking behind a few cars. I made it into the forest without being seen (I think) and assessed my surroundings. The moon casted a dim light on the otherwise pitch black forest. I took off the heels, because I was sinking into the dirt, and continued deeper into the jungle. When I couldn't see Fangtasia anymore, I started to question my sanity for getting lost in the woods when vampires were up, half naked and when so many people wanted to kill me. If anything tried to rip my heart out, Claudine was going to let me die this time and she deserved to. I tripped on a root but a tree caught my balance. Ouch. I felt the stinging and wetness on my hand. Blood. Oh great. Well it looked like I just jumped into a shark tank in a dress made of bloody meat this time. I sat at the base of the tree and hugged my knees. After a few seconds, a twig snapped and I jumped ten feet. I let down my defective shields

_Ribbit….ribbit...ribbit…_

A frog. Okay then. Harmless, but enough to spook the crap out of me

"Eric!" I screamed, instantly wanting the protective arms of my man. I listened to my voice echo in the woods. This was a really bad idea and it was absolutely freezing. I listened with my ears and mind to the sounds of the forest. So far, full of life. I slowly stood and tried to walk as quickly as possible without crunching leaves under my bare feet. I was sure if I tried to walk back I would hit Fangtasia eventually. I looked up at the blackened sky. The North Star was a total myth. I sighed and continued to trudge, being careful not to step on anything sharp. I would've called Godric but my phone was in Eric's office. I was so concentrated on not tripping on anything that I didn't even register that the forest was dead silent now. As soon as I heard the echo of leaves crunching behind me, I didn't even turn around to see if it was a rabbit or a deer, I just ran. I heard a branch snap and I ran faster, putting an arm to my chest. This was by no means a sports bra. I tripped like the standard main character I was and landed on (and scraped might I add) my hands and knees. I crawled as fast I could to hide behind a nearby tree and looked around the bark. Nothing. I let my shields down and reached as far as I could go. Still nothing. Not even animals. I slid down to sit at the base of the tree. I put my hand (which was already completely healed. I could get used to V) over my hummingbird heartbeat, and took a deep breath. Before I exhaled, something big landed over me. I screamed so loud deaf people had to have heard it.

"You really aren't that fast for someone who drank blood" when I registered the voice (he could've had a great career as a phone sex operator) relief washed over me. Then it got its ass kicked by anger. Eric was on top of me with his fangs out ready to bite and eyes lit with sheer adrenaline

"Fuck you Eric Northman" I cried smacking his shoulder as hard as I could

"Ouch" he said surprised. I smiled satisfied. Served him right. Well I might as well finish out his little fantasy.

"This bra is too beautiful for me to shred. Take it off" he ordered, fingering my bra strap. He was so horny I could practically smell it. Not to mention feel it. Perfect. I wiggled out from under him and stood. Why did he still have clothes on?

"Oh no, no sex for you. That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me" I turned on my heel and walked away. I didn't take so much as 5 steps (actually I was surprised I made it that far) before I bumped into his 6'5'' frame.

"You pick the worst times to play games with me" he said, clearly over this. Seriously, why did he still have clothes on?

"Sugar I'm not playing any games, you're officially on lockdown" I bluffed. Oh please. Eric wouldn't be on lockdown even if I was on my deathbed. His raised eyebrow made me want to backpedal

"That better be the Gin and Tonic talking"

"It isn't" I said flipping my hair back

"I will not take no for an answer this time. But tell you what? I'll give you a 15 second head start" he said, grabbing a handful of my ass.

"Eric Northman you wouldn't dare touch me when I specifically told you not to!" I squeaked smacking his hand away and quickly backing up. He smiled his trademark sadistic smile that made my inner bad girl do Olympic-worthy backflips

"15...14...13..." normally I would cross my arms and dare him to do it but since this was his game I'd play by his rules. Plus it was totally hot. I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could in 12 seconds. Shit I probably broke a record. I must've crossed half the forest before I entered a clearing and stopped to catch my breath. It was absolutely exhilarating. I cautiously walked to the middle of the clearing. There was no use putting down my shields because I couldn't hear him anyway. Usually I loved that but right now, to hell with it. I had to rely on my ears and pure survival instinct. My head whipped to my left at the sound of leaves rustling. Then I turned to my right at the sound of twigs snapping. I knew three things. One, I hated this fantasy. Two, I was the best girlfriend ever. And three, I was truly and utterly scared. I took a few steps back because instinct told me to. As soon as my heels landed on the grass and before my scream could creep out of my throat, a giant figure toppled me to my back.

"You're an easy kill lover" said the Viking predator

"I'll make it harder by running when the sun is up" I said sarcastically. His long finger ran down to my navel, circled it, and continued down to my shorts. I suppressed a shudder

"Hey what part of lockdown do you not understand?" I said scooting away

"All of it" he said grabbing under my knees and puling me back. Don't look below his belt, don't look below his

"Lockdown is when you're…you're...when you're..." I couldn't even remember what I was trying to say because he was nuzzling my neck. Then I remembered the only way I could rock his world was to put up a fight. Although I didn't think he could get any hornier. I pushed him back and smacked his arm. Then with vampire speed he had a card in his hand. He looked at me for an explanation. A good explanation. I checked my bra. In hindsight it wasn't a good idea to have Avrellic's number in my bra but then again I was full of bad ideas today. And dirt.

"Just in case I ever need a lawyer?"

"Not if he meets the true death" he said looking at the card

"Oh stop being so jealous for goodness sake. I'm with you aren't I?" I uttered trying to get the card back but he moved his hand. Then he ripped it up into tiny pieces with super speed

"Eric you brat!" I shouted, smacking his leg repeatedly

"I'll buy you a law firm" he said taking off his shirt. Of course that's when I stopped hitting him and commenced with the marveling. Like he wasn't cocky enough with that freaking smirk on his face. He unbuttoned the jeans that made his ass look like a work of art. I saw a peek of his black briefs. Black on black on black. Damn him. Stay strong Sookie.

"Lockdo-" I was cut off by him yanking down my shorts. If his fangs could extend any farther they would have. He stopped and took a good long look at my body. It was like he couldn't figure out what to devour first. Well he should definitely thank the sales associate at Victoria's Secret. I tried to wriggle out from under him but he wasn't going to let me go this time.

"Don't you dare Eric" I warned. If I didn't win an Oscar for this than the show was rigged. His tongue flicked one of his fangs. Oh who was I kidding, I couldn't do this anymore. I wouldn't do this anymore. I wanted to stick my hand down his pants and grab that huge hard-on because it was all mine. Jeez I was so corrupted. Before I could stop him, his mouth took mine and kissed me with such much primal fervor that I didn't know what to do with myself. I had never felt so wanted, so needed. My fingers flew to his hair. I pulled on his locks and he growled on my lips. So much for staying strong. I felt his hand snake under me to remove my bra

_My queen...my goddess...my addiction_

I knew he didn't say it out loud because I was too busy devouring his lips. I pulled away and looked at him, a little startled. His expression was pure ravenous desire. He was consumed by it.

"Sookie, lover, this better be good. And none of that lockdown shit"

"I...I..um..." This wasn't the first time I'd read a vampire's mind. Honestly, it was rarer than snow in Los Angeles. But it was different now. The reason I never told them before was because I was scared for my life. Let's face it, none of this would be happening right now if I told Eric the first time it happened. I didn't know if I should tell him now that we're...well you know. No, I should tell him before it got worse. Yes. Better now. Well, here we go. He raised his eyebrow...

"I...want you to go lower" I mumbled biting my lip. Okay so I lied. Give me a damn break. I read his surprised 'oh Sookie you bad girl' expression, but then he smiled the smile I usually saw when he won something. Power.

"And why would that be?" he asked spreading my legs a little wider. I swear these vampires thought I was a Russian gymnast. But I wasn't complaining. I sighed. It was either feed his fat ass ego, or tell him the truth...God those really couldn't be my only options

"Because...you're just so amazing" I said closing my eyes. I wouldn't know how to stop myself from an eye roll. I felt his lips leaving a trail of kisses down to my bikini line. I took a shaky breath of anticipation. This was new. Kissing trails that slow and maddening were normally Godric's shtick. I realized Eric was too impatient for them a long time ago. He was torturing me.

He was waiting for me to say something, but by the time he got to my candy dish I was edgy. He peeled off my underwear.

"And?" he said. I suppressed a shudder and grabbed fistfuls of grass when I felt his ice cold breath between my legs.

"And I need you right now..." he smiled his naughty little smile. Was it too late to just tell him the truth?

"I know you do. And?" I knew what he wanted me to say, but I'd slap Gran three times before I ever said it. I stared at him like I was a lost idiot in idiot-ville.

"It seems I must, as mortals say, drag it out of you" he huffed. My gracious, did everything he say just exude sexiness?

"Good luck with that" I said. I wanted to take back my words immediately. I must've forgotten who the hell I was talking to. Eric Northman got an adrenaline rush out of any challenge. I started it and he was for damn sure going to finish it. Hopefully I would too. The first couple of minutes (hours? Years? I didn't know) were excruciating because he took his sweet ass time down there. I was just about to break and give him what he wanted when I felt two of his long fingers creep inside me. The sensation made me arch my back and grab his golden Swedish locks. His fingers were moving at unpredictable speeds until he chose one that only a vampire could do. I was ready to climax when everything stopped. He just stopped. I gasped like arctic water was thrown on me. I almost cried when he sat up and licked his fingers

"Why?" I panted. He shrugged like Charlie

"I'm quite tired. I think I should go back to Fangtasia and finish up my round" he said standing and giving me his back view...

"Nonononono, you get your ass back here and finish what you started!" I exclaimed. My body was screaming for his to the point of trembling. Eric Northman was fucking evil!

"Maybe tomorrow" he smiled (With fangs. That didn't help my situation. At all. At. All.) and disappeared. I was laying here in the middle of the woods completely naked and coming down from my high. He was gonna make me say it. I refuse to say it. I will not de-freaking-grade myself. The building climax in my body was dying. I let out a frustrated whimper

"I yield to you" I muttered almost inaudibly, my hand finding its way between my legs. I shrieked. Before my brain even computed it, Eric was plowing into me. I gritted my teeth and grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh fuck me Sheriff" I heard myself cry. I was already regretting that one…

;)

"That was...the best I've ever had" he said rolling onto his back and pulling me into his side

"Seriously? But in a thousand years you've screwed every girl on every continent" I said

"Yes, I have and I'm telling you lover, you're the best I've ever had. Ever." well shit, that gave me an ego boost

"Am I forgiven now?" I asked. You could stake him right now and he wouldn't notice.

"Oh yes. You are forgiven for anything and everything you do in the next week" he said putting his arm behind his head. He would regret saying that.

I traced the fading bite marks I left on his neck and shoulder during my...screams of fun. I didn't want the vampire bar nearby thinking that a girl was being drained but it looked like I bit too hard.

"These'll heal before you go back into the bar right?" I asked. He was in Lala-land right now, staring at the stars with a wistful smile on his face.

"It's too bad too, I really did want to show them off" he said smiling wider. Not if I had anything to say about it. We continued to stare at the crystal clear stars in the sky. I thought about what I heard from his mind. During sex I didn't have enough focus to even hold my shields for more than a second, but it wasn't like I ever had to worry. Especially since the only guys I'd slept with were vampires. 3 to be exact. There was seriously something wrong with me if I could hear the undead now. I peered up at him and let down my shields. I reached out. Silence. Huh. Eric looked at me with those eyes of his. Even at night they were the brightest sky blue I'd ever seen. Laying here in the grass with him in complete euphoria prompted me to say my next statement

"You know I love you right?" that definitely threw him off. Hell it even threw me off. When the shock dissolved, he beamed and my heart stopped

"Say it again" he said turning on his side to face me. I sighed

"I love you Eric. I'm seriously in love with you." I was surprised at how easy it was to say. Maybe because I just survived a really intense orgasm. Orgasms. He grinned like the complete cutie he was.

"Again"

"How many times are you going to make me say it?"

"Until the surprise wears off" with that said, he made me repeat it 4 more times.

"Now you say it" I mumbled playing with a blade of grass between us.

"But I don't feel the same" he said. Now it was my turn to look surprised. And a little hurt.

"I was kidding" he quickly add, probably seeing the hurt part on my face

"That's not funny" I said scooting away from him. He pulled me back instantly

"Sookie you know I was joking. How can I not feel the same way when I was the one who said it first?" he said stroking my hair

"You don't say stuff like that to a girl you douche bag" I muttered hiding my face in his chest

"Well consider me chastened" he said in my hair. That was as much of an apology I would ever get out of him so I would take it. I wasn't going to make him say those 4 letter words, I would just have to get used to the fact that he wasn't that type of guy. Which was alright because I knew he loved me. I was his queen, his goddess, his addiction. I shuddered happily at the thought

"Its truly disturbing how much power you have over us. A bit terrifying actually" he said shaking his head.

"Well I'll try not to abuse it like you would" I poked.

"As much as I love discussing how weak I am when it comes to you, we should get inside before you catch a cold" he said trailing the goosebumps on my chest. That was the least of my concerns. We were standing up the next time I blinked. I found my bra and put it on before he got his hands on my breasts again. Before I picked up my underwear, he snatched it and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Are you kidding me?" I gaped.

"Just a little souvenir" he shrugged. I huffed because I knew I wasn't going to getting it back from him, so I slipped on the Fangtasia shorts. Now I had two of them. Great. With one last look at my body, he picked his shirt up off the ground and pulled it over my head. I stared at his naked torso. Was he going to walk into Fangtasia like that? I imagined the FBs exploding from the sight of him shirtless and in my favorite black jeans. That made me feel better

"If you tell me now, I might let you survive" Eric whispered, making me dizzy with his delicious breath. His hollow threat sent very welcome clenches down south. Crap! I prayed he was talking about something else

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking down at my fingers

"Before, your emotion shifted for a second. I felt it. Tell me why" I heard my breathing picking up. So he did notice. I should've known, nothing gets by Sherlock Northman. I sighed. If I told him I had read his mind...I could only assume he would leave me, and the thought of that was enough to make my eyes sting pathetically.

"I just...can't believe I have you both" I said, still staring at my hands like they were going to change color any minute. So I didn't exactly lie, I just chose not to tell him that I heard his intimate thoughts. I peeked up at him. He was looking down at me with a slightly guarded expression. I knew he read the giant neon 'Liar' sign on my forehead

"Don't expect me to tell you how I feel all the time" he said suddenly holding my face. He wasn't the sentimental type, got it. I had Godric for that

"Can you say it for me once then?" I asked batting my eyelashes. He hesitated for a moment.

"I love you too Eric" I smiled. Why torture him? I'd been in those shoes before. He would tell me when he was ready. Out loud I mean. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. Now that that was entered into the cheesy hall of fame, I was ready to go. I grabbed his hand and we started to walk back. Oh wait!

"Eric you have to find Michelle's shoes for me!" I squeaked. I had dropped them somewhere between running for my life and running away from him. He dismissed my statement with his hand and continued walking

"Eric!" I begged. Even lending me the shoes made her wary, if I lost them it would be the death of me

"I love the way you say my name" he smirked

"Please Eric?" he grumbled and disappeared. I stood there alone, hoping he would find them and praying they didn't land in mud or anything. In less than a few seconds he appeared in front of me holding Michelle's heels perfectly intact. Oh thank goodness. I tried to take them but he moved them away

"What do I get in return?" he asked. I turned around and lifted up his shirt to reveal the Fangtasia shorts I had on. He grinned and handed me the shoes. This was the man I loved. He smacked my ass and I smacked his shoulder. I let him take my hand and we continued our stroll out of the forest. One down, one to go.


End file.
